Fire Zone Wrestling
by deathdefier243
Summary: We've got another Wrestling company in the mix. Enter the controversial wrestling promotion known as FZW. There will be addicts, crazies, kooks, and what not running rampart in this place. There will be forced addictions, domestic violence, manipulations, betrayals and much more to come. (OCs are closed again)
1. INFO

FZW- Fire Zone Wrestling

Head Booker- Brian Zane

Owner-Christopher Rogers

Commentary:

Play-by-play-Bob Ross

Color-Randall Killings

Championships:

 **FZW International Heavyweight Championship**

 **FZW World Television Championship**

 **FZW Tag Team Championship**

 **FZW Light Heavyweight Championship**

 **(All championships are inter-gender)**

Weekly Shows:

 _Monday-Mayhem_

 _Thursday-Insanity_

Pay-per-views:

Armory

 _Bunker Hill_

 _Anti-Societal Standards_

 _War zone_

 _Undead Nightmare_

 _Apocalypse_

 _Carnival_

 _Self-Destruction_

You can add your own wrestlers

You will need:

 _Name_

 _Nicknames (Optional)_

 _Hometown_

 _Age_

 _Height and Weight_

 _Alliance (FACE/HEEL)_

 _GENDER_

 _Manager (not needed)_

 _TAG Team/Soloist (If tag team, it is advised that a tag team finisher should be added)_

 _Ring Attire_

 _Theme_

 _Faction (Optional)_

 _Psychology (Promo talker, Crazy, Weapons enthusiast, Biker, etc.)_

 _Can have up to four Fighting styles (Powerhouse, High Flyer, Technically sound, Submission artist, Showman, Cheater, Brawler/Martial Artist, Hardcore Fighter)_

 _Finishing and Signature Moves_

 _Entrance_

 _(In case you need specifics, give an ethnicity, hair color, hair style, and any extra accessories)_

Here's the Weaponry Faction:

 **Chris Weapon (Leader)**

 **Nickname: The Antichrist**

 **Hometown: San Antonio, Texas**

 **Age: 28**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Weight: 228 pounds**

 **Alliance: Heel**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Manager: Tiger Eye**

 **Soloist**

 **Ring Attire: Black spandex trousers, traditional wrestling boots, white knee pads, camo shorts above the tights, red elbow pad on his right elbow, Left forearm and hand taped up, bandanna worn backwards**

 **Theme: Immortalized-Disturbed**

 **Faction: The Weaponry**

 **Psychology: Promo talker, Weapons Enthusiast, Sadistic**

 **Fighting Styles: High Flyer, Cheater, Hardcore Fighter**

 **Finishing Moves: Drive-by-Kick, 450 Splash**

 **Signature Maneuver: DDT, Super kick**

 **Entrance: Walking near the ramp as he taunts a random fan then using the "Devil" symbol with his hands as he enters the ring**

 **Tiger EYE (The Bodyguard)**

 **Nickname: The Soldier**

 **Hometown: Pierre, South Dakota**

 **Age: 25**

 **Height: 7'5**

 **Weight: 359 pounds**

 **Alliance: Heel**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Manager: Chris Weapon**

 **Soloist**

 **Attire: Black Sneakers, Loose Jeans, Red T-shirt, Black Hoodie, Black fingerless gloves, dog tags**

 **Theme: Click Click Boom-Saliva**

 **Faction: The Weaponry**

 **Psychology: Cold, Brutal, Drone**

 **Fighting Styles: Powerhouse, High Flyer, Hardcore Fighter**

 **Finishers: Superbomb (Elevated Powerbomb), Cyclone (Fireman's carry Facebuster)**

 **Signature Maneuvers: Moonsault, Chokeslam, Springboard dropkick**

 **Entrance: Running to the ring then jumping over the top rope**

 **OMICRON (The Muscle)**

 **Hometown: Dober, Delaware**

 **Age: 23**

 **Height: 6'2**

 **Weight: 212 pounds**

 **Alliance: Heel**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Manager: Sigma**

 **Tag Team**

 **Partner: (See Manager)**

 **Attire: Biker Boots, Loose Leather Pants, Dark Blue Tank Top, White Face Paint, Biker gloves**

 **Theme: Decadence-Disturbed**

 **Faction: The Weaponry**

 **Psychology: Brutal, Biker**

 **Fighting Styles: Powerhouse, Brawler**

 **Finisher: Powerbomb**

 **Tag Team Finisher: Clairvoyance (Sigma puts the opponent on the top rope then uses a frankensteiner to propel the adversary to OMICRON who powerbombs him/her)**

 **Signature Maneuvers: Spear, Spine buster, Tigerbomb (Rarely used)**

 **Entrance: Drives a motorcycle through the arena then enters the ring**

 **Sigma (Strategist)**

 **Nickname: The Assassin**

 **Hometown: Cuenca, Ecuador**

 **Age: 29**

 **Height: 5'10**

 **Weight: 192 pounds**

 **Alliance: Heel**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Manager: OMICRON**

 **Tag Team**

 **Partner: See manager**

 **Attire: Black Ninja wraps (Includes Mask), White boots**

 **Theme: Aerials-System of a Down**

 **Faction: The Weaponry**

 **Psychology: Cold, Quiet, Calculating**

 **Fighting Styles: High Flyer, Martial Artist, Technically sound, Submission artist**

 **Finisher: Benevolence (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press), Superkick**

 **Tag Team Finisher: See OMICRON**

 **Signature Maneuvers: Bear Hunter (Elevated Crab), Corkscrew Neckbreaker, Moonsault Splash**

 **Entrance: Walks to the ring with an arm raised**

 _Faction Credentials:_

 _Amount of members (3 minimum, 8 maximum)_

 _Faction work_

 _Theme_

 _Their entrance_

 _Their Finish (Name is optional)_

 **The Weaponry**

 **Members: Chris Weapon, Tiger EYE, OMICRON, Sigma**

 **Work: Revolutionary/work for hire team**

 **Theme: Ten Thousand Fists-Disturbed**

 **Entrance: Omicron enters first in her motorcycle with Sigma riding in the back holding on to her as Tiger Eye and Chris Weapon enter through the crowd**

 **Their Finish: OMICRON powerbombs whoever their target is near the center of the ring as Tiger EYE performs the Moonsault, then Chris Weapon does the 450 Splash from a different turnbuckle then Sigma uses the Benevolence and they all leave sending their message. (Nuclear Radiation)**


	2. Starting Roster

**Chris Weapon (Leader)**

Nickname: The Antichrist

Hometown: San Antonio, Texas

Age: 28

Height: 6'1

Weight: 228 pounds

Alliance: Heel

Gender: Male

Manager: Tiger Eye

Soloist

Ring Attire: Black spandex trousers, traditional wrestling boots, white knee pads, camo shorts above the tights, red elbow pad on his right elbow, Left forearm and hand taped up, bandanna worn backwards

Theme: Immortalized-Disturbed

Faction: The Weaponry

Psychology: Promo talker, Weapons Enthusiast, Brutal, manipulative

Fighting Styles: High Flyer, Cheater, Hardcore Fighter

Finishing Moves: Drive-by-Kick, 450 Splash

Signature Maneuver: DDT, Super kick

Entrance: Walking near the ramp as he taunts a random fan then using the "Devil" symbol with his hands as he enters the ring

 **Currently in: FZW World Television Championship Division**

 **Tiger EYE (The Bodyguard)**

Nickname: The Soldier

Hometown: Pierre, South Dakota

Age: 25

Height: 7'5

Weight: 379 pounds

Alliance: Heel

Gender: Male

Manager: Chris Weapon

Soloist

Attire: Black Sneakers, Loose Jeans, Red T-shirt, Black Hoodie, Black fingerless gloves, dog tags

Theme: Click Click Boom-Saliva

Faction: The Weaponry

Psychology: Cold, Brutal, Drone

Fighting Styles: Powerhouse, High Flyer, Hardcore Fighter

Finishers: Superbomb (Elevated Powerbomb), Cyclone (Fireman's carry Facebuster)

Signature Maneuvers: Moonsault, Chokeslam, Springboard dropkick

Entrance: Running/walking to the ring then jumping over the top rope

 **Currently in: FZW International Heavyweight Championship Division**

 **OMICRON (The Muscle)**

Hometown: Dober, Delaware

Age: 23

Height: 6'2

Weight: 212 pounds

Alliance: Heel

Gender: Female

Manager: Sigma

Tag Team

Partner: (See Manager)

Attire: Biker Boots, Loose Leather Pants, Dark Blue Tank Top, White Face Paint, Biker gloves

Theme: Decadence-Disturbed

Faction: The Weaponry

Psychology: Brutal, Biker

Fighting Styles: Powerhouse, Brawler

Finisher: Powerbomb

Tag Team Finisher: Clairvoyance (Sigma puts the opponent on the top rope then uses a frankensteiner to propel the adversary to OMICRON who powerbombs him/her)

Signature Maneuvers: Spear, Spine buster, Tigerbomb (Rarely used)

Entrance: Drives a motorcycle through the arena then enters the ring

 **Currently in: FZW Tag Team Division**

 **Sigma (Strategist)**

Nickname: The Assassin

Hometown: Cuenca, Ecuador

Age: 29

Height: 5'10

Weight: 192 pounds

Alliance: Heel

Gender: Male

Manager: OMICRON

Tag Team

Partner: See manager

Attire: Black Ninja wraps (Includes Mask), White boots

Theme: Aerials-System of a Down

Faction: The Weaponry

Psychology: Cold, Quiet, Calculating

Fighting Styles: High Flyer, Martial Artist, Technically sound, Submission artist

Finisher: Benevolence (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press), Superkick

Tag Team Finisher: See OMICRON

Signature Maneuvers: Bear Hunter (Elevated Crab), Corkscrew Neckbreaker, Moonsault Splash

Entrance: Walks to the ring with an arm raised

Currently in: FZW Tag Team Division

 **The Weaponry**

 **Members: Chris Weapon, Tiger EYE, OMICRON, Sigma**

 **Work: Revolutionary/work for hire team**

 **Theme: Ten Thousand Fists-Disturbed**

 **Entrance: Omicron enters first in her motorcycle with Sigma riding in the back holding on to her as Tiger Eye and Chris Weapon enter through the crowd**

 **Their Finish: OMICRON powerbombs whoever their target is near the center of the ring as Tiger EYE performs the Moonsault, then Chris Weapon does the 450 Splash from a different turnbuckle then Sigma uses the Benevolence and they all leave sending their message. (Nuclear Radiation)**

* * *

 **Name: Pandora Pentagram**

Nicknames: InSaNiTy Incarnation

Hometown: Newark, Ohio

Age: 23

Height and Weight: 5'9, 232 pounds

Alliance: Anti-Face (Does Goood things in Horrible ways)

GENDER: Female

Manager: No one

TAG Team/Soloist: None

Ring Attire: White or Black sleeveless shirt, Always wears a White Trench Coat with Red Summoning Circles, Pentagrams, and The Seven Deadly Sins all over it no matter where she is, Custom made pink jeans with white and grey tennis shoes

Theme: Welcome to the show by Britt Nicole

Faction: None

Psychology: Insane/Crowd Pleaser

High Flyer, Technically Sound, Showman, and Hardcore Fighte

Signatures: A Backflip Diving Elbow (She does a Backflip off the top rope and lands her elbow in the opponents chest) and Dirty Deeds

Finishers: The Sacrifice (A Stone Cold Stunner) and Blood Drive (A Pop-Up Powerbomb)

Entrance: The entire arena is filled with a ominous red light, then Pandora starts laughing and suddenly white fire comes out of the stage. The lights come back to normal and Pandora is standing on the middle of the stage, the stage is also covered in Blood with dead bodies (Fake). Pandora then skips to the ring with a smile and slides into the ring from under the bottom rope.

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Red

Hair Style: So long that it reaches the floor

Accessories: She carries a Real Scythe on her back all the time, but has to give it to officials whenever in a match

Ethnicity: White

 **Currently in: FZW International Heavyweight Championship Division**

* * *

 **Names: Jessica and Jasmine Batista**  
Hometown: Both are from Washington DC  
Age: Both are 28 (They're twins but Jasmine is older)  
Height/Weight: Jessica is 5'7" and Jasmine is 5'8". Jessica is 120 and Jasmine is 123  
Alliance: Both are Faces  
Gender: Both are Females  
Ring Attire: Both wear Black Crop Tops and their names spelled in white, leather pants, black boots, black bandannas (Takes off in ring), and leather jackets with KQ on the back with a crown over it (takes off in ring).  
Theme: Jessica's is Criminal by Britney Spear and Jasmines is Flesh by Simon Curtis  
Psychology; Biker Chicks. Jasmine is VERY overprotective of Jessica (Tends to call her baby girl)  
Fighting Styles: Jessica is a high flyer and Jasmine is a brawler  
Signatures (For Jessica): Bang Bang (Spinebuster), Shots Fired (Lou Thez Press)  
Signatures (For Jasmine): Pool Hall (Chokeslam), Bar Stool (Superkick)  
Finishers (For Jessica): Fire Arm (Spear), Wild Thing (Sharpshooter)  
Finishers (For Jasmine): Corona (Black Widow), Mississippi Queen (Batista Bomb)  
Entrance: Jessica come out like Natalya and Jasmine comes out like Tamina  
Extra Info: Twin Daughters of Batista  
Physical Description: Both have tanned skin, hourglass body types, hazel eyes, nose rings, and they both share the same stomach tattoo with their father. Jessica has long black straight hair, and Jasmine has long curly black hair.

Stable Name: Knockout Queens  
Stable Theme: Freak of Nature by Chris Crocker  
Stable Entrance: Jessica comes out like Natalya and Jasmine comes out like Tamina  
 **Currently in: FZW Tag Team Division**

* * *

 **The Jackals**

 **Members: Kyle Stevens, Brutus Vicious, Wolfgang**  
 **Work: Sadistic, Remorseless, Psychopathic Thugs**  
 **Group Theme Song: "One Shot, One Kill" by Dying Fetus**  
 **Entrance: They emerge from the backstage area wielding weapons (random every week). They walk normally down the ramp.**  
 **They each have unique ways of entering the ring (Kyle Stevens slingshots himself over the top rope, Brutus Vicious walks over the top rope, Wolfgang rolls under the bottom rope).**

 **Name: Kyle Stevens**  
Nickname: N/A  
Hometown: Winnipeg, Manitoba  
Age: 28  
Height/Weight: 6'1"/234 pounds  
Alliance: Face  
Gender: Male  
Manager/s: Stablemates  
Tag Team Partner: Wolfgang  
Ring Attire: White tight pants, Red Knee Pads, Red Boots, Black tape wrapped around his fists  
Theme Song: "Through the Fire and Flames" by DragonForce  
Psychology: Weapons Enthusiast/Voice of Reason (Sensible, Optimistic, Focused)  
Fighting Style: Technical/High-Flyer  
Signatures: Superkick, Spinning Heel Kick, Moonsault, Huricanrana, Rolling Thunder, Standing Shooting Star Press,  
Knee Strike/Running Bulldog Combo, Canonball, Springboard 450 Splash, Codebreaker, Stinger Splash, Van Daminator  
Finishers: Sharpshooter, Figure-Four Leglock, Green Bay Plunge **  
** **Currently in: FZW Tag Team Division**

 **Name: Brutus Vicious**  
Nickname: "The Human Slaughterhouse"  
Hometown: Milwaukee, Wisconsin  
Age: 35  
Height/Weight: 6'9"/298 pounds  
Alliance: Face  
Gender: Male  
Manager/s: Stablemates  
Tag Team Partner: Stablemates (Occasionally)  
Ring Attire: Black singlet with Black tight pants, Black elbow pads, Black boots  
Theme Song: "11th Hour" by Lamb of God  
Psychology: Weapon Enthusiast/Promo Talker/Big Bully (Rude, Vulgar, Has Intimidating Mic Skills)  
Fighting Style: Brawler/Powerhouse  
Signatures: Suplex City, Alabama Slam, Fallaway Slam, Diving Headbutt, Flapjack, Big Boot, Elbow Strikes, Scoop Slam,  
Chair Shots to the Head, Bear Hug, Electric Chair Drop, Military Press Drop, Chokeslam  
Finishers: Spear, Sit-Out Pildriver, Ankle Lock, Five Consecutive Powerbombs  
 **Currently in: FZW International Heavyweight Championship Division**

 **Name: Wolfgang**  
Nickname: "The Psychotic Animal"  
Hometown: Minneapolis, Minnesota  
Age: 41  
Height/Weight: 6'2"/257 pounds  
Alliance: Face  
Gender: Male  
Manager/s: Stablemates  
Tag Team Partner: Kyle Stevens  
Ring Attire: Black T-Shirt with the words "Psychotic Animal" on it, Blue tight pants, Black elbow pads, Black wristbands, Black Boots  
Theme Song: "Disciple" by Slayer  
Psychology: Weapons Enthusiast/Mentally Broken/Silent Killer  
Fighting Style: Technical/Submission  
Signatures: Enziguri, Running Lariat, Suplex City, Spinebuster, Back Body Drop, Suicide Dive, Surfboard, Armbar, Triangle Choke, Crossface Chickenwing, Lasso From El Paso, Calf Killer  
Finishers: Frog Splash, Boston Crab, Anaconda Vise  
 **Currently in: FZW Tag Team Division**

 **Double Team Finishers:**  
 **Alabama Slam (Brutus Vicious) Spinebuster (Wolfgang) combination**  
 **Electric Chair Drop (Brutus Vicious) German Suplex (Wolfgang) combination**  
 **Grapevine Ankle Lock (Brutus Vicious) Anaconda Vise (Wolfgang) combination**

 **Powerbomb (Brutus Vicious) followed by a Moonsault (Kyle Stevens)**  
 **Sit-out Piledriver (Brutus Vicious) Missile Dropkick (Kyle Stevens) combination**  
 **Military Press Drop (Brutus Vicious) Superkick (Kyle Stevens) combination**

 **Van Daminator (Kyle Stevens) Enziguri (Wolfgang) combination**  
 **Figure-Four Leglock (Kyle Stevens) Anaconda Vise (Wolfgang) combination**  
 **Moonsault (Kyle Stevens) Frog Splash (Wolfgang) combination**

 **Triple Team Finishers:**  
 **Diving Headbutt (Brutus Vicious) followed by a Suicide Dive (Wolfgang) followed by a Springboard 450 Splash (Kyle Stevens)**  
 **Triple Chokeslam**  
 **Taking turns hitting their opponent/s in the head with various weapons**  
 **Crucifying their opponent/s to a wooden cross/table/cage wall**

* * *

 **Name: Brianna Gage**

Nicknames (Optional): Brie Gage

Hometown: Carson, California

Age: 24 years old

Height and Weight: 6'0 and 185 lbs

Alliance: Face

Gender: Female

Manager: None

TAG Team/Soloist: Soloist

Ring Attire: Black Long sleeve crop top with 'Brie Gage' in pink glitter cursive writing on the front with 'Carson, California Made' on the back. She wears black jean capris, and black Nike sneakers

Theme: Force of Greatness by CFO$

Entrance: She enters on her American Flag and Soaring Eagle custom made 2009 Harley Davidson motorcycle and once in the ring, she salutes the audience

Faction (Optional): None

Psychology (Promotalker, Crazy, Weapons enthusiast, Biker, etc.): Weapons enthusiast / Biker mix

Can have up to four Fighting styles (Powerhouse, High Flyer, Technically sound, Submission artist, Showman, Cheater, Brawler/Martial Artist, Hardcore Fighter): Powerhouse / Submission artist

Finishing Moves:  
\- Maximum Overdrive: Bridging Figure Four Leg Lock

\- The Brie Gage Special: Spear, followed by a Tombstone Piledriver

Signature Moves:  
\- Nightwish: Bridging German suplex

\- Barracuda: Octopus Hold

 **Currently in: FZW World Television Championship Division**

* * *

 **Faction name: The devils associates.**

 **Name: JJ Hopkins (The leader/Devil)**  
Nickname: The true devil.  
Hometown: Toronto Ontario Canada  
Age: 22  
Height and weight: 6'1 and 248 pounds.  
Alliance: Heel.  
Gender: Male  
Manager: His fellow teammates.  
Tag team/Soloist: Soloist  
Ring attire: Half Black and half blue shorts which down the left say the words made me do it and down the right it says the devil. He has red boots and on his left arm he has a black and blue elbow pad.  
Theme: This is gospel-PATD  
Faction: The devils associates.  
Psychology: The crazy member of the group and he also does the promos.  
Can have up to four fighting styles: High flyer and Powerhouse.  
Signatures: Powerbomb onto the top rope.  
Complete shot.  
Wheelbarrow facebuster.  
Choke power bomb.  
Finishers: The devils driver(He lifts them into a death valley driver on the top rope and then he DVDs them to the mat head first.  
Death wish (Inverted tombstone piledriver.)  
Entrance: Red lighting enters the arena and he and his faction will go out and glare at the fans and opponents.  
He has long blonde hair that goes in a Mohawk. He has a scar across his chest from a lot of hard core matches. He has a tattoo of a devil on his right arm and on his right leg because he believes the devil tells him to harm people. He's got almost black eyes and he is also Caucasian. **  
** **Currently in: FZW International Heavyweight Championship Division**

 **Name: Brandon Elvidge (The all rounder)**  
Nickname: England's most hard core fighter.  
Hometown: Manchester England.  
Age: 22  
Height and weight: 6'1 and 240 pounds.  
Alliance: Heel  
Gender: Male.  
Manager: Either his team mate or Sienna Sheffield.  
Tag team or soloist: Soloist.  
Ring attire: Red shorts with the words Stay running down the left side. He has the word Dont down the right. He has red boots and like his partner has a black and blue elbow pad on his left arm.  
Theme: Centuries-Fall out boy.  
Faction: The devils associates.  
Psychology: Weapons enthusiast and hes kind of the quiet one in the group.  
Brawler and Powerhouse. He can also do high flying moves if he needs to.  
Signatures: German suplex.  
Running superkick.  
Power slam  
Glory before dishonor (He hits a neutraliser off of the top rope driving his opponent face first into the floor.)  
Finishers: Death before dishonor (He lifts them up into a suplex then elevates them down to the mat.)  
Koji clutch of the top rope.  
Entrance: Same as JJs.  
Long black hair in a Mohawk and he has both his ears pierced twice. He has piercing blue eyes. He has a tattoo of a snake running down his right arm. He has a dagger on the back of his neck. Hes Caucasian.  
 **Currently in: FZW World Television Championship Division**

 **Name: Damien Jordan.(The muscle)**  
Nickname: None.  
Hometown: Memphis Tennessee.  
Age: 25  
Height and weight: 6'9 and 350 pounds.  
Alliance: Heel.  
Gender: Male  
Manager: His teammates.  
Tag team or soloist: Tag team.  
Ring attire: Its like the Undertakers but its Dark red instead of Black. He also has a black and blue elbow pad on his left arm.  
Theme: Hail to the king-Avenged Sevenfold  
Faction: The devils associates.  
Psychology: Brutal wrestler.  
Hes a complete powerhouse.  
Signatures: Go home driver.  
Lariat clothesline.  
Falcon arrow.  
Chokeslam to the turnbuckle.  
Finishers: Reverse death valley driver.  
Pop up powerbomb.  
Tag finisher is a double chokeslam normally through a table.  
Entrance: Same as his partners.  
Hes got short black hair and its all shaved off. He has blue eyes and hes African american. He has a tattoo of a devil which is on his chest.  
 **Currently in: FZW Tag Team Division**

 **Name: Gabriel(Its just Gabriel. Hes the muscle along with Damien.)**  
Nickname: Just Gabriel.  
Hometown: Toronto Ontario Canada.  
Age: 23  
Height and weight: 6'7 and 300 pounds.  
Alliance: Heel.  
Gender: Male  
Manager: His teammates.  
Tag team or soloist: Tag team.  
Ring attire: He has dark red pants with a skull and crossbones on the back of them. He has a black and blue elbow pad on his left arm. He wears black wrestling boots like the Rocks.  
Theme: Hail to the king-Avenged Sevenfold.  
Faction: The devils associates.  
Psychology: Hes a brutal wrestler like Damien.  
He s a brawler and powerhouse. He also does high flying moves like Luke Harper does.  
Signatures: Diving foot stomp (Like Del rios finisher now in wwe.)  
Running body splash.  
Torture rack.  
Package piledriver.  
Repeating headbutts.  
Finishers: Diving headbutt.  
Beware of Gabriel (He drops them with a clothesline then he running sentons them.)  
Tag finisher: double chokeslam.  
Entrance: Same as teammates.  
He has medium sized hair which is in an afro and its brown. He has brown eyes and they can glare daggers at you. Hes Caucasian. He doesnt have any tattoos or piercings.  
 **Currently in: FZW Tag Team Division**

 **Name: Sienna Sheffield (Brandon's girlfriend)**  
Nickname: The devil's girlfriend.  
Hometown: Cleveland Ohio.  
Age: 22  
Height and weight: 5'6 and 150 pounds.  
Alliance: Heel  
Gender: Female.  
Manager: She doesnt wrestle but she manages Brandon.  
Tag team or soloist: Neither.  
Ring attire: She doesn't wrestle but she goes out to the ring in a different colored dress every week and she always has heels on.  
Theme: Centuries-Fall out boy.  
Faction: The devil's associates.  
Psychology: Shes very smart and will cheat to help her man win.  
Signatures: N/A  
Finisher: Womens slap to the face of Brandons opponent.  
Entrance: Same as others.  
She has fiery red hair and she has blue eyes that can send guys into a trance. She always has a necklace or a lot of rings on to show off her power over people. She has a tattoo of a devil on her left wrist as she gets called the devils girlfriend. She's that attractive diva that gets involved in her boyfriends matches to distract his opponents. She likes watching Brandon dominate his opponents, after the match Sienna will slap his opponent or hold his foot down so that Brandon wins. Shes very tanned and she is the cousin of The Miz.

 **Faction credentials: They've dominated ROH for years. Brandon was a 2 time TV champion and 1 time heavyweight champion. JJ was a 3 time heavyweight champion. Damien and Gabriel were 5 time tag team champions. Damien was also the heavyweight champion in Lucha Underground when he wrestled there for 6 months.**  
 **Amount of members: 5. JJ hopkins, Brandon Elvidge, Damien Jordan, Gabriel and Sienna Sheffield.**  
 **Faction work: They do what they want when they want.**  
 **Theme: This is gospel-PATD.**  
 **Their entrance: Same as their normal entrances. They walk out in formation with JJ leading them, Brandon and Sienna behind him and Gabriel and Damien act as bodyguards.**  
 **Their finish: Damien will hold the opponent after the match and let every one beat on him. Damien then drops him with the reverse death valley driver.**

* * *

 **Name: Ender NightBlade**

Nicknames: The Shade

Hometown: End Remnant

Age: Technically 40989, but looks 16

Height and Weight: Unknown

Alliance (FACE/HEEL) Between

GENDER: M

Soloist

Ring Attire: Winding black full-body markings, black cloak

Theme: Song of Unhealing

Psychology: Weapons enthusiast

Fighting styles (Powerhouse, High Flyer, Technically sound, Brawler)

Finishing and Signature Moves: Finisher- Hyper tackle (A sweep kick, followed by a flip kick then a high-speed shoulder ram), - Frenzy smash (barrage of heavy punches)

Entrance: Drops from ceiling

 **Currently in: FZW International Heavyweight Championship Division**

* * *

 **Name: Avery Maryellen York**

Nicknames (Optional) AMY

HometowN: New York City

Age 23

Height and Weight: 5" 9 149 lbs

Alliance (FACE/HEEL) Face.

GENDER: Female

Manager -None

TAG Team/Soloist: Soloist.

Ring Attire:She wears a long coat to the ring, generally green, but white or pink for PPVs. For her ring attire she wears an ensemble like Trish Stratus (Unforgiven 2006 or Wrestlemania 22)

Theme: Tarantula- Pendulum

Faction (Optional) None.

Psychology: Lil' Miss Perfect, Wrestling Royalty (Face)

Fighting styles:Hard hitting submissionist

Finishing: Boma Ye! (Yorker) Bridging Chickenwing (Avering Surprise)

Signature: Argentine Cutter (Royal Slam) Lifting Inverted ddt (Turned down) Surfboard (NY Tan)

Entrance: Struts to the ring with a red carpet

Description:Blond hair with red and brown highlights, lean, yet muscular and fit, long legs. (Stacy Keibler)

 **Currently in: FZW World Television Championship Division**

* * *

 **Name Tomer Lami**

Nicknames (Optional) The Jewish Gun

Hometown Dublin, Ireland

Age 25

Height and Weight 200 lb, 6"5

Alliance (FACE/HEEL) face

GENDER male

Manager - Becky Lynch as wife

TAG Team/Soloist Soloist

Ring Attire Finn Balor style With Bodypaint Of Pop Culture At PPV's

Theme Get Hyper-DJ Droidkea

Faction (Optional) none

Psychology Promo Talker, Crazy, Weapon Enthusiast

Can have up to four Fighting styles Finn Balor Mixed With Dean Ambrose Style

Finishing and Signature Moves

Signatures:  
Leap Of Faith- Yolo  
Pop-Up Powerbomb- Get Rekt  
Superman Punch - Fist Of Steel  
Curb Stomp - Sidewalk Step  
Anaconda Vise- The Overload

Finishers:  
Coup de Grace- Hawk Sight  
Headlock Driver- Jewish Gun  
Fujiwara Armbar- Arm-Ory

Entrance:Finn Balor Style

Description:Tanned with 6-pack, Have A Sleeve tatto Of Snakes On Left arm And Sleeve Of Skulls On The Right Arm.  
Blonde With Short Hair And Cyan Eyes.

Other Notes: Becky and Tomer have a 5 year old son named Max

 **Currently in: FZW International Heavyweight Championship Division**

* * *

 **Name: Brianna Gage**

Nicknames (Optional): Brie Gage

Hometown: Carson, California

Age: 24 years old

Height and Weight: 6'0 and 185 lbs

Alliance: Face

Gender: Female

Manager: None

TAG Team/Soloist: Soloist

Ring Attire: Black Long sleeve crop top with 'Brie Gage' in pink glitter cursive writing on the front with 'Carson, California Made' on the back. She wears black jean capris, and black Nike sneakers

Theme: Force of Greatness by CFO$

Entrance: She enters on her American Flag and Soaring Eagle custom made 2009 Harley Davidson motorcycle and once in the ring, she salutes the audience

Faction (Optional): None

Psychology (Promotalker, Crazy, Weapons enthusiast, Biker, etc.): Weapons enthusiast / Biker mix

Can have up to four Fighting styles (Powerhouse, High Flyer, Technically sound, Submission artist, Showman, Cheater, Brawler/Martial Artist, Hardcore Fighter): Powerhouse / Submission artist

Finishing Moves:  
\- Maximum Overdrive: Bridging Figure Four Leg Lock

\- The Brie Gage Special: Spear, followed by a Tombstone Piledriver

Signature Moves:  
\- Nightwish: Bridging German suplex

\- Barracuda: Octopus Hold

 **Additional information: She is married to Los Angeles County Fire Department Captain John Gage and is the mother of Sophia Julianna Gage.**

* * *

 **Name: Katarina Love**

Nicknames (Optional)

Hometown: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Age:24

Height and Weight: 5'8 125lbs

Alliance (FACE/HEEL) Heel

GENDER: Female

Manager (not needed)

TAG Team/Soloist (If tag team, it is advised that a tag team finisher should be added) Tag Team

Ring Attire: A black leather sports bra like top with studs to line it. Black leather shorts, fishnets, combat boots, fingerless gloves.

Theme: Amazing - CFO$ ft Trinity Fatu

Faction (Optional) Royals

Psychology (Promo talker, Crazy, Weapons enthusiast, Biker, etc.) Promo Talker

Can have up to four Fighting styles (Powerhouse, High Flyer, Technically sound, Submission artist, Showman, Cheater, Brawler/Martial Artist, Hardcore Fighter) Highflyer/Powerhouse/Dirty

Finishing and Signature Moves  
Finisher : Shooting Star Press DDT (Star Power) , F-5 (Purrfect)  
Signature:Explorer Suplex, Standing Phoenix Splash, Handspring back elbow, crossface

Entrance: Like Sasha Banks

(In case you need specifics, give an ethnicity, hair color, hair style, and any extra accessories) She's African American with a light brown complexion, her eyes are light brown and she has long black hair streaked wit purple & blue

 **Name: Shamera Wilde**

Nicknames (Optional) Wilde Child

Hometown : Staten Island, New York

Age:21

Height and Weight:5'2 110lbs

Alliance (FACE/HEEL) Tweener

GENDER: Female

Manager (not needed)

TAG Team/Soloist (If tag team, it is advised that a tag team finisher should be added) Tag Team

Ring Attire: Black body lace body suit with black shiney boots and black fingerless gloves

Theme: The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy

Faction (Optional) Royals

Psychology (Promo talker, Crazy, Weapons enthusiast, Biker, etc.) Strategist

Can have up to four Fighting styles (Powerhouse, High Flyer, Technically sound, Submission artist, Showman, Cheater, Brawler/Martial Artist, Hardcore Fighter) Technical/Showman/Highflyer

Finishing and Signature Moves

Finisher: Corkscrew Axe Kick (Wilde Style) , Phoenix Splash (The Phoenix)

Signatures:Rolling Kneebar, Tilt a whirl headscissor, jumping DDT, standing moonsault kneedrop, corner headscissor

Entrance: She saunters down the ramp , does a split on the apron before crawling under the bottom rope.

(In case you need specifics, give an ethnicity, hair color, hair style, and any extra accessories) She's african American with a complexion similar to Jojo's. She has long wavy black hair that's dyed Blue on the ends. Her eyes and grey and she's slim and slender without muscle

 **Name Nevah Maria**

Nicknames (Optional)

Hometown: Brasilia, Brasil

Age:25

Height and Weight: 5'8 125lbs

Alliance (FACE/HEEL) Tweener

GENDER Female

Manager (not needed)

TAG Team/Soloist (If tag team, it is advised that a tag team finisher should be added) Tag Team

Ring Attire: Black and pink triangle bikini styled top, black short shorts with pink & white boots, black kneepads

Theme: Irresistible- Fall Out Boy

Faction (Optional) Royals

Psychology (Promo talker, Crazy, Weapons enthusiast, Biker, etc.) Crazy

Can have up to four Fighting styles (Powerhouse, High Flyer, Technically sound, Submission artist, Showman, Cheater, Brawler/Martial Artist, Hardcore Fighter) Brawler/Technical/Submissiin

Finishing and Signature Moves  
Finishers: Headlock Driver (Nightlight), Shining Wizard (Shining Knight), Tilt a whirl Arm bar (Nevah Tap Out)

Signatures:Crossface, Snap DDT, Big Boot, Sit out face buster, Arm breaker,

Entrance: She'll saunter down the ramp twirling her hair, she goes around to the side of the ring and jumps onto the apron she'll then climb onto the turnbuckle and then into the ring.

(In case you need specifics, give an ethnicity, hair color, hair style, and any extra accessories) She's hispanic with tanned skin and a curvy but fit frame. She has dark brown eyes and long chestnut brown and blond curly hair.

 **The Royals**

 **Amount of members (3 minimum, 8 maximum) : Katarina Love(Leader), Nevah Maria( Crazy One), Shamera Wilde(Strategist)**

 **Faction work: N/A**

 **Theme: Amazing (Katarina's Theme)**

 **Their entrance : They just do their regular entrances together**

 **Their Finish (Name is optional) Katarina/Nevah will hit Codebreaker while Shamera hits a backstabber (Royal Flush)**

 **All are** **Currently in: FZW Tag Team Division**

* * *

 **Name: Hector Daniels**

Nickname: the hick

Hometown: Philedaphia, Pennsylvania

Age: 27

Height: 6'7

Weight: 240 lbs

Alliance: tweener

Gender: male

Manager: bill the chicken (an actual chicken)

Attire: dirty overalls and mismatchesed shoes

Theme: the second coming by CFO$

Psychology: bipolar, scitznophrenic

Fighting style: grounded, weapons enthusiast

Signature moves: larynx crusher (mid air chokehold), triple powerbomb

Finishers: the crippler (pumphandle rib breaker), torture rack, paralyzer (neck breaker with crutch)

Entrance: walks down ramp holding crutch in one hand and carrying bill the chicken in the other

 **Currently in: FZW World Television Championship Division**

* * *

 **Name: Azrael**

Nicknames: NONE

Hometown: Unknown

Age: Unkown

Height: 6'1

Weight: 219 Pounds

Alliance: FACE

GENDER: Male

Manager: Stable Mate

TAG Team/Soloist: Tag Team

Team Name: The Archangels

Ring Attire: Black overcoat with the 7 cardinal virtues on the back, boots, elbow and knee pads, Tight Pants

Theme:Lacrimosa

Faction: None

Psychology: Cold, Calculative

Fighting Styles: High Flyer, Showman, Brawler

Finisher: Original Sin (Inverted 450 splash)

Tag Team Finisher: The Vengeful Mark (Azrael and Nathanial both get on the top turnbuckle and simultaneously dive off with a shooting star press)

Signature Moves: Running Neckbreaker, Moonsault

Entrance: Drops from the rafters with cables and prosthetic angel wings

 **Currently in: FZW Tag Team Division**

 **Name: Nathaniel**

Nicknames: None

Hometown: Unknown

Age: Unkown

Height: 6'0

Weight: 220 Pounds

Alliance: None

GENDER: Male

Manager: Tag Team Partner

TAG Team/Soloist: Tag Team

Team name: The Archangels

Ring Attire: White overcoat with the 7 cardinal virtues on the back, boots, gloves, tight pants

Theme: Lacrimosa

Faction: None

Psychology: Nice, Helpful, Sportsman like

Fighting Styles: High Flyer, Showman, Technically sound

Finisher: 7 Deadly Sins (6 kicks to the abdomen area as an opponent is kneeling and the 7th being an enzugiri)

Signature Moves: slingshot moonsault, Inner Pain (Snapmare takedown followed by a front dropkick to the back of the opponent's head)

Entrance: Just like Azrael's

 **Currently in: FZW Tag Team Division**

* * *

 **Name: Jerry Buckler**

Hometown: Sacramento, California

Height: 6'8

Weight: 280 Pounds

Alliance: Face

GENDER: Male

Manager: None

TAG Team/Soloist: Soloist

Ring Attire: Red wrestling trunks with a phoenix on the back, three grey arm bands on left arm, black kneepads, white elbow pads

Theme: Dove and Grenade-Hollywood Undead

Faction: None

Psychology: Quiet, crowd pleaser

Fighting Styles: Powerhouse, Showman, Brawler

Finisher: Final Calling (Crucifix Powerbomb)

Signature Moves: Powerslam

Entrance: Slowly walks to the ring while flexing his muscles and roaring to the crowd

 **Currently in: FZW World Television Championship Division**

* * *

 **Name: The Ultra Bull**

Hometown: Detroit, Michigan

Height: 6'1

Weight: 248 Pounds

Alliance: heel

GENDER: Male

Manager: None

TAG Team/Soloist: Soloist

Ring Attire: Black and White Wrestling trunks, blue knee and elbow pads

Theme: SWC-Murs

Faction: None

Psychology: Brutal, Agile

Fighting Styles: Powerhouse, Brawler

Finisher: Winning Offense (Running Big Boot)

Signature Moves: Edge of the Victor (Clothesline)

Entrance: He enters by running down the ramp, usually starts the match prematurely

 **Currently in: FZW World Television Championship Division**

* * *

 **Name: Freddy Escobar**

Nicknames: The Prince, The Black Fox

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Age:25

Height and Weight 6'0, 225 lbs

Alliance : Heel

GENDER: Male

Manager : None

TAG Team/Soloist (If tag team, it is advised that a tag team finisher should be added): Solo.

Ring Attire: Black Seth Rollins style pants.

Theme: We will rock you by Queen

Psychology (Promo talker, Crazy, Weapons enthusiast, Biker, etc.): An arrogant promo talker.

Can have up to four Fighting styles (Powerhouse, High Flyer, Technically sound, Submission artist, Showman, Cheater, Brawler/Martial Artist, Hardcore Fighter)  
Cheater, technically sound, high flyer, submission artist

Finishers: Prince's Blade (Shinsuke Nakamura's Boma Ye, a running knee to a kneeling or seated opponent from the corner), Figure Four Leglock, Nut Cracker( punch to groin after doing the splits, only to be used if the ref isn't looking, or in no disqualification matches.)  
Signature Moves: Backstabber, Frog Splash, Suicide dive, shooting star press, small package, pele kick.

Entrance: Comes in wearing a jacket that lights up like Chris Jericho and sunglasses, and walks to the ring, and then as soon as he gets in, he poses like Shawn Michaels, and pyro comes out of the ringposts

* * *

 **Name: Violet**  
Nickname: Hardcore Princess  
Hometown: Detroit Michigan  
Age: 26  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: 145  
Heel  
Gender: Female  
Soloist  
Ring attire:Black bikini top with black leather pants and steel toed boots  
Theme: Lies by Evanescence  
Psychology: Biker/Crazy  
Skin tone: Milk chocolate  
Hair: Black in a curly afro  
Eyes: Purple  
Style: Hardcore fighter, High Flyer,Powerhouse  
Signature: Devils Whisper (Superkick) Highway to hell (underhook piledriver)  
Finisher: Sweet Nightmare (gory neckbreaker) Headbanger (headscissors DDT)  
Entrance: arena goes black as she walks on stage bathed in purple light. When the bass hits, the arena lights up and purple pyro goes off. She makes her way down to the ring and slides in posing on the turnbuckle.

* * *

 **Roster size: 29**

 **Factions: 4**

 **Managers: 1**

 **Tag Teams: 6**


	3. Monday Night Mayhem-1

**Violence Fetish-Disturbed Playing as the Stage Pyro goes off at the beat of the song**

Bob Ross makes an introduction, "Welcome Ladies, Gentlemen, and Nonbinaries alike to the first ever Monday Night Mayhem, live from Austin, Texas, Randy, I think I'm just as excited as you are about tonight."

Randall Killings continues, "That's right, I'm so excited because our head booker decided to start of with a bang, BY HAVING THREE TOURNAMENTS! HE EVEN TOLD ALL THE WRESTLERS THERE WILL BE NO PROMOS FOR TONIGHT! ONLY MATCHES!"

"That's right, and they're to determine the first ever International Heavyweight, Television, and Tag Team Champions. This is good ol' Bob Ross"

"And Randall Killings!"

While they were talking, the match card began.

 **Immortalized-Disturbed**

Bob Ross showing his excitement, "It looks like our first match will be the World Television Championship."

"And who else to start it off with none other than 'The Antichrist' Chris Weapon! Who's made quite a name for himself in the independent circuit with multiple heavyweight championship reigns." Killings giving insight to the first participant.

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall, and is the start of the tournament for the FZW WORLD TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP! Introducing first from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 228 pounds, he is 'The Antichrist' CHRIS WEAPON!"

 _Chris Weapon walks to the ring as the crowd boos him and a shoe was thrown at him. After enough crap was thrown, he enters the ring and squats at the corner waiting for his opponent._

Ross commenting the crowd, "Chris Weapon walking into the ring and not getting a good reaction from the audience."

Killings responds, "What'd you expect, these people can't stand this guy's intelligence and how he is willing to do whatever it takes to become successful."

"I just wish that he would cheat less often in order to do so."

"Oh boy, another goody two shoes who is too naïve to embrace other tactics."

"I just think it's the wrong thing to do."

"Whatever Ross!"

 **Dove and Grenade-Hollywood Undead**

"And the opponent, from Sacramento, California, weighing in at 280 pounds, Jerry Buckler!"

"Jerry Buckler however is a rookie coming in." Ross giving a logistic

"I don't think he even stands a chance against Chris Weapon." Killings began, cheerleading.

 _A taller man walks into the ring as the crowd chants, "YOU WILL KILL HIM" at the rhythm of five claps._

"Well anyway, (The bell just rung) let's get the show on the road as the two lock up and Chris Weapon is being pushed to the corner as he tries to fight out of it by kneeing Buckler in the gut."

"There's only so many someone can take."

"And it looks like Chris Weapon has slid under Buckler's legs and is running to the ropes to do a springboard moonsault."

"DAMN IT! Buckler caught him."

"But wait, Chris Weapon reverses with a flying headscissors and Buckler's down."

"Come on Chris! just end it already."

Chris Weapon performs a series of back flips as Jerry Buckler gets up.

"Chris Weapon, now taunting his opponent by back flipping as he's waiting for him to get up."

"And he curb stomps Buckler back to the ground, he could have a concussion right now."

"Well, it looks like Chris is setting up for a standing corkscrew leg drop...and nails it with authority."

"HE'S GOING FOR THE PIN...1...2-oh, only a two count."

"Chris, now focusing on the neck as he's locking in the cobra clutch."

"That can knock you out, it will prevent the blood to flow to the brain and can cause retardity to the recipient. He's got it locked in pretty good, it looks like Buckler is losing consciousness."

"The ref is now checking to see if Buckler can still compete."

The ref grabs Buckler's arm and drops it "ONE!" he yells as he picks it up a second time but it doesn't fall and Buckler elbows Chris Weapon in the ribs enough times for him to lose his grip.

"And Buckler's out and is about to clothesline Chris Weapon but he ducks it and Buckler accidentally knocks out the referee."

"Now we've got 'The Antichrist' in his natural element."

"Try to sound so gleeful Killings, for all we know, Chris Weapon could either get himself or his opponent killed in our first match ever!"

"Then, let them do it. It'll be one hell of a fight."

"Chris Weapon rolling out of the ring and pulling out weapons from under it."

"He's taking out a folding chair and, what's inside the under the ring steps?"

"He's got a-OH MY GOD! he's got a barbed wire bat!"

"Now things are getting interesting!"

Chris throws the chair into the ring but was caught by Buckler. He then starts to strike at the Brute's leg with the barbed wire bat under the bottom rope.

"It looks like Chris threw the chair into the ring at Buckler but at the same time, he's swiping at the poor man's ankles. He's down, now Chris is entering the ring again with the barbed wire bat."

Chris begins to hit Jerry Buckler with the bat multiple times as Buckler's getting cut multiple times from the barbed wire.

Randall enjoyed seeing what was happening. "Keep hitting him!"

"He needs to stop, the man is getting eviscerated by that barbed wire bat."

"He's still striking at buckler, I think the ref has just revived."

"It looks like Chris Weapon is throwing all the weapons out of the ring and setting up Buckler near the turnbuckle as the referee's getting up. He's climbing to the top turnbuck-"

"AND HITS WITH A 450 SPLASH!"

"The ref starts the count...1...2...3!"

"HE DID IT! HE'S PROCEEDING!"

"Here's your winner, CHRIS WEAPON!" The announcer yells as the crowd begins throwing random trash into the ring.

Randall Killings cheering for Chris Weapon, "An unbelievable match up, we can expect Chris Weapon to fight whoever's next in this particular tournament."

Ross shows his disdain, "I still don't see how you can appreciate someone as sociopathic as Chris Weapon? He's your typical whiney bitch!"

"Oh, quit complaining."

"He's even got the Emo Bangs the you usually hate!"

"Yet he can beat a 280 pound man to the ground!"

"And that 280 pounder has to be taken out of the arena in a stretcher. I'm just telling you Chris Weapon needs to at least stop using lethal weapons like this."

"That rookie will be fine, just needs to toughen up a little bit."

"Anyways, here's our next match-up, we have Brianna Gage, going up against the Ultra Bull."

 **Force of Greatness-CFO$**

"The following contest is set for one-fall, introducing first, from Carson. California, weighing in at 185 pounds...BRIANNNNNA GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE!"

 _She enters on her American Flag and Soaring Eagle custom made 2009 Harley Davidson motorcycle and once in the ring, she salutes the audience_

"Brianna Gage, being cheered by the fans as she drives into the ring."

"Let's see how far this biker can go."

"What, you want her to run over someone with that bike?"

"Actually, that isn't a bad idea, I hope she does."

 **SWC-Murs**

"And introducing the opponent, from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at 248 pounds, THE ULTRA BULL!"

 _He enters by running down the ramp and attacking Brianna._

"It looks like Ultra Bull's tired of waiting, he wants to fight right now."

Ultra Bull picks up Brianna and holds her in the Military Press then drops her.

Killings tries to yell at Brianna Gage, "Come on Brianna, get him!"

She gets up and grabs his legs to lock in the boston crab.

"Boston crab locked in!"

"That move can damage your thighs, outstretch your abdominal wall and all 'round pretty much hurt like hell."

Ultra Bull slowly but surely crawls to the ropes and gets a rope break. Brianna lets go and runs to the corner.

"It looks like Brianna's measuring her opponent!"

She tries to spear Ultra Bull, but he catches her in a drop toe hold then proceeds to repeatedly punch the back of her head.

"Ultra Bull's going to need to stop, or else he's going to get disqualified."

"Brianna needs to find a way ou-WAIT!"

As Ultra Bull's about to pick her up, she catches him in a small package and the Referee counts the pin.

1

2

kick out at two and a half.

"She almost had it!"

"Well Killings, looks like the match has to continue."

Brianna picks up Ultra Bull and begins to bodyslam him as She climbs to the second rope then jumps off with a knee drop.

"That must be agonizing!"

"2nd rope knee drop and Brianna goes for the pin...1...2..-and another near-fall."

"What's it going to take to keep him down?"

"More than a knee drop that's for sure."

Brianna tries to pick up Ultra Bull but he pushes her away then clotheslines her and makes a quick pin.

"Ultra Bull with a disastrous clothesline!"

"Here's the pin...1...2.-thank GOD she kicked out."

Brianna gets up, still shaken by Ultra Bull's stiff clothesline as he charges at her trying to end it with the Winning Offense. She ducks under it, and gets him with the Night wish. She goes for the pin. 1...2...-Ultra Bull kicks out at 2 and 7/8. Brianna can't believe it as she goes to the corner, measuring her opponent. And Ultra Bull slides out of the ring.

"What's he doing now?" Bob Ross exclaiming his displeasure of Ultra Bull leaving the ring.

"I think he's trying to recover from that Night wish from Brianna."

"Well, anyway, Brianna's now outside delivering forearm strikes as she rolls him back into the ring."

"How do you think she's going to end it?"

"She's trying to decide and decided to apply the Maximum Overdrive and is locked in."

Ultra Bull is screaming in agony as he tries to crawl to the ropes and gets repositioned as Brianna crawls back. Seeing no where else to go, Ultra Bull taps.

"Here's your winner, BRIANNA GAGE!"

"A remarkable matchup don't you think killings?"

"Absolutely! Brianna was able to outsmart and overpower the Ultra Bull."

"Coming later tonight Ladies and Gentlemen is the first round for the tag team championships. I for one can't wait."

 **Backstage Moment**

* * *

 **Jerry Buckler is being taken to an ambulance as Chris Weapon stares at his unconscious foe. He backs away as doctors and trainers take Buckler and put him in there while Chris is laughing to himself.**

"What kind of vile human being would want to enjoy watching someone else suffer?"

"Beats me, but he knows this competition better than anyone. He still has to take care of the tournament entrants for the Television Belt."

"I certainly hope he gets beaten and taught a lesson about compassion."

"Isn't it obvious that compassion hasn't worked for him, now he does things his way, no matter what the rules are."

 **Chris Weapon walks to the locker room as the Archangels are prepping for the match coming up.**

* * *

"THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS A TAG TEAM MATCH AND IS SET FOR ONE-FALL! And is the start of the FZW Tag Team championship tournament!"

 **Lacrimosa**

"INTRODUCING FIRST! FROM AN UNKNOWN LOCATION, AT A COMBINED WEIGHT OF 449 POUNDS, THEY ARE AZRAEL AND NATHANIEL! THE ARCHANGELS!"

 _Azrael and Nathaniel enter the ring from the rafters wearing their wings and coats. As they land they take off their cables, wings, and coats then stare at the entrance ramp waiting for their opponents._

 **One Shot, One Kill-Dying Fetus**

"And the opponents! accompanied by Brutus Vicious, From Winnipeg, Manitoba and Minneapolis, Minnesota, weighing in at a combined weight of 491 pounds, the team of Kyle Stevens and Wolfgang, the Ivory Jackals!"

 _They emerge from the backstage area wielding weapons (Brutus Vicious holds a ladder, Kyle Stevens holds a metal baseball bat, Wolfgang carries a wooden 2X4). They walk normally down the ramp as Kyle Stevens slingshots himself over the top rope, Brutus Vicious walks over the top rope, Wolfgang rolls under the bottom rope._

"Look at these thugs Ross, I don't think the Archangels are safe tonight!"

"You and me both partner!"

 _The referee forces the Jackals to get rid of their weapons and calls for the bell_

 **The bell rings**

Kyle Stevens runs straight toward Azrael and tries to hit him with a spinning heel kick. Azrael sidesteps it and does a shooting star leg drop. Kyle rolls out of the way and Azrael lands straight on his ass.

"It looks like one of the Archangels is compromised right now."

"Yes he is and it looks like Kyle's running to ropes and hit Azrael with a springboard moonsault."

"COVER!...1..-Only a one count."

Kyle drags Azrael to the corner his partner's corner and makes a tag then restrains the archangel as Wolfgang keeps punching him in the abdomen. While he's down, Wolfgang grabs one of Azrael's arms and locks in an arm bar. Nathaniel jumps on the top rope and hits Wolfgang with a slingshot leg drop. Kyle jumps toward Nathaniel and makes a rana whip and forces the second archangel to stay in the corner as he and Wolfgang perform a double vertical suplex to Nathaniel. During this, Azrael's waiting for the Jackals to turn around and hit both of them with a missile dropkick. The crowd makes a mild pop as Azrael tries to do another standing shooting star leg drop to Wolfgang and lands successfully.

"Beautiful leg drop!" Killings complimented.

"Cover!...1...2..-and a near fall."

"The match just started and everybody's already out."

Nathaniel climbs to the top turnbuckle and jumps into a delayed senton (similar to the Swanton Bomb) to Kyle and grabs the Jackal's legs and applies a side leglock. Wolfgang gets back up and locks him in the anaconda vise. After a few seconds, Kyle applies the figure four leglock to the second archangel.

"What a combination!"

"Wolfgang with the anaconda vise and Kyle Stevens with the figure four."

"He's going to tap!"

Azrael gets back up and punches Wolfgang until he loses his grip, then hits Kyle with a front dropkick. He picks up Kyle and throws him out of the ring as Wolfgang hits him with a lariat and knocks the archangel out of the ring. He's oblivious to Nathanial who is waiting for him to turn around and puts him in a snapmare takedown followed by a dropkick.

"There's the Inner-Pain." Killings says as Nathaniel jumps over the rope on the Apron, then uses a slingshot moonsault to take out both Brutus Vicious and Kyle Stevens simultaneously as Azrael rolls back into the ring.

As he gets up, he is viciously assaulted by Wolfgang as he attacks with an enzugiri and makes a cover 1...2..-another near fall. He picks up the Archangel and is about to toss him into the ring post but Azrael elbows him in the gut and hits him with a running neckbreaker. Another cover 1...2.-and yet another near fall.

Outside, Nathaniel is being thrown into the metal barricades by Kyle Stevens as Brutus vicious watches in the distance. He gets up but now thrown into the ring steps and Kyle runs and hits him with a running knee strike/bulldog combo.

"How long are these two going to be outside?" Killings asks as Azrael runs to the top turnbuckle and is about to dive off to hit Wolfgang.

"As long as they need to, remember, tag team matches have no count-ou-wait, what's this?" Ross asks as the archangel dives off but is intercepted by Brutus Vicious with a big boot.

"That's an outside interference, THE ARCHANGELS WON!"

"Here are your winners by disqualification, THE ARCHANGELS!"

"Why'd they have to end it like that?" Killings asked as Brutus headbutts Azrael.

"I think I heard Wolfgang yell 'finally'!"

The Jackals were relieved that the match is over as they put both wrestlers in the ring and Take turns hitting their opponents in the head with the weapons they brought. Wolfgang starts off with the metal baseball bat hitting Azrael first then Nathanial, then Kyle Stevens proceeds with his 2X4, followed by Brutus Vicious ramming both of them at the same time with his ladder cutting Nathanial open. As the two Archangels were unconscious, Alex goes under the ring and pulls out two tables then Crucified them.

"That brutality was unnecessary!" Ross yells as the jackals leave and medical personnel run to care for the brutally beaten wrestlers.

"I don't think so Ross," Killings responds as Azrael gets carried to a stretcher.

"What do you mean you don't think so?"

"I think The Jackals are trying to send a message to everyone else in the FZW."

"And what would that message be?"

"Screw with us, and well, look at what happened to The Archangels Ross!"

"Well, anyway, coming up tonight will be that Brutus Vicious against some _BIG_ rookie coming in to sweep this promotion."

"Yeah, Tiger Eye, I wonder how big he really is coming into this place without much history in this business."

"Only time will tell Killings, right now, we have our next round in the tag team tournament."

 **Ten Thousand Fists-Disturbed**

"The following contest is set for one fall, introducing first, from Dober, Delaware, and Ecuador, at a combined weight of 414 pounds OMICRON and Sigma!"

 _OMICRON and Sigma ride out in a dragon themed chopper down the ramp, then around the ring. They stop and OMICRON slides under the bottom rope as Sigma enters the ring normally._

"We've got another biker and 'The Assassin' Sigma coming up to help seal the deal with our Tag Team Division."

"Well, Killings let's see if they can continue through the tourney."

 **Freak of Nature-Chris Crocker**

"And the opponents, from Washington D.C., weighing at a combined weight of 243 pounds! Jasmine and Jessica, the Knockout Queens!"

"The Killer Queens, twin daughters of the multiple time world heavyweight champion, Batista." Ross giving another insight.

"They probably want to cement their father's legacy, and what better way to do that than to be the first ever FZW Tag Team Champions!"

 _The Killer Queens walk to the ring, as they enter, they are maliciously attacked by OMICRON and Sigma._

Sigma is taken to the apron by the referee and OMICRON picks up Jessica in a military press and throws her into the crowd.

"Look at the power of OMICRON!"

"She just threw Jessica into the third row!"

OMICRON grabs Jasmine and body slams her three times then takes a pin.

"COVER!"

"This could be it...1...2-And a near fall."

She picks up her opponent but gets punched in the knee and Jessica runs to the ropes and tries to hit with her with a clothesline but winds up in a free fall drop.

"OH MY GOD!"

"SHE WAS THROWN 10 FEET IN THE AIR!"

"Jessica finally makes it back to the apron and calls for a tag. It looks like OMICRON wants to get rid of her again."

OMICRON tries to clothesline her but she ducks and grabs OMICRON's head and hits it with the ring rope as Jasmine puts her in the electric chair and drops her. She makes a tag and Jessica jumps on the top turnbuckle and dives off with a splash and takes a cover

"Here's the pin...1...2...-Almost the three count but almost doesn't count."

Jessica tries to bring OMICRON back to her feet but gets powerslammed and OMICRON walks to Sigma and makes a tag. He jumps on the top rope and bounces off to hit her with a leg drop. It lands successfully and he makes a cover...1...2.-kick out at 2. He waits for her to get up then strikes her with three round house kicks to abdomen and a final one to her temple. She's down and out but Jasmine gets on the top turnbuckle and dives off with a clothesline in mind.

Sigma retaliates with a superkick and turns back to Jessica then takes another cover...1...2...-another near-fall. Sigma looks surprised as he puts her in OMICRON's corner and makes a tag.

"OMICRON enters the ring as Sigma puts Jessica on the top rope and is about to put her in a super hurricanrana, but wait, Jasmine turns OMICRON around and gets her in a spinebuster."

"The crowd is going insane!"

"Hang on, Sigma just let go of Jessica."

Sigma jumps off the top rope and hits Jasmine with a moonsault splash. As he gets up, Jessica dives off and spears him.

"FIRE ARM! OFF THE TOP ROPE!"

"She tries to pin Sigma, but he isn't the legal man!"

Jessica rolls Sigma out of the ring and grabs OMICRON's legs, but is pushed back and she gets back on her feet quickly. OMICRON runs straight to Jessica and spears her.

"Spear!"

"Her hands are in the air, she's calling for it!"

OMICRON picks up Jessica and sets up a powerbomb but gets hit by Jasmine with a slingshot dropkick.

"OMICRON's down! Now Jessica, grabbing her legs and applying the Wild Thing!"

"She's going to have to tap if-"

Sigma suicide dives through the ring onto Jessica. (due to the camera angle, it doesn't show Sigma on the top rope)

"It's getting chaotic in that ring!"

Jasmine tries to clothesline him but he reverses it into a crossface and locks it in as OMICRON tries to powerbomb Jessica again, but before she could even lift her, it gets reversed it with a back body drop.

"Jessica's about to end it but Jasmine's still in the crossface, probably unconscious!"

Jessica decides to kick Sigma in his face and waits for OMICRON to get up, setting up another spear.

"It looks like Jessica's measuring OMICRON!"

"Waiting for the perfect time to strike."

As OMICRON turns around, she gets speared by Jessica and goes for the pin.

"Cover!"

"This has to be it!"

 **...1...2...3!**

"She did it! the Killer Queens are making it in the tournament."

"That was an exciting match wasn't it Killings."

"You're damn right it is! I honestly couldn't tell who's going to win throughout the match!"

"Well, we'll have to see at Thursday night Insanity if they can keep this up!"

 **Welcome to the show by Britt Nicole**

"Well, it looks like we're starting the International Heavyweight Championship."

"Yeah with two of the most creepy wrestler we have!"

"The following match, is set for one-fall and is the start of the... **FZW INTERNATIONAL HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP TOURNAMENT!** Introducing first, from Newark, Ohio, weighing in at 232 pounds! She is the InSaNiTy Incarnation! Pandora Pentagram!"

 _The entire arena is filled with a ominous red light, then Pandora starts laughing and suddenly white fire comes out of the stage. The lights come back to normal and Pandora is standing on the middle of the stage, the stage is also covered in Blood with dead bodies (Fake). Pandora then skips to the ring with a smile and slides into the ring from under the bottom rope._

"She gives me the creeps!" Killings yelled in fear.

"I never thought you would be creeped out by her?" Ross mocked.

 **Song of Unhealing**

"And the opponent, from the End Remnant, he is The Shade! ENDER NIGHTBLADE!"

 _The arena is pitch black as Ender slowly descends into the ring as dark lights flicker at him._

"Does he creep you out Killings?"

"Just his song Ross!"

"Yes, a very weird theme for this wrestler."

"Wait, he looks like he's 16 years old! What's a kid doing here wrestling!"

"I don't know, but the match is now underway."

Pandora locks up with Ender as he trips her then applies a side leglock. She tries to out-muscle him but doesn't work, she grabs his shoulder, then repeatedly punches him in the face. Once he lets go, she points to the sky and climbs to the second rope of the turnbuckle and jumps off with a fist drop, hitting Ender. She goes for the pin...1.-not even a two count. She picks him up and throws him onto the turnbuckle and raises him to the top and connects with a top rope frankensteiner. Ender flies across the ring and lands near the opposite turnbuckle.

"Do you think that's because he's light or Pandora could be as strong as OMICRON?"

"I have no idea Killings, but Ender's back up and runs directly towards her and ducks a clothesline."

Ender runs to the top turnbuckle, and backflips off of it and lands behind Pandora as he german suplexes her and runs to the ropes and strikes her with a jumping knee strike to the side of her head. He grabs her left leg and DDTs it then hits her with a standing leg drop.

"Ender, going for the pin...1...2.-and a near fall!"

He grabs both of her legs and applies a boston crab. She tries to crawl to the ropes but gets stuck. She somehow turns back and pushes him away with her legs and tries to charge at him but gets dropkicked and is back down. He waits for her to get up and hits her with a sweep kick, then a flip kick.

"I think he wants to end this right now!"

"That's right and he's doing the Hyper Tackle and he-"

As Ender runs for the tackle, Pandora reverses it into a double arm DDT.

"DIRTY DEEDS!"

"She delivered with a thunderous impact and is waiting for Ender to get up."

As Ender gets up, Pandora kicks him in the gut and is about to hit him with a stunner but he pushes her into the ropes. As she runs back, he trips her with a drop toe hold and applies a stepover toehold facelock.

"Ender with an STF locked in."

"What you need to do is not let your stomach touch the ground, or else there's even more pain to deal with."

Pandora crawls backwards to the side and has her free leg touch the rope. The ref forces Ender to let go of the hold and backs him away as Pandora gets back up. She walks around the ring as Ender waits for her to deliver an attack. She runs straight toward him and grapples him with a flying headscissors and as he gets back up, she kicks him in the gut again and delivers with the stunner.

"The Sacrifice! It's over!" Killings yells as the referee starts the count...1...2...3!

"She's progressing!"

"And we need security to get that kid out of the ring!"

"I think he's going to stay for a while Killings."

"Oh well!"

"Anyway, this is our main event: Brutus Vicious vs Tiger EYE."

"I can't wait to see this rookie!"

 **11th Hour-Lamb of God**

"The following contest is set for one-fall, making his way to the ring, accompanied by The Jackals, from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, weighing in at 298 Pounds, he is The Human Slaughterhouse, Brutus Vicious!"

 _Each of the Jackals enter the ring with the same weapons that they brought with them earlier, waiting for the opponent to come out._

"I hope this rookie can survive these thugs!" Killings yells as he waits impatiently for the next entrant to come out.

As everyone waits, nobody comes out for ten minutes.

"What's happening?" Killings asks his partner.

"We're receiving word that Tiger EYE is having trouble finding the arena-"

 **Click Click Boom-Saliva**

"There he is!"

"And the opponent, from Pierre, South Dakota, Standing in at 7 feet, 5 inches tall, weighing in at 385 pounds, The Soldier, TIGER EYE!"

 _Tiger Eye walks into the stage then the ramp as the crowd is silent, in awe of his height, as he gets to the ring, he jumps over the top rope._

"JESUS CHRIST! Look at the size of him!" Ross yells in disbelief.

"He could outmatch Mount Rushmore with his height!" Killings joked as the bell rang.

Tiger EYE quickly dropkicked Brutus and jumped into a standing moonsault taking a pin...1..-only a one count. Brutus gets up and stares at Tiger Eye and hits him with a big boot. However, it doesn't take him down as Brutus picks him up into an Alabama Slam but Tiger Eye reverses it into a sunset flip powerbomb. He goes to the top turnbuckle and jumps off into a moonsault and lands successfully and takes another pin...1...2-a kick out at 2 and the soldier picks up Brutus into a military press and throws him into the Jackals.

"This Tiger Eye's incredibly agile especially for his height, and very strong. He just manhandled The Human Slaughter House and threw him into his own group."

"It looks like Brutus is getting back into the ring and is about to clothesline the soldier but stops as soon as Tiger Eye tries to dropkick."

While Tiger Eye is down, Brutus puts in the ankle lock but The soldier rolls out of it and tries to kick him in the gut. Brutus catches the kick, Tiger Eye tries to hit him with an enzugiri but Brutus ducks under it. He lands on his kicking foot and kicks him again with a mule kick.

Tiger Eye grabs Brutus by the throat, lifts him up, and almost chokeslams him. He wraps his legs around Tiger Eye's arm and applies an armbar. Tiger Eye quickly grabs the rope with his free hand. Brutus goes to the corner, waiting.

"Brutus, waiting for the agile giant to get up."

"He might end this quickly."

As Tiger Eye gets up and turns around, Brutus charges into him and misses him as Tiger Eye somersaults over him and he winds up in the turnbuckle. The soldier pulls him out and irish whips him to the ropes and rebounds with a free fall drop transitioned to a Samoan drop.

"Just how strong is this guy?"

"Strong enough to throw this guy around, cover...1...2..-and a near-fall at two."

As Tiger Eye gets Brutus up, Brutus pushes him into the referee and runs to the opposite ropes and tries to spear him again but is dodged again and accidentally hits the referee. While the referee was unconscious, Wolfgang jumped into the ring and attacked Tiger Eye from behind with a suicide dive but still didn't get the giant down. He grabs Wolfgang by the hips and puts him in the powerbomb positon and delivered his "Superbomb".

"Tiger Eye just Superbombed Wofgang!"

"Now Kyle's getting into the ring and is about to hit the soldier with a hurricanrana, but he reverses it into another superbomb but throws him out of the ring."

"This guy's unstoppable!" Killings yells as Brutus hits Tiger Eye with a metal baseball bat to the head. He staggers, then falls to a knee. Brutus continues to attack until Tiger Eye grabs one of his legs and trips him. He starts stomping and choking him mercilessly until Wolfgang recovers and gets up with a ladder they brought to the ring. He calls out the giant then charges at him with the ladder. The giant is down again as Wolfgang sets up the ladder, climbs to the top, and jumps off with a frog splash.

"HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!"

Brutus throws the ladder out of the ring and Wolfgang crawls out of the ring, holding on to his ribs.

"WOLFGANG JUST FROG SPLASHED THE SOLDIER AND NOW BRUTUS TAKES THE COVER!"

"THE REF'S STILL OUT FROM THAT SPEAR!"

"Here comes another ref, running down the ramp and starts the count...1...2...-almost three!"

"What's it going to take to beat this guy?"

"I don't know and Brutus can't believe it either."

Brutus gets up and puts Tiger Eye in the piledriver position but is reversed with a frankensteiner. Tiger Eye looks to the outside and turns just in time to catch Kyle by the throat in mid-air and delivers a thunderous chokeslam. As Tiger Eye turns around, he gets speared by Brutus and takes a quick pin. 1...2...-and Tiger Eye puts his foot on the rope a millisecond before the three count.

"How'd he do that?"

"I don't know, but the match has to go on."

Brutus grabs Tiger Eye and is about to perform his five consecutive powerbombs, as he tries to lift the soldier, he gets reversed into a facebuster and Tiger Eye goes for the pin.

 **1...2...-A Kickout at the last possible moment.**

Tiger Eye grabs his opponent's arm and is about to hit the cyclone but is reversed into a DDT. He picks up Tiger Eye and gets punched as the soldier runs to the opposite side of the ring and is about to hit with a jumping clothesline but is reversed into a flapjack. Brutus grabs the soldier's leg and applies the ankle lock.

"Ankle lock!"

"He's going to have to tap unless he wants his ankle to be broken or tear his Achilles tendon."

Tiger eye slowly crawls to the ropes but gets dragged back and Brutus transitions into the grapevine ankle lock and has trapped Tiger Eye.

"It's over, just tap!" Killings yells while Tiger Eye's screaming in agony.

The soldier slowly gets up and tries to retaliate by giving Brutus a sharpshooter while his ankle is still locked in. He overpowers Brutus and has the submission locked in. After a couple of minutes, Brutus reaches to one of Tiger Eye's legs and trips him over and applies the ankle lock again but Tiger makes it to the ropes this time. As Brutus yells for Tiger Eye to get up, he puts him in a powerbomb position but is reversed into a fireman's carry and he successfully applies the facebuster at the end. (enhanced F-5)

"TIGER EYE WITH THE CYCLONE!"

"Tiger Eye going for the pin!"

 **...1...2...3!**

"HERE'S YOUR WINNER! TIGER EYE!"

"Tiger Eye, pulled off that victory in one of the most intense matches yet to come."

"Yeah, I mean, we just had a very physical match up that could be used to measure the ones to come!"

"Congratulations to Tiger Eye as he continues in this tournament."

Tiger Eye leaves the arena as the Jackals help Brutus Vicious up.

"Good night Ladies and Gentlemen!" Ross bades farewell to the audience watching (reading really).

 _End of show._


	4. Thursday Night Insanity-1

**Perfect Insanity-Disturbed**

 _Stage pyro sets off at the same rhythm of the song playing._

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen to Thursday Night Insanity! This is good ol' Bob Ross and Randall Killings, and boy, do we have a show for you!"

"We're continuing all the tournaments from Monday night and getting a debut The Devil's Associates."

"But right now, we have a match for the Television championship tourney."

 **Tarantula- Pendulum**

"The following contest, is scheduled for one fall, making her way to the ring, from New York, New York, weighing in at 149 pounds, Avery Maryellen York!"

 _AMY struts down the stage and ramp as a ring crew roll down a red carpet. She walks up the steps then enters the ring._

"Avery, making her debut into FZW."

"I really don't know who's going to win this match Ross, I hope it'll be good."

 **We will rock you-Queen**

"And the opponent, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 225 pounds, He's The Prince, The Black Fox, Ladies and Gentlemen, Please Welcome Freddy Escobar!"

 _Freddy comes in wearing a jacket that lights up like Chris Jericho and sunglasses, and walks to the ring, and then as soon as he gets in, he poses like Shawn Michaels, and pyro comes out of the ringposts._

"Well, he seems even more arrogant."

"Let's see if he can back it up."

The Bell rings and Freddy slaps AMY as she tries to lock up. The crowd gives a little pop as AMY responds with a hard right hand that knocks the black fox down. She tries to pick him up, but he gives a thumb to the eye and (back)suplexes her. He makes a quick pin...1.-only a one count as he tries again...1-another kick out but AMY puts him in a role up and the referee counts the pin...1...-a kick out right before two. AMY runs to the ropes and comes back with a running front dropkick to Freddy and takes another pin...1...2-and a two count. She grabs one of his legs and repeatedly kicks him in knee tendon area then DDTs the foot and applies a side leglock.

"Avery with a vicious leglock, making Freddy Escobar trying to reach for the ropes but to no avail."

"It looks like he's trying to retaliate by applying an ankle lock to her."

Now the two are trying to see who will let go first and it goes on for a couple of minutes as both scream in utter agony. As AMY lets go, Freddy Escobar still has the ankle lock applied but she quickly kicks him in the groin and makes him lose his grip. She gets him in the dragon sleeper and locks it in. As Freddy tries to muscle his way out, AMY puts more pressure to his neck and he decided to kick her in the head three times. She falls down and he takes a pin...1...2..-and a near fall at two as he drags her near a corner and climbs the top rope as he makes it, he jumps off into a frog splash but AMY pulls her legs up and winds up kicking him in the chest, near the neck area.

As she gets up, she jumps into a leg drop and lands with authority. Takes a quick pin...1...2..-another kick out. She tries to get him up but he gives another thumb to the eye and tries another roll up...1...2...-a near fall very close to three but AMY gets back up and grabs his legs then applies a spinning toe hold but quickly gets pushed away with Escobar's free leg and rebounds off the ropes and strikes him with a running forearm smash. She quickly puts him in the surfboard stretch.

"The New York tan locked in!"

"He just might tap!"

Freddy Escobar is writhing in agony as a fan throws her chair into the ring, catching the ref's attention, he turns to the chair and throws it out while The Black Fox quickly kicks backward into her, hitting her groin and makes a roll up. The ref notices just in time and starts the count...1...2...3!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Ross yells as Escobar holds his arms in victory while AMY stays on the ground holding on to her crotch area as she rolls out of the ring.

"Here's your winner, Freddy Escobar!"

"I can't believe he won that!"

"What's wrong Ross?" Killings jokingly asked.

"Don't give me that, it was obvious that he cheated! If it wasn't for that fan to throw the chair into the ring!"

"And he took complete advantage of the situation, it would seem like something a champion would do."

"I don't share your acceptance Killings, but I guess we'll have to move on."

"Yup, coming up is another tag team match for the tournament, it'll be The Devil's associates versus the Royals, and is coming up next."

* * *

 **Intermission**

* * *

 **Vignette**

A man wearing a hoodie and dark jeans walks to a locker room and starts training as he does a voice-over

"I'm a man of many words but a man of few deeds, I can run through the top of Everest, but never fall down. I can make everyone shudder as soon as my name is heard, as soon as I'm seen."

Now we see him in a dilapidated castle sightseeing.

"I have conquered many odds in my life, I will conquer even more as the test of time goes on."

He walks down a hallway and stares at the camera and yells, "I will make an era of FZW! Just wait and see!"

* * *

"Well that was a weird vignette, did you set that up?" Killings asks his partner.

"No I'm afraid not, well anyway, we have our tag team match going on and with the Devil's Associates entering the ring."

 **This is gospel-PATD**

 _Red lighting enters the arena and as the Devil's Associates go out and glare at the fans. They walk out in formation with JJ leading them, Brandon and Sienna behind him and Gabriel and Damien act as bodyguards._

"The following contest is a tag team match and is set for one-fall, introducing first, accompanied by JJ Hopkins, Brandon Elvidge, and Sienna Sheffield, from Memphis, Tennessee, and Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at a combined weight of 650 pounds! Damien Jordan and Gabriel, The Devil's Associates!"

"They're probably going to win, I mean, they've held numerous tag team championships at Ring of Honor. Even the person in charge has held the World Heavyweight championship numerous times. He'll probably win the International championship tourney."

"Well, we won't know until it happens, anyway, they still have to deal with another faction right now."

 **Amazing - CFO$ ft Trinity Fatu**

"And the opponents, from Staten Island, New York, and Brasilia, Brazil, weighing in at a combined weight of 225 pounds, accompanied by Katarina Love, the team of Shamera Wilde and Nevah Maria, The Royals."

 _Nevah Maria and Shamera Wilde saunter down the ramp, Shamera does a split on the apron before crawling under the bottom rope as Nevah Maria goes around to the side of the ring and jumps onto the apron then climbs onto the turnbuckle and then into the ring while Katarina watches them from ringside._

"I honestly don't see any way for The Royals to be able to win this match."

"I might have to agree with you Killings, we have a tag team that is literally a foot shorter and a weight difference of 400 pounds!" Ross agrees as the bell rings and the match begins.

Shamera Wilde runs straight towards Gabriel and tries to hit him with a front dropkick. He catches her and holds her in a backbreaker position then throws her behind him. As she gets up, she gets picked up and in a fireman's carry then gets samoan dropped. Gabriel makes a tag to Damien Jordan, he walks over the top rope and clotheslines Wilde. Makes a pin...1...2..-and a kickout at two. He puts her in a powerbomb but she somehow reverses it into a hurricanrana. She crawls to her partner and makes a tag. Nevah Maria jumps on the top turnbuckle and dives off with a flying clothesline and hits Damien. She takes a cover..-not even a one count and she grabs one of his arms and applies the arm breaker.

"A variation of the arm breaker is locked in!"

"It looks like Gabriel doesn't want his partner to tap and stomps on her face as Shamera Wilde moonsaults on hi-HE CAUGHT HER!"

As Gabriel holds her, he drops her into a tombstone piledriver. As she's out the referee tells Gabriel to get back in his corner while Katarina is yelling orders to Nevah Maria. As she gets up, Damien runs to the ropes and back to hit her with a running lariat. She dodges it and grabs his arm and locks in the crossface. As Damien yells in pain and tries to crawl backwards to the ropes, Gabriel runs toward them and jumps off with an elbow to Nevah Maria and breaks the hold. They both grab her by the throat and double chokslam her and take a cover.

As the ref starts the count, Katarina jumps on the ring apron, distracting him. Shamera goes behind Gabriel and hits him with a low blow. While he's bent over, she grabs him in a facelock and delivers a snap DDT. During the ruckus, Damien gets to the side Katarina's in and tells her to get off as Elvidge pulls her from her ankles out of the ring apron. As Damien turns around, he sees Shamera Wilde jump off the top rope and hits his partner with a pheonix splash. As she gets up, he puts her in the reverse death valley and brutally slams her on the mat. He turns back and sees Nevah Maria getting up. He charges at her with a running big boot but she reverses with a tilt-a-whirl armbar but he reverses that to a go home driver. The referee starts the count...1...2...-and a kickout at 2 and 10/11.

"How'd she kick out of that!" Killings asks as Damien picks her up by the throat and is about to chokeslam her but she reverses it into another tilt-a-whirl-armbar however this time, it was successful.

"Nevah Maria with the Nevah Tap Out!"

"IT'S LOCKED IN AND DAMIEN HAS NOWHERE ELSE TO GO!"

Damien tries to crawl but is unable to, he tries to out muscle the hold but is unsuccessful, he then tries, with all the strength he has left, and picks her up with the arm that was in the armbar. She's slowly getting lifted and soon, Damien is standing and has turned the armbar into a chokeslam and slams her down. He takes a pin...1...2...-Shamera moonsault kneedrops onto him to break the pin.

Enraged, he grabs Shamera and slams her with a pop up powerbomb. He goes back to to Nevah Maria but she quickly kicks him in the back of the head. He's staggering as she slowly gets up, however, too slow as he gets back to normal and hits her with a pop up powerbomb and takes a pin...1...2...3!

"Here's your winners, The Devil's Associates!"

"Well, it looks like we were right about who would win this match, right Ross?"

"I guess so Killings, anyway, coming up next is a strange match for our booker to make-"

"A hardcore match between Ender Nightblade and The Ultra Bull."

 **The Song of Unhealing**

 _The arena turns black as Ender Nightblade descends from the rafters, faster than last time._

"The following contest is a HARDCORE MATCH! And is set for one fall, in this match there are no rules, no restrictions and falls count anywhere! Introducing first, from the End Remnant, The Shade, Ender Nightblade!"

"Why do we need to keep this kid here?" Killings asks his partner. "I don't see why these fans want to cheer him on."

"He's an underdog in their eyes, and they want him to win."

"I hope this ends quickly."

 **SWC-Murs**

"And the Opponent, from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at 248 pounds, The Ultra Bull!"

 _Ultra Bull runs to the ring and is about to tackle Ender_

He dodges it and makes Ultra Bull fly out of the ring. He goes outside and grabs the chair the ring announcer was using. He folds it up and continuously strikes Ultra Bull with chairshots; to the head, body, and limbs. When the chair was too bent, Ender throws it away and a fan gives him their crutch and he viciously assaults his opponent until the crutch broke in half. Ultra bull gets up and tackles him to the barricade. He backs up a few steps then spears Ender through the barricade.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"HE JUST SPEARED ENDER THROUGH THE BARRICADE! AND BOTH ARE OUT."

They both get up at the same time and Ender grabs a cane from a senior citizen in the front row.

"HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY CANE!" He yells as Ender jabs Ultra Bull in the gut with the cane. As he throws it back, he notices the TV screen next to them and tries to convince his opponent to tackle him again. Ultra Bull sees through this and walks towards Ender and belly-to-belly suplexes him away from the arena. They fight each other as they get to the backstage arena. Chris Weapon stumbled by and hits both wrestlers with a cookie sheet while yelling, "HO HO HO BITCH!" then runs away.

Ultra Bull gets up first and throws Ender through the women's locker room. There Brianna Gage was changing, she notices the commotion and orders the two to get out. Ultra Bull answers by giving her the Winning offense, still enraged about his loss. He picks up Ender and throws him through a wall and waits for him to get up. As he gets up, he ducks a clothesline and starts kicking Ultra bull on the back of his calves and they both continue back into backstage.

They were near another room and Ultra Bull throws Ender through a window and breaks down the door. When gets inside, Ender's missing. He dives from the ceiling and locks in a sleeper hold. Ultra bull's running frantically and dives through another door and both fall. Ender notices a small table with a guitar leaning on it and grabs it then throws it on Ultra Bull then waiting for him to get up only to hit him with the guitar. He takes a cover...1...2...-and a kickout. Ender Nightblade tries to throw Ultra Bull through another door but he stumbles and Ultra Bull picks him up and side slams him to the backstage ground and makes a quick pin...1...2..-and another kickout.

They go through another door to enter a stairwell, Ender uses the railing to hit Ultra Bull's head with but Ultra bull reverses it with a belly-to-back suplex and walks up a few stairs then jumps off, landing on Ender. He makes a pin...1...2...-a kickout almost too late. He picks up Ender and is about to throw him through another wall but Ender slides out of his grasp and runs up the stairs. Seeing that Ultra Bull is waiting for him, he runs down the railing and pounces on him and hits him with a barrage of punches to the face. Ultra Bull gets right up and chases Ender up the stairs and find another doorway to break through.

They continue fighting until they literally wind up outside the arena and into the trailers area. Ultra Bull tries to use the Winning Offense again but is ducked once more and Ender sulpexes him with a Northern Lights flavor. He continues the assault with the frenzy smash and climbs on top of the trailer and dives off with a body splash. He lands and makes a pin...1...2...3!

"Here's your winner! Ender Nightblade!"

"An unbelievable match up!" Ross tells his partner as the ring crew try to repair the barricade.

"Yeah, a David versus Goliath kind!"

"Well, coming up, we have Hector Daniels vs Elvidge for the Television tournament."

"Don't forget our main event! We've got the Jewish Gun taking on the leader of the Devil's Associates!"

"It'll be a match to rival the Mayhem main event. But let's get on with the Television tournament with another member of that faction."

 **The Second Coming-CFO$**

"The following contest is for the FZW World Television Championship Tournament and is set for one-fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Jerimiah van Carson, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 240 pounds! The Hick, Hector Daniels!"

 _Hector Daniels walks into the ring with a carrying a chicken in his left arm and using a crutch with the other as Jerimiah follows him to ringside._

"Daniels, with Bill the Chicken and sets him down near one of the turnbuckles."

"Why do we only get crazy people here Ross?"

"I don't know but we've got to take care of this match."

 **Centuries-Fall out boy**

"And introducing the opponent, accompanied by the Devil's Associates, from Manchester, England, he is England's most hard core fighter, Brandon Elvidge!"

 _Red lighting enters the arena and as the Devil's Associates go out and glare at the fans. They walk out in formation with JJ leading them, Brandon and Sienna behind him and Gabriel and Damien act as bodyguards, limping because of their match earlier._

"Well, tonight we've got all of The Devil's associates coming in tonight for their respective tournaments!" Ross explaining what's going on.

"Well, just expect them to win, I guarantee you they'll win all the tournies as time goes on." Killings giving his opinion of the matter.

"I honestly hope someone else will."

"You're just denying reality now Ross!" Killings tells his partner as the bell rings.

Daniels waits in his corner stroking Bill the Chicken and gives him to Jerimiah and runs straight toward his opponent and gets ducked from a lariat and gets down from a drop toe hold. Brandon picks him up and powerslams him. As he gets up, Brandon tries to german suplex him but gets sandbagged and Hector reverses it into a hip toss and repeatedly stomps on the abdominal area of his opponent.

As Brandon thinks that the stomping stopped, he sees Hector in the air with a jumping body splash.

COVER...1..-a kickout before two and Hector grabs Brandon's head and keeps hitting the mat with it. After a while, Brandon hits the hick with a kick to the temple and quickly gets back up. He straight toward Hector and clotheslines him out of the ring.

As he lands out of the ring, Jerimiah rushes to his aid and lets the chicken semi-fly towards him to give him the willpower to continue. He quickly gets back in the ring and tackles Brandon and keeps punching him in the face. He's punching so much that Brandon's busted open. He's bleeding profusely as Hector keeps punching him. The ring official tries to get him off but winds up getting brutally beaten as well. Hector keeps beating Brandon up as the Devil's Associates rush to his aid and Gabriel is the first to attack, by tackling him off and hits him with two headbutts. He somehow got a bit dizzy from that as Damien executes the reverse death valley and JJ Hopkins puts him in a reverse Tombstone piledriver and drags Brandon on top of him for the pin.

The referee slowly crawls to them and makes a slow count...1...2...-and Hector kicks out as Jeremiah made another command using the chicken to make him kick out. The referee tells the Devil's associates to leave the ring and Brandon gets his opponent up and grapples him with a northern lights suplex and gets on the top rope and dives off with a body splash.

"An almighty Splash from England's most hardcore fighter!"

"And here's the pin...1...2...-and _another_ kickout, what is it going to take for this guy to stay down."

"I think the other Associate's figured an idea, they're heading to Jerimiah and beating him down."

JJ Hopkins holds Jerimiah as Sienna slaps him and gets double chokeslammed by Gabriel and Damien.

"They've got his chicken!"

They try to command Hector to forfeit for the chicken's life but can't get to him because he's too busy fighting Brandon. Soon Hector shoulder tackles him and notices the rest of his opponent's group holding the chicken hostage. After they tell what to do, he leans on the ring ropes and jumps out with a slingshot senton, tackling The Associates and puts the chicken next to the steps and grabs his crutch and hits Damien with a neckbreaker with the crutch.

"Paralyzer!"

"But that's to one of Brandon's managers, the ref's calling for the bell, it looks like Brandon won."

"Well, I didn't expect it to end like this."

"Me neither Killings!"

Hector runs back to the ring and starts hitting Brandon with the crutch but gets pummeled from behind by Gabriel and gets to the top rope and jumps off with a diving headbutt.

"Well, I think that tamed the beast."

"Me too, but anyway, now we have our main event, The Jewish Gun versus JJ Hopkins."

JJ preps himself in the ring as the rest of the group have chairs set up for Brandon whose getting his face cleaned by Sienna, and for Damien still shaken by that neckbreaker.

 **Get Hyper-DJ Droidkea**

 _Tomer Lami walks into the ring and slowly enters as JJ watches him intently and closely._

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for, the FZW INTERNATIONAL HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! Making his way to the ring, accompanied by Becky Lynch, from Dublin, Ireland, weighing in a 200 pounds, The Jewish Gun, Tomer Lami!"

"Tomer's got quite a match for him." Killings making a remark for the match that's about to come up.

"Well, let's see if he can be able to defy the Devil's Associates tonight."

"And his opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 248 pounds, JJ Hopkins!"

"This'll be great!"

"The hype's getting me as well, I'm trembling with excitement!"

The bell rings and the two wrestlers lock up and try to overpower each other. After a while, JJ monkey flips his opponent, he lands straight on his feet and rolls forward, predicting that JJ would try to strike him from behind. As JJ lands on the ground, Tomer grabs one of his opponent's legs, twists it, then leg drops on it. He runs to the ropes and jumps off with a springboard body splash, he connects and makes a pin...1...2-only a two count as Tomer grabs JJ's head and punches it four times.

As JJ gets up, Tomer waits near him and jumps to hit him with a curb stomp.

"The Jewish Gun, connecting with the sidewalk step."

"And here's another cover...1...2..-another near fall."

Tomer tries to pick JJ up but gets elbowed in the gut and put into a small package rollup...1...2...-and a kickout. JJ gets back up and rebounds off the ropes then hits Tomer with a running clothesline. He jumps into a standing leg drop and connects as well as another pin...1...2...-another kickout. As he patiently waits for Tomer to get up, he runs straight into him but gets hit with a spinning wheel kick.

Tomer picks JJ up but gets punched in the face and does the same to him. The back and forth continue for another minute until JJ irish whips him to the corner and positions him on the top rope and grapples him with a superplex. Both are down for a while and the referee starts the count.

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **4**

 **5**

JJ gets up and takes a pin...1...2..-another kickout and JJ is losing his temper, he starts clawing his hair and even rips some of it out.

"I think JJ Hopkins might have snapped because of Tomer Lami's resiliency."

"I never thought I'd see a Mohawk with a couple of bald spots on it." Killings laughed as both westlers got up.

They lock up again and Tomer get pushed into the corner and gets punched in the face and ribs multiple times as JJ picks him up and powerbombs him into the corner. As Tomer gets up, JJ puts him in the inverted tombstone piledriver postion but Tomer lands back down and back body drops JJ out of the ring. Seeing his opportunity, he climbs to the top rope and jumps off with a foot stamp to JJ on the outside.

"Tomer Lami just hit his opponent with the Hawk Sight!"

"That move would be lethal in the ring, but just imagine how effective it is outside!"

The two start fighting off in the outside and Tomer throws JJ into the barricade and starts choking him with his foot. As Tomer gets back to the ring, JJ gets helped up by his wife and helps him in the ring. Tomer waits for him and unloads with a lou thesz press. He then locks in the anaconda vise.

"The Overload's locked in!"

"Come on JJ! Get to the ropes! Your close!"

After a few minutes and longs screams of pain, JJ makes the practical decision to crawl near the ropes and puts his leg near it. The referee forces Tomer to break the hold and he starts kicking and stomping JJ. He crouches near JJ, waiting for his moment, then superman punches him (Okay seriously, why does everyone like that move so much) and takes another pin...1...2...-and JJ barely gets his leg out of the plane of the ring, stopping the count. Tomer gets mad at the referee and corners the official, but turns away and picks up JJ to suplex him. As he lifts JJ with the vertical suplex, JJ sandbags him and lands back on his feet then lifts up the Jewish Gun and snap suplexes him.

As he tries to go for the cover, Tomer rolls out of the ring and gets to the barricade. JJ follows suit and is about to pummel Tomer but notices a fan in the front row that is remarkably taller than the rest wearing a red T-shirt and fingerless gloves, before he could investigate any further, the fan punches him and he gets german suplexed by Tomer and he rolls his opponent into the ring and enters it too.

"How long is this match going to be?"

"I don't know Killngs, but it'll have to end sooner or later."

As JJ is rolled to the center, Tomer locks in the fujiwara armbar and JJ quickly yells in agony.

"The Arm-Ory is locked in!"

"JJ's going to tap! NO!"

After a few seconds, Sienna gets on the ring apron to distract the referee as JJ taps. Due to the official not seeing it, the match couldn't end just yet. Realizing that one of JJ's manager's just interrupted the matchup, he let go of the submission hold and quickly clotheslined her off. She was caught by Gabriel and is put safely on the ground. As Tomer turns back to the match, he gets dropkicked into the corner, lifted to the top rope, and death valley driven off.

"The Devil's Driver!"

"That's gotta be it! THE REF STARTS THE COUNT...1...2...3!"

"HERE'S YOUR WINNER! JJ HOPKINS!"

"I KNEW HE WOULD WIN! I JUST KNEW IT!" Killings showing his excitement to his partner.

"I'll have to give it to him, that was one hell of a match, even though there were cheap shots delivered to both sides!"

"Doesn't matter! JJ WON!"

"Well, that does it for tonight! Good night ladies and gentlemen! Stay tuned for Monday Night Mayhem Next week!"

 _End of show._


	5. Monday Night Mayhem-2

**Violence Fetish-Disturbed**

 _Pyro sets off on the stage at the rhythm of the song_

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Monday Night Mayhem! This is good ol' Bob Ross with Randall Killings."

"And tonight, we've got an over-the-top main event for everybody."

"That's right, a three-way tag team _ladder match_ to determine our first ever FZW Tag Team Champions!"

"I can't wait to see this happen!"

"Well first, let's see the Television tournament between Chris Weapon and Brianna Gage"

 **Immortalized-Disturbed**

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall, making his way to the ring, from San Antonio, Texas! weighing in at 226 pounds! CHRIS WEAPON!"

 _Chris Weapon walks down the stage then into the ramp as fans throw anything they have at him. He gets in the ring and sits in the corner to wait for his opponent._

"I think it's obvious that the fans don't want him to win the tournament."

"Well Ross, it looks like he doesn't care, he just wants to win this with or without the fans."

 **Force of Greatness-CFO$**

"And the opponent, from Carson, California! weighing in at 182 pounds! Brianna Gage!"

 _Brianna Gage enters on her American Flag and Soaring Eagle custom made 2009 Harley Davidson motorcycle and once in the ring, she salutes the audience._

"Well Killings, both of these people are in your favor, who do you want to win?"

"I don't know, I want both to win but only one can right now."

The bell rings and the two lock up but Chris ducks under her and grapples with a snapmare takedown followed by a grounded headlock. She escapes the hold and lifts Chris by his feet and applies a leglock. He crawls to the ropes very quickly and as she's about to pick him up, he flips her over with a monkey flip. He runs to the turnbuckle and jumps off with a somersault leg drop. He lands and takes a cover...1...2..-and a kickout at two. He runs to the ropes and jumps off with a springboard moonsault. Brianna lifts her knees and hits Chris as he lands on her, then she tries to get him in a bridging german suplex, but he backflips out of it then dropkicks her and takes another pin attempt...1...2...-another kickout.

He gets angered by this and starts yelling at the referee to end the match, as Brianna successfully grapples him into a bridging german suplex.

"The Nightwish!"

"COVER...1...2.-a kickout at 2 and Chris rolls to the side of the ring."

While he gets up, Brianna measures him up and is about to spear him. As he turns around, he jumps over her and reverses it into a sunset-flip-pin...1...2...-another near-fall. He picks her up and is about to irish whip her the ropes, she reverses it and Chris is now irish whipped into the ropes and runs back to duck a clothesline and jumps on the ropes to perform a springboard moonsault reverse DDT. He lands it perfectly, taking another pin...1...2...-a kickout yet again.

"Both seem really resilient," Killings informing his partner.

"You got that right."

As they both get up, Chris dropkicks Brianna out of the ring and DDTs the referee and slides out of the ring. He pulls out a chair from under the ring and hits her on her back. He strikes again to the back of her head.

Seeing that he needed some variety, he grabs the ring steps and waits for her to get up. As she turns around, he charges at her with the steps and hits her dead on the head. He searches under the ring again and pulls out a crowbar. He drags her up only to get punched hard enough in the gut lose his grip on both the weapon and Brianna. She picks up the crowbar and starts hitting him vicously, all across his body. As she tries to hit him again to knock him out, he pulls out a Singapore cane from under the ring and hits her across the jaw with it.

Finding a perfect opportunity, he pulls out a table and sets it up, puts her on it, then climbs the turnbuckle. He pulls off his "Devil" sign with his hands then jumps off with a 450 splash. She gets off the table at the last moment and Chris lands on it, breaking it in half. She drags him back into the ring, then takes a pin with a delayed count...1...2...-and a kickout at an impossible moment. She then drags him away from the ropes and puts him into the maximum overdrive, he starts crawling to the ropes but gets dragged back. He then tries to turn around and reverse it but she has it locked in. He tries again and it worked, he reversed the figure-4 into a sharpshooter. Brianna starts screaming in agony as he applies more pressure. She tries to crawl to the ropes and is almost there, but Chris waddles back to the center of the ring. She starts pounding her own head on the mat and Chris lets go of the hold right before she was about to tap out.

"Why'd he let go?" Ross asking his partner.

"I think he's either taunting her, or giving her another chance."

"I'm pretty sure it's the latter Killings."

Chris takes a few steps back and waits for Brianna to get up a little to set up his drive-by-kick. He runs to her but she catches the kick and pushes him away, then spears him.

"SHE'S DOING IT!" Killings yelled in excitement.

Brianna then lifts Chris into a Tombstone piledriver but he falls behind her and lifts her into a tombstone position but she reverses back and piledrives him into the mat then takes the pin...1...2...3!

"Here's your winner, Brianna Gage!"

"We just witnessed, an unbelievable matchup!"

"No kidding Ross!"

"Well coming up we have Freddy Escobar going against Brandon Elvidge."

 **We will Rock you-Queen**

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall, introducing first, from Los Angeles, California! Weighing in at 225 pounds! 'The Black Fox' Freddy Escobar!"

 _Freddy Escobar comes in wearing a jacket that lights up like Chris Jericho with sunglasses, and walks to the ring, soon as he gets in, he poses like Shawn Michaels, and pyro comes out of the ringposts_

"It seems like Freddy's not getting much of a welcome from the fans."

"After how his first match ended, what'd you expect them to feel about him!"

"Well, I don't think the fans will like either wrestler coming in."

"That we can agree on."

 **Centuries-Fall out boy**

"And the opponent, from Manchester, England! weighing in at 240 pounds! He is England's most Hardcore Fighter! Brandon Elvidge!"

 _Red lighting enters the arena and he and his faction will go out and glare at the fans and Freddy Escobar._

"Who'll win?"

"I honestly have no idea, we'll just have to watch and see."

As the match begins, Freddy runs towards his opponent, elbows him in the face, then quickly throw him over the top rope into the rest of the Devil's Associates. After the collision of Brandon and his friends, Freddy suicide dives into them, gets back up, and piledrives Sienna. Brandon quickly gets back up and powerbombs Freddy onto the announce table. He rolled Freddy back into the ring and slowly got back in.

As Brandon tries to drag Freddy up, he gets rolled up in a small package and the referee starts the count...1...-almost a two count. Freddy climbs on the top turnbuckle and dives off with an elbow drop, he gets kneed to the back by Brandon who slowly gets back up and jumps into an elbow drop and takes a quick pin...1...2-only a two count.

Brandon, drags his opponent up and bodyslams him multiple times, runs to the ropes and back to perform a Hogan leg drop, another pin...1...2..-another kickout. He waits for Freddy to get up and they start brawling, Brandon with multiple blows to Freddy's head and receiving multiple punches to the ribs. The two keep up the back and forth for a while as Brandon continues moving Freddy to the corner and keeps punching him until the referee separates the two and Brandon runs to the corner with a clothesline in mind.

He lifts Freddy to the top rope and turns him around to hit a super back suplex. He lifts him up, and as they were falling, Freddy backflips out of it and lands on his feet as Brandon lands on his back. Seeing his opportunity, he jumps into a spiral leg drop and makes a cover...1...2..-another near-fall. He drags Brandon to be vertical to the corner and climbs to the top and jumps off with a shooting star press, however, Brandon rolls to the corner and Freddy lands on the mat.

Brandon slowly gets up and starts to continuously stomp on Freddy until getting separated again but as Freddy gets up, Brandon runs behind him and hits him with a german suplex pin...1...2...-almost three. He picks Freddy up but gets pushed away and Freddy turns around and backflips to hit him with a pele kick. He winds up leaning against the ropes and Freddy is about to throw him out again but he retaliates by elbowing the black fox and proceeding to beat him with a boxing rush. He keeps punching Freddy until they wind up on the opposite side of the ring.

Freddy blocks a few blows and knees Brandon in the gut and sets him up for a vertical suplex but gets reversed into a powerslam. Brandon picks up his opponent, then irish whips him into the corner. He lifts Freddy to the top rope and sets him up into a neutralizer position and jumps off.

"Oh Dear God!" Ross yells as the announce team finally gets a new table.

"A NEUTRALIZER OFF THE TOPE ROPE!"

"The Glory Before Dishonor and the ref starts the count...1...2...-ANOTHER NEAR FALL!"

"WHAT?!"

Brandon is also shocked to see Freddy kick out but he sets his opponent up for a vertical suplex, then transitions it into a powerslam then keeps kicking and stomping him for a while and jumps up to strike him with a knee drop.

"What was that, a jackhammer?" Killings asking his partner.

"I don't know Killings, but he seems to not be done as he keeps punching The Prince on the head and now the official's separating them for a third time."

Brandon picks up Freddy and irish whips him to the ropes and hits him with a running superkick, but Freddy catches it and trips Brandon down then sets up a figure four leglock.

"It looks like it's locked in."

"Brandon trying to reach for the ropes but not able to move that much."

"He just might tap!"

As Brandon's crying in agony, Sienna distracts the official as he taps and Freddy lets go of the hold in order to try to punch Sienna out of the ring but she jumps off and he starts scolding her for interrupting the match. While he was doing that, Brandon makes a quick school boy roll up...1...2...3!

"I can't believe it!" Killings expressing his disbelief as Brandon gets his arm raised by the referee.

"All thanks to his girlfriend too!" Ross yells as Brandon and Sienna hug on the outside of the ring.

 **Theme Get Hyper-DJ Droidkea**

"The following contest, is a first blood match, introducing first, from Dublin, Ireland! weighing in at 200 pounds! 'The Jewish Gun' Tomer Lami!"

 _Tomer walks to the ring as Becky follows him_

"Well, I still can't believe the match that happened with JJ Hopkins on Thursday Night Insanity!" Killings yelled at his partner.

"An unbelievable matchup, let's see how he'll do against AMY"

 **Tarantula- Pendulum**

"And the opponent, from New York, New York! weighing in at 149 pounds Avery Maryellen York!"

 _AMY struts down the ring on a red carpet_.

"Well, for some reason, our booker wanted to make this match a first blood match."

"I don't know why we wanted it that way either killings," Ross told his partner as the bell rings, starting the brutal match.

Tomer walks up to AMY and locks up with her and pushes her to a turnbuckle and proceeds to punch her relentlessly and clotheslines her out of the ring and climbs to the top and jumps off with a Hawk Sight but AMY rolls away and Tomer winds up hurting his ankles as he lands on the ground. AMY gets up and grabs the ring steps to hit him in the head and abdomen. After a while, she throws the steps on him then looks under the ring and pulls out several chairs, trash cans, a guitar, Singapore canes, and a cookie sheet.

As Tomer gets up, AMY hits him twice on the head with the cookie sheet, bending it too much to be used so she throws it away. She then grabs one of the chairs and hits him in the back. Seeing enough, Becky grabs one of the Singapore canes and hits AMY twice on the back of her head. AMY's down and Tomer gets up and charges her on the barricade. A fan gives The Jewish Gun his beverage and he drinks it then pours it on AMY's face. He rolls her back into the ring and throws all the weapons she pulled out into the ring. After a few minutes of throwing weapons in, he enters the ring carrying one of the chairs but gets side-snap-kicked through the chair he was carrying and was out of the ring again.

AMY grabs a trash can and throws it to Becky, it hits her and she's out. AMY jumps out of the ring and grab's Tomer's chair and puts his head where the chair will fold and stomps on it.

"That could have broken his wind pipe!"

"No doubt and Avery, putting Tomer's head on top of the ring steps and is trying to make a conchairto with the steps!"

AMY hits him with the chair and rolls him back into the ring. She looks under the ring for another weapon, and she finds a wired 2X4 and a set of matches. She sets it on fire and enters the ring with it. She swings it at Tomer as he got up but he ducked under it and retaliated with a superman punch.

"A Fist of Steel!"

"All he needs to do now is get to wire!"

He picks AMY up and sets up for a headlock driver but she reverses it into a back suplex on the flaming wired 2X4. Tomer rolls around the ring in pain and slowly kneels up, to be kneed into the face.

"Avery just hit with the Yorker!"

AMY grabs one of the chairs and starts hitting Tomer in the face multiple times until she gets hit in the back with a steel chair by Becky and she falls down. Becky proceed to strike at AMY until Tomer instructs her to go back to ringside to stay safe. He grabs AMY's head and starts pounding and trying to cut her open. She quickly grabs his head and arm and applies an armbar as she grabs a different chair and strikes him.

AMY lets go of the submission hold and goes for the guitar as Tomer gets up. She swings it at him but he kicks her in the gut before she could hit him and he shoves her away then gets the guitar and strikes her in the head with it. He grabs the flaming wired 2X4 and starts hitting her with it. He puts it right below her face as she gets up and curb stomps her into it.

"A Sidewalk Step, on the flaming 2x4!"

"Her face looks burnt, and it's bleeding!"

"Here's your winner, by first blood, Tomer Lami!"

"Well, I honestly couldn't tell who really was in control of the match." Ross telling his partner.

"I just knew that the Jewish Gun would win, but not like this!"

"Well anyway, coming up is the continuing of the International belt with 'The Soldier' Tiger Eye and Pandora Pentagram."

"Yeah, he's gonna murder her."

"Maybe, but she might surprise us."

 **Click Click Boom-Saliva**

 _Tiger Eye runs down the ramp and jumps over the top rope._

"The following contest is a no-disqualification match and is set for one fall! introducing first! from Pierre, South Dakota! weighing in at 378 pounds! 'The Soldier' Tiger Eye!"

"Well, it looks like the soldier's ready for this fight."

"Yeah, it'll be the shortest match to come in FZW!"

"We don't know that just yet Killings!"

 **Welcome to the show-Britt Nicole**

 _The entire arena is filled with a ominous red light, then Pandora starts laughing and suddenly white fire comes out of the stage. The lights come back to normal and Pandora is standing on the middle of the stage, the stage is also covered in Blood with dead bodies (Fake). Pandora then skips to the ring with a smile and slides into the ring from under the bottom rope._

"And the opponent! From Newark, Ohio! weighing in at 232 pounds! Pandora Pentagram!"

"I hope Tiger Eye knocks all the creepiness out of her!"

The bell rings and Tiger Eye quickly big boots Pandora and jumps into a standing moonsault. She rolls out of it as he lands, then she gets out of the ring and pulls out several tables, some lighter fluid, chairs, and a stop sign. She throws all the weapons in the ring only to find Tiger Eye standing and waiting for her. She hits him with the stop sign with no effect, then gets one of the chairs and hits him on the side of the knee. He falls down into a kneeling position and she hits him straight on the face with another chair shot, he doesn't fall but he's busted wide open.

"My God he's bleeding! That's not going to help his chances!"

""I don't know, some people become absolutely crazy when they see their own blood."

Pandora raises her chair again to strike Tiger Eye but he catches it and throws it across the ring. She quickly kicks him in the gut and jumps into a stunner position, he picks her up and reverses with a shoulder powerslam. He makes a cover...1...2..-a kickout at two. He picks her up by the throat and tries to chokeslam but she reverses it into a DDT. She makes a cover...1...2-a kickout. She grabs one of the chairs and starts hitting him while he's down, he slowly gets up as she's hitting him, and super irish whips her out of the ring.

As Pandora gets thrown out of the ring, Tiger Eye jumps off with a top-rope moonsault. He lands perfectly and looks under the ring and finds a wad of barbed wire.

"I see evil in his eyes!"

"Use it! Make Pandora act like a regular person!"

Tiger Eye starts whipping Pandora with the wire and starts choking her with the wire. He then lifts her up and throws her to the other set of ring steps and makes a cataclysmic impact. She struggles to get up as Tiger Eye keeps whipping her with the wire. She grabs one of his legs and trips him on the lower half of the steps. Now she has the wire and starts whipping and wrapping it across his head and slowly rolls him back into the ring and gets another weapon, more like a bag of thumbtacks, but that's considered a weapon, right?

Oh well anyway, Pandora gets back in the ring and pours the thumbtacks near the center and wait for Tiger Eye to get up. While it was taking a while, she decided to get the lighter fluid and pour it on him, as he was getting "wet" he punched Pandora with a knockout punch and crawled to her and kept punching until she too was bleeding. He notices the thumbtacks and picks her up with a bodyslam, she pushes him to the turnbuckle, he jumps to the top and dives off with a moonsault.

She hits him with a big boot and he lands on the thumbtacks, he rolls and rolls as all the sharp pain registers into his mind. Pandora tries to pin him but because he keeps rolling, it's pretty much impossible. She decides to pour even more lighter fluid into him. She sets up a table, pours lighter fluid on it and sets it on fire. She then waits for Tiger Eye to get up, when he does, she drags him to the table but he pushes her away and he quickly gets out of the ring and pulls out a fifteen foot ladder. He slides it in and enters but gets shoulder tackled out again and Pandora sets up the ladder.

She goes outside and drags him up but he reverses it into a snapmare takedown and gets on top of the barricade and jumps off with a leg drop. He lands successfully and lifts her in a military press but she reverses it with a facebuster and she grabs a set of ring steps and keeps beating Tiger Eye while he's down.

She drags him back into the ring and sets up another table (there's three in total) and runs to the ropes to gain momentum and hit him with a clothesline, he reverses it into a spineuster. He then picks her up and irish whips her for a rebound and hits her with a free fall drop transitioned into a somaon drop. He sets her on the not on fire table and climbs up the ladder. At the top, he jumps off with a moonsault but Pandora rolls out of the table and he winds up breaking it himself. She rolls him over and makes a pin...1...2...-and a kickout at an impossible moment.

"How's he still fighting!?" Ross yells seeing both Tiger Eye and Pandora's faces covered in blood.

"His resiliency is off the charts Ross!" Killing told his partner.

Pandora gets Tiger Eye up and starts beating him with kicks to his gut where there are still thumbtacks but he catches that leg and reverses it with a belly-to-belly suplex and she lands on the thumbtacks. Tiger Eye laughs as Pandora screams after getting hundreds of thumbtacks on her back. He picks her up and throws her to the corner, he also sets the third table up near the corner and starts punching Pandora multiple times. He continues until she picks him up in a pop up powerbomb and slams him through the table.

Both are down and there are no count outs in the match. Pandora crawls to the ropes as Tiger Eye tries to get out of the debris. Pandora gets up first and drags Tiger Eye up but gets dropkicked to the ropes and he gets up.

"It looks like Tiger Eye is on an adrenaline rush!"

"He just might win the match!"

The two start punching each other and he irish whips her to the flaming table but she stops herself. They both see a chair and start sword fighting with chairs. It goes on for another minute until Tiger Eye knocks Pandora's away and he throws his chair at her. He picks her up and superbombs her through the flaming table.

"SUPERBOMB!"

"IT'S OVER!"

Tiger Eye makes a pin

 **...1...2...3**

"He did it!"

"He's going to face JJ Hopkins on Thursday Night Insanity!"

"A brutal match, even more brutal than the first blood match!"

"I know! It's like Tiger Eye and Pandora wanted to top that!"

"Well anyway, up next ladies and gentlemen is our main event, a three way tag team ladder match for the FZW Tag Team Championships!"

"We've got The Archangels, Killer Queens, and The Devil's Associates all against one another."

 **Lacrimosa**

"The following contest is a THREE WAY TAG TEAM LADDER MATCH! AND IS FOR THE FZW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS! Introducing first! From and unknown location! weighing in a combine weight of 239 pounds! They are Azrael and Nathaniel! The Archangels."

 _The Archangels descend from the rafters wearing their coats and prosthetic wings._

"It looks like the Archangels still haven't fully recovered from last week."

"Seems like it Ross."

 **Freak of Nature-Chris Crocker**

"And one of the opponents from Washington D.C. weighing at a combined weight of 243 pounds! Jasmine and Jessica Batista! The Killer Queens!"

 _The Killer Queens walk to the ring and wait for the final team to enter_.

 **This is Gospel-PATD**

"And introducing next, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada! and Memphis, Tennessee! weighing in at a combined weight of 650 pounds! Gabriel and Damien Jordan!"

 _Red lighting enters the arena as Damien Jordan and Gabriel along with their faction walk out and glare at the fans, The Archangels, and The Killer Queens._

The bells rings and TDA runs straight to the Archangels and toss them out of the ring. After that, they stare down The Killer Queens. Jessica decides to dropkick Gabriel's knee as Jasmine reverses Damien's clothesline into a tilt a whirl back breaker. They decide to get a ladder and as they set it up, Gabriel clotheslines both of them. He helps his partner up and they try to reposition the ladder but they get hit by Nathaniel as he moonsaults to them holding another ladder. He lands successfully and hits both with the ladder. Azrael climbs the ladder and reaches for the belts. The ladder gets tipped to the side and the archangel fall out of the ring.

As TDA get back up, The Killer Queens wait for them and Nathanial decides to help them out. Jessica spears Damien and Nathaniel adds more force with a springboard phoenix splash. Gabriel grabs Jessica by her head and he headbutts her, then Nathaniel, and then Jasmine. He climbs up the ladder and as he was climbing, Azrael jumps off the turnbuckle with a folding chair and dropkicks it on him to take him down.

The archangels get Damien and throw him out of the ring, only to get shoved out themselves as The Killer Queens get them out and Jessica jumps out and hits everyone outside. Jasmine turned around to find Gabriel and he throws her to the corner, puts her on the top rope, then sets her up for a powerbomb. As soon as she's up, Jasmine punches Gabriel until they both fall out of the ring.

Azrael sets up a ladder to rest on the barricade and ring post and puts Damien on it and rolls back into the ring. He climbs on top of the ladder and jumps off with a shooting star leg drop. He lands it but it took a lot out of him as both remain motionless on the outside. When Nathanial saw this, he helped his partner up and let him sit on the ring steps and got back in the ring. He dropkicks Jessica as she gets back inside but gets german suplexed by Gabriel and he gets charged from behind by Jasmine with a ladder. She waits for him to turn around and charges at him again, hitting the tip of his head with the ladder.

Azrael runs to the top of the turnbuckle and dropkicks Jasmine's ladder, gets back up, puts it on his head, and starts spinning around like a helicopter. He winds up hitting everybody in the ring, including his partner, and winds up getting dizzy from all the spinning. He leans over and starts vomiting, everybody is disgusted by this and try to avoid the bile and get his ladder. Nathanial hits Gabriel's head as he gets up with a front dropkick and helps set up the ladder and climbs on top to reach for the belts. During this, Jasmine powerbombs Azrael and tilts the ladder, but he jumps to the belts and holds on for dear life.

Jessica quickly gets another ladder, sets it up, climbs to the top, and jumps off to spear Nathanial.

"Jessica just fire armed Nathanial from the twenty-foot ladder!"

"It looks like The Killer Queens are going to win this thing!" Killings informed as Damien gets back into the ring and slams Jasmine with a pop up powerbomb.

Gabriel gets back up and climbs the ladder at the corner and jumps off with a diving headbutt.

"Gabriel's a jackass!" Killings yelled.

"Well, it seems like he wanted to make sure that someone will be out for good."

While Damien helps his friend, he gets dropkicked from behind by Jessica and she repositions a ladder to the center, climbs to the top and reaches for the belts, but then, out of nowhere, Azrael jumps on the ladder and starts punching her relentlessly but she fights back. Azrael seems to have the upper hand until Jasmine powerbombs him off the ladder. But Nathanial tips the ladder and Jessica falls out of the ring and into the bent ladder from earlier.

Nathanial roundhouse kicks Jasmine on the knee to make her kneel over and starts kicking her abdomen six times and then the last one to her temple.

"The Seven Deadly Sins!"

"It's almost ove-wait!" Killings yells as Damien gets Nathanial from behind and reverse death valley drives him.

He puts the ladder back up and he and Gabriel climb the top and reach for the belts. They unhook them and the bell rings, the match is over.

"THEY DID IT!"

"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS! AND THE FIRST EVER FZW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! GABRIEL AND DAMIEN JORDAN!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MULTIPLE TIME WINNERS FROM ROH ARE NOW OUR FIRST EVER TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!"

Gabriel and Jordan raise their belts and receive an applause from the rest of The Devil's Associates.

"Well, an interesting night for everybody to enjoy, good night!"

 _END OF SHOW_


	6. Thursday Night Insanity-2

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay, I've had some technical difficulties and a case of writer's block. To be honest I felt like pulling the plug on this and leaving it to be picked up by someone else. Well, good news, this will continue, bad news, there will be countless delays. All I have to say is, fuck you Alex the Owl mainly because you only do one wrestling show a month but I have to do twice a week. (Just kidding though, you're awesome and everybody reading you should really check out his show UCW AKA Ultra Cool Wrestling)

* * *

 **Perfect Insanity-Disturbed**

 _Stage pyro sets off at the same rhythm of the song playing._

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and happy Thanksgiving for our viewers."

"And a distinct F*CK YOU to all you foreigners watching!"

"Anyway, welcome to Thursday Night Insanity! This is good ol' Bob Ross and Randall Killings, Tonight will be a monumental night for **Fire Zone Wrestling**!"

"You got that right Ross, we'll be finishing the tournaments for the television and international championships!"

"They will be show stoppers! We've got Brianna Gage going against Brandon Elvidge and 'The Soldier' Tiger Eye up against JJ Hopkins! I for one can't wait!"

"But first, we have Brutus Vicious and Hector Daniels."

 **The Second Coming-CFO$**

"The following contest is set for one-fall! Introducing first, accompanied by Jerimiah van Carson, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania! weighing in at 240 pounds! The Hick, Hector Daniels!"

 _Hector Daniels walks into the ring with a carrying a chicken in his left arm and using a crutch with the other as Jerimiah follows him to ringside._

"Do you think Hector will be able to finish the match without using that crutch?"

"I don't really know, nor do I really care."

 **11th Hour-Lamb of God**

"And the opponent, from Milwaukee, Wisconsin! Weighing in at 300 pounds! accompanied by The Jackals! Brutus Vicious!"

 _The Jackals emerge from the backstage area wielding weapons (Brutus holding a folding chair, Wolfgang with a lead pipe, and Kyle with a laptop). They walk normally down the ramp. As they enter the ring, Kyle Stevens slingshots himself over the top rope, Brutus Vicious walks over the top rope, Wolfgang rolls under the bottom rope._

"I wonder how this'll turn out."

"Hopefully with lots of gore!"

As the bell rings, Brutus quickly kicks Hector with a big boot. He's down and Brutus applies the ankle lock, it's locked in and Hector slowly crawls to the ropes and make a rope break. Angered, Brutus grabs the same leg for the ankle lock a few seconds ago, lifts it and slams his knee to the mat. Hector rolls away and pushes Brutus away with his legs. He gets back up and tries to punch out Brutus but winds up getting thrown to the corner and about to get lifted to the top but kicks Brutus away and jumps off with a flying clothesline. It lands successfully and he makes a pin...1..-a kickout before two.

Hector keeps Brutus grounded by stomping him wildly and relentlessly, to the point of the referee shoving him away. After he was pushed away, he zones out and sits in the corner. Brutus eventually gets up and seizes the opportunity, by running towards him with a knee strike. He lifts Brutus and throws him out of the ring, and he lands on Jerimiah but luckily, the chicken is safe.

Hector gets back up and notices one of the Jackals about to attack him and he dodges the blow then trips him. He runs back into the ring and kicks Brutus in the gut and sets up for a DDT, Brutus rolls out of it and pulls him into a clothesline, picks him back up, then clotheslines him again. Brutus does it one more time but Hector ducks under the strike and grapples him with a belly to back suplex.

He resumes to repeatedly kick Brutus until the referee stopped him again and separated the two. Brutus quickly spears Hector and pins him...1...2...3!

"Here's your winner! Bru-" The announcer couldn't finish because Brutus snatches the microphone away from him and orders him to leave the ring.

"I won the match that was absolutely pointless, I had to wrestle this hick who listens to voices all day long," He starts, pointing at Hector. "I was at the top of my game and I lost to Tiger Eye, which shouldn't have happened!" He then glares at Kyle and Wolfgang. "I was able to challenge him without a gimmick match and then I look at JJ Hopkins, somebody who only had to win one match, ONE MATCH! and now he's a finalist in the International championship tournament! Somebody who's had 'experience' in Ring of Honor. THIS ISN'T THE ROH! THIS IS F Z F*CKING W! We don't use honor, vigor, and we certainly have no black and white distinguishment of good and evil. Then said, JJ! you're nothing but a f*ggot who can't survive this kind of environment! I challenge you to a no-holds barred match for the finalist spot of the tournament, RIGHT NOW!"

After a few minutes and Brutus telling Kyle and Wolfgang to expect an ambush, Brian Zane walks to the stage with something to say.

"Brutus Vicious, you have made a clear point over how JJ has an unfair advantage on the tournament, but I can't let you challenge him." After he said that, Brutus left the ring and is about to charge. "Now hold on, let me explain, you fought Tiger Eye and you made an impressive debut as well, however, you lost to him and you are automatically not allowed to continue in the tournament."

"How do I know that you're not hiding anything about your booking decisions!"

"My booking of JJ should not be of your concern-"

"Yes it is," Brutus talks back as the crowd begins to cheer for him. "You have to be terrible at your job if the inmates are really running the asylum."

"I still can't allow you to challenge him Brutus, I still have to make a successful promotion-"

"You're only hurting the company, you want JJ to win just so we could have a belt with a shortcut to gain prestige." Brutus responds as he and the Jackals leave the arena.

"Well, that was unexpected," Ross informs his partner.

"As much as I don't like him, Brutus does have a point about JJ."

"What would that be?"

"If he wins tonight, we'll have the start of something prestigious with our big league championship."

"Oh well Killings, anyway coming up is Katarina Love going against Chris Weapon."

 **Immortalized-Disturbed**

 _Chris Weapon walks down the ramp with a microphone in one hand, and some pink thing in the other._

"The following contest, is scheduled for one-fall, making his way to the ring, from San Antonio, Texas! weighing in at 224 pounds! Chris Weapon!"

"What's that in his left hand?" Ross questioning about the pink thing in Chris' hand.

Halfway down the ramp, Chris sees a young girl in the front row and the camera zooms in to reveal him holding a pink dildo as he gives it the young girl and telling her "It will give you a good time."

"Oh my God, what's going on in his mind?"

"Beats me Ross, it seems like he might just be a fan favorite after all." Killings joked as Chris enters the ring and raises his microphone to his mouth and starts talking.

"You know, before the match starts, I want to say a few things. First, I want to wish Brianna Gage best of luck with the finals in the Television tournament, and I hope she can go die in a fire caused by her bike crashing into a gas station. Second, I would like to address a certain situation going on right now, I was the person to show just how the TV Championship could be our most efficient way of supporting up and coming talent coming in, now here I am, about to wrestle somebody who is much better off in tag team action, somebody much inferior to me. I couldn-"

 **Amazing-CFO$ ft Trinity Fatu**

"Well, it looks like Katarina doesn't like to labeled as inferior by Chris"

Katarina appears on stage, holding a microphone as well and talks while walking to the ring.

"It appears you don't know who you're about to deal with, I'm somebody nobody takes lightly after their first altercation with me, who's to say that you will be no different?"

"I see you as that little girl over there," Chris answers as he points to the girl he gave the dildo to. "Someone who can't keep their priorities straight."

"Oh really?" At this point, she's walking up the ring steps.

"Yes really," Chris tells her as he dropkicks her off the ring apron, starting the match. He jumps over with a vaulting body press (splash) and lands on her. He gets up then throws her to the steps. She gets back up and kicks him in the gut, he caught it, but she shoves him away with the caught foot.

They both enter the ring and lock up, Chris quickly ducks to his knees and tosses her with a fireman's carry. He drags her back up and irish whips her to the ropes, Katarina jumps to her hands performs a handspring elbow smash. Chris however, ducked under it, turned her around and put her in a facelock, setting up his DDT. She reverses it with a northern lights suplex with a pin...1...2..-a kickout. Chris roll to his feet and dropkicks Katarina again then runs to the ropes and jumps into a springboard moonsault. He takes a few steps back and waits for her to get up.

"Chris is about kick her!"

Chris runs to deliver the drive by kick but Katarina drops under it and reverses it with a roll up...1...2...-another kickout. She waits for him to get up and jumps on the top turnbuckle and dives off with a shooting star press DDT, Chris reverses it with a spinebuster. He gets her up and is about to superkick her but she ducks under it and starts another roll up...1...2...-another near fall. Katarina ducks a clothesline and grabs Chris and holds him in a fireman's carry position, she throws him off with the facebuster finish but Chris reverses it with a flipping arm drag.

"Has he been taking lessons in Lucha Libre?" Ross asks his partner.

"Well, he's wrestled across America and he probably picked up a few things."

Chris repositions Katarina near the corner and climbs to the top, by the time he gets up there, she gets right back up and runs up there and grapples him with an exploder suplex. Both are down and the referee starts the count.

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **4**

Katarina gets back up and drags Chris up but he punchers her in the crotch area and pulls her in a quick rollup...1...2...-another near fall. He waits for her to get up, but this time, as she sits up, Chris jumps off with a springboard leg lariat. He climbs to the top turnbuckle again and jumps off into a 450 splash. Katarina uses a kip up and instantly gets back on her feet and catches Chris in and transitions him into a fireman's carry but he reverses it into a DDT. As she crawls back up, Chris hits her with the drive by kick and takes a pin...1...2...3!

"Here's your winner! Chris Weapon!"

"Well, he did it!"

"I can't believe he won!"

"Well, He won! Now, we should get ready for our next match."

"That's right, coming up next is the match that will determine who will be our first ever Television champion, I for one can't wait."

 **Force of Greatness by CFO$**

"The following contest is for the FZW WORLD TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP! Introducing first! From Carson, California! weighing in at 188 pounds! Brianna Gage!"

 _She enters on her American Flag and Soaring Eagle custom made 2009 Harley Davidson motorcycle and once in the ring, she salutes the audience_

"I hope she wins this thing."

"Me too Killings."

 **Centuries-Fall out boy**

"And introducing the opponent, accompanied by the Devil's Associates, from Manchester, England, he is England's most hard core fighter, Brandon Elvidge!"

 _Red lighting enters the arena and as the Devil's Associates go out and glare at the fans. They walk out in formation with JJ leading them, Brandon and Sienna behind him and Gabriel and Damien act as bodyguards._

"I see a big match coming up."

"Yeah but I just hope Brianna wins."

The referee hold the FZW World Television belt for everyone to see and calls for both wrestlers to shake hands. Brianna extends hers and Brandon reaches to shake it, she pulls him into a clothesline and the match starts.

"Wait, why'd he call for them to shake hands?"

"I think he wanted to start things off like in Ring of Honor."

"But this isn't Ring of Honor."

Brianna still has Brandon's arm and locks in a surfboard stretch. Brandon slowly gets up and turns around to flip her over. When she gets up, Brandon grapples her with a german suplex with a pin...1...2-only a two count. Brianna rolls out and hits Brandon with a running front dropkick. She quickly grabs his legs and applies a bridging figure four leglock.

"The maximum overdrive is locked in!"

"He'll have to tap, he's too far to the ropes!"

Brandon is near the center, but Brianna is near the ropes. Sienna sees this, reaches into the ring, and grabs one of Brianna's arms and wraps it in the bottom ring rope. She calls for the referee's attention and he tells her to let go of the hold. Brianna scolds Sienna for interfering but gets slammed by Brandon with an inverted powerslam and takes a pin...1...2.-another kickout.

Brianna rolls over, still hurting from the powerslam as Brandon gets her up and sets up for a vertical suplex, she reverses it with a northern lights suplex and bridges it with a pin...1...2.-another kickout. She goes to the corner and waits for Brandon to get up. She runs directly into him and spears him. She then picks him up and sets up a tombstone piledriver, Brandon falls behind her and shoulder powerslams her. He makes a cover...1...2..-another kickout.

Brandon drags her up but she quickly hits him with a jawbreaker and puts him in the tombstone piledriver position and hits it perfectly. She makes a cover...1...2..-Sienna grabs one of Brandon's legs and puts it on the bottom rope. Brianna quickly rolls out of the ring and punches Sienna until she's down on the ground, Brandon jumps over the ropes and hits Brianna with a suicide dive and both are down and out.

Sienna helps Brandon up and gets him back into the ring. During that, Brianna grabbed Sienna and threw her on the announce table then got back into the ring at the last second. She's about to get tackled by Brandon but she quickly slams him with a sinbuster. She makes another pin...1...2...-another kickout.

She gets him back up and whips him into the corner and puts him on the top rope and sets him up for a avalanche powerbomb but he punches her several times and gets back to the ground. He drives her down to the ground with a DDT while she was at the top. He makes a quick pin...1...2...-another kick out. He gets her up and sets up for a vertical suplex then elevates her down to the mat with a pin...1...2...3!

"Here's your winner! Brandon Elvidge!" The announcer, well, announces as Brandon celebrates with the rest of the Devil's Associates and JJ Hopkins gets ready.

"Well, an interesting match no doubt!"

"I just wish Brianna won!"

"She'll make it, we both know that. But now our main event, 'The Soldier' Tiger Eye going against The True Devil, JJ Hopkins!"

 **Click Click Boom-Saliva**

"The Following contest is set for one fall and is for the FZW INTERNATIONAL HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! Introducing first, from Pierre, South Dakota! Weighing in at 372 pounds! 'The Soldier' Tiger Eye!"

 _Tiger Eye walks to the ring with his hood up and jumps over the top rope._

"And the opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada! Weighing in at 248 pounds! He is the True Devil! JJ Hopkins!"

The Referee holds the belt and presents it to both wrestlers and holds it above his head for the audience to view and calls for the bell.

Tiger Eye quickly throws JJ to the corner and continuously strikes him with a series of punches and kicks. After a while, JJ pushes him back and hits him with a dropkick, the giant is pushed even farther and JJ runs to him and clotheslines him, still not down, then rolls him up in a small package...1-only a one count. As Tiger Eye gets up, JJ runs to the ropes to hit him again but gets thrown into a free fall drop transitioned to a somoan drop.

Tiger Eye gets JJ back up and grapples him with a fisherman suplex pin combo...1...2-another kickout. He drags JJ near the corner, goes to the top rope and jumps off with a moonsault. JJ raises his feet and kicks Tiger Eye in the chest as he was falling on him. JJ gets back up and jumps into an elbow drop on Tiger Eye's back, and applies a boston crab.

Tiger Eye tries to reach for the ropes and slowly crawls over but gets dragged back. He flips JJ over with his legs and quickly gets back up then slams JJ with a pumphandle suplex. He jumps on the top rope and jumps off with a moonsault and lands successfully and hooks the leg...1...2..-another kickout. He gets JJ up and into a powerbomb position, as he elevates his opponent, JJ falls behind him and gets him down with a jumping neckbreaker. He slowly drags Tiger Eye back up and lifts him into a complete shot and makes a cover...1...2..-another kickout.

JJ gets Tiger Eye back up but gets pushed away, Tiger runs at him and dropkicks him, only problem was that he hit the referee instead. Now this is a Tiger Eye dropkick, it sent the referee flying to the corner. The rest of the Devil's Associates seize the opportunity and enter the ring, surrounding, Tiger Eye. Brandon was behind him and hits the back of his knee. As The Soldier was kneeling, both Gabriel and Damien grab his throat and are about to chokeslam him. However, he grabs both of their throats and lifts them off the mat.

Brandon hits Tiger Eye's other knee and he lets go of Gabriel and Damien and they all start to hit him repeatedly. Damien then holds him as everyone else starts beating him up. But suddenly, Chris Weapon runs down the ramp with a chair and enter the ring. He dropkicks the chair to the back of Damien's head and he loses his grip.

Chris gets the chair back and throws it at Gabriel, sending him down and hurricanranas Brandon. JJ grabs Chris from behind and throws him out of the ring. As he turns around, Tiger Eye grabs him by the throat and lifts him up. He reverses the chokeslam into a DDT and both wrestlers are down.

"This is a great match Ross!"

"A good match indeed but, why would Chris Weapon want to help out Tiger Eye?"

"Who cares! We've got a pay-per-view quality match!"

The referee finally revives as the other two wrestlers get back up and Tiger Eye kicks JJ with a big boot. He pulls him to the center of the ring and sets him up in a fireman's carry position and is about to transition it to a facebuster but JJ reverses it with a crucifix pin...1...2...-a kickout at the last moment. Tiger Eye gets back up and knees JJ in the gut, it was powerful enough to make him fall. He drags JJ near the corner, and climbs to the top rope, JJ gets back up and runs to the top and death valley drives Tiger Eye off the top rope and onto the mat. He makes a pin

 **1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thanks to Tiger Eye's long legs, Chris Weapon was able to grab one of them and put it on the bottom rope. JJ yells at Chris to leave and turns back to see Tiger Eye still on the ground. He gets the soldier up but is about to get belly to back suplexed, but reverses it with a wheelbarrow facebuster. JJ rolls him over and makes another pin...1...2...-another kickout.

"Just how much does it take to get The Soldier down?"

"I don't know Killings, but he seems to be even more resilient because of what's at stake."

JJ gets Tiger Eye up and lifts him in a piledriver position, right before he lands on his knees, Tiger Eye lifts himself up and is now in a powerbomb but rolls over JJ and slams him with a sunset flip powerbomb. He makes a pin but the referee is distracted by Brandon. Tiger Eye dropkicks Brandon out but gets slammed on his head by an inverted hurricanrana.

As JJ tries to drag Tiger Eye away, he holds on to the rope and won't be moved. JJ waits for him to get up and sets him up for a piledriver, he lands on his knees this time and makes a pin but the referee gets distracted by Chris Weapon as he's trying to throw a chair into the ring. JJ elbow bashes him and he lands on the barricade, knocked out.

JJ turns around to see Tiger Eye slowly getting up and he tries to grab him, Tiger Eye reverses with a headbutt, busting himself wide open.

"It looks like Tiger Eye cut himself open after hitting JJ with that headbutt."

As JJ staggers back, Tiger Eye turns him around and sets him up in an inverted suplex then transitions it into a sit out tombstone piledriver. He makes a pin but the referee is distracted again by Brandon but Chris Weapon climbs to the top of the turnbuckle closest to Brandon and hits him with a crossbody. Both land on Gabriel and Damien Jordan.

With everyone occupied, Tiger Eye puts JJ in a powerbomb position and superbombs him.

"SUPERBOMB!"

"THE REF STARTS THE COUNT! **...1...2...3!** "

"HE DID IT! BY SOME MIRACLE HE DID IT!"

"HERE'S YOUR WINNER! AND THE FIRST EVER FZW INTERNATIONAL HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! TIGER EYE!"

Tiger Eye raises his arms in victory as Chris Weapon gets the belt and puts it on the giant's waist. They both hug and Chris raises his friends arm.

"So they were friends the entire time!"

"Apparently so Killings, but that has to be a magnificent match!"

"You got that right, and the fans seem to be confused over whether or not they should cheer for these two."

"Well, we have our first ever International champion, happy thanksgiving and goodnight!"

 _End of show_


	7. Monday Night Mayhem-3

**A/N:** Sorry for the two week delay, been kinda busy and one of the reasons is this, i've been thinking about turning FZW into an interactive novel kinda like the one at choice of games but and have a lot of the wrestlers here be part of it. However if I work on it, it'll take a long time and I won't be able to make that many shows for this. What do you guys think? but anyway, lets get on with the show.

* * *

 **Violence Fetish-Disturbed**

 _Stage pyro sets off at rhythm of song_

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Monday Night Mayhem! This is Bob Ross and Randall Killings here in Pierre, South Dakota!"

"Tonight we've got our World TV champ, Brandon Elvidge making his first ever defense against The Psychotic Animal, Wolfgang."

"It seems like our booker wants to surprise us as well as the fans. Anyway, let's get to our first match."

 **The Phoenix-Fallout Boy**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! introducing first! From Staten Island, New York! weighing in at 110 pounds! Shamera Wilde!"

 _Shamera Wilde saunters down the ramp and performs a split, then rolls under the ring_.

"The Wilde Child, going up against Avery Maryellen York."

"A match to be forgotten, I mean look at Shamera, she's so tiny, I bet the majority of the crowd can't even see her!"

"I'm pretty sure they want to see her overcome the odds," Ross tells his partner as the next person enters.

 **Tarantula-Pendulem**

"And the opponent! from New York, New York! weighing in at 149 pounds! Avery Maryellen York!"

 _The crowd giving cheers as AMY struts to the ring._

"Why do we need vanilla midgets here!" Killings expressing his distaste.

"Why do you think they're the first on the card?" Ross asks his partner, annoyed by the last statement.

The bell rings and the two circle each other and lock up however, Shamera ducks under and grapples AMY with a fireman's carry slam and applies a side armbar. AMY rolls out of it and surprises her foe with a schoolboy rollup...1...2..-and a near fall. Shamera jumps back up and starts punching AMY on the head. She retaliates by doing the same. The back and forth continue for a few minutes until AMY clotheslines Shamera.

AMY gets her opponent back up and throws her to the corner, takes her to the top rope and slams her with a superplex. Both are down for a while until AMY gets on top of Shamera for a pin...1...2..-another near fall. Both take a while to get back up and Shamera dropkicks AMY to the ropes, irish whips AMY but is reversed and she's irish whipped. She rebounds off the ropes and ducks another clothesline and springboards into a moonsault but AMY jumped into a front dropkick and hit Shamera in her face.

AMY makes another cover...1...2..-another near fall. She grabs Shamera's arms and applies a surfboard stretch. Shamera tries to wiggle out but stays on the ground until AMY lifts her up and carries her while still applying a surfboard stretch. Shamera quickly rolled under and made a quick roll up...1...2...-another near fall.

Shamera has AMY in a facelock and is about to jump into a DDT but AMY reveres it with a bridging northern lights suplex...1...2...-another near fall and AMY puts her opponent into an argentine cutter but Shamera quickly reverses it with a rolling headscissors and runs to the top rope and jumps off with a phoenix splash. AMY lifts her knees and Shamera lands on AMY's shins and rolls to the apron in pain. AMY slowly rolls back up and pulls Shamera to the center and applies a bridging chickenwing.

"The Avering Surprise!"

"Shamera's going to tap!"

Shamera screams in pain as AMY makes the hold tighter. She slowly but surely rolls AMY over and causes her to lose her grip. AMY then keeps hold of one hand and lifts Shamera up and is about to use the argentine cutter but is reversed into a tilt a whirl headscissors. She collapses on her opponent for a pin...1...2...-another near fall. She waits for her opponent to get up and runs to the ropes and back to use a corkscrew axekick. AMY gets up too quickly and hits Shamera with a big boot and makes a cover...1...2...-another near fall.

AMY sighs in disgust and waits for Shamera to get to her knees and runs directly to her with a knee strike. Shamera rolls to the side and makes a quick roll up...1...2...-another near fall.

"There's too many twos Ross!"

"Indeed Killings!"

AMY, enraged, lifts Shamera by her shoulders, and throws her to the corner. She then starts striking with elbow strikes, clotheslines, and knees to the gut. Soon, Shamera slides to a sitting position and AMY runs to her with a knee strike, it hits successfully and AMY makes a quick pin but the referee points out that they're too close to the ropes to make a pinfall. She hastily rolls Shamera away but slips and falls.

The crowd starts chanting "YOU FUCKED UP!"

AMY rubs her eyes in stress and makes another cover...1...2...-yet another near fall. AMY loses her temper and puts Shamera into a powerbomb but is reversed with a hurricanrana and Shamera runs to the top rope and jumps off with a phoenix splash, it lands successfully and Shamera takes a cover...1...2...3!

"She did it!"

"Looks like Shamera won the match."

* * *

 **Backstage Segment**

* * *

The Devil's Associates are working out until Brandon walks through the door.

"Has anybody seen Sienna?"

The rest of the members either shake their head or say no and Brandon leaves to look for her again and checks his phone. Gabriel interrupts him, "Hey! don't forget your belt!"

He tosses the belt over and Brandon starts looking for his girlfriend throughout the backstage area.

"I hope he finds her to accompany him for his first defense."

"You and me both partner, Well anyway, coming up next is 'The Jewish Gun' Tomer Lami going against Ender Nightblade."

 **Song of Unhealing**

 _The arena lights are either dim or off as Ender slowly descends into the ring._

"The following contest is set for one-fall! Introducing first! From the End Remnant! The Shade! Ender Nightblade!"

"Who do you think will win?"

"Probably Tomer, Ender's last win against Ultra Bull was a fluke!"

 **Get Hyper-DJ Droidkea**

"And the opponent! From Dublin, Ireland! Weighing in at 200 pounds! He is the Jewish Gun! Tomer Lami!"

 _Tomer walks to the ring and pauses to pose for everyone to see._

"Well, let's see if either can redeem themselves for the tournament."

The bell rings and Tomer tries to hit Ender with a front dropkick but Ender sidestepped out of the way and starts stomping viciously. The referee separates Ender from his opponent and Tomer gets back up. Ender runs straight towards him but gets slammed with a pop up powerbomb. Tomer makes a pin...1...2..-a kickout at two.

Ender kips up and kicks Tomer in the gut, he catches it and Ender retaliates with a backward somersault kick. Tomer is dazed and Ender irish whips him to the corner and starts punching him as the crowd counts to ten. He then flips the Jewish Gun with a monkey flip and climbs to the top rope, and jumps off with a splash and makes a cover...1...2.-another kick out. Ender waits for Tomer to get back up and tries to attack with a sweep kick but Tomer jumps to him with and hits him with a superman punch. He drags Ender back up and sets up for a headlock driver but Ender lifts him up and slams him with a back suplex.

Ender gets back up and jumps into a knee drop and makes another pin...1...2..-another near fall. He grabs Tomer by his hair lifts him up, then slams him back to the mat. He drags Tomer up again but gets pushed to the ropes and Tomer strikes him in the knee. As Ender knelt down, Tomer tried to set up another headlock driver but Ender flipped over onto Tomer's shoulders and made a victory pin roll up...1...2...-another near fall.

Tomer gets right back up and quickly kicks Ender in the back of his head. Ender staggers for a moment and Tomer hits him with a stiff punch and Ender's down. Tomer then gets both of Ender's arms and locks him in a camel clutch. Ender tries to inch to the ropes but instead lifts Tomer, who decided to get into a victory pin roll up...1...2...-Ender rolls him over and starts a pin...1...2...-Tomer kicks out and lies on top of Ender for another pin...1..-Ender gets up while holding on to Tomer and slams him with a powerbomb.

Ender helps Tomer back up and hits him with a sweep kick, then a flip quick but as he attempts the tackle, Tomer got a hold of one of Ender's arms and applies a Fujiwara Armbar. Ender screams in agony and slowly inches to the ropes but Tomer makes the hold even more painful. Ender reaches to the ropes, only a few inches away and is about to tap, but he uses that hand to lift himself up and reverses the armbar with a headscissors. Tomer uses his legs and tries to make a sneaky pin...1...2...-and Ender let go of the hold in realization of the pin.

Tomer crawls to the corner and recuperates as Ender runs into him and strikes him with repeated shoulder barges and puts Tomer on the top rope. He climbs to the top as well and is about to superplex him but Tomer punches Ender multiple times and pushes him off the top rope. Seizing the opportunity, Tomer poses for the audience, and jumps off with a foot stamp. Ender rolls away and Tomer lands on the ground. He grabs Ender and throws him to the corner and starts attacking him with a series of chops and irish whips him to the other corner.

Ender runs to the corner but jumps on the top turnbuckle and jumps off with a corkscrew senton, hitting Tomer with his heel. He makes a pin...1...2...-another near fall.

"Just how many near falls are we going to get?"

"I don't know Killings but it seems like both wrestlers are down and Ender's slowly getting back up. He grabs Tomer's head and has him in an underhook position and suplexes him."

"Here's another cover...1...2...-another near fall! GOD DAMN IT!"

Ender slaps Tomer on the back of his head and sets up a DDT but Tomer lifts him up and slams him with a spinebuster and hooks the leg...1...2...-another kickout. Tomer applies an anaconda vise and locks it in.

"Tomer with the overload!"

"The Jewish Gun has it locked in! That brat'll have to tap!"

Ender tries to wiggle out of the submission hold and even tries to nose clip Tomer but none seem to work. His legs are centimeters away from the ropes but he can't inch his way to them. It seems like he's out cold and the referee lifts one of his arms and drops it, then a second time, but at the third time, Ender keeps his arm up and makes his leg reach the bottom rope and makes the rope break.

Tomer lets go of the hold and sets up a back suplex, but Ender makes a roll up...1...2...-yet another near fall.

Ender quickly gets up and sweeps but as he does the flip kick, Tomer caught it and put Ender in a headlock position and drives his opponent's head to the mat.

"The Jewish Gun!"

"Very imaginative name but cover!...1...2...3!"

"Here's your winner! Tomer Lami!"

"An unbelievable matchup!"

"Yeah! And the twerp got to lose!"

"But anyway, now we have our main event, our world TV champ is making his first defense against Wolfgang."

 **Disciple-Slayer**

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! And is for THE FZW WORLD TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP! Introducing the challenger! Accompanied by Brutus Vicious and Kyle Stevens! weighing in at 257 pounds! The Psychotic Animal, Wolfgang!"

 _The Jackals enter the ring with their weapons (Brutus has a weed wacker, Kyle has a mop, and Wolfgang has a 2X4) as the crowd cheers for them and are out for blood._

 **Centuries-Fallout Boy**

"And the opponent! Accompanied by the Devil's Associates! Weighing in at 240 pounds! He is England's most hardcore fighter! Brandon Elvidge!"

 _The Devils Associates (Minus Sienna) slowly walk to the ring and stare down the Jackals._

"Attention everyone! The match has has changed! It is now a falls count anywhere match!" As soon as that was announced, Brutus gets his weed wacker and turns it on and off to frighten Brandon as well as his group.

"Now we've got a main event!"

"It's going to be a war in that ring."

The bell rings and Wolfgang hits Brandon with the 2X4 and Gabriel clotheslines him then gets grazed by Brutus' weed wacker. However, Damien Jordan hits Brutus with his championship belt but then gets blindsided by Kyle who hits him with his mop. JJ grabs Kyle from behind and throws him out of the ring and then gets dropkicked from behind by Wolfgang who gets slammed with a bridging german suplex by Brandon...1...-a kickout right before two.

Brandon rolls back up and tries to drag Wolfgang up but Wolfgang grabs the 2X4 and hits him over the head. The 2x4 broke in half from impact and served no more use. He calls out his partners to throw weapons into the ring. Brutus got a table and slid it in as Kyle threw a trash can. JJ, Damien Jordan, and Gabriel decide to fight Brutus and Kyle.

Damien and Gabriel go after Brutus and JJ fought Kyle as the battle in the ring continued. Wolfgang sets up the table near one of the corners and picks up the trash can then starts beating Brandon with the said object for a while. By the time the can was dented to the point of uselessness, Wolfgang threw it at Damien Jordan who was about to slam Brutus with a reverse death valley driver. However, JJ put Kyle down with an inverted tombstone piledriver.

Wolfgang put Brandon on the table and got to the top rope and is about to dive off with a frog splash but Brandon rolled off the table and Wolfgang had to get off. He saw Brutus getting triple teamed by the Devil's Associates and decided to suicide dive into them. He lands into the chaos and crawls to the ring and pulls out a chair. He starts swinging and hits Gabriel's head multiple times as Brutus sets up another table then sets it on fire.

JJ was about to blindside Wolfgang but was thwarted by Kyle who struck him with a moonsault splash. The Jackals got Gabriel back up and all three chokeslammed him onto the burning table. After that happened, Brandon dove over the ropes and into the Jackals. Pretty much everybody's down, and Brandon slowly gets back up and gets to the side of the ring then pulls out a street sign and hits Brutus over the head with it. Wolfgang gets back up but gets struck back down by Brandon throwing a cookie sheet at him and rolling him back into the ring.

Brandon then gets Wolfgang to the corner where the table is and is about to hit him with a neutralizer off the top rope and into the table. As he does this, Kyle interrupts him and pulls one of his feet off and he winds up getting a low blow from the turnbuckle. Wolfgang slides off and calls Brutus to get him lighter fluid and a lighter. He sets the table on fire and is about to slam Brandon through it but gets pushed away and gets struck by a flying clothesline. Brandon makes a cover...1...2..-another kickout.

Brandon then gets Wolfgang up and sets him up in a vertical suplex but Wolfgang sandbags him and snap suplexes him. Both get up at the same time and Wolfgang kicks Brandon in the gut but his kick is caught but retaliate with an enzugiri. Brutus pulls out a twenty foot ladder and slides it into the ring. Seeing the opportunity, Wolfgang sets up the ladder and climbs to the top, he dives off with a frog splash and lands successfully...1...2...-and JJ interrupts the pin as he starts hitting Wolfgang with a sledgehammer.

Brutus and Kyle enter the ring and Brutus jerks JJ from behind and sets up a piledriver and Kyle climbs to the top turnbuckle, and they pull off their double team maneuver, with Kyle hitting JJ with a missile dropkick as he gets piledriven into the mat. Damien helps Gabriel up and they both get into the ring and Damien slams Kyle with a pop up powerbomb and they both grab Brutus by the throat and chokeslam him through the burning table.

"It's a warzone alright!"

"The match needs to end!"

Wolfgang gets back up and grabs the sledgehammer and starts hitting both Damien and Gabriel until their out. As he turns around, he gets superkicked by Brandon who makes a pin...1...2...-another kickout. He leaves the ring and pulls out another table and slides it inside, then sets it up. He puts Wolfgang on top of the table and climbs up the ladder. halfway through it, Wolfgang wakes up and quickly climbs up the ladder and the two start exchanging blows but soon Brandon grabs Wolfgang's head and slams it into the ladder. He then goes to the other side of the ladder and sets up another neutralizer and jumps off the ladder and into the table. It landed successfully and Brandon pulls another cover...1...2...3!

"Here's your winner! Brandon Elvidge!"

While Brandon celebrates his victory, his music stops and the titantron shows Chris Weapon waving hello to it.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Brannnnnndon! Boy do I have the surprise for you! Remember when you were looking for your sweetheart, Sienna? Well, I foooooouuuuuuunnnnnnnd her." He moves away from the camera showing Sienna tied to a chair and gagged. "You need to do a better job discarding your possessions or else they may never come back isn't that right dear," He says as he slaps her and the audience can hear her muffled crying.

Chris then gets a bowl filled with water, "You know what, I'll a minister for right now, 'REPENT ALL YE SINNERS FOR THE DEVIL HAS COME AFTER YOU!' Now to baptize you." He then grabs her head and forces it into the bowl and starts drowning her with the aid of Tiger Eye.

"I think she'll think twice about coming to our place don't you think Omicron?"

"Maybe Chris, maybe."

"Well anyway, Brandon, I hope you take this message to heart, this is nothing personal, well actually it is, after all, you are the World TV champ and that belt belongs to me. So I'd like to make a proposition, you give me a shot at Thursday night Insanity and you can have this b*tch back. However, if you don't answer, she can be our play thing, right guys?"

The camera then gets destroyed and Brandon looks horrified for Sienna and looks at the carnage in the ring.

"What a disgusting human being!"

"Oh come on Ross, he's using a good strategy to get what he wants!"

"There's no strategy Killings! _Anyway_ , goodnight everyone and I hope Sienna stays safe."


	8. Thursday Night Insanity-3

**Perfect Insanity-Disturbed**

 _Stage pyro sets off at rhythm of the song_

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Thursday Night Insanity! Live from San Angelo, Texas! This is Bob Ross with Randall Killings and we still have some term for debate over what happened after the main event of this week's Monday Night Mayhem."

"You got that right, Chris Weapon kidnapped Sienna Sheffield would make an exchange with Brandon with a title shot with the TV title."

"More things to debate as well, we've got two newcomers who's making their debuts tonight."

"Yep, some kid named Jason Sabre, I wonder if he's going to be like Tiger Eye, eh Ross? And a chick called Violet. Their debut is coming up first tonight and Brandon said off the air that he's going to meet up with the Weaponry about the exchange sometime tonight."

"Well Killings, let's see what these two have to offer."

 **Lies-Evanescence**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Detroit, Michigan! Weighing in at 145 pounds! The hardcore Princess! Violet."

 _The arena goes black as a woman with a milk chocolate skin tone wearing a black bikini top with black leather pants and steel toe boots walks on stage bathed in purple light. When the bass hits, the arena lights up and purple pyro goes off. She makes her way down to the ring and slides in posing on the turnbuckle._

"Maybe she's got some potential after all."

"I'll say, it looks like Violet's going to be Violent!"

 **All I want-A Day to Remember**

"And the opponent! From L.A. California! weighing in at 231 pounds! Jason Sabre!"

 _A man wearing dark black jeans, a white wifebeater, and a hoodie appears on stage, he walks out to the ring, taping his wrist for the match. He enters the ring and takes his jacket off, before posing to the crowd with a Gun taunt._

The bell rings and the two circle each other, Jason walks up to her and she slaps him. They receive a hot reaction from the audience and Jason grapples her with a belly to belly suplex. She quickly gets up but gets grappled from behind with a bridging half nelson suplex...1...2..- a kickout at two and a half and Violet rolls to the ropes.

Jason tries to get her up but she shoves him away and performs a springboard crossbody and connects with him. She makes a pin...1...2-and a kickout at two. She climbs to the top turnbuckle and makes a pose then dives off with a splash and makes another pin...1...2...-and another kickout.

Violet gets him up and irish whips him to the ropes, he rebounds off of them and jumps on her using a lou thesz press and follows up with a series of punches. Jason gets up and waits for her to get up, as she does, he elbows her in the face and she returns the favor with a kick to the gut...with steel toed boots.

this causes him to drop to a knee and Violet puts him in a facelock position, about to pull off a DDT. But Jason reverses it by twisting and rolling on top of her and takes her down with a rolling headscissors. He makes a quick pin...1...2..-and another near fall. He grabs her legs and twists them into a cloverleaf then applies the lasso from El Paso.

Violet reversed it with by spinning even more and made Jason lose his grip. She quickly punches him and it makes him spin around to hit her with a back fist and she responds with a european uppercut. She lifts Jason up and slams him with a powerslam and makes a pin...1...2...-and another near fall. She gets him up but he starts striking her with knife edge chops and snap suplexes her.

Jason goes to the top rope and waits for her to get up and jumps off with a crossbody into her but she catches him and falls to a knee. She the performs two back backbreakers, then throws him over her head. She runs to the ropes and hits him with a springboard moonsault and makes a pin...1...2...-and another near fall. She goes to the corner and removes the turnbuckle pad and gets him up. She starts beating his head into the exposed turnbuckle for a while until he uses his arms to absorb the force and pushed her back.

Jason jumped on the top turnbuckle and dived off but got caught and Violet was about to slam him with a spinebuster but he reversed that with a tornado DDT. Both are down and Jason slowly crawls on top of Violet and makes a pin...1...2...-and another near fall. Both get back up and Jason tries to hit Violet with a backbreaker but she reverses it with a headscissors DDT but Jason reverses it with an inverted atomic drop.

Violet collapses, holding on to her crotch area as Jason drags her up to her feet and irish whips her to the ropes, she rebounds off of them and he slams her with a back body drop. He runs to the top turnbuckle and jumps off with a frog splash. It lands successfully and he makes the pin...1...2...3!

"Here is your winner! Jason Sabre!"

"Well, it looks like he might make it in this promotion, right Killings?"

"Maybe, but he's probably better off in UCW or somewhere else."

* * *

 **Backstage Segment**

* * *

Chris Weapon walks into a room with Sienna chained up to the corner and continues to torture her.

"Well...if Brandon doesn't give his answer, things will be _very_ bleak for you Sienna. _"_

Chris pulls out a tazer and proceeds to taze her on the side of her neck and shoulders. Tiger Eye soon enters the room and Chris gives him an order.

"Break her arms, both of them, and be sure to get her outfit ready for when we begin the exchange."

Sigma nods to him and walks over to her and the door closes and all the audience can hear is muffled screaming.

* * *

"Jesus Christ! We need Chris Weapon arrested immediately!"

"Well, it looks like nobody will, so you need to just shut the f*ck up."

"Well," Ross clears his throat. "Anyway, coming up next is one of the Killer Queens, Jessica, going up against Omicron."

"So basically we're having a rematch from our first show."

"Yes indeed, but I'm still worried about the whole Sienna problem going on with the Weaponry and The Devil's Associates."

"Right now we need to focus on the match you just announced Ross," Killings informed his partner as the entrances began.

 **Criminal-Britney Spears**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first! Accompanied by Jasmine Batista! From Washington DC weighing in at 120 pounds! Jessica Batista!"

 _The Killer Queens walk to the ring as they hear a motorcycle revving_.

 **Decadence-Disturbed**

"And the opponent! Accompanied by Sigma! From Dover, Delaware! Weighing in at 220 pounds! OMICRON!"

 _Omicron drives her dragon themed chopper while Sigma is at riding right behind her to ringside and starts circling it as well as occasional pauses for revving._

"Well, who do you think will win?"

"Omicron obviously!"

"OK"

The bell rings and Jessica runs straight towards Omicron and tries to grapple her with a hurricanrana, but as Jessica jumped on top of Omicron's shoulders, she was thrown over her head and into the turnbuckle. Omicron starts striking Jessica with a series of knees, punches, and elbow strikes. Jessica slides into a sitting position and Omicron lifts her by her legs and throws her up into the air and slams her down.

Jasmine jumps on the apron in hopes to distract Omicron and to give her sister some time to recover. It kinda worked, Omicron was distracted and she spears Jasmine out of the ring and Jessica kips up and waits for her opponent to turn around. She tries to spear her but gets caught and Omicron lifts her up in a powerbomb but Jessica gets a hold of the ropes behind them and jumps on the apron.

She jumps on the top rope and bounces off to hit Omicron with a clothesline. She hits successfully and makes a pin...1..-and a kickout at one. They both quickly get back up and Jessica tries to slam her with a spine buster but gets reversed with a belly to belly slam. Omicron walks to the ropes and back to her opponent and jumps into a Hulk Hogan like leg drop. She makes a pin...1...2.-and a kickout at two.

She gets Jessica back up and hits her with a knee to the gut multiple times until her opponent's back on the ground. She grabs Jessica's head and proceeds to bash it on the mat for a while until the referee separates her. Omicron responds by grabbing him and throwing him in the air for a free fall drop. Jasmine runs in and quickly grabs Omicron by the throat and chokeslams her. She slowly gets back up and Jasmine sets up for a powerbomb but gets lifted up and Omicron reverses it with an alabama slam.

Omicron lifts Jasmine in a military press while turning around to see Jessica waiting for her. She drops Jasmine and spears her, the problem was that they both thought of the same idea and their heads basically collided together. Both are down and clutching their heads in pain as the referee gets back up and starts a count. By the time he gets back up and gets Jessica into a powerbomb, Jessica reverses it with a sunset flip bomb with a pin...1...2...-and Omicron pushes her to the ground and makes a pin...1...2...-and Jessica rolls over to the side and gets both of Omicron's legs then applies a sharpshooter.

"The Wild Thing's locked in!"

"Omicron might have to tap if she's not careful!"

Omicron crawls to the ropes but gets stopped by Jessica waddling back and applying more pressure to the hold. Omicron bashes her own head to the mat and then reaches for Jessica's feet and trips her over. She drags her near the corner and slingshots her into the ring post then pulls her out, and then throws her back in. Omicron walks to the corner and waits for Jessica to get out of the corner and then spears her. She raises her fists and gets Jessica back to her feet and powerbombs her. Sigma runs to Jasmine and superkicks her.

Omicron pins Jessica...1...2...3!

"Here's your winner! Omicron!"

"Not too one sided from my point of view."

"Well, you're probably right about that, but let's see what's going to happen with The Weaponry going against The Devil's Associates."

 **Immortalized-Disturbed**

Chris Weapon walks on stage with the biggest smile on his face and Tiger Eye walks behind him holding a red sack behind his back.

"I have to say congratulations to Omicron for her victory tonight, everybody should give them a round of applause!"

The crowd proceeds to boo Chris as he gets closer to the ring.

"I have one thing to say to you two, in fact, I have an offer, how about we join your group and make ourselves a force to be reckoned with?"

"What do we have to gain from this?" Omicron asks him as Tiger Eye puts down the sack.

"For one, you can have us to take care of you too in case something wrong happens. I know Sigma already did tonight, but it's better to be safe than sorry in this business."

"And?"

"And you two can have a better chance at having a shot at the tag team championships, hell, I'm doing the same with the TV championship."

"We'll join, temporarily for right now."

"A smart decision." Chris weapon tells them as Brandon appears on stage, staring the four down. "Awww, is widdle Brandon sad?" Chris began to mock.

Then the rest of The Devil's Associates appear on stage.

"So Brandon, what's your answer for the exchange, if you want your whore back, I'd suggest you get to the ring and we have a championship match for that TV title. After all, it's in the guidelines of holding that belt, you have to defend it at every televised event."

Brandon responds by pointing at the sack.

"Oh yes, you'd like to test our integrity." Chris tells them as Tiger Eye opens the sack and pulls out Sienna. Her clothes are torn apart and she's covered in bruises and scars, she also can't seem to move her arms that much.

Disgusted by this, Brandon was about to run down to the ring and try to rip Chris' arms off but he was stopped by Damien Jordan and Gabriel. JJ holds his microphone up to his mouth.

"How do we know there won't be any tricks from either you or your drone right next to you? It seems like you're trying to do anything to get Brandon's title. Even this cowardly, terrible tactic."

"Call it what you want, but nothing will stop me from getting that belt from him."

 **One Shot, One Kill-Dying Fetus**

The crowd erupts as The Jackals appear onstage right behind The Devil's Associates and Brutus takes JJ's microphone.

"I don't care about any of this stupid quarrel over the TV championship, what I do care about is getting a shot at Tiger Eye's Inter Championship."

"And what makes you think you can have it?" Chris asks him as Damien Jordan starts mocking Wolfgang over what happened in the last event.

This causes Wolfgang to attack him and Gabriel helps his friend out by fighting with him, this causes Kyle to fight back and soon Brutus joins the fight. Brandon runs down the ramp and hits Chris with a clothesline but gets lifted by Tiger Eye and gets thrown into the crowd. Soon the fight at the stage becomes even more chaotic and Christopher Rogers appears on the Titantron.

"It'd be best that you all calm the f*ck down before you're all fired!"

After a while everyone calms down and they stare at the screen.

"After seeing how you operate, I might have to give Chris Weapon a suspension for kidnapping as well as stripping Tiger Eye of his belt for being his accomplice. However, after the little riot you caused, all those thoughts are even more amplified, what can you say to change my mind?"

"I don't need to say anything, if you suspend me, I could just injure your wrestlers, and that might ruin your business. Stripping Tiger Eye of his belt can cause more things to happen, he might do the same thing I might do but he can do more, he can make millions of dollars worth of property damage and we could start making your show a nightmare to run."

Chris walks into the ring and Tiger Eye follows suit while carrying Sienna.

"So you're threatening me, not a smart choice to make considering I own your ass."

"However, we could prevent this promotion from running and cause you to go bankrupt."

"Fine, I'll give you your trivial title match, but, you won't get one for a while if you keep this up."

Brandon hears this and enters the ring, surrounded by The Weaponry.

"However, there will be a guest referee for this match, and it will be...JJ Hopkins!"

JJ runs to the ring and tells the rest of The Weaponry to leave the ring or else Chris will be disqualified.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Killings tells his friend.

"You and me both, Chris' actually getting what he wants, its as if he can manipulate anybody to do what he wants."

"Well, let's see if he'll get Brandon's belt tonight."

The referee gets the Television Championship belt and holds it up high for everyone to see and calls for the bell. Brandon and Chris lock up and Chris gets pushed to the corner but starts striking Brandon in the gut with several knee strikes then gets him on the corner. Chris then lifts him to the top rope and springboard hurricanranas him back to the mat and makes a pin...1..-and a kickout at one.

Chris runs to the ropes and comes back, hitting Brandon with a handspring moonsault splash and makes another pin...1...-and another kickout at one. Chris gets up and slaps JJ for being a "slow" counter and causes a fight to erupt between the two and soon, everybody's at ringside and it became chaotic all over again. The Jackals pull out weapons and throw them into the ring, The Devil's Associates try to get Sienna away from Tiger Eye but they get thwarted by Omicron and Sigma. Inside the ring, Brandon grabs one of the singapore canes and starts beating Chris with it relentlessly. Soon, JJ joins in and grabs a chair and starts hitting Chris on his back as well as his head.

Brandon makes a cover...1...2...-and Chris Weapon kicks out at 2 and seven eighths. Chris quickly gets back up and dropkicks Brandon, then somersault leg drops him, and runs to the top rope, about to jump off with a 450 splash. JJ runs to him and pushes him off and he lands through a table that was set up by Brutus.

"IT'S GETTING TOO CHAOTIC IN THERE!"

"MAKING THE MATCH BETTER!"

"I don't see why always need to enjoy this!"

"Because it...is...GREAT!"

Brandon leaves the ring and pulls out another chair and starts beating Chris multiple times on his face and Chris' face is covered in blood by now, it's even dripping down his abdomen. Gabriel was about to add more carnage to Chris but he was stopped by Omicron who threw a baseball bat at him and speared him. Sigma soon jumps on the ring apron and dives off into Damien. Tiger Eye decides to get out of the arena with Sienna.

Brandon continues to beat Chris with random weapons as The Jackals decided to follow Tiger Eye to the backstage. Brandon then rolls Chris back into the ring and makes a cover...1...2...-and another near fall right before three. Brandon gets him back up and Chris elbows him to the stomach and slams him to the mat with a DDT and makes a pin...1...2..-and a near fall at two.

Chris does a kung fu style kip up but then gets clotheslined by JJ and then powerbombed to the turnbuckle. He drags Brandon on top of him and starts the count...1...2...-and another near fall. He then gets Chris back up and takes him to the top rope and is about to death valley drive him off put gets pushed back into the mat and Brandon runs up to the top rope and lifts Chris into a suplex and then elevates him all the way to the mat and makes a pin...1...2...3!

"Here's your winner! Brandon Elvidge!"

Brandon looks to the ringside and only sees Omicron and Sigma near the barricade and noticed that Sienna wasn't anywhere. He then runs through the ramp and into the backstage.

* * *

 **Backstage Segment**

Tiger Eye is carrying Sienna to the parking lot until he's stopped by The Jackals.

"Going somewhere?" Brutus asks him as they get closer to the cars.

"Look, can this wait? I'm trying to keep a proposition from being void."

"All I want is a title match for your Inter championship."

"OK fine you got it, I really need to go now!"

"Promise."

"On this whore's honor, you will have your match."

"Okay then, let's go." Brutus tells him as The Jackals leave Tiger Eye. He goes to one of the cars and puts Sienna in the trunk then drives off.

"Well, it looks like we have another title match coming up!"

"Yeah and I can't wait!"


	9. Results During Absence-1

**A/N:** Okay, another apology for the delay and i decided to be lazy and just do what Alex the Owl does with his Live UCW episodes. It will only be like this if there are delays.

* * *

 **Monday Night Mayhem 12/21/15**

 **Pandora Pentagram vs Ender Nightblade**

Ender blindsides Pandora during her entrance and the fight remains double sided until Ender gets the pin thanks to a hyper tackle.

Commercial Break

 **The Killer Queens vs The Archangels**

The Killer Queens win after Jasmine Batista Bombs Nathaniel.

Commercial Break

 **FZW World Television Championship Match: Brandon Elvidge vs Kyle Stevens**

Brandon wins after slamming Kyle with a Death before Dishonor but his victory is interrupted by Chris Weapon who is shown through the Titantron with Sienna and her legs are tied together and he puts a noose on her neck then situates her on a chair. Brandon bolts to the backstage and JJ orders the Devil's Associates to split up and find her. Brandon Breaks through the jobber quarters and finds her hanging and gasping for air.

Commercial Break

 **FZW International Heavyweight Championship Match: Tiger Eye vs Brutus Vicious (NO holds barred)**

The match begins with both champion and challenger sword fighting with kendo sticks. They begin trying to kill each other with every weapon that would be used in a wrestling match and wind up resting in opposite corners. The Devil's Associates interfere with the match and have their sights set on Chris Weapon who is holding a weed wacker and it becomes a three way faction battle. After all the chaos, Tiger Eye Cyclones Brutus and wins the match.

-End of Show-

* * *

 **Thursday Night Insanity 12/24/15**

 **AMY vs Nevah Maria**

AMY wins by disqualification after Katarina Love's interference

commercial break

 **Daria Kirchthaler vs Ezekiel Myers**

Ezekiel gets disqualified after beating Daria brutally with his barbed wire bat but then The most refined man in Fire Zone Wrestling, Jerimiah van Carson challenges Ezekiel Myers to a no holds barred match against Hector Daniels. Ezekiel obliges and Hector walks to the ring with his crutch and chicken.

commercial break

 **Hector Daniels vs Ezekiel Myers**

Hector has the upper hand for the majority of the fight until he gets hit by Zeke's bat and gets driven through a table by Zeke diving at him with a shooting star press.

After Ezekiel's victory, The Weaponry surround him until Chris gets into the ring and raises Ezekiel's arm and announces that he is the newest member of his faction. Their celebration is short lived as The Devil's Associates and The Jackals enter the arena and JJ Hopkins tells Chris that Brandon wants his blood and will defend his Television championship as the main event.

 **Backstage Segment**

Pandora Pentagram is being interviewed by Bob Ross over her last match. She announces that Ender couldn't fight his way out of a bar without blindsiding anybody. As soon as she says this, Ender appears out of nowhere and starts beating her with a pool cue and the two start brawling in the room until security separates the two to find that Ender has already disappeared.

commercial break

 **Brandon Elvidge vs Chris Weapon for the FZW World Television Championship in a First Blood Match**

The two enter, but everyone's surprised that Chris would enter the match alone. The two start beating the living hell out of each other, using weapons, barriers, even human shields for their arsenal, until Brandon hit Chris over the head with a ladder, cutting him open, thus ending the match.

The Devil's Associates celebrate in the ring in victory until the titantron shows Tiger Eye and Ezekiel Myers right next to Sienna in a hospital. They capture her and take her to a van which is being watched by Sigma and Omicron.

-End of Show-

* * *

 **Monday Night Mayhem 12/28/15**

 **Selena Lopez vs Kaitlyn Kirk**

Kaitlyn wins after making Selena tap to the American Dream (Crossface chickenwing with bodyscissors)

commercial break

 **Promo Segment**

The Devil's Associates come into the ring and JJ calls out The Weaponry to bring Sienna back in exchange for their leader, Chris Weapon. There is no response, until Chris takes the microphone and tells them it's okay for them to do it. The rest of the Weaponry enter the stage and Omicron carries a brutally beaten Sienna to the ring. When Tiger Eye looks at his leader, he is petrified at how he was treated as well. Chris sends a message and Ezekiel hits Gabriel across the face with his signature barbed wire baseball bat, he gets reverse death valley driven by Damien Jordan, who gets superbombed by Tiger eye, who gets superkicked by Brandon Elvidge, who gets caught in a bear hunter by Sigma, who gets death wished by JJ Hopkins, who gets speared by Omicron. After all the carnage, Chris begins laughing at The Devil's Associates and takes their belts and gives them to each member of the weaponry.

After he was done with that, he was about to drive by kick Brandon until The Jackals enter the ring and take down the Weaponry by triple chokeslamming Tiger Eye, Brutus spearing Ezekiel, Wolfgang and Kyle making a van daminator-enzugiri combination on Sigma, and each taking turns attacking Omicron with weapons. All that was left was Chris Weapon, he gets brutally beaten then Brutus jumps off the top rope with a diving headbutt, then Wolfgang suicide dives on him, followed by Kyle with a 450 splash. The Jackals raise their arms in victory as the crowd begins cheering them on.

commercial break

 **Pandora Pentagram vs Ender Nightblade Steel Cage Match**

Both make their entrances and both use the cage as their deadliest weapon. Pandora wins by pinfall after hitting Ender with the sacrifice off of the top of the cage.

commercial break

 **Brandon Elvidge vs Tomer Lami FZW World Television Match**

Brandon is obviously still hasn't fully recovered from before as shown by Tomer maintaining the upper hand throughout the match until Brandon pins him in a small package roll up.

* * *

 **Thursday Night Insanity 12/31/15**

 **Backstage Segment**

The Weaponry start a party in the backstage and Sigma puts a sign at the locker room entrance stating: "If you are a member of either the Jackals or The Devil's Associates, you will be shot at sight." However, nobody else enters the party until Brianna Gage enters and challenges Omicron to a race with their bikes and Omicron decides to do so and within a few minutes, everyone who was seen earlier is now in the parking lot watching Omicron and Brianna Gage revving their choppers and begin racing, Omicron almost won but her bike ran over a beer can and gave Brianna the advantage to win. As the race ended, Omicron drove straight towards Brianna and jumps off then spears her. The Weaponry decide to go back to the locker room and resume their party.

commercial break

 **Shamera Wilde vs Selena Lopez**

An evenly matched fight and Shamera gains the pin after she hits Selena with a corkscrew axe kick.

commercial break

 **Chris Weapon vs Ultra Bull**

Chris starts manipulating his way to victory until a distinct fan wearing a hoodie interferes in the match and crucifix powerbombs him and Utra Bull pins him. After Ultra Bull leaves the ring, that fan stays in the ring and as Chris gets back up, he crawls away in fear as the fan takes his hood off for the fans to see that Jerry Buckler has now returned to Fire Zone Wrestling. The Weaponry run into the ring but come too late as Jerry escapes into the crowd as they start chanting his name.

commercial break

 **Freddy Escobar vs Brandon Elvidge FZW World Television Championship**

Brandon wins by disqualification as Freddy was caught giving him a low blow

commercial break

 **The Killer Queens vs Damien Jordan and Gabriel FZW Tag Team Championship**

The Killer Queens start off strong and pose a fight to the giants, both sides keep beating each other ruthlessly, Jasmine Batista shocks the entire arena by slamming Gabriel with a Mississippi Queen but gets pinned by Damien Jordan after a reverse death valley driver.

-end of show-

* * *

 **Monday Night Mayhem 1/04/16**

 **Brianna Gage vs Omicron**

Omicron wins after slamming Brianna with a powerbomb

commercial break

 **Backstage Interview**

Jerry Buckler gets interviewed and he tells everyone that he will tear Chris' arm off and beat him to death with it.

commercial break

 **Pandora Pentagram vs Ender Nightblade**

Pandora picks up another victory after slamming him with a blood drive.

commercial break

 **Jerry Buckler vs Chris Weapon**

Chris Weapon enters the ring with The Weaponry around him and tells them to surround the ring. As Jerry Buckler enters the ring, he gets assaulted by Chris but shoves him away. This causes him to use his manipulative ways and allows The Weaponry to interfere in the match but every time they try to get into the ring, Jerry throws Chris into them. They continue fighting each other until Chris hits him with a low blow and drive by kicks him but Jerry catches it and slams Chris with a Final Calling and makes the pin to win.

commercial break

 **Brandon Elvidge vs Nathaniel FZW World Television Match**

Brandon wins after slamming Nathaniel with a death before dishonor

-end of show-

 **Thursday Night Insanity 1/07/16**

 **The Devil's Associates vs The Weaponry Triple Tag Championship Match**

Damien Jordan gets pinned by Tiger Eye after a superbomb

commercial break

 **Backstage Segment**

Christopher Rogers welcomes his guests in his office, Mr Alex, the owner of Ultra Cool Wrestling and Johnny from IWO and they both explain their displeasure of the locker room. Christopher makes the announcement that there is a partnership with the three (loosely) respective companies.

commercial break

 **Katarina Love vs AMY UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship Match**

Katarina Love wins by hitting AMY tap out with the star power

commercial break

 **Brutus Vicious vs Cristiano Dacosta**

Brutus wins after piledriving Cristiano.

commercial break

 **Brandon Elvidge vs Azrael**

Brandon wins after making Azrael tap to the koji clutch

-end of show-

 **Monday Night Mayhem 1/11/16**

 **Steve Frost vs Keith Styles**

Steve Frost wins by hitting Keith with a stunner

commercial break

 **Gabriel vs Ultra Bull**

Gabriel wins by catching Ultra Bull's winning offense and hits him with a beware of Gabriel

commercial break

 **Hector Daniels and Jerimiah van Carson vs Katarina Love and Shamera Wilde**

The Royals win after they hit Hector with a Royal Flush

commercial break

 **Brandon Elvidge vs Chris Weapon vs Kyle Stevens FZW World Television Match**

Brandon throws Kyle out of the ring and pins Chris Weapon after he (Chris) was green bay plunged.

-end of show-

* * *

 **Thursday Night Insanity 1/14/16**

 **Tomer Lami vs King Ceaser**

Tomer pins King after hitting him with a hawk sight

commercial break

 **Brutus Vicious vs Dylan Torres**

Brutus wins by making Dylan tap to the ankle lock

commercial break

 **Backstage Segment**

Pandora Pentagram is shown training and was about to get blindsided but she anticipated Ender to do so and starts beating him deliberately and the two start using weights as weapons and as security shows up, Ender disappears again.

commercial break

 **Brandon Elvidge vs Tiger Eye FZW World Television Chamionship Match**

A David vs Goliath match that ends with Brandon gaining another victory with his Television Championship defense by hitting the glory before dishonor to the international champion.

-end of show-


	10. Results During Absence 2-TNI

_Results from absence:_

 **Monday Night Mayhem 1/18/16**

 **Jerry Buckler vs Omicron and Sigma No-Disqualification handicap math**

Jerry taps out to the bear hunter-armbar combination. Omicron and Sigma continue to attack Jerry and the rest of the Weaponry do so too, until Jason Sabre makes a surprise appearance and helps Jerry out. He, (Jason) gets overwhelmed by The Weaponry's strength in numbers and winds up getting brutally beaten, but then the Archangels descend to the ring and start attacking The Weaponry. The new team of Jerry Buckler, Jason Sabre, and The Archangels are now formed and they wind up taking on The Weaponry.

 **Interview**

Ender Nightblade gets interviewed and was asked about why he's been ambushing Pandora, he only answers with: "She is an abomination in my eyes, and she must be cleansed." After he said that, Pandora takes off her security cap and ambushes him. We have the same ending as all the other altercations.

 **Tomer Lami vs Lucky Blake**

In spite of Lucky's luck, Tomer gains another victory by pinning Lucky after hitting him with a Jewish Gun.

 **Brianna Gage vs Brandon Elvidge for the FZW World Television Championship**

The two fighting each other wind up evenly matched, Brianna is best with submissions but Brandon is much stronger and slightly more agile. The two are at a standstill until the weaponry appear in the arena and try to interfere in the match but were stopped by Jerry Buckler, Jason Sabre, The Archangels, and the Jackals. While the two wars were going on, Chris Weapon was able to slide through the outside and started beating Sienna and kept calling out to Brandon to save her. This catches his attention but gets caught in a school boy roll up and Brianna is the new FZW World Television Champion. She decides to help Brandon out but was too late as they saw Chris run off with an unconscious Sienna on his shoulders.

-end of show-

 **Thursday Night Insanity 1/21/16**

The show starts off with Brandon trying to find Chris Weapon and decided to get help from the other Devil's Associates, only to find them beaten and bloodied. He decides to go to the ring and call out the Weaponry and ask them what do they want. Chris responds to him on the titantron by showing Sienna tied up and pouring lighter fluid on her, Chris then explains that he wants to watch Brandon suffer, he wants to do this out jealousy as well as just because. Brandon was just unlucky to be chosen to suffer.

 _Brandon Elvidge is now regarded as a face._

The fans start feeling sorry about him and Jerry Buckler, Jason Sabre, and The Archangels appear behind him and they announce they will be a team for a short while just to get rid of The Weaponry.

 **Jerry Buckler and Jason Sabre w/the rest of the team at ringside vs Kyle Stevens and Wolfgang w/Brutus Vicious**

The two teams start wrestling each other until The Weaponry appear with Sienna still bound up. Wolfgang just jumps out of the ring and into Chris Weapon before he could say anything. The Great War has begun. The fighting was so intense that security had to call the police to stop the altercation.

 **Martin Freund and AMY vs The Killer Queens**

The Killer Queens win by making Martin tap to the Wild Thing

 **Brianna Gage vs Jay Renolds for The FZW World Television Championship**

Brianna wins with by pinning Jay after hitting him with The Brie Gage Special

 **Ender Nightblade vs Pandora Pentagram No Ropes-Exploding Ring-Barbed wire match**

The two stare each other down and begin to throw each other in the barbed wire and use various weapons around and in the ring. They kept fighting even after the ring blew up and Ender won with a pin after hitting Pandora with a stiff chairshot.

-end of show-

 **Monday Night Mayhem 1/25/16**

 **James Ferris vs Trisha Pike**

Trisha wins by pinfall after hitting James with a Pike's Revenge

 **Chris Weapon vs Brandon Elvidge Winner will be part of the Triple threat match for the FZW International Championship at the next show**

Brandon wins but just barely after being brutally assaulted by Ezekiel's barbed wire bat and Chris using lighter fluid on him. He won by hitting Chris with a claw hammer and making the pin.

 **Tomer Lami vs Brutus Vicious** **Winner will be part of the Triple threat match for the FZW International Championship at the next show**

Brutus wins by making Tomer tap to the Ankle Lock.

 **Brianna Gage vs Katarina Love for the FZW World Television Championship**

Brianna wins by making Katarina tap to the Maximum Overdrive

 _Now for tonight's show:_

 **Thursday Night Insanity**

 **Standard Stage Intro**

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to Thursday Night Insanity! Broadcasted from Manchester, England! And we've got one of the biggest main events to come!"

"That's right! We have Brutus Vicious and Brandon Elvidge going against FZW International Champion, Tiger Eye!"

"Tensions are certainly high as The Weaponry keep making Brandon suffer and now we have pretty much everyone on this roster who are willing to get rid of The Weaponry. But first, we have Jason Sabre going against Ezekiel Myers."

 **All I Want-Day to Remember**

"The following contest is scheduled for one-fall! Introducing first! Accompanied by Jerry Buckler! From LA, California! Weighing in at 231 pounds! Jason Sabre!"

 _He walks out to the ring, taping his wrist for the match. He enters the ring and takes his jacket off, before posing to the crowd with a Gun taunt._

"Here comes someone who decided to help out Jerry Buckler and even started a temporary faction with him and The Archangels. Speaking of which, where are they?"

"Doesn't matter Ross, He needs to prove he can take on the newest member of the Weaponry!"

 **The Vengeful One-Disturbed**

"And the opponent! Accompanied by The Weaponry! From New Hamburg, Ontario, Canada! Weighing in at 112 pounds! Ezekiel Myers!"

 _Ezekiel walks out with a barbed wire bat and when he gets to the ring he hits the bat on the ground as Omicron and Sigma ride next to him and Chris Weapon walks out to ringside._

"Wait, where's Tiger Eye?"

"Don't be stupid Ross! He's probably getting ready for his big match tonight!"

"Whatever you say Killings."

The bell rings and Ezekiel tries to hit Jason with a clothesline but gets caught and thrown by a belly to belly suplex. As he gets up, Jason runs to the ropes and delivers a forearm smash to Zeke's temple and makes a quick pin...-not even a one count. Ezekiel gets back up and jumps on the ropes and dives off with a springboard crossbody and lands with authority. Ezekiel makes a pin...1.-only a one count. Jason rolls to the apron get then gets drokicked out by Ezekiel Myers and falls to ringside. Jerry helps him back up and gets him back into the ring. Both wrestlers run to each other and Jason gets the upper hand by slamming Ezekiel with a sling blade.

As Jason gets up, he applies a dragon sleeper cross armbreaker and locks it in. Ezekiel tries to squirm out of it but to no avail, but Chris Weapon gets a chair and tries to get into the ring, distracting the referee and allowing Omicron to throw Ezekiel's barbed wire baseball bat and hitting Jason, making him release the hold. Ezekiel gets back up and grabs a hold of the bat. Jason keeps his distance, dodges a couple of swings from Ezekiel and catches him with a tornado DDT.

Both are down and Chris is now banned from ringside for the rest of the match, but as he left, he hit Jerry Buckler with a missile dropkick from the ring apron.

Ezekiel gets back up and irish whips Jason and clothesline's him but Jason ducks the clothesline and runs to the other ropes and tackles Ezekiel with a lou thesz press and starts pounding him. The punching was going on long enough that the referee separates the two. Ezekiel gets back up and starts punching Jason across the abdomen and even slams him with a corner shiranui. He goes for the pin...1...2..-and a kickout at two and a half.

Ezekiel grabs Jason by his wifebeater and drags him to the ropes and chokes him on the bottom rope. He keeps going until the referee pushes him away but gets strangled by Ezekiel. While he's throttling the referee, Jason gets back up and grabs him in a full nelson, then suplexes him. He checks the referee but then gets jumped by Omicron and Sigma. They both get clotheslined by Jerry Buckler and he starts stomping on them for a while and even slams Omicron with a spinebuster. However, when he turns around, he gets superkicked by Sigma and he helps Omicron back up and they start attacking Jason again. They continue to beat him and even put him in the bear hunter-armbar combination. They get out of the ring as soon as the referee revives and Ezekiel takes a pin...1...2...-and Jason kicks out at the last possible moment and the crowd pops in surprise.

Ezekiel starts pounding the ground and tries to convince the referee that it was a three count but gets shut down. He climbs the top rope and jumps off with a shooting star press, but lands on the mat as Jason rolled away. Both are down and the referee starts the count

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4!**

 **.**

 **.**

Ezekiel gets back up and drags Jason back up then slams him with a standing sitout shiranui and makes a pin...1...2...-and Jerry jumps on the ring apron trying to stop the count. Ezekiel dropkicks Jerry's knee, causing him to fall off the apron, and turns back to see Jason getting back up. He captures Jason in a full nelson, and tries to suplex him. However, he wouldn't get lifted and reversed the maneuver with a roll up...1...2...-and Ezekiel kicks out.

Jason waits for Ezekiel to get up to his knees and strikes him with a knee.

"Final Resolution!"

"IT'S OVER!"

"Jason makes the cover...1...2...-And now Omicron and Sigma are on the ring apron doing exactly what Jerry did!"

Jerry walks over to Omicron and Sigma's side and pulls them down. He powerslams Sigma, and crucifix powerbombs Omicron through the announce table.

During this, Jason looks back at his opponent, only to get struck by a low blow while the referee was watching what was happening ringside. He then tosses Jason into the ring post and makes a roll up, using the ropes as leverage...1...2...-and Jerry Buckler throws Ezekiel's feet off the bottom rope and gets a warning from the referee.

Ezekiel tries to suplex Jason but gets reversed into a DDT. He runs to the corner and climbs to the top rope and jumps off with a frog splash.

"The Final Hour!"

"Now it's gotta be over!"

 **...1...2...3!**

"Jason did it! He beat Ezekiel in the match!" Ross yells as Jerry enters the ring and holds Jason's arm up. "But anyway, coming up next is Ender Nightblade going against Pandora Pentagram again."

"These two seem to have been through very brutal matches; the exploding ring match, the steel cage match, and pretty much every time these two meet, it's always brutal. They were still fighting even after the ring blew up for crying out loud!"

"Let's see what's going to happen tonight Killings."

 **Song of Unhealing**

"The following contest...is a ladder match! And the winner will face the victor of tonight's main event in the following Monday Night Mayhem! Introducing first! From The End Remnant! Ender Nightblade!"

 _Ender descends into the ring and waits for his opponent._

"Did I just hear what the announcer just said?"

"Apparently so Killings, whoever wins will be Number 1 Contender for the FZW International Heavyweight Championship!"

 **Welcome to the Show-Britt Nicole**

"And the opponent! From Newark, Ohio! Weighing in at 229 pounds! Pandora Pentagram!"

 _The entire arena is filled with a ominous red light, then Pandora starts laughing and suddenly white fire comes out of the stage. The lights come back to normal and Pandora is standing on the middle of the stage, the stage is also covered in Blood with dead bodies (Fake). Pandora then skips to the ring with a smile and slides into the ring from under the bottom rope._

"I still wonder why Brian Zane would want this to be a number 1 contender's match?"

"Me neither Ross, but he probably sees something within these two that we don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I really don't know Ross, but I hope this will be a good match."

The bell rings and the two lock up but Ender knees her in the gut and throws her with a snapmare takedown. He then runs to the ropes and back to her and hits her with a standing elbow drop. He then leaves the ring and gets a ladder and slides it under the bottom rope and as he got in, Pandora starts punching him while he's down. She gets the ladder and starts hitting him with it. She sets up the ladder and climbs on top of it, then backflips off of it but misses Ender as he quickly got back up and started stomping her repeatedly.

Ender set the ladder on the corner, then got Pandora back up, and irish whipped her to the corner. As soon as she got on the ladder, Ender tackled her through the damn thing and went outside again to get more weapons. He pulls out and throws into the ring kendo sticks, chairs, tables, two smaller ladders, and a claw hammer. He gets back into the ring and starts beating Pandora with the claw hammer until she catches his arm and slams him with a fireman's carry suplex. She sets up the tables near the corners and goes outside to get another ladder tall enough to get the briefcase.

As she climbs up the ladder, Ender jumps on top of it and starts punching her and she punches back. The keep up the back and forth for a few minutes until Pandora caught Ender with a pop up powerbomb position, but he reverses it with a hurricanrana and both fall off of the ladder. Pandora lands through one of the tables she sets up and Ender crawls to the ladder, composing himself. He realizes that he's having trouble using his left leg after that move and begins, slowly, climbing to the top of the ladder. As he finally gets to the top, Pandora tips the ladder and Ender lands through the other table.

Pandora gets two of the kendo sticks and starts beating him with them for a while and gets out a chair and wedges it into a corner, then throws Ender into it. She then gets one of the smaller ladders and sets it up on the opposite corner and irish whips Ender into it and runs at him. Ender runs up the rungs and jumps off with a backflip, causing the lower end of the ladder to hit Pandora and grapples her with a german suplex.

He gets another ladder and puts it on top of her and gets the ladder on the corner and puts it under her. He then got outside and got the ring steps back into the ring and throws them on Pandora. Ender gets Pandora untangled to the point that only her head is exposed. He then gets another chair and keeps hitting her across the head. She starts bleeding after all those chair strikes. Seeing that the fight is pretty much over, Ender sets up the tall ladder on the center of the ring and climbs on top of it, he's still having trouble climbing it after how he injured his leg. By the time he gets to the top, Pandora's back up and gets Ender in a pop up powerbomb position, and powerbombs him out of the ring. She then climbs to the top of the ladder, and retrieves the briefcase.

"Here's your winner! Pandora Pentagram!"

"I felt like either one could've won this match."

"No kidding! With Pandora's victory in the steel cage match, and Ender's victory at the exploding match, either could have won this!"

"We now know who's going to face the winner of tonight's main event! But up next, we have Brianna Gage fighting Ultra Bull for her Television belt."

 **Force of Greatness-CFO$**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first! From Carson, California! Weighing in at 187 pounds! Brianna Gage!"

 _She enters on her American Flag and Soaring Eagle custom made 2009 Harley Davidson motorcycle and once in the ring, she salutes the audience and presents her belt for everyone to see._

 **SWC-Murs**

"And the opponent! from Detroit, Michigan! Weighing in at 244 pounds! The Ultra Bull!"

 _Ultra Bull runs into the ring and starts circling Brie Gage._

The bell rings and Utlra Bull immediately clotheslines Brie Gage and makes a pin...1...2..-and a kickout at two. She quickly rolls back up and belly to belly suplexes him. After that, he gets right back up and start pummeling Brianna. She slides away from it and catches one of Ultra Bull's arms into an armbar. She keeps it up until he makes a roll up and the two circle each other again and Brie speared Ultra Bull, but, he immediately rolls out of the ring and leaves the arena.

As the referee makes the ten count, he raises Brianna's arm.

"Here's your winner by count out! Brianna Gage!"

"Why'd Ultra Bull leave?"

"I think I know why, when Brianna speared him, it must've broken a couple of his ribs and he didn't want to continue."

"But, why would he?"

"You wouldn't understand, you've never broken any bones in your body."

"Whatever Killings, anyway, up next is our main event: Brandon Elvidge vs Brutus Vicious vs Tiger Eye for the FZW International Heavyweight Championship."

"Hard to believe this started with Chris Weapon kidnapping Brandon's girlfriend."

"He did more than that Killings, he's tortured and humiliated her and Brandon."

"Well, let's see if Mount Rushmore can crumble Ross."

The announcer enters the ring, "The following contest...is a no-disqualification triple threat match...and is for THE FZW INTERNATIONAL HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP!"

 **11th Hour-Lamb of God**

"Introducing first, the challenger! Accompanied by The Jackals! From Milwaukee Wisconsin! weighing in at 301 pounds! He is The Human Slaughterhouse! BRUTUS VICIOUS!"

 _Brutus Vicious and the rest of the Jackals emerge from the backstage area wielding weapons (Brutus has a 2X4, Wolfgang has a trash can, and Kyle Stevens has a metal bar). They each walk normally down the ramp and Kyle Stevens slingshots himself over the top rope, Brutus Vicious walks over the top rope, and Wolfgang rolls under the bottom rope._

"Did Brian Zane just make this match no-DQ?"

"He must want all the factions involved kill each other right now!"

 **Centuries-Fallout Boy**

"And the opponent! Accompanied by Jerry Buckler and Jason Sabre! From Manchester, England! Weighing in at 238 pounds! He is England's Most Hardcore Fighter! BRANDON ELVIDGE!"

 _The crowd pops in anticipation as to what Brandon could do in the match as he walks down the ramp and turns to see Jerry Buckler and Jason Sabre accompanying him. He turns back and enters the ring, waiting for what The Weaponry would do next._

"Here's someone whose been through hell with Chris doing all those things to his girlfriend."

"Not to mention costing him the World Television Championship."

* * *

 **Cut to somewhere backstage**

Sienna watches her boyfriend lean against the ropes and waiting for Tiger Eye to enter.

* * *

 **Click Click Boom-Saliva**

"And the opponent! Accompanied by The Weaponry! From Pierre, South Dakota! Weighing in at 384 pounds! He is THE FZW INTERNATIONAL CHAMPION! The Soldier! TIGER EYE!"

 _Tiger Eye appears onstage with Omicron speeding through the ramp, Sigma walking behind him, and Chris Weapon telling him what to do. After he was finished, Chris walked next to the ring steps as Tiger Eye jumped over the top rope._

"This will be a huge match for tonight, Hell! This will probably be pay-per-view quality!"

"The anticipation is killing me!"

"I've got goosebumps as to what will happen."

The referee gets Tiger Eye's belt and present it to the other wrestlers the to the crowd. The bell rings and Brandon immediately runs towards Tiger Eye but gets thrown into a free fall drop. Tiger Eye turns back to see Brutus right in front of him, they collide heads, then Brutus hits Tiger Eye with the 2X4. He continues beating him down until Tiger Eye grabs his leg and trips him over. He then jumps on top of him and starts pounding him across the skull. At this time, Brandon is back up and hits Tiger Eye with a head snap and pins Brutus...1...-and only a one count.

Brandon was about to get Tiger Eye back up, but he kipped up and clotheslined him. As he sees the situation, Tiger Eye calls out to his companions to get weapons into the ring. Tables, ladders, chairs, hammers, barbed wire, bats, lighter fluid, lighters, cookie sheets, a stop sign, and trash cans are thrown into the ring. Suddenly, the fans wanted to give weapons too and the first six rows started throwing their chairs into the ring.

The wrestlers ignore that and each now have a chair to use and start hitting each other and sometimes slipping on the chairs on the floor. As they were beating each other, The Royals enter the arena through the crowd and start attacking Kyle Stevens and Wolfgang. Jerry Buckler and Jason Sabre come to their aid but were stopped by Omicron clotheslining both from the corner and The Weaponry start beating them down.

Brutus Vicious beats both Brandon Elvidge and Tiger Eye with his broken chair, he then lifts Tiger Eye in a piledriver and then piledrives him on a folded ladder. He makes a pin...1...2...-and the pin is broken up by Chris Weapon as he continues stomping Brutus until The Archangels descend from the rafters each wield bo staffs. They corner Chris and start hitting him with their staffs. The Royals enter the ring and start attacking the Archangels and Katarina Love catches Azrael in a crossface clutch. Shamera Wilde and Nevah Marie slam Nathaniel with a double team suplex. Brandon's back up and throws Shamera out of the ring but gets caught in a tilt a whirl arm bar by Nevah Marie.

Brutus Vicious gets back up and gets the Royal off of Brandon and throws her into the chaos surrounding the ring. By this time, Katarina got out of the ring and helped her comrades back up and helped them fight off The Jackals, Jerry Buckler, and Jason Sabre.

Back into the ring, Brandon ducks a clothesline and german suplexes Brutus. Tiger Eye's back up and chokeslams Brandon on Brutus then sets up the tables near each corner and kicks out the excessive chairs. He then gets a stop sign and hits Brutus over the head with it then makes a pin...1...2...-and Kyle stops the count. Tiger Eye gets back up instantly and sees that The Archangels, The Jackals, Jerry Buckler, and Jason Sabre are right in front of him. He turns around to see The Royals and The Weaponry, they're about to start the next great battle. Jason rushes Shamera and gets her with a thesz press. He gets superkicked by Sigma who gets struck by Nevah Marie with a shining wizard, who gets powerslammed by Jerry Buckler, who gets superbombed by Tiger Eye through a table, who gets van daminated by Kyle, who gets hit by a shooting star DDT from Katarina.

The chaos keeps going on for another ten minutes and by then, the police are being brought to the ring by Christopher Rogers, but no even the police could contain the chaos ensuing in the ring. At some point, everyone's down except for The Jackals and Tiger Eye, he tries to fight them off but he gets triple chokeslammed by them and Brutus makes the pin...1...2...-and Chris moonsaults on him, stopping the count. He gets pummeled by Wolfgang and even put into a calf killer. But all three of the Jackals are taken down by Ezekiel Myers and his barbed wire baseball bat. Tiger Eye makes the pin...1...2...-and he gets elbow dropped by Brandon Elvidge, who gets beaten by Ezekiel's bat.

By then, The Archangels are back up and gang up on Ezekiel, beating him to the point of unconsciousness. They roll him out of the ring (by this time the police officers say fuck it and leave) and get outside as well to fight in the chaos that started again. Tiger Eye then holds Brutus Vicious in a military press, and throws him toward Kyle Stevens and Wolfgang. As he turns around, he gets superkicked by Brandon who makes a pin...1...2...-and Tiger Eye kicks out.

"How does he still have enough strength!"

"He's Mount Rushmore Ross! It'll take more than that to keep him down long enough."

As Brandon sets up a ladder, he puts Tiger Eye on top of one of the two remaining tables and climbs on top of the ladder, then jumps off into him but Tiger Eye rolled off it, causing Brandon to go through the table. Tiger Eye tries to make another pin, but Brutus is back in the ring and grabs Tiger Eye's leg and applies an ankle lock. Tiger Eye tries to crawl to metal rod but gets dragged back and Brutus transitions it into the grapevine ankle lock. Tiger Eye still crawls to the weapons and grabs a hold of a claw hammer and starts hitting one of Brutus' knees with it until he lets go. Both are back up and Tiger Eye starts hitting Brutus repeatedly with the hammer across the face, then puts him on top of the table, and climbs to the top rope. He then jumps off with a moonsault and lands perfectly on Brutus. He's about to make a pin but gets dragged up by Brandon.

"HE MIGHT WIN THIS!"

"OKAY! WHEN HE LIFTS HIM UP THE CROWD'S GONNA EXPLODE!"

"HE'S GOT HIM UP WITH THE DEATH BEFORE DISHONOR!"

Brandon slams Tiger Eye through the table rubble and makes a pin.

 **...1...2...3!**

The crowd cheers so loudly, nobody can hear the announcer.

"Here's your winner! AND NEW! FZW INTERNATIONAL HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! BRANDON ELVIDGE!"

"HE DID IT! THROUGH ALL OF THAT!"

"NO KIDDING!"

Brandon holds the burning phoenix belt up high for everyone to see and Sienna runs down the ramp and enters the ring to embrace him.

 **This is Gospel-PATD**

The Devil's Associates appear on stage, but they only stare at Brandon Elvidge then leave.


	11. Events of the past 6 months

**February:**

We've got The Archangels and Jason Sabre trying to put The Weaponry's money where their mouth is and challenge them to some matches. Both side exchange victories, and leave off with Chris Weapon humiliating Jason Sabre after a match.

The Killer Queens make their way through the tag team division, and even challenge Damien Jordan and Gabriel for their championships, they aren't successful, but still leave an impression for all teams to know.

The Royals remain neutral as they are often hired security that have to contain Pandora Pentagram and Ender Nightblade's chaotic matches.

 **March:**

The Jackals continue to interfere with the Weaponry's matches against Jason Sabre and Jerry Buckler as Sigma and Omicron try to shake them off.

Violet and James Ferris start their feud and have their own ways of bringing brutality to the ring.

The Killer Queens continue to be a force in the tag team division.

The Devil's Advocates and The Weaponry make a blood pact and promise to stay together as long as needed.

 **April:**

Violet and James Ferris, Ender Nightblade and Pandora Pentagram continue to wreak havoc with their rivalries.

AMY, Ultra Bull, Angelo Escobar have their attempts at challenging the FZW World Television Champion but are all unsuccessful.

Daria Kirkthaler attempts to join the Weaponry but only gets humiliated by Omicron by getting her clothes torn off.

Soon enough, Chris and JJ Hopkins call Out Brandon Elvidge and JJ challenges him with his belt on the line, he is however, unsuccessful.

 **May:**

Omicron and Sigma have a couple of matches against the Killer Queens, both teams exchange victories.

Violet and James Ferris' grows even more heated.

Ender Nightblade and Pandora Pentagram continue to commit to ultraviolence.

AMY and Cristiano Dacosta have a short rivalry that last only for the month.

Selena Lopez makes her debut and wins against Kaitlyn Kirk.

 **June:**

Brianna Gage continues to defend her Television championship against all competitors, big or small.

Brandon gets mocked and humiliated by Chris Weapon and Tiger Eye.

Jerry Buckler and Jason Sabre get a victory against The Killer Queens in a tag team match of the month.

Pandora disappears for a few weeks but returns to ambush Ender Nightblade when he was about to join The Weaponry.

 **July:**

Brianna Gage announces that there will be a triple threat match for her belt at the promotions first ever Pay Per View. And one of the slots will be chosen in the next week. Omicron was the victor.

AMY makes her way to being an underestimated force in FZW

Jerry is forced to fight Azrael as the Weaponry pull more strings from backstage, they refuse to fight and soon enough get assaulted by The Devil's Advocates and The Weaponry. The Jackals come to save their allies, but we see the Royals also join the riot but take Chris Weapon's side.

Tiger Eye has been told that he will not be in War Zone's match card.

 **August:**

We have the second slot for the triple threat taken by AMY as she wins a close match against Jeremiah van Carson (Who makes his return with a Hector Daniels by the way)

The Archangels and The Killer Queens fight each other for contendership of the tag team belts, the Archangels win by outside interference by Chris Weapon and Tiger Eye.

Pandora Pentagram and Ender Nightblade continue to feud, however, they're being even more destructive as their matches progress.

Jason Sabre challenges Sigma at War Zone as James Ferris challenges Violet.

Chris Weapon gets a title shot against Brandon Elvidge at War Zone

* * *

Coming this Sunday: FZW's first ever Pay per view, War Zone, the match card will be

 **Jason Sabre vs Sigma**

 **Ender Nightblade vs Pandora Pentagram Hardcore match**

 **The Archangels vs Damien Jordan and Gabriel for the FZW Tag Team Championships**

 **Violet vs James Ferris**

 **Brianna Gage vs Omicron vs AMY for the FZW World Television Championship**

 **The Royals vs The Jackals**

 **Chris Weapon vs Brandon Elvidge Fall count anywhere match for the FZW International Heavyweight Chamionship**

* * *

 **A/N:** IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMMMM BBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!...(Imitates guitar sounds) And better than ever! Anyway, guys, just like you heard, I'm finally back from being a lazy ass and camp, so I now can entertain you guys with some brutal action. Anyway, coming this Sunday, (in America) we will see FZW's first ever pay per view. Bring your popcorn, and watch the chaos ensue as we've got six matches that will hopefully blow your minds. But anyways, while we're waiting, lets see what some of you could be predicting of what could happen. I can't wait to see them!


	12. WAR ZONE 2016

**FZW WAR ZONE 2016**

 **Am I Evil?-Metallica**

The ring pyro starts off first and then the ramps go off, followed by the stage erupting in flames and extra fireworks.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen and welcome to FZW's first ever pay-per-view: WAR ZONE!"

"I can't wait to see how everything will go Ross! We've got all of our belts on the line tonight and even more going on with the Devil's Associates, Weaponry, Royals, and pretty much every faction at war with each other."

"You bet, we've got a great war going on all because of Chris Weapon working behind the scenes."

"But anyways, we've got Jason Sabre going up against Sigma with Omicron at ringside."

"Yup, this match was sanctioned mainly because of how these two have been at each other's throats, given their position for each side."

"You could say that, but Jason really just wants a piece of Chris Weapon after everything that's been going throughout the past few months."

"Yeah, that'd be about right, given how the Weaponry and Devil's Associates have been making sure the Jackals, Archangels, Jerry Buckler, and Jason Sabre. There have been interferences in each other's matches, everybody insulting one another, and brutal altercations commencing, I hope tonight will be no exception!"

"Yes, another brutal show that will probably cause the company to implode."

"Shut up Ross, I always knew you were squeamish, but this is ridiculous! I mean, this ain't UCW or IWO! THIS IS FIRE ZONE FUCKING WRESTLING!"

While the two were arguing, the announcer enters the ring and begins the introductions, "Good evening everybody and welcome to... **FIRE ZONE WRESTLING'S WAR ZONE!** Tonight will be like no other, and we will have chaos needed to be an FZW show! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!"

 **ALL I WANT-A Day to Remember**

"The following contest! IS SET FOR ONE-FALL! Introducing first! Accompanied by Jerry Buckler! From Los Angeles, California! Weighing in at 229 pounds! JASON SABRE!"

 _Jason walks out to the ring, taping his wrist for the match. He enters the ring and takes his jacket off, before posing to the crowd with a Gun taunt as Jerry proceeds beside him and points out to Omicron and gives Jason some pointers on how to win the match._

 **Aerials-System of a Down**

"And the opponent! Accompanied by Omicron! From Cuenca, Ecuador! Weighing in at 195 pounds! He is The Assassin! SIGMA!"

 _Omicron enters in her motorcycle with Sigma riding in the back holding onto her as they ride across the ramp and around the ring. They soon get off the bike and enter the ring._

The bell rings, Sigma and Jason lock up. Jason is able to push Sigma to the corner and starts assaulting him with a barrage of knife edge chops and elbow strikes, he continues until the referee forces him off of his opponent. As the two have an argument, Sigma splashes onto Jason with a springboard crossbody, and makes a pin attempt...1...-and only a one count. Both of them get up quickly and Sigma was the first to attack with a dropkick, followed by a flipping senton, and finished off with a somersault leg drop. However when he makes the pin attempt, Jason reverses it with a possum pin...1...2..-and only a two count. Jason quickly gets back up and grabs Sigma into a full nelson, and then slams him into the mat with a suplex from the hold.

Jason gets back up, and runs to the ropes, then back at his opponent, and hits him with a running knee drop on Sigma's abdomen. His opponent winces in pain as Omicron starts barking orders and Jerry is cheering his pal on. Soon enough, Sigma kips up and runs towards his opponent, ducks a short arm lariat, jumps on the middle rope, and dives back to Jason and slams him with a moonsault reverse DDT and makes a cover...1...2..-and only a two count.

Angered, Sigma dragged Jason to the center of the ring and applied an armbar on him. Jason is grimacing in agony as he tries and inches to the ropes, but gets dragged back by his adversary. The submission is being applied even tighter than earlier but Jason becomes desperate and starts biting Sigma's ankle. The tactic worked, even though he got a warning from the ref, but now the two are separated to their corners, getting new information from their partners at ringside.

After a minute of rest and informing, both wrestlers get up and lock up once again but Jason flips Sigma over with a fireman's carry toss. Once Sigma lands on the ground, Jason jumps on him and hits him with a series of punches and elbows. After the referee forces him off again, Sigma gets himself back up and as soon as Jason is about to attack him, he delivers a roundhouse kick to his opponent's temple and knocks him over. Sigma makes a cover 1...2...-and only a two count.

Sigma waits for Jason to get up and runs to the ropes and back to him and slams him with a corkscrew neckbreaker and makes another cover...1...2..-and another near fall. Sigma quickly gets back up and climbs to the top rope and jumps off to give Jason his benevolence...and lands on the mat as Jason rolls away. Both are a bit exhausted from the match and rest for a few seconds before they both get back up. Sigma tries to end this early and delivers a superkick to his opponent, but Jason ducks under it and lifts Sigma in a electric chair hold and drops him on the mat and makes another cover...1...2.-and another near fall.

Jason grabs Sigma by his arms and applies a cattle mutilation. Sigma tries to squirm out of it and even tries to extend his legs to reach the bottom rope but to no avail. After about a minute, Omicron gets on the apron to distract the referee as Sigma starts tapping. When Jason realized this, he let go of the hold and ran towards Omicron to clothesline her off the ring, but she ducks under the lariat as Sigma superkicks the referee, allowing Omicron to interfere. She grabbed Jason by the head and pulled onto the ropes and gave him a hotshot.

She then pulled out a chair and threw it into the ring, Sigma picked it up and swung behind himself and hit Jerry right on the head. The big guy falls over and as Sigma turns around, he gets tackled by Jason and gets hit with a barrage of punches. He soon lifts his arms up to block the series of blows and soon flips Jason over with a monkey flip. He kips up and drags Jason by his leg and puts it in the chair and stomps on it, crushing Jason's poor knee.

Jerry Buckler gets back up and is about to powerslam Sigma, but gets speared by Omicron. She then gets him back up and tosses him to the corner, this prompts Sigma to lift him on the top rope, smack him on the head, and whips him with a top rope frankensteiner, he flips off of the turnbuckle and onto Omicron who pop up powerbombs him as she catches him.

The referee soon revives and Omicron quickly gets out of the ring and Sigma makes a cover...1...2...-and a kick out at 2 and 7/8. Sigma starts venting his frustration by hitting Jason with a series of kicks and stomps and soon runs to the ropes and springboards onto Jason with a moonsault splash and makes another cover, but the referee is too distracted by Jerry getting up and commanding him to leave the ring.

Sigma decides to drag Jason up, and applies a facelock, he's about to drop Jason with a DDT, but it gets reversed into a flapjack. Jason makes a cover...1...2...-and the referee is stopped by Omicron and is thrown out of the ring. She then lifts Jason with a powerbomb, but Jerry attacks her from behind, causing her to collapse. Jerry turns around and catches Sigma's foot that was going to kick him over the temple, he then slams Sigma with a belly to belly suplex. He then turns back to Omicron who is being assaulted with a series of punches by Jason, but gets commanded off by Jerry and he lifts her up in a crucifix powerbomb, and throws her out of the ring.

The crowd pops very loudly seeing the two standing until Sigma hits both with a low blow, back suplexes Jerry, and superkicks Jason. The referee gets back in the ring, seeing Sigma make a cover **...1...2...3!**

"Here's your winner! SIGMA!" The announcer yelled, as the winner raised his arms in victory as the the crowd booed loudly.

"That was a great opener, don't you think Ross?"

"It was, and it didn't even use any weapons, I think we're making progress in this promotion!"

"Well, maybe, but anyways, up next is Pandora Pentagram going against Ender Nightblade in a hardcore match! This one'll definitely be bloody! Don't worry Ross, you can cover your eyes when it starts!"

"Very funny Killings."

"Hang on, we've got something going on backstage," Killings told his partner as the camera shows The Weaponry and Devil's Associates. Chris Weapon and JJ Hopkins are sitting in their chairs as their respective groups join in the room.

"Hold on kid, we need to keep you hidden for a surprise, after all, you'll make a good one." Chris tells someone hiding away from the camera as everyone's seated.

"We're all here Chris," JJ informs him.

Chris Weapon starts his speech, "Okay, now I understand some of you aren't too happy with how we're situated in this event, but let me assure you, we will come out on top eventually. JJ and his boys are going to take care of the tag team match, Sigma's already done his match, you are given permission to rest. Omicron, we already know you'll be taking care of the triple threat match and..."

"What about me or Ezekiel Myers? He's been gone for months!" Tiger Eye shouts.

Chris answers to his friend, "You will help out The Devil's Associates in case anything goes wrong. And Ezekiel, I've got plans for him just as much as I've got plans for my match against Brandon. Anything to add JJ?"

"Not much, just don't fuck up, lest you want to receive certain punishment from either Chris or I."

* * *

The camera then changes back to the ring.

"Well, looks like The Weaponry and Devil's Associates have planned everything out."

"You bet Ross, anyway, lets get on with our match."

 **Song of Unhealing**

 _The arena goes pitch black and a single light flickers on and off toward Ender Nightblade as he is descending into the ring_

"Introducing first! From the End Remnant! He is The Shade! Ender Nightblade!"

 **Welcome to the Show-Britt Nicole**

 _The entire arena is filled with a ominous red light, then Pandora starts laughing and suddenly white fire comes out of the stage. The lights come back to normal and Pandora is standing on the middle of the stage, the stage is also covered in Blood with dead bodies (Fake). Pandora then skips to the ring with a smile and slides into the ring from under the bottom rope._

"And the opponent! From Newark, Ohio! weighing in at 230 pounds! She is the Incarnation of Insanity! Pandora Pentagram!"

The bell rings and Pandora quickly whacks Ender with her scythe but with the blunt end first. She continues hitting him with blunt end for a while but then she gets hit with a low blow and then driven into the mat with a DDT. He then exits the ring and pulls out a table, slides into the ring, and pulls out a twenty foot ladder and slides that into the ring. As he gets back into the ring, Pandora whacked him again with that damn scythe. She sets up the table, then picks up the ladder, and started bashing him with it until he punched her with a stiff right hook.

Pandora was only stunned until Ender lifted her up and slammed her with an Alabama slam, he then ran to the ladder and put it on top of her then climbed the top turnbuckle and jumped off with a body splash and landed on the ladder on top of Pandora. (in hind sight that probably wasn't a good idea) He winces in pain upon realizing that.

Both are down for a while until Ender gets back up and exits the ring to get more weapons. He pulls out a claw hammer and a barbed wire bat, then gets back in the ring. Pandora's back up but a fan throws his chair into the ring to give her a weapon. Both stare at each other and see if either one of them could hit first, we've got Ender dual wielding his hammer and bat, and Pandora with her chair. Pandora's the first to swing, but Ender ducks under it and whacks Pandora with his hammer, and follows up with his bat. He continues hitting her until she seems like she's unconscious, and makes a cover...1...2..-and a kickout at two.

Ender got Pandora on the table and set up the ladder, he climbs on top of it, and is about to jump, until Pandora rolls off the table. Ender gets off the ladder and picks up the bat from earlier, and swings to Pandora, but she tackles him before then and hits him with a barrage of punches. She then got out of the ring and got some lighter fluid, and returned to the ring, to find Ender missing. She turns around and sees him but is unable to react when he hits her with a body splash from the top rope. He picks up the lighter fluid and starts pouring it on Pandora.

She squirms as the liquid burns her wounds, she quickly gets back up and punches him with a hard right hand. She picks up the lighter fluid and pours a lot of it on the table, and the rest on Ender. She lights a lighter and sets the table on fire, but gets pushed onto the table and winds up getting on fire too, she starts running around like a maniac, even setting Ender on fire.

For some reason, Ender's not fazed by the fire and pounces on Pandora and hits her with a barrage of punches. He quickly got out of the ring and got out a fire extinguisher and put out the fire on both himself and Pandora. Both are shown to have some severe burns, but the still fight it out. Ender grabs ahold of Pandora's scythe and tries to cut her open, she dodges every slash and cut, and catches Ender with a double arm DDT. She quickly makes a cover...1...2...-and a kickout at 2. She gets Ender up and tries to hit him with a stunner, but he reverses it with a spin out powerbomb. He makes a cover...1...2...-and another near fall.

Ender gets up and sees the burning table off on the side, and turns his attention to the chair, he puts it on the mat and places Pandora's head on top of it, he leaves the ring to get another chair, gets back in, and raises it up to hit her, but she rolls off of it as he swings down. She grapples him with a back body drop and flings him out of the ring. She gets out and pulls him by the head, then bashes him on the announce table. She then grabs a wire and starts strangling him with it, until he flips her over. Ender then grabs the ring steps and throws them on Pandora. He then drags her back into the ring, lifts her up with a spinebuster, about to slam her through the table, but she turns him around and slams him with a DDT. She gets him back up and slams him through the burning table with a pop up powerbomb.

"THE BLOOD DRIVE! RIGHT THROUGH THE TABLE!"

"JESUS CHRIST!"

"Very brutal indeed, cover! 1...2...3!"

"Here's your winner! Pandora Pentagram!"

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS A BRUTAL MATCH ROSS!"

"WELL I'LL SAY! But anyway, up next will be a title match for the FZW World Tag Team Championships!"

"We've got The Devil's Associates defending their belts against The Archangels!"

 **This is gospel-PATD**

"The following contest! Is a tag team match set for one fall! Making their way to the ring! Accompanied by JJ Hopkins! Gabriel and Damien Jordan!"

 _The tag team walks out into the stage followed by JJ Hopkins. They all enter the ring and wait for their opponents._

 **El Cid Overture**

"And the Opponents! Weighing in at a combined weight of 439 pounds! The team of Nathaniel and Azrael! The Archangels!"

 _Both Wrestlers descend from the rafters with cables on them with their prosthetic wings. As soon as they land on the ring, they take their cables, coats, and wings and wait for the bell to ring._

The referee holds the belts in the air for everyone to see and presents them to the two teams about to kill each other. After that, the bell rings and Gabriel takes the initiative by clotheslining both Archangels and gets Nathaniel up, then calls out to Damien Jordan and they double chokeslam the white archangel. Azrael already rolled out of the ring and climbed on the turnbuckle at the opposite corner of the Devil's Associates, he waits for them to turn around and get closer, and then jumps off and hits both of them with a moonsault splash.

Azrael rolls his partner to their side of the ring and quickly assaults Gabriel with a barrage of roundhouse kicks, he finishes off the barrage by climbing the top rope and hits Gabriel with a foot stamp. He makes a cover...1..-and a kick out at one. Azrael quickly runs to the ropes, tags Nathaniel in, and hits Gabriel with a slingshot split legged moonsault. Nathaniel waits for Gabriel to sit up and hits him with a neck snap and makes another cover...1...-and another 1 count. Nathaniel quickly tries to keep Gabriel down by hitting him with a series of splashes, one being a moonsault, then a 450 splash, and finished it off with a somersault legdrop and made another cover...1...2-and only a two count.

Nathaniel sees no real way to really keep Gabriel down so he tags Azrael back in, and they both get on the top turnbuckle and jump off, simultaneously making a shooting star splash, but Gabriel rolls out of the way and they both eat the canvas. Gabriel gets back up and drags both Archangels to their feet, then gutwrench suplexes both of them at the same time. He pulls Azrael by his feet to his corner, and tags in Damien. Damien comes in and Gabriel holds Azrael in a full nelson as Damien hits him with punches and kicks. After the last kick was delivered, Gabriel lifted Azrael in the air and slammed him back into the mat.

Damien then grabs Azrael by his legs and slingshots him into the corner, and puts him into a tied tree of woe. He then treats his opponent as a punching bag, hitting him with constant bombardment of punches. He continues doing this until Nathaniel hits him with a diving overhead neckbreaker. He quickly gets back up but gets hit by Gabriel with a running body splash. Gabriel then starts choking Azrael while he's still caught in the tree of woe.

While the Devil's Associates were dominating the match, Jerry Buckler appeared onstage and ran down the ramp, however, his attempted interference was thwarted by a tall fan who jumped the rail. He was wearing a hoodie with the hood up, at this point, everyone knew it was Tiger Eye. He quickly got Jerry up in a powerbomb position and had him elevated but Jerry slipped off and hit Tiger Eye with a powerslam on the ramp and ran to the ring, catching Gabriel's attention, he ran to Jerry and tried to clothesline him but Jerry jumped off the ring apron.

Gabriel started yelling expletives to Jerry, not knowing that Nathaniel was right behind him, and got dropkicked out of the ring by him. When Nathaniel turned around, he was thrown in the air and slammed to the mat with a pop up powerbomb. Damien started laughing and kicking the bright archangel but was grappled by Azrael from behind with a victory roll pin...1...2..-and another near fall.

Azrael quickly waited for Damien to sit up and hit him with a roundhouse kick to the temple, after that he ran to the turnbuckle, jumped on the top, and bounced off with a corkscrew. He lands successfully and makes another pin...1...2..-and another near fall. Azrael holds his head in frustration as JJ Hopkins barks orders to Damien and giving a couple of insults to the Archangels.

Jerry tries to interfere again but gets clotheslined by JJ Hopkins and Tiger Eye Cyclones him to the floor. Back at the ring, Damien is up and Azrael tries to slam him with a hurricanrana, but gets tossed onto the turnbuckle. He lands gracelessly and falls back on the ring mat as Damien makes a cover...1...-and only a one count. Damien then gets Azrael back up, and slams him back down to the mat with a falcon arrow. He was about to make a pin, but was hit with a missile dropkick by Nathaniel, but he gets package piledriven by Gabriel.

Damien gets back up and drags Azrael up, then irish whips him into Gabriel who clotheslines him and makes another cover...1...2..-and only a two count. Both he and Gabriel get The dark archangel up, lift him with a chokelsam, but he reverses it with a DDT to both wrestlers at the same time. Azrael kips up, and sees his opponent get up, so he ran to the ropes, and back to Damien and slams him with a running neckbreaker and makes another pin attempt...1...2..and another 2 count.

Azrael drags Damien up, and irish whips him to the ropes, Gabriel tags himself in unknowingly to the Archangels and enters the ring. Azrael tried to slam Damien with a hurricanrana, but was reversed into a pop up powerbomb. Just as he lands on the mat, Gabriel jumped on him with a running senton and made a cover as Damien hit Nathaniel with a big boot...1...2...3!

"Here's your winner and still...THE FZW WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! DAMIEN JORDAN AND GABRIEL!"

"What an exciting match! wouldn't you say Killings?"

"You're damn right it was! Anyway, up next with have Violet going up against James Ferris."

"A feud that started all because Violet wasn't able to win against Trisha Pike, thanks to James' terrible ambush!"

"Well, lets see if they can kill each other and move on."

 **Lies-Evanescence**

"The following contest is set for one fall, introducing first! From Detroit, Michigan! Weighing in at 152 pounds! She is the Hardcore Princess! VIOLET!"

 _The arena goes black as she walks on stage bathed in purple light. When the bass hits, the arena lights up and purple pyro goes off. She makes her way down to the ring and slides in posing on the turnbuckle_

 **Inferno-Mick Gorden**

"And the opponent! Weighing in at 175 pounds! The INFERNO! JAAAMMMES FERRRISSS!

 _The arena glows dark. Inferno starts to play and after 23 seconds into the song pyrocrackers blast off and the arena glows orange/red and James is right there at the ramp near the screen. he walks down the ramp and gives the "Rock On" symbol as he get to the ring. he jumps on the ring and enters in a regular fashion. he gives the "Rock On" again as he prepare for the match._

The bell rings and the two instantly lock up, Violet tries to get out of it by repeatedly kneeing James in the gut. After the third one, James loses his grip and Violet throws him to the center of the ring with a hip toss. She then runs to the turnbuckle, climbs to the top, and jumps off with a splash, she lands successfully and makes a cover...1..-and only a one count. She then runs to the ropes, and comes back with a handspring moonsault, landing on James' knees and rolling on the ground, in pain.

James quickly gets back up and starts stomping and kicking Violet while she's down, after a few minutes of that, he grabs her legs, and applies a side leglock. Violet starts kicking and screaming in agony as James applies the hold even tighter. She tries to reach for the ring ropes, but they're too far for her reach, she tries to pry James' legs off of her's, but he's got the hold locked on tight. She resorts to sitting up in order for her to reach James, but she winds up standing up, and reverses it into a single crab.

James quickly crawls to the ropes before Violet could lock in the hold and makes a rope break. Violet lets go of the hold, and superkicks James as he gets up, but he ducks under it, and kicks her planted leg, making her fall to the ground. Jason then runs to the ropes and hits her with a springboard leg drop, followed by a slingshot senton and makes a cover...1...2..and only a two count.

James then gets Violet back up, irish whips her to the ropes, and tries to hit her with a clothesline from hell, but she reverses it with a spinebuster and makes a quick cover...1...2-and another two count. She then gets him up and attempts to nail him with an underhook piledriver, he sand bags her and reverses it with a back body drop. He then waits for Violet to sit up, and roundhouse kicks her to the temple, then front dropkicks her, he makes another pin attempt, but Violet reversed it with a possum pin...1...2...-and another near fall.

Violet quickly gets back up and slams James with a frankensteiner, followed by a moonsault with a pin...1...2...-and another near fall. Violet then gets James up and irish whips him to the ropes, but he reverses it by irishing whipping her and tries to hit her with a blackhole slam, but was reversed into a headscissor takedown. She then hits James with a standing leg drop, gets him back up, and applies a headlock on him, then drives him back down into the mat with a bulldog, she then makes a pin attempt...1...2...-and yet another near fall.

Violet then tries to get James back up, but he elbows her in the gut, throws her with a snapmare takedown, followed by a neck snap, he then gets her up, irish whips her to the ropes, but she performs a sunset flip, but he reverses it with a pin attempt, but she gets out quickly and kicks him on the temple with a buzzsaw kick. She then gets him up, and nails him with a gory neckbreaker and makes a cover...1...2...3!

"Here is your winner! VIIIIOOOOLLET!"

"An impressive match!"

"I agree Killings! but anyways, up next we have a triple threat match for the FZW World Television Championship!"

"Two competitors are bikers, and an underdog!"

"Without further ado, let's get this match underway!"

 **Force of Greatness-CFO$**

"The following contest, is a triple threat match, is set for one fall, and is for the FZW WORLD TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP! Introducing first! From Carson, California! Weighing in at 187 pounds! She is the FZW WORLD TELEVISION CHAMPION! BRIAAANNNA GAAAAGE!"

 _She enters on her American Flag and Soaring Eagle custom made 2009 Harley Davidson motorcycle and once in the ring, she salutes the audience and presents the Television Belt._

 **Decadence-Disturbed**

"Making her way to the ring! From Dover, Delaware! Weighing in at 219 pounds! OMICRON!"

 _She makes her way to the ring on her dragon themed chopper and rides down the ramp and around the ring a few times, she stops next to Brianna's bike and pushes it to make it fall over. She then enters the ring and waits at her corner._

 **Tarantula-Pendulum**

"And the opponent! From New York City, New York! Weighing in at 152 pounds! AVERY MARYELLEN YORK!"

 _AMY struts to the ring wearing a white long coat, and an ensemble of Trish Stratus' attire at Wrestlemania 22._

The referee holds the Television title belt and presents it to the fans then to the wrestlers and calls for the bell starting the match. Both AMY and Brie try to get Omicron down together, but get hit by a lariat by her simultaneously. She then picks up AMY and tosses her out of the ring and starts bashing Brie with a series of punches and elbow strikes to her head. After that was done, Omicron lifts Brie in a military press, and drops her and makes a cover...1...-and only a one count.

Omicron then gets Brie in the corner, and starts hitting her with a combination of a punch to the gut, an elbow strike to the head, a knee strike to the ribs, and wasn't able to finish because AMY tried to catch her with a school boy pin, but wasn't able to get her down. Omicron reacts to this by dropping down to a knee and starts brutalizing AMY with multiple punches to the head. When she was finished, she got speared by Brie and was about to be driven to the mat with a tombstone piledriver, but got out of it and german suplexed Brie with a cover...1...-and another one count.

When Brie kicked out, Omicron had her sights on AMY. She tried to clothesline AMY but was ducked and AMY caught a hold of her arm and applied a side armbar. When she was about to lift up AMY, she was taken by her legs by Brie and was put in a bridging figure four leglock.

"They both have their submissions on her!"

"Wait, if she taps, who gets the victory?"

"I think that if she taps, she'll simply be eliminated."

With only one free arm, Omicron pried herself from AMY's armbar, and quickly sat up start strangling Brie. As she was choking Brie out, AMY landed on her with a splash, and quickly dragged Brie away. She then started assaulting Omicron with a few kicks delivered to her abdomen and then a knee to her face. She quickly made a cover...1..-and only a one count. She then grabbed Omicron's arms and applied a bridging chickenwing.

"The AVERING SURPRISE!"

"A very painful hold to be caught in, even if you've got the physique of Omicron!"

Omicron grunted in pain as she tries to reach for the ropes with her foot, but found no way to reach for it. AMY continued to make the hold painful until Brie picked her up, and slammed her to the mat with a spinebuster and made a cover...1... only a two count. Omicron quickly got back up, but noticed that she can't punch or lift as well for right now, hit Brie with a big boot and constantly whipping her arms to null the pain given by AMY. She then gets AMY up, irish whips her to the ropes, rebounds, and throws her in a free fall drop and clutching her arms in agony.

When Brie got back up, she grabbed Omicron from behind with an octopus hold, the submission move was locked in and Omicron fell down to her knee as Brie was making the hold tighter. Omicron eventually stands up again, and reverses the hold into a samoan drop. She makes a cover...1...2..-and the pin was interrupted by Amy hitting Omicron with an axe handle.

This however, only annoyed Omicron who quickly shoulder powerslammed AMY and got Brie Gage up, held her in an underhook powerbomb position, and tiger powerbombed her with a cover...1...2...-and a kick out at the last possible moment which was met by a pop from the fans. Omicron was furious and decided to wait in the corner for either opponent to get up, and to her surprise, both actually got up at the same time and she speared both of them simultaneously. She then lets out a roar, and powerbombed Brie Gage and made pin attempt...1...2...-and the pin was interrupted again by AMY, however, with a feeble punch to Omicron's temple.

Omicron then grabs AMY by the throat, lifts her up, and gets kicked around the crotch area and let go of her hold and was driven into the mat with a lifting inverted DDT and gets pinned...1...2...-and another near fall. AMY then puts Omicron on a surfboard submission but got quickly overpowered by the biker and was thrown over her head. Omicron got back up, massaging her left shoulder, and quickly caught Brie Gage from the top rope as she turned around and held her opponent in a military press, and transitioned it into a powerslam.

Omicron then turned her attention to AMY, but was too late as she was dropkicked out of the ring. AMY then waits for Brie to get up, and hits her as she sits up with a front dropkick and makes another pin attempt...1...2..-and another near fall. She then lifts Brie in an argentine position, and drives her down to the mat with a cutter. She makes a cover...1...2..-and AMY was grabbed by her hips by Omicron, and thrown into the air, then caught by her with a spinebuster.

Omicron tires as she tries to get AMY up, but AMY hits her behind the kneecap, and applies a leglock. She was pried off not too much later, and both were staring at each other and locked up. Omicron quickly slammed her with a double arm suplex, but then got speared by Brie as she turned around. She then get driven into the mat with a tombstone piledriver and Brie made a cover...1...2..-and she was hit by AMY with a Boma Ye.

"Good God!"

"Brie's been hit with the Yorker! WE'VE GOT A NEW CHAMPION!"

"COVER! **1...2...3!** "

"Here's your winner...AND NEW! FZW WORLD TELEVISION CHAMPION! AVERY! MARYELLEN! YORK!"

AMY gets handed the prize and holds it up for everyone to see as her music plays in the background. She then looks behind her and finds Brianna Gage holding her hand out to shake. When AMY shook her hand, she quickly pulled her back as Omicron was about to spear both of them again, but this time, she landed on the ring post. She quickly got out of it and left the ring in disdain as AMY holds the Television belt as she stands on the top rope.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WE'VE GOT A NEW CHAMPION! AND IT WAS AMY!"

"SHE WAS ABLE TO SURVIVE THE SUBMISSIONS OF BRIE GAGE AND THE POWERHOUSE KNOWN AS OMICRON!"

The camera then switches back to the backstage to Brandon and Sienna, accompanied by Trisha Pike.

"I don't know why you wanted to accept that challenge!" Sienna shouted at her boyfriend.

"I need them to stop being on my back, this is the first step."

"First step to what? You've got JJ Hopkins and Chris Weapon on our backs, too of the most corrupt people in this company!"

Trisha then said her piece, "We've got your back in case they pull anything off."

"Thanks Trisha, but I don't think you can take care of all Chris will throw at us."

"We'll do what we can," Trisha informs him as he starts warming up for his match.

* * *

"I can tell there's going to be a problem about to happen!" Killings yells at his partner.

"You may be right, but up next, we have The Royals fighting The Jackals!"

"A whole fight based on how The Royals remain neutral, until earlier this month."

"Without further ado, lets get it started!"

 **Amazing - CFO$ ft Trinity Fatu**

"The following contest is a 6 man tag team match! And is set for one fall! Introducing first! The team of Katarina Love, Nevah Maria, and Shamera Wilde! The Royals!"

 _The Royals walk to the ring and are met by a mixed reaction from the audience, as they enter the ring, The Jackals' theme came up._

 **One Shot, One Kill-Dying Fetus**

"And the opponents! The team of Brutus Vicious, Kyle Stevens, and Wolfgang! THE JACKALS!"

 _They emerge from the backstage area wielding weapons (Brutus carries a ladder, Kyle has a kendo stick, and Wolfgang has a lead pipe). They walk normally down the ramp. They each have unique ways of entering the ring (Kyle Stevens slingshots himself over the top rope, Brutus Vicious walks over the top rope, Wolfgang rolls under the bottom rope)._

The announcer runs back into the ring with a new announcement to make, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it has come to my attention that this match tonight, will be a no-disqualification tornado tag team match!"

The Jackals smile as they ready their weapons and chase the Royals out of the ring. The Royals soon look under the ring and get their own weapons, Katarina gets a folding chait, Shamera gets a hammer, and Nevah obtains a sack. They reenter the ring and are quickly assaulted by the Jackals. Brutus throws his ladder on Shamera as Wolfgang keeps attempting to hit Katarina with his lead pipe, but every strike is blocked by her chair, and Kyle does the same with his kendo stick, but Nevah Marie keeps dodging his attacks.

Nevah Marie then catches Kyle's arm and drives him to the mat with a snap DDT, then gets kicked by Brutus with a big boot. Katarina Love then threw her chair at Wolfgang, and dropkicked it on him, but then gets taken to Suplex City by Brutus. After the fifth suplex, he gets struck by a low blow from Shamera Wilde, then takes him down with a rolling knee bar. She locks it in for fifteen seconds until Wolfgang gets back up, gets his lead pipe, and hits her over the head with it. He then gets Kyle back up, and they put Shamera in a figure four leglock, anaconda vise combination and lock it in for a few seconds, but Kyle gets hit by Katarina with a standing phoenix splash and Wolfgang was leg dropped by Nevah Marie.

Nevah Marie and Katarina Love get up but both get back suplexed at the same time by Brutus Vicious. He lets out a roar of intimidation for his opponents and for the Weaponry in case they interfere in the match. He then gets Shamera up, and lifts her up in a powerbomb, she tries to reverse it into a hurricanrana, but he gets her back up and slams her down once, then lifts her back up, and does it again a second time, however on the third, Katarina hits the back of his knee with a folding chair. This causes him to fall to a knee, and allows Shamera to fully reverse the powerbomb into a hurricanrana and makes a cover...1...2.-and Wolfgang pulls her off of Brutus and hits her with his lead pipe.

Katarina throws her chair at Wolfgang, he catches it, and throws it back to her and he and Kyle Stevens hit her with a van daminator and enzugiri combination. Kyle makes the cover...1...2...-and Nevah Marie throws Kyle's Kendo stick at him. Wolfgang then rushes at her and hits her with a running lariat as Kyle gets assaulted from behind by Shamera with a corkscrew axe kick. After she did that, she quickly grabbed the sack that Nevah Marie got, and poured its contents onto the center of the ring, and out came shards of glass. She then caught Wolfgang with a frankensteiner, into the glass shards.

Brutus then gets up, and knees Shamera into the gut when she's bent over, he drives her into the glass with a sit out piledriver. He then gets the ladder set up, climbs to the top, and jumps off towards Katarina Love with a diving headbutt. He lands successfully, and rolls away, holding his head in agony as Nevah Marie crawled on top of him for a pin...1...2...-and he gets his shoulder up just in time.

Nevah Marie then waits for Brutus to get up, but gets caught from behind by Wolfgang who has her locked into an anaconda vise. She tries to squirm out of it, until Brutus recovers, grabs one of her legs, and applies a grapevine ankle lock. Nevah Marie tries to get out even more, but is unable to. After a few seconds of being in that painful submission combination, she taps.

"Here are your winners, by submission! THE JACKALS!"

The Wolfgang helps Kyle up, and they all raise their arms in victory as the crowd cheers them on.

"Well, it looks like it's more brutality to make you sick Ross!"

"Yeah, yeah, very funny, anyway coming up will be our main event! We have Brandon Elvidge, defending his FZW International Championship against Chris Weapon. I can already see how this will end."

"Really? Ok then enlighten us Ross!"

"It's simple, Chris'll cheat and probably win."

"Yeah right, we'll see."

 **Centuries-Fall out boy**

"The following contest is a falls count anywhere match! And is set for one fall, and is for...THE FZW INTERNATIONAL HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! Introducing first! Accompanied by Sienna Sheffield! From Manchester, England! weighing in at 240 pounds! He is the FZW International Heavyweight Champion and England's most hardcore fighter! Brandon Elvidge!"

 _Brandon enters the arena with Sienna applauding him. They walk down the ramp and hear the cheering from the fans, however, they get blindsided. They both get ambushed by Chris Weapon and Ezekiel Myers. After the assault was done, Chris drags Brandon back into the ring, and the match starts_

Chris and Ezekiel start kicking and punching Brandon while he's still down. Chris then tells Ezekiel to get his barbed wire bat, as he does that, Chris gets Brandon up, and holds him in a full nelson. Ezekiel comes back with his barbie, and swings toward the opponent, but Brandon escapes just in time, and Ezekiel winds up hitting Chris Weapon. Enraged, Ezekiel starts swinging aimlessly at Brandon who dodges all the attacks and hits Ezekiel with a running superkick.

Brandon then sets his sights on Chris Weapon and quickly german suplexes him bridging with a pin...1...-and only a one count. Brandon then gets his opponent up, irish whips him to the ropes and slams him with a rebound powerslam and makes another cover...1...2.-and only a two count this time. Brandon this time tries to get The Antichrist up but gets pulled into a small package...1...2..-and only a two count.

Chris then gets up, and calls out to Ezekiel to throw weapons into the ring. Soon, Ezekiel makes it rain trash cans, there were so many that Chris had to tell him to stop. Chris grabs one of the cans, sets it right side up, but gets hit by Brandon with another trash can when he looks back. By this point, Ezekiel Myers gets back into the ring, with his barbed wire bat, and hits Brandon over the head with it as he turns around, cutting him open. He then drags Chris on top of Brandon...1...2...-and Brandon kicks out at the last moment.

The crowd erupts and Ezekiel is awestruck by the resilience displayed, but then keeps hitting Brandon with the bat until he gets ordered by Chris to turn around, and gets slapped for the accident that happened early in the match. Both then start assaulting him until Sienna grabs a chair, and hits Ezekiel from behind with it. Chris instantly sees what happened, and grabs Sienna by the throat, starts throttling her, then throws her out of the ring.

When Chris turns back to face his opponent, he gets superkicked out of the ring and onto the floor. Brandon then gets out as well but gets hit from behind by Ezekiel with a suicide dive. He then gets a trash can from the ring, and puts Brandon on top of it, then he knocks the champion down with a swing of the bat onto the trash can. He then gets Chris back up, and Chris sees his opportunity, climbs to the top rope, and jumps off with a moonsault onto Brandon still in the trash can. He lands successfully, Ezekiel quickly pulls out the trash can, and Chris makes a cover...1...2...-and another near fall.

Sienna then assaults Chris with a claw hammer, dazing him, but she gets subdued by Ezekiel who gets her down with a stiff lariat, gets his bat, and applies a camel clutch to her with it. Chris then gets Brandon up, but gets kicked away, Brandon kips up, and hits Chris with a series of strikes as they move up a ramp. Both seem to keep it even, Chris would dodge some punches, while Brandon catches some of Chris' kicks.

Soon enough, they're on the stage, Brandon tries to get Chris down with a fury punch, but Chris catches it, and drives Brandon down with an inverted stomp facebreaker. He makes a cover...1...2...-and another near fall. Chris gets a bit angered, and throws Brandon off the stage and onto the floor. Brandon takes an 8 foot drop and Chris jumps off the stage, and lands on Brandon with a 450 splash. He makes another cover...1...2...-and the pin gets interrupted by Trisha Pike and Daria Kirkthaler.

Daria then curbstomps Chris Weapon and Trisha Bicycle kicks him when Daria drags him back up. After that, they both got hit by Ezekiel Myers who suicide dove off of the top of the stage. Everyone's down and the bloody Brandon crawls on top of Chris...1...2...-and Ezekiel feebly stops the pin. After about a minute, Chris and Brandon get back up, and they start brawling it out again as Ezekiel tries to take care of any interferences.

Chris and Brandon soon get into the backstage area, and they start using any weapon they can find, Chris has used a crowbar several times, while Brandon's been using any practical mean to at least stun Chris, he's used a cup of soda, fire extinguisher, and soon enough, he dropkicks Chris onto a table fill with food. He grabs one of the dishes, and shatters it onto Chris' face, busting him wide open.

Brandon then gets Chris up in a should powerbomb, but Chris slips out of it, and drives England's most hardcore brawler to floor with a neckbreaker and makes a pin...1...2...-and another near fall. Chris then gets his opponent up, and attempts to hip toss him through the table, Brandon reverses with a belly to belly suplex away from the table. After a few minutes of the two exchanging blows with weapons and holds, the two rivals make their way to the parking lot.

Chris quickly gets a spare tire, and throws it at Brandon, making him fall toward a car. Chris then drive by kicks Brandon's head through the window, quickly breaks open the trunk, and pulls out another tire iron. He then continually assaults Brandon with the tire iron until he gets alabama slammed by Trisha Pike, then she follows up with a jumping cutter. However, after that assault, she gets attacked from behind by a bloody and bruised Ezekiel Myers who hits her over the head with a beer bottle.

Ezekiel quickly gets Chris back up, and they both continue their assault on Brandon, Ezekiel gets his barbie again, and they put Brandon in a combination of a camel clutch and sharpshooter. Soon enough, the same spare tire gets thrown at Chris, he falls on Ezekiel, and they lose their hold on the submission. Sienna then appears onscreen with a crowbar, and starts attacking Chris with it viciously, mainly targeting his knees. Ezekiel gets up and charges at her, however, she quickly hit Ezekiel with the crowbar, across the face, causing some of his teeth fall out, but he's still standing, he catches her second swing, and tosses her onto another car, he grabs her head, and slams it into the headlight, knocking he out.

Brandon's back up, then gets Ezekiel down with a Koji Klutch. He then gets slammed with a reverse hurricanrana by Chris Weapon. He then drags Brandon and leans him on a car, runs off into another car, then drives straight toward him. The crowd gasps in horror, seeing that Chris may have legitimately killed Brandon. Chris then backs up, leaves the car, and checks to see that Brandon disappeared. He then gets grabbed by the ankles by a pair of hands underneath the car, and gets dragged under as well. Chris was able to escape however, but Brandon quickly got out from under there.

Chris tries to crawl away, seeing a deranged Brandon Elvidge following him. He grabs the beer bottle and hits Brandon over the head, breaking it, not even fazing him. Chris then tries to stab him with it, but gets caught, and thrown into the trunk of a big truck. Brandon then lifts Chris into a suplex then elevates him down to the floor and makes a cover...1...2...3!

"Here's your winner! AND STILLLL FZW INTERNATIONAL HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! BRANNNNDONNN ELVIDGE!"

The crowd pops raucously as they cheer on for Brandon's victory.

"DEAR GOD WHAT A BRUTAL MATCH!"

"STILL NOT AS BRUTAL AS SOME OF PANDORA'S AND ENDER'S"

"That may be true Killings, but Jesus fucking Christ! That was almost unbearable for me!"

"Well, Brandon was still victorious, and it seems like the adrenaline is wearing off on him, he looks dazed right now. Anyway Goodnight everybody!"

Brandon almost passes out from exhaustion and looks around the parking lot, seeing the effects of the carnage, he soon sees Sienna and wakes her up, then he takes her to the locker room to celebrate.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, here's FZW's first ever pay per view, tell me if you like it or not, I mean, if this event fails so does Fire Zone Wrestling. I'd like to thank **Violet Ambrose, Brandon547, Ender Nightblade, Ondra J, RebeccaJoleneAumanWilson, xXxShonxXx, Anarchophobia, VitalMayhemOfDarkness, Epicone22, and InfernoRage** for their OCs that I was able to use. In case I didn't utilize some wrestlers properly, don't be afraid to tell me. That's all!


	13. Monday Night Mayhem-4

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Monday Night Mayhem!" Bob Ross yells as the stage and ring pyro go off to the tempo of Violence Fetish by Disturbed.

"It's been a week since War Zone and boy, I can't wait to see how our next pay per view will go!"

"Anyway, coming up tonight, we have AMY making her first defense as Television champion, but up next is a one on one match between Kaitlyn Kirk and The Ultra Bull."

 **SWC-Murs**

"The following contest, is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at 246 pounds! THE ULTRA BULL!"

 _Ultra Bull runs down the ramp and into the ring._

 **Eye of the Tiger-Survivor**

"And the opponent, from Riverside, Iowa! Weighing in at 160 pounds! Kaitlyn Kirk!"

 _Kaitlyn walks down the ramp, posing for everyone to see her features. Once she got in the ring, Ultra Bull started assaulting her prematurely._

"Well, it looks like the match is under way, Ultra Bull, with a series of punches and has Katie down."

"He has her in an armbar, it looks like its locked on tight. Katie seems to have trouble getting back up, seeing as how Ultra Bull is much stronger than her."

Katie was able to get back up and forced Ultra Bull to change his armbar, into a wrist lock. After a few seconds, Katie kicked Ultra Bull in the gut, and drove him into the mat with a crossface with bodyscissors. Ultra Bull quickly got to the ropes, forcing her to let go. The two are separated and quickly try to lock up, but Ultra Bull hit Katie with a very stiff clothesline.

"The Edge of the Victor!"

"Ultra Bull's got her in a pin...1...2...-and a kick out at two!"

Ultra Bull gets up and waits for Katie to get up, then hits her with a running big boot and makes another cover...1...2...3!

"Here's your winner! Ultr-" The announcer couldn't finish as Ultra Bull took his microphone and ordered him to leave the ring.

Ultra Bull then said his piece, "This is to all jackasses in the locker room! You're all on notice! Seeing as how I am the victor in a match that really had no point, but now I have something to say: Brianna Gage! I'm calling you out you stubborn biker bitch! I've already taken down your friend and all that's left is just you!"

 **Force of Greatness-CFO$**

Brianna Gage appears on the entrance stage and gets a microphone, "Alright Ultra Bull, I'm here! Now, what do you want?"

"I want to face you, right here, and right now!"

Soon enough, Christopher Rogers also appears onstage, "Ultra Bull, get the f*ck out of my ring, you have no right to just make your own matches, if you wanted to play God, you should have checked your contract, but you know what, on Thursday Night Insanity, it will be you, against Brianna Gage...and the winner faces AMY for the Television championship next week!"

"You've got a deal!" Ultra Bull tells his boss and leaves the ring.

"We've got a match in the making in our next show!" Ross yells towards his partner.

"No doubt going to be a good match, but anyways, it's now time to reintroduce Freddy Escobar into Fire Zone Wrestling."

 **Cut to backstage**

Freddie Escobar walks into the building with the UCW United States Heavyweight Championship on one shoulder, and the SSW Violent World Heavyweight championship on the other. He walks smugly through the aisles until his doppelganger walks across him. He quickly looks at where his double went, then searched around the locker room and saw Jason Sabre nearby.

"What's going on?" Freddie asks.

"What do you mean?" Jason asks back as he works out.

"Why is there a caricature of me on this show?"

"Oh that, okay, since you were taking care of the other shows, you were pretty much missing for six months. Chris came up with the idea of making a parody of you with Angelo Escobar."

"Which Chris made this idea?" Freddie asked with an intimidating voice.

"The black haired one."

"They both have black hair!"

"The one with camo shorts."

"You couldn't have just said that first?"

"My mind was blank for a moment, sorry."

Freddie met that with a sigh of disgust and went off to look for Chris Weapon. After a few minutes, he found the weaponry. He quickly called them out.

"Why's there a parody of me on this show?!"

Chris was the first to respond as he lit a cigarette, "Look who finally returns, were UCW and SSW that important that you had to just work over there and forget about FZW?"

Freddie made a quick response and even slapped Chris Weapon in the face, "I was taking care of the companies we're partnered with! In case you haven't noticed, I had to take time off here in order to help them out."

Omicron then made her statement, "You are only part of them, you are no longer part of FZW, you belong outside with the rest of them."

"I can assure you that those companies can make you have a run for your money, I'm even able to take care of some wrestlers you would never be able to defeat!"

Chris responded with as he blew smoke into Freddie's face, "You're only proof is your belts, however, they're useless here. Those belts only have prestige in their respective companies, here in FZW, you have nothing, not a single thing."

"Fine then, I will leave you to your brooding and see you fail yet again at claiming your most prestigious belt," Freddie told them as he was about to leave the room, only to find Tiger Eye blocking the doorway. "Out of my way big foot, you seem to have the knowledge of an everyday grunt, seeing as how you-" Freddie couldn't finish as Tiger Eye grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

"Let him go William," Chris told the giant, and he quickly let go of Freddie.

"Remember where you are Freddie, remember that you are not the top of this corporation," After Ezekiel told him that, Freddie left the locker room and went back to Jason Sabre's area.

"I see you've met the Weaponry, how was that?" Jason asked his friend and was met by a death stare. "What?"

"What's been going on since I've been gone?" Freddie asked Jason as they start working out together.

"Let's see, we've got a faction war going on being The Weaponry and Devil's Associates against the Jackals, Archangels, Jerry Buckler, Brandon Elvidge, and me. We've been trying to overpower the other for a while and it seems like we're at a stale mate. The Royals are pretty much neutral from time to time."

"Well, how about you count me in your army?" Freddie asked his friend as they were resting.

"Sounds good, can't wait to tell the others!"

 **Back to the ring**

"Well, it looks like Chris Weapon has made yet another enemy," Ross informs his partner.

"Yeah, but he's got a point, Freddie's belts are worthless here in FZW, if he wants to get respect, he'll have to show he's a championship contender here as well as those other companies he's been working for."

"But anyways, we've now got a showcase between Pandora Pentagram and Ender Nightblade, about to happen next!"

 **Song of Unhealing**

 _The arena goes pitch black and a single light flickers on and off toward Ender Nightblade as he is descending into the ring_

Ender waits for Pandora to get out, and sits in one of the corners of the ring.

 **Welcome to the show-Britt Nicole**

Pandora walks to the ring with her scythe holstered behind her back, and gets a microphone as she stops at ringside.

"What do you want Ender? We've been killing each other throughout the year, and for what? Because you view me as abominable as they come? Well damn it, say something for yourself!" Ender Nightblade gave no response as he stayed in the corner. Pandora soon entered the ring, "We've gone through fire, brimstone, steel, and barbed wire, what does it take for us to stop destroying everything in ou-" Pandora couldn't finish her statement as Ender jumped on her and assaulted her with a barrage of punches.

He then picks up the microphone, "You may think you are the better person in the ring, but you only have the vanity to say it! You are abominable in my eyes purely because you have the pride of a king ruling a failing empire!"

Ender soon pulls out Pandora's scythe and broke the handle, and pointed the blade to her pentagram symbol, "This is the symbol you use to intimidate and mock those who are most unfortunate, however, you also seem to fail to grasp its true meaning as well as how you can be able to truly be a champion of chaos."

Ender then pierces the ground with the blade and leaves the ring. Pandora then gets out of the ring and chases him back to the locker room.

"Well, that was something," Ross informs his partner.

"Now we see a better reason why Ender is after Pandora, he's f*cking mental!"

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, coming up next will be James Ferris going against Mexico's greatest gem, Selena Lopez."

 **Inferno-Mick Gorden**

 _the arena glows dark, Inferno starts to play and after 23 seconds into the song pyrocrackers blast off and the arena glows orange/red and James is right there at the ramp near the sceen. he walks down the ramp and gives the "Rock On" symbol but was soon ambushed from behind by Violet. She starts to hit James' knees with a steel pipe and drove him into the mat with an underhook piledriver._

Selena then runs down the ramp and assaults Violet with a lariat. She then gets her up and is about to drive her down with a snap DDT, but Violet reverses it with a back body drop. Selena gets back up, but only gets taken back down by Violet superkicking her. Violet then grabs James by his legs, drags him closet to the ring, and hits his crotch with the steel pipe. He screams in horror and agony as Violet continues to attack him with the pipe.

After a couple of minutes, security personnel are called into the arena, and all pile up on Violet and then escort her out as doctors and trainers take care of James Ferris and Selena Lopez.

"Well, looks like we've got a cancelled match, and we'll have to move on to our main event, AMY's first ever defense as FZW Television Champion!"

 **Tarantula- Pendulum**

"The following contest is for the FZW WORLD TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP! And is scheduled for one fall, introducing first! From New York, New York! Weighing in at 149 pounds! She is the Fire Zone Wrestling World Television Champion! AVERRRRY MARRRRYEEELLLLEN YOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRKKK!"

 _A red carpet is rolled down the ramp as AMY walks onstage with the same outfit she wore on War Zone, and holds the Television belt up high as a series of pyrotechnics go off. She then struts down to the ring holding the belt over her head and pointing at it. She then enters the ring, climbs the turnbuckle, and presents the belt for everyone at that side and then does the same at the opposite corner._

"I wonder who's going to be her opponent?" Ross asks his partner.

"I've got no idea Ross, unle-"

 **Get Hyper-DJ Droidkea**

"OH MY GOD!"

"WHAT?"

"IT'S HIM! IT'S THE JEWISH GUN! HE'S FINALLY RETURNED TO FIRE ZONE WRESTLING!"

 _Tomer walks to the stage and stares at the ground for a few seconds, then raises his arms to make an arc as smoke fills up the arena. He then moves down the ramp as the crowd cheers him on. Once he enters the ring, he then leans on one of the corners and gives a death stare to the new Television Champion._

The announcer then makes another announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, the match has been changed into a no holds barred match"

The referee gets the Television belt and shows it to Tomer Lami, then to AMY, and then to the fans and calls for the bell. Tomer then locks up with and and throws her to the corner, then attacks her with a turnbuckle splash. He then gets her up the top rope, and superplexes her back to the mat. He then climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and jumps off with a footstamp, AMY was able to roll away, and all that did was piss Tomer a bit. He then drags her back up and tries to driver her down the mat with a headlock driver, but she reverses it with a back suplex and makes a cover...1.-and only a one count.

AMY then leaves the ring and pulls out a chair, she then gets back in the ring but The Jewish Gun dropkicked her chair onto her. He then wedged the chair into the turnbuckle, and drove her head through it with a slingshot. Tomer then got her down with a school boy pin...1...2..-and only a two count. Tomer then tells his wife to get a weapon into the ring, she complies by getting a table.

Tomer then sets up the table, puts AMY on it, climbs the top rope, but AMY rolled off of the table and grabbed ahold of the bottom rope as Tomer tries to drag her away. Tomer then gets AMY up (eventually) and lifts her up in a pop up powerbomb, but AMY starts punching his head while she's up and makes him collapse. She then gets out of the ring and gets a hammer then returns to hit Tomer's elbows and other appendages.

AMY soon gets The Jewish Gun up and irish whips him to the ropes, he rebounds to her and she catches his clothesline, and reverses it into a bridging chickenwing. Tomer tries as he can to escape but AMY's got the hold locked on tight. He tries to lift her up, but that just made the hold even more painful, then he turned around and was able to overpower her into reversing the submission into an anaconda vise.

AMY tries as she can to claw at Tomer Lami's face to make him let go but was to no avail as The Jewish Gun keeps applying more pressure into the submission hold. AMY was able to escape by repeatedly hitting Tomer's ribs with a series of punches and soon got him to let go. She then tried to clothesline him but he ducked it and slammed her with a belly to back suplex. He then waited for her to crawl up and curb stomped her. He then made a cover...1...2...-and another near fall.

Tomer then tries to get AMY on the table, but she elbowed him in the gut, and grabbed the hammer, and then whacked him across the face with it. She then got Tomer on top of the table, climbs to the top rope, and jumps off with a leg drop, but Tomer got off of the table when she jumped and she went through the table gracelessly. Both are down for a little while until Tomer got back up and ran to the ropes, and back to her with a splash. He then made another pin attempt...1...2...-and another kick out at 2.

"What is keeping AMY so resilient tonight?"

"She's trying to make an impression with her first defense."

Tomer Lami then got AMY back up and the two started exchanging blows and crosses, which soon evolved to weapon strikes, then devolved back into fists and feet. The exchange ended when AMY dropkicked Tomer into the turnbuckle and followed up with a shining wizard. She then got him into a headlock, and drove him down to the mat with a bulldog and made a pin...1...2...-and a near fall at two.

AMY then got Tomer into a surfboard stretch and locked it in, Tomer soon was having trouble escaping until he started headbutting her and made her lose her grip. He then got her down with a superman punch (again, don't see why this move is liked so much) and made another pin...1...2...-and another near fall. He then got her up and threw her back into the corner, and started assaulting her with a series of knees, until she slipped into a seated position in the corner, and The Jewish Gun hit her with a rope aided dropkick. He then dragged her away from the corner and climbed to the top rope, then jumped off with a leap of faith, AMY lifted her knees and hit Tomer Lami's back and soon got up, and grabbed a hold of The Jewish Gun's head, dragged him up, and threw him back down to with a mat slam.

AMY then got Tomer Lami up and drove him to the mat with an argentine cutter and made a pin attempt...1...2...-and yet another near fall. She then got him back up but he shoved her away and hit her with a running clothesline. The Jewish Gun then told his wife to get another weapon into the ring but they soon have an argument with what to use. While Tomer was talking to Becky, AMY grabbed him from behind and got him in a school boy roll up...1...2...3!

"Here's your winner, and still the Fire Zone Wrestling World Television Champion! Averrrry Marrryellen YOOOOORRRRRRKKKKKK!"

"My God she did!"

"No kidding, she was able to go through the Jewish Gun as he made his return!"

While AMY was celebrating her victory, a group of fans jumped over the rails and started assaulting AMY, Tomer Lami, and Becky Lynch. After their ambush was over, they revealed themselves to be Omicron, Sigma, Chris Weapon, and Ezekiel Myers.

 **Amazing - CFO$ ft Trinity Fatu**

The royals enter the stage and Katarina has a microphone, "Chris, I would like to tell you that it may be unwise to attack every other wrestler in the company!"

Chris soon gets a microphone as well, "You may be right, but you have yet shown who your loyalty is to, I mean, all you've got is one assault to the Jackals and that was a bit unsuccessful considering how War Zone went."

"Just as unsuccessful as your match against Brandon Elvidge?" Katarina asked as The Royals got closer to the ring.

"Very funny Kat, but anyway, who are you willing to help then?"

"We will remain neutral."

"How unfortunate," Chris told the Royals as Hector Daniels and Jerimiah van Carson accompanied by the Devil's Associates ambush The Royals and brutally beat them to a pulp.

"Let this be known to The Jackals, Archangels, and anyone else who isn't on my side, you may as well commit suicide right now, at least it would be painless."

 **One Shot, One Kill-Dying Fetus**

The Jackals run down the ramp, Brutus Vicious has a ladder and took down Damien Jordan and Gabriel simultaneously. Wolfgang had a barbed wire 2X4, that was on fire, and took care of Hector Daniels, and Kyle Stevens, with a singapore cane, took down JJ Hopkins.

Brutus then took Katarina's microphone, "Chris, it's time for us to crucify you."

Chris Weapon then laughed, "Very fitting for the Antichrist, but, you underestimate just how versatile The Weaponry can be!" After he said that, Ezekiel Myers and Sigma suicide dove from the ring and took out Kyle Stevens and Wolfgang. Chris then jumped out of the ring and landed on Brutus with a vaulting body press. The Weaponry stand triumphant, until The Archangels descend from the rafters, each armed with metal clubs. They enter the ring and take out Omicron, the weaponry soon attack them, until they heard a certain song

 **We will rock you-Queen**

Freddie Escobar appeared onstage accompanied by Jason Sabre and Jerry Buckler, all who ran towards the ring, but Jason was quickly taken out by Jerimiah van Carson with a low blow, Freddie and Jerry quickly disposed of him and tried to enter the ring until another fan hopped the rail, this fan was over seven feet tall, and quickly took out Jerry Buckler. But was hit with a low blow by Freddie and taken down with a pele kick. It was now Freddie and Chris Weapon, everyone else was down, and Chris had no one else to reinforce him.

Freddie then kicked Chris in the gut, and was about to hit him with a boma ye, but was dodged and Chris hit him with a drive by kick. He then took the microphone, "Let it be known that if you wish to fight against me, you better have a plan, unless you want to suffer the fate of a thousand AWOL soldiers!" Chris finished the statement off with an impression of the million dollar man, Ted Dibiase laugh.

-end of show-


	14. Events of the Past Few Months

**Events of the Past Few Months:**

Freddie Escobar makes his full return and starts off by pummeling his parody.

AMY has made a total of 12 consecutive defenses with her World Television championship, against the likes of Ultra Bull, Brianna Gage, Shamera Wilde, Chris Weapon, Daria Kirkthaler, Nevah Maria, James Ferris, Selena Lopez, Cristiano Dacosta, Ezekiel Myers, Hector Daniels, and Jerimiah van Carson. On AMY's 13th defense attempt, she lost it to Kyle Stevens of the Jackals.

Kyle has made a total 13 defenses with the World Television Championship against the likes of CJ Hawk, Austin Cutler, Cody Fireheart, Kareem Young, Azrael, Tomer Lami, Omicron, James Ferris, AMY, Ezekiel Myers, Sigma, Katarina Love, and Shamera Wilde. He is still the current reigning champion.

Ultra Bull and Brianna Gage continue trying to kill each other with a series of matches and confrontations.

Pandora Pentagram and Ender Nightblade were forced to be a tag team and after about a month and a half of being an unsuccessful team, and lacking any good chemistry, they wound up being back at each others throats and continued to have brutal matches.

Violet and Ferris have continued their rivalry for another two months and ended when they had a no holds barred match that resulted in James being the victor. The two mended their relationship and left the ring as respected acquaintances.

The Weaponry, Devil's Associates, Hector Daniels and Jerimiah van Carson continue their war against The Archangels, Jackals, Jerry Buckler, and Jason Sabre. There have been victories made by both sides as well as occasional occurrences with Freddie Escobar.

Speaking of which, Freddie Escobar took out and squashed his parody, Angelo Escobar, and called out Chris Weapon. These two have been trying to kill each other every time they get in the ring together, both exchanging victories.

Damien Jordan and Gabriel have made 4 more defenses as Tag Team Champions against the likes of The Killer Queens, The Jackals, The Royals, and Jerry Buckler and Jason Sabre. They lost the the belts to The Archangels on their 5th defense attempt.

The Archangels have made one defense so far against Damien Jordan and Gabriel and are still reining champions.

The Royals continue to make their motives unknown, helping the owner, Christopher Rogers, as well as the Weaponry, and even The Jackals.

Brian Zane announced that there will be a tournament for the FZW Light Heavyweight Championship soon.

Brandon Elvidge has made 6 defenses of The FZW International Heavyweight Championship against Chris Weapon, JJ Hopkins, Cristiano Dacosta, Brutus Vicious, Pandora Pentagram, and Trisha Pike.

Daria Kirkthaler has made it known that she has her sights set on the FZW Light Heavyweight Championship and will be in the tournament.

Paul Catapult has made his debut in FZW, going up against Kaitlyn Kirk and will be staying in the company.


	15. Monday Night Mayhem-5

_The show starts showing a highlight reel of all of the matches that happened in Monday Night Mayhem, all in tune and rhythm of Violence Fetish by Disturbed. After it showed Brandon Elvidge holding his International Championship up high, the camera goes to the arena as the pyrotechnics go off and we have the show to start._

The camera focuses on the commentators, Bob Ross and Randall Killings.

Ross starts, "Good evening Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Monday Night Mayhem, and tonight we have another tournament starting, this time, we have all of our light heavyweights and cruiserweights fight to see who should be Fire Zone Wrestling's first ever Light Heavyweight Champion."

"That's right Ross!," Killings interjects. "We've got our talent attempting to make a new name for themselves, and some new people debuting in it!"

"And first up, will be the first round of it between a newcomer that goes be the name 'Michael Banks' going against Sigma!"

 **Scorched Ops-Scott Reinwand**

"The following contest is the first round of the Fire Zone Wrestling's Light Heavyweight Championship tournament, and is set for one-fall! Introducing first, from Orlando, Florida! Weighing in at 212 pounds! Michael Banks!"

 _The music plays as the arena lights dim then a spotlight is shown on the ramp as a brown skinned, muscular man with a temp fade appears. He is wearing Long red Wrestling Tights with wrist tape on both arms and black elbow pads and regular and black wrestling shoes. He then he outstretches his arms and walks to the ring and climbs the nearest turnbuckle as he points one finger into the sky_

 **Aerials-System of a Down**

"And the opponent, accompanied by Omicron, from Cuenca, Ecuador, weighing in at 190 pounds! SIGMA!"

 _A cascade of boos starts as the sound of a motorcycle goes off and Omicron drives down in her dragon themed chopper with Sigma riding in the back holding onto her as they roll down the ramp and to the ringside. As Sigma gets off, Michael Banks jumps over the top rope and lands on Sigma with a vaulting body press, starting the match._

Michael then gets up and shoves the bike to its side, causing Omicron to have a meltdown and yells at him as Sigma gets back up and trips Michael from behind and starts assaulting him with a series of punches to the head, then slides him onto the ring. Sigma then waits for Michael to sit up, and hits him with a running front dropkick. He then gets Michael up from behind and slams him back on the mat with a tiger suplex that bridges with a pin...1.-and only a one count.

Sigma then gets Michael up again and slams him down with a german suplex, but Michael back flips out of it, and grabs Sigma from behind and takes him down with a german suplex, but wait, he's not done, he gets himself and Sigma back up and delivers another german suplex, and then gets back up one last time to slam Sigma with a back suplex that bridges with a pin...1..-and only a one count.

Michael then waits for Sigma to get up and superkicks the ninja, but Sigma ducks under the kick and when Michael turns around, he gets hit in the face with a spinning heel kick from the strategist and gets covered...1...-and another one count. Sigma then runs to the ropes, jumps on the second rope, and hits Michael with a springboard moonsault and makes another cover...1...2-and only a two count.

Omicron calls out Sigma and starts to talk to him about possible ways to defeat his opponent as Michael gets back up. Both wrestlers assume their fighting stances, and Michael was about to tackle Sigma but the ninja rolls off Michael's back, and dropkicks him to the turnbuckle. Sigma then hits Michael with a series of roundhouse kicks and elbow strikes, then gets Michael on the top rope and jumps on top of the muscular man's shoulders and attempts to slam him with a reverse top rope hurricanrana, but Michael reverses it into a top rope electric chair. The crowd pops as he makes another pin attempt...1...2..-and a near fall at two.

Michael then gets up, and makes sure Sigma is in correct position, gets back on the top rope and jumps off with a shooting star press. He lands successfully, and gets Sigma back up and lifts him in a vertical suplex, starts spinning, but Sigma gets himself back down and drives Michael down with a corkscrew neckbreaker. Both wrestlers are down and the referee starts the count.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4!**

 **.**

 **.**

And Sigma crawls over and plops on top of Michael for a pin attempt...1...2...-and a kick out at two and seven eighths!

The crowd acts even wilder, as Sigma gets back up and waits for his opponent to get up, and superkicks him, but Michael ducks underneath it, and jumps onto Sigma from behind and applies a koji clutch. Sigma writhes in agony as the hold gets tightened, Omicron yells at him to crawl to the bottom rope. Sigma uses his free hand and slowly crawls to the side of the ring, but then collapses. He then tries to roll on Michael to get a quick pin attempt...1...and Michael rolls out of it and applies the submission hold even tighter.

Sigma remains unresponsive a little afterwards, and the referee pick up his hand and drops it, it flops on the mat and the official makes a one count and repeats the process, however, Sigma keeps his hand up this time and proceeds to crawl to the side of the ring and grabs a hold of the bottom rope. The official then separates Michael from the ninja and keeps him at the opposite corner as Sigma collects his bearings, gets back up, and faces his opponent.

The two lock up, and Michael takes Sigma down with a franksteiner, but The Armory's Strategist reverses it into an elevated boston crab but wasn't able to lock it in as Michael slipped away. Michael kipped up and was about to hit Sigma with a flying forearm smash, but the ninja hit him with a superkick in the process and made another pin attempt...1...2...3!

"Here's your winner! SIGMA!"

The camera is back at the commentators, "I can't believe this, I was almost sure Michael was able to take down Sigma!" Killings yelled at his partner.

"Like it or not, he was outsmarted by that man and didn't have the cunning to take him on," Ross told Killings. "Coming up, we have another tournament match between Daria Kirkthaler, and Cody Fireheart. But up next, we have Pandora Pentagram being interviewed."

The camera then cuts to Pandora and a thin man with a pen and paper in an office room, both are sitting on their own chairs.

"What do you believe to be the next course of action between you and Ender Nightblade?" The thin man asks as he crosses his legs.

"Probably another over the top hardcore match," Pandora answers as she grabs a beer can and takes a drink.

"Your matches against Ender have been popular enough to be attractions for this show, how does that make you feel?"

"It is very flattering to know that, given how hardcore wrestling's popularity has dwindled in recent years. More wrestling promotions have been putting up lots of restrictions on how certain moves can be used, and even where to hit with a chair."

"How far do you think this feud will go on? It seems like it's been going on for almost a year."

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. That Ender Nightblade's really hard to read."

"What do you think was the reason your attempt as a team failed?"

"We just don't like each other that much, we're not the kind of team that hates each other and secretly has good chemistry."

"If you were given the chance to end the rivalry once and for all, would it be a victory for you?"

Pandora leans back into her chair for a moment to think, "It really depends on how I end it, will it be a match that will be too violent to ever be used in FZW ever again, like Sabu and Terry Funk in their barbed wire match? What will the extent of our injuries in such a match be like?"

Soon, the lights flicker, and turn off for a few moments, then turn back on, with the interviewer missing, and Ender Nightblade on his chair.

"Hello darling," He says through clenched teeth right before he jumps off the chair and tackles her. He then hits her with a barrage of punches and then picks up one of the chairs and was about to throw it on her, but she was quick enough to hit him with a low blow, and assaults him with a series of punches to the head and took him down with a stunner.

"Well, that ended rather quickly," Ross tells his partner.

"You're telling me, Ender had the element of surprise, but Pandora was able to hold her ground this time."

While the commentators were conversing, Ender got back up rather ominously, and turns Pandora to face him, then hits her with a sweep kick, followed by a flip kick, and finished her off with a high speed shoulder ram.

"Don't you worry," Ender told her as he opened the door out of the room. "This'll be over soon."

"It seems like Ender might also want to end the feud as well!"

"I don't know Ross," Killings added. "He seems to enjoy playing mind games on her."

"Well, anyway, up next, we have another first round for our Light Heavyweight Championship Tournament."

 **My Songs Know What You did in the Dark-Fall Out Boy.**

 _The lights go out and as his theme gets to the light'em up I'm on fire, fire rises from the stage showing Cody Standing on the ramp. He then walks down to the ring, waiting for his opponent._

"The following contest is another first round of the Fire Zone Wrestling's Light Heavyweight Championship tournament! Introducing first, from Cleveland, Ohio! Weighing in at 180 pounds! He is the Rising Phoenix! Cody Fireheart!"

 **Regality-Jim Johnston**

 _a pale-white, normally built woman with neck-length raven-black hair comes out with a loaded cane. She slowly goes straight to the ring, watching the crowd, and some ladies exposing themselves._

"And the opponent! From Vaduz, Liechtenstein! Weighing in at 153 pounds! Daria Kirkthaler!"

The bell rings and the two wrestlers lock up and Cody catches Daria in a fireman's carry, and takes her down with a samoan drop. He then jumps on the second rope and lands on her with a springboard cross body. He makes a cover...1.-and only a one count. Cody then gets right back up, and waits for Daria to get back up. When she does, he jumps on the second rope again, and springboards back to her and tries to hit her with a corkscrew elbow, but she saw it coming and hit him with a shining wizard and makes a cover...1...2..-and a near fall at two.

Daria quickly gets back up and starts stomping on Cody's chest, enough so that the official had to separate her from her opponent. While she was getting lectured, Fireheart slowly got back up and gave her a "bring it" gesture. She shoves the referee away and jumped on top of him then unloaded with a thesz press. The referee had to separate her again, and Cody gave another "Bring it" gesture. She tried to clothesline him but he caught her arm and reversed it into a crucifix pin...1...2..-and a near fall at two.

Cody then got up and attempted to drag Daria back up, but she elbowed him in the gut, then got him down with a DDT. She then started stomping on him a little, then finished him off with a standing elbow drop and made another pin attempt...1...2.-and another near fall at two. She then took a few steps back, ran towards him, jumped in the air, and was about to hit him with a curb stomp, but he rolled out of the way just in time to escape it. This angered Kirkthaler, and prompted her to punt kick him, and did so successfully. She then made a cover...1...2...-and Cody was able to put his leg on the bottom rope.

Daria then stepped on Cody's throat and started choking him, until she got shoved away by the referee, she responded to that by hitting the official with a discus clothesline. She then grabbed Cody's throat and started throttling him, until he got his legs around her neck and got her into a gogoplata.

"He's got the burning ashes locked in!" Ross yells in excitement.

"Come on Daria!" Killings yells in dismay. "Get out of that hold!"

Cody has the hold locked in, and Daria quickly taps out of it, but the referee is still out cold from earlier. Cody realizes this and keeps the hold locked in, until Daria lost consciousness. The official slowly got back up and saw what was happening, picked up Daria's arm and dropped it, it flopped to the mat as he made a one count. He does it again, and we get the same result as he makes a two count. He then picks her arm up a third time, and it falls to the ground, he calls the bell, and gets Cody to let go of his opponent.

"Here is your winner, CODY FIREHEART!" The announcer yells as Cody gets his hand raised in victory.

"Goddamn it!" Killings curses to himself as the camera gets back to the commentators.

Ross chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll have your favorites win sometime! Moving on, we've got our main event match for tonight!"

"Between Kyle Stevens and Ezekiel Myers," Killings informed in a gloomy voice.

"But up next, we've got Ultra Bull calling out Brianna Gage."

 **SWC-Murs**

Ultra Bull, wearing street clothes, runs down the ramp and slides onto the ring. He wastes no time as he gets his microphone and raises it to his mouth, "I've had it with you Brianna! You can't face me like a fighter, and you can't seem to take me on with any of these 'special matches' and now I'm the person who can't seem to get a push around here! I've taken you and several other people on and have actually beaten them! And all I've been rewarded is a series of matches against you! So how about one last beating and we move on!"

 **Force of Greatness-CFO$**

Brianna rides her bike but stops at the stage, "I hope you're still thinking clearly there Ultra. You forget that I've had my fair share of victories against you and we've both had title shots. If it's one last match you want so badly, then how about this: you, me, and on Thursday Night Insanity, we will be surrounded by two tons of steel. No more cowardice to be called upon, no rules, restrictions, and no excuses."

Ultra Bull laughs and says his piece, "For that challenge, I accept."

Soon enough, Brian Zane comes to the stage and gets his microphone, "You two are not allowed to make your own matches. If either of you wanted to play God, you should've looked at your contracts. However, I do like the sound of you two making good ratings, however, we can't afford a cell match, especially on free TV. Your match will be none other than a first blood match! I hope you two get prepared."

And with that, the booker and two wrestlers leave the arena.

"Can't wait to see it happen!" Killings yells as the camera focuses on the commentators.

"But up next, is our main event. We have Kyle Stevens defending his Television championship against Ezekiel Myers and both sides will have their full factions at ringside." Ross informs us as he lights a cigarette.

"Our owner has also ordered The Royals to accompany security should anything get too chaotic."

 **The Vengeful One-Disturbed**

 _Ezekiel walks to the stage with his barbed wire bat and waits as the rest of the faction he works for comes out as well. Sigma and Omicron ride down the ramp on her dragon themed chopper, Chris Weapon runs to ringside, Tiger Eye walks right behind Ezekiel to ensure there won't be any surprise attacks. The Devil's Associates come down together and each take a side of the ring, excluding the side to the ramp._

"The following contest, is for the FIRE ZONE WRESTLING'S WORLD TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP! And is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from New Hamburg, Ontario, Canada! Weighing in at 117 pounds! He is EZEKIEL MYERS!"

 **Through the Fire and Flames-Dragon Force**

 _The camera cuts to the backstage as each of The Jackals walks by, each holding a weapon (Brutus holds a ladder, Wolfgang with a singapore cane, and Kyle with a baseball bat), and right behind them are Jason Sabre, Jerry Buckler, Brandon Elvidge, Sienna Sheffield, and Freddy Escobar. They then get to the stage, and The Archangels descend from the rafters, each holding their Tag Team championship belts up high. Everyone else goes to ringside as Kyle slingshots himself over the top rope and into the ring._

"And the opponent! From Winnipeg, Manitoba! Weighing in at 234 pounds! He is the Fire Zone Wrestling's World Television Champion! Ladies and gentlemen! Kyle Stevens!"

The announcer then hears something on his earpiece, then makes another announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, this match will be no holds barred!"

"I don't like where this' going!" Ross tells his partner as he moves his chair away from the ring.

"You kidding! It'll be great!" Killings yelled as he leaned closer to the ring.

The referee grabs Kyle's Television belt, presented it to him, then to Ezekiel, and then to the audience and called for the bell. Everyone from both armies jumped on the apron and all entered. The first to lead an attack were Damien Jordan and Gabriel who took Kyle down with a double lariat. They high fived each other, but both got missile dropkicked by The Archangels who then got german suplexed at the same time by Sigma and Omicron. They looked around each other for any other hostiles, and then set their sights on Kyle, before they could do that, Sigma was taken down by Wolfgang with a spinebuster, and Omicron was slammed by Brutus Vicious with a fallaway slam. Wolfgang was grabbed from behind by Chris Weapon and thrown out of the ring, and Tiger Eye lifted Brutus in a military press, and threw him at Brandon Elvidge. Both mocked the other side, until they both got struck by a low blow from Freddy Escobar, who took Chris down with a boma ye while he was kneeling.

Freddy then set his sights on Tiger Eye, but he got his throat grabbed by the giant and was chokeslammed, rather brutally. Tiger Eye then turned to Ezekiel and noticed that Kyle wasn't in the ring. When he made that realization, he was struck from behind by Jerry Buckler, who with the help of Jason Sabre, was suplexed to the mat. Ezekiel decided to used his barbie for once and struck Jerry over the head with it, then hit Jason in the midsection, then to the back.

Ezekiel then looked outside the ring and found Kyle about to get back in. Kyle quickly slid onto the ring, and held his baseball bat, ready to sword fight with Ezekiel's barbie. He swings his bat over to Ezekiel's head, but the quick devil ducked it, and hit him across the back of the shoulder, and to the back of knee. Seizing the opportunity, Ezekiel then puts the barbed wire end of the bat over Kyle's face, and applied a camel clutch with the barbed wire bat for leverage. The hold is locked in, and Kyle looks like he's about to tap, but Brandon quickly gets into the ring and hits Ezekiel over the back of the head with his International Heavyweight Championship belt.

Brandon's about to hit Ezekiel with a leg drop, but gets turned around by Chris Weapon, gets kneed in the gut, then hit with a drive by kick. Chris then proceeds to stomp on Brandon continuously, until Azrael hits him with an enzugiri from behind. The dark archangel gets his partner, they position Ezekiel near one of the turnbuckles, they get on the top rope of that corner, and jump off, each holding the other as they both execute a shooting star press flawlessly, and hit Ezekiel perfectly. Nathaniel quickly gets back up, and drags Kyle on top of Ezekiel for a pin...1...2...-and Sigma lands on Kyle with a corkscrew splash. This prompted Azrael to quickly turn around and was speared by Omicron. Nathaniel saw that he was surrounded, and quickly tried to get Sigma out of the way, but got superkicked in the process. The two were about to take care of Kyle, but Jerry Buckler turned Omicron around, lifted her in a crucifix powerbomb, as Sigma was grabbed by Brutus Vicious and was taken down with a piledriver as Omicron was thrown out of the ring.

Shortly thereafter, Jerry was grabbed from behind by Damien Jordan, and was brought down to the mat with a powerslam, as Brutus was held from behind by Damien Jordan. Gabriel then attacked Brutus with an elbow and Damien took him down with a reverse death valley driver. Wolfgang's back in the ring, with a ladder, and hits both Associates with it, but gets back suplexed by JJ Hopkins, and then reverse tombstoned to the mat. JJ then got hit by Kyle with a spinning heel kick, then rolled out of the ring. He's about to put Ezekiel into a sharpshooter, but then, two people ran down from the crowd, and were able to get past the security and The Royals. These two men were none other than Hector Daniels, and Jerimiah van Carson. They quickly got into the ring, and Hector would hit Kyle several times with his crutch, and both would slam the reigning champion with a double tiger suplex. Right after that, they were assaulted by security and were escorted out.

The chaos finally started to settle down, as Ezekiel and Kyle slowly got back up. Both went for their weapons, Ezekiel noticed that Chris and Tiger Eye got lighter fluid on the barbed wire bat and set it on fire. He then got the flaming barbed wire bat and looked at his opponent who was holding the ladder from earlier. They both hit each other successfully, Ezekiel was hit on the knees, while Kyle was struck in the face. Kyle then hit his challenger again with the ladder, knocking him down. He then set the ladder up, climbed to the top, and jumped off with a moonsault. He lands successfully, and makes a pin...1...2...-and Chris drags him off, but was quickly clotheslined out of the ring by Freddy Escobar. Ezekiel's getting back up, and was about to get Kyle into a schoolboy roll up, but was evaded both locked up, and Ezekiel took his opponent down with a standing sit out shiranui. He quickly ran to the top rope, and jumped off with a shooting star press, he lands successfully, and makes a pin attempt as the army he works for quickly got into the ring to prevent any interruptions...1...2...3!

"Here's your winner! AND NEW! FIRE ZONE WRESTLING WORLD TELEVISION CHAMPION! EZEKIEL MYERS!"

Ezekiel grabs his belt and holds it up high as the fans start booing loudly and throws trash onto the ring.

"I can't believe it! WE'VE GOT A NEW CHAMPION!" Killings yells, ecstatic to how someone from Chris Weapon's ranks won the match.

"I can't believe it either. Well That's tonight's show, hope you all enjoyed it! Goodnight everyone!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys, I'm back! sorry this took so long, had a lot of things to take care of. But now FZW's here for your entertainment again! I can't wait to see how this'll go! But anyway, if you guys still have OCs you want to submit, just PM me, and we'll see how it'll work out. Oh, almost forgot, today's my birthday! And this is my present for you guys! Have a happy new year and good luck with all of your stories!


	16. Another set of results

My sincerest apologies for the unannounced hiatus, I'm trying to get Fire Zone Wrestling on, but I keep burning myself out. Right now, Fire Zone Wrestling's on life support and the plug might get pulled at some point. I don't want that to happen and will try my best to keep the show running as long as possible. A lot of the events put on here will be on the Highlights, don't worry.

* * *

With occasional help from The Weaponry and Devil's Associates, Ezekiel Myers has made a total of 18 defenses as World Television Champion against the likes of Brianna Gage, AMY, Hades, Cristiano Dacosta, Kyle Stevens, Wolfgang, Katarina Love, Hector Daniels, Jerimiah van Carson, Jerry Buckler, Jason Sabre, The Ultra Bull, Freddy Escobar, Trisha Pike, James Ferris, CJ Hawk, Kareem Young, and Wold Hoxton.

The Archangels have made 3 consecutive defenses as Tag Team Champions against Sigma and Omicron, Gabriel and Damien Jordan, and Jasmine and Jessica Batista.

Brandon Elvidge has made 1 defense as International Heavyweight Champion against JJ Hopkins, but lost it to Chris Weapon in an elimination triple threat match between the two and Tiger Eye.

Chris Weapon has made 1 defense as International Champion against Freddy Escobar and has made a mockery of the belts Freddy holds.

Results of the Light Heavyweight Championship Tournament:

Michael Banks vs Sigma: Sigma won by pinfall

Cody Fireheart vs Daria Kirkthaler: Cody Fireheart won by knockout/submission.

Tomer Lami vs Jason Sabre: Tomer Lami won by pinfall

AMY vs Shamera Wilde: AMY won by submission

Wolf Hoxton vs CJ Hawk: CJ Hawk won by pinfall

Selena Lopez vs James Ferris: James Ferris wins by pinfall

Freddy Escobar vs Jerimiah van Carson: Freddy wins by pinfall

Paul Catapult vs Violet: Paul Catapult won by pinfall

Sigma vs Cody Fireheart: Sigma won by submission

Tomer Lami vs AMY: Tomer Lami won by pinfall

CJ Hawk vs James Ferris: CJ Hawk won by pinfall

Freddy Escobar vs Paul Catapult: Freddy Escobar won by submission

Sigma vs CJ Hawk: Sigma won by Pinfall

Freddy Escobar vs Tomer Lami: Tomer Lami won by submission

Sigma vs Tomer Lami: Tomer Lami won by pinfall

Tomer Lami is the first ever Fire Zone Wrestling Light Heavyweight Champion and has made 1 defense so far in a rematch against Sigma

Pandora Pentagram and Ender NightBlade have been tearing arenas apart with their feud and have gone through the most brutal of matches. The final match in the rivalry was a Hell's Paradise Match (The ring ropes, everything under the ring, the turnbuckle post, and even the ring aprons would be covered in barbed wire. The floor to the outside would be surrounded by thousands of tacks on each side of the ring, along with a extra bucket of tacks sitting outside of the ring next to a bucket of salt. They would both have small pieces of broken glass glued to their hands, which would be covered in surgical tape. There would be a container of gasoline next to a turnbuckle outside. Finally they would both be dog-collared to each other, the collar as long as the ring is) Pandora won that match, but, just barely.

The Ultra Bull and Brianna Gage have continued to try and kill each other and after the first blood match, cage match, and no holds barred beatdowns, they ended their feud in an inferno match. Both were set on fire and they finally got to earn each other's respect and move on.

The war between The Weaponry/Devil's Associates and The Jackals, Archangels, Jason Sabre, Jerry Buckler, and Freddy Escobar continues. Freddy has made mentions of The Monarchy in his promos against Chris Weapon and has made certain matches against him and other people in his faction, Jason Sabre and Jerry Buckler continue to help out in serious situations, Omicron and Sigma have found ways to get under The Archangels' skin with rude remarks to their heritage, and their affiliation with Chris Weapon, "The Antichrist". Both sides have been hyping up a big event between the two, who knows what it'll be, be sure to tune in when it commences. All we know is that it will change FZW forever.


	17. Monday Night Mayhem-6

_The show starts showing a highlight reel of all of the matches that happened in Monday Night Mayhem, all in tune and rhythm of Violence Fetish by Disturbed. After that, it shows Chris Weapon holding his International Championship up high, the camera goes to the arena as the pyrotechnics go off and we have the show to start._

The camera focuses on the commentators, Bob Ross and Randall Killings.

Ross starts, "Good evening Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Monday Night Mayhem! Tonight we've got some action for you all!"

"That's right, we've got The Weaponry and Devil's Associates, meeting up against Brandon Elvidge and The Archangels alongside the Jackals."

"In fact, that's what's going to start off our show, so, without further ado," Ross pauses as music started playing.

 **Ten Thousand Fists-Disturbed**

 _Chris Weapon walks down the ramp with his International Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder, Tiger Eye walks alongside him as Omicron and Sigma ride down in her dragon themed chopper, and Ezekiel Myers walks in with his barbed wire bat, ready in case of an ambush and wearing the World Television championship on his waist. They all get into the ring and wait for their partners to join them._

 **This is gospel-PATD**

 _Red light fills the arena, and The Devil's Associates are seen on the stage, JJ leading as Damien Jordan and Gabriel act as bodyguards as they walk down the ramp, and into the ring._

Chris Weapon grabs a microphone and hands another one to JJ Hopkins and says his piece, "We're almost on top, isn't that right JJ?"

"Very much correct Chris, we've been able to take down any resistance against us and have even gotten the International Heavyweight and TV belts, all that's left is for one of us to be booker, and we get the rest of the belts!"

"A pipe dream, I know," Chris paused as he leaned against the ropes and pointed to the audience, "They think we'll actually be taken down by the likes of your former member and his posse! We've got everyone to have their own wish that we'll be sure to ruin."

 **POWER-Kanye West**

 _The lights go dark, and a person wearing a glowing jacket is seen onstage holding the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship and ICW Heavyweight Championship. He then walks down the ramp, and waits at ringside_

 **El Cid Overture**

 _The Archangels descend from the rafters and onto the ringside, both holding their tag team belts._

"Well," Chris paused as he looked at the three wrestlers surrounding him. "I guess congratulations are in order for Freddy to win another belt," Chris hesitated to speak as he face palmed over what he's going to say. "From UCW, you know Freddy, all you're gonna do is be oversaturated with belts. But don't forget about ICW! You know the place where you can't seem to be at the top, and stay there!"

JJ takes the microphone, "Where's the rest of your group, huh? Where's Brandon, and the Jackals? Where's that friend of yours, Jason Sabre? Is he still at rehab after his 'incident'? What about his partner, Jerry Buckler? Have Chris' comments and actions finally gotten to you black fox? Have you finally gotten more guts than brains at this point, just to prove to this man," Jerry pointed at Chris Weapon as he walked closer to the ringside. "That you can take him on with no help from anyone?"

Freddy enters the ring, The Archangels follow, he grabs JJ's microphone, "I've yet to find you morons to actually hold up an entire promotion, all you have is an international and television champion. You've yet to prove to me and everyone else, that you can be the next coming of the Horsemen. So, right now, you've nothing to prove to me that you can take on any challenge." He then hits JJ with the microphone, and immediately afterwards, gets clotheslined by Damien Jordan, who gets double superkicked by The Archangels. Azrael gets speared by Omicron, and Nathaniel gets round house kicked to the temple by Sigma.

The Weaponry and Devil's Associates wait eagerly for the rest of their opposing force, and sure enough, we find The Jackals running to the ring, each holding a wooden ladder. Brutus throws his over the top rope, and hits Gabriel over the head with it. Kyle Stevens slides his in, hitting Chris' shins, jumps on the apron, then the top rope, and leaps onto The Antichrist, hitting him with a slingshot cross body, once he gets back up, he gets hit across the face by Ezekiel Myers with his barbed wire bat. Brutus gets in the ring and is face to face with Tiger Eye, the two stare down, and Brutus catches Omicron from spearing him, lifts her up in a gut wrench power bomb, but Sigma dropkicks Brutus' knee, causing the big man to fall. Wolfgang leaps onto the top rope, still holding his ladder, and hits Sigma, Tiger Eye, Omicron, and Ezekiel Myers at the same time with the ladder.

Wolfgang helps the Archangels up, but gets dragged by Chris from behind, and thrown out of the ring. He sees Nathaniel's about to get up, and drive by kicks him. He then ducks a spinning heel kick from Azrael, and dropkicks him to the corner. He looks to the crowd, and back to the dark archangel, then looks in the opposite direction to see Jason Sabre leaping towards him. Thinking quickly, Chris super kicks him, but gets thrown out from behind by Brutus Vicious. Hector Daniels and Jerimiah van Carson run down the ramp to help the champion up, he gets a microphone.

"Alright, you may have won this battle, but remember, you should know that it is always best to never leave empty handed."

Standing in the ring are Brutus Vicious, Freddy Escobar, and Azrael. The dark Archangel looks to the fans, then to his partners, grabs his belt, and hits Freddy from behind the head with it. Brutus sees this, and tries to take the archangel down with a big boot, but gets caught, and Azrael sweeps the big man down. He then drops his belt on top of his former partner, and walks to the ramp.

"Welcome to our ranks, Lucifer!" Chris yells in excitement to having a new member in his group.

"I can't believe this!" Ross yells to his partner.

"Neither can I, who knew that Azrael would join Chris Weapon! He's getting even more power as we progress through the weeks!"

"I don't know why you sound so enthusiastic about that Killings! I hope that madman'll be taken to hell for all he's been responsible for!"

"Oh pipe down Ross, it's not like The Prince or Elvidge are really any better."

"And yet, they're not the people who are forcing others to take drugs, partake in molestation, or just be down right cruel in their matches with no good reason!"

"Oh well, moving on, we have a match between one half of the Knockout Queens, Jasmine Batista, against Daria Kirkthaler!"

 **Freak of Nature-Chris Crocker**

"The following contest, is set for one fall! Introducing first! Accompanied by Jessica Batista! From Washington D.C.! Weighing in at 123 pounds! Jasmine Batista!"

 _Both knockout Queens appear on the stage and Jasmine fixes her gloves as Jessica walks ahead of her down the ramp. When they are at ringside, Jesicca slides under the bottom rope to get in, while Jasmine jumps over the top rope, and waits eagerly for her opponent._

 **Regality-Jim Johnston**

"And the opponent! From Vaduz, Liechtenstein! Weighing in at 150 pounds! Daria Kirkthaler!"

 _Daria comes to the stage with a loaded cane, she takes a slight glance at the fans with a look of disdain, but quickly focuses her attention to Jasmine. She walks down the ramp seductively and slowly, but graciously, enters the ring, and blows a kiss to the Knockout Queen she's about to fight._

The referee calls for the bell, and the two lock up. Daria transitions the lock up into a side headlock, and brings Jasmine down to the mat with a bulldog. Daria then spanks her opponent, which causes Jessica to climb up to the ropes and try to get a piece of Kirchthaler. This made the Liechensteinian to seductively move her hand to her crotch area, and provoke the other Killer Queen to come and attack. The tactic worked, and the referee has to forcefully make sure Jessica doesn't get in the ring and go on a rampage.

While that is going on, Daria then gets back to business on Jasmine, but she grabs her opponent on the mouth, covering it, then has her other hand on Jasmine's crotch, and starts rubbing all around the area, angering her sister even more. Jessica then shoves the official away, enters the ring, and tackles Kirchthaler. The referee calls for the bell, but that does not stop the riled up Knockout Queen from giving Jasmine's opponent a no holds barred beat down.

Daria quickly shoves her new opponent out away, and sees that Jasmine is about to get back up, she towards the Knockout Queen, and punt kicks her. Jessica then waits for Daria to turn around and charges at her with a spear, but Kirchthaler, using the momentum, hits her with a devastating shining wizard. Daria then saunters back to Jasmine, still unconscious, and gropes her even more. When she is done, she finishes off with a passionate kiss to the cheek, leaves the ring and gets her cane to exit the arena.

"I can't believe what we just saw!" Ross yells in an irate tone.

"What're you talking about, this was GREAT! We've probably got some good ratings from that!"

"Is that the only thing we care about now? We just saw a person get violated in the middle of the ring! And all you care about is how provocative it was?"

"Of course, THAT WAS HOT! How're you not aroused?"

"Maybe because I actually have standards and some dignity!"

"Oh well, up next we have a, wait, something's going on in the Booker's office!"

The camera cuts to the said office and we see The Weaponry alongside Lucifer (Azrael) crowding Zane at his desk.

Chris lights a cigarette, "You know, this isn't too difficult. All you need to do is make this match happen."

Zane arranges some of his paperwork, "You don't have that kind of authority here, Antichrist."

"I suppose a little persuasion would be in order for you to understand," he then takes a big puff. "You need to do your best to be able to get ratings that will keep this 'company' afloat. That's your job. Now, let's say we have a better way of doing that, we have The Archangels, battle off with Sigma and Omicron! Revenants of the Antichrist himself!"

"I understand the prospect, but we've done that already! Fans want to see something else! We can't just have you and your group hog up screen time!"

Chris blows smoke upward, then takes another puff, "It's unfortunate that we've come to this. This' a nice office you have here."

Right on cue, Tiger Eye tips a bookshelf over with a large crash, and breaks any of the wood that didn't. Omicron comes to the leader, "Anything else boss?"

Chris blows smoke in Zane's general direction, "That bust right there looks really nice, must be worth at least a hundred thousand dollars."

Omicron then grabs the bust, "Heavier than I thought!"

Chris puts the cigarette back in his mouth, "It's made of marble, moron." He then takes another puff, "It's supposed to be heavy."

She then threw the bust at Zane, who dodged it, "YOU KNOW WHAT!" He yelled.

"What, good ol' Zane?" Chris asked as he put out his cigarette on an oil painting.

"YOU WANT THAT MATCH! YOU'VE GOT IT! IN TEN MINUTES FROM NOW! WE'LL HAVE ARCHANGELS AND YOUR CRONIES! FOR THE TAG TEAM BELTS! NOW GET THE F**** OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

And with that, the Weaponry leave and we cut back to the ring.

"Can you believe what we just heard?" Killings asked his partner as fans started giving a confused reaction to what's been called.

"Not really Killings," Ross answered somberly. "Let's just hope Brandon and Freddy can find a way to keep this under control."

We cut to The Weaponry in the locker room accompanied by The Devil's Associates.

"You three already know what you'll be doing, now go!" Chris told Omicron, Sigma, and Lucifer, and they went off.

"I hope you've got this down pat," JJ Hopkins tells Chris as they both start smoking.

"Trust me good friend, what I've got planned will get us those belts back once again, and there's nothing your traitor has to do about it!"

The two start laughing but Tiger Eye walks in and interrupts them.

"What's wrong?" Chris asks the giant. The Soldier only tilts his head away from JJ and the two begin to talk in a secluded environment.

We cut back into the ring and the announcer gets in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest, IS A TAG TEAM MATCH FOR THE FIRE ZONE WRESTLING TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS!"

 **Ten Thousand Fists-Disturbed**

 _Omicron drives her dragon themed chopper to the stage, with Sigma riding right behind her. They ride down the ramp and Omicron gives several revvings then parks her bike at ringside and the two enter the ring._

"Introducing first the challengers! From Dover, Delaware and Cuenca, Ecuador! Weighing in at a combined weight of 404 pounds! The team of Omicron and Sigma!"

 **Lacrimosa-Immediate Music**

 _Nathaniel descends from the rafters with his cables, wings, and belt. He then unhooks everything and raises his belt for everyone to see._

"And their opponent! He is one half of the Fire Zone Wrestling's Tag Team Champions! Weighing in at 220 pounds! The Archangel Nathaniel!"

 **El Cid Overture**

 _Lucifer climbs out of the stage and tears off his prosthetic wings as he walks down the ramp and enters the ring._

"And his partner! He is one half of the Fire Zone Wrestling's Tag Team Champions! Weighing in at 219 pounds! The Fallen One! Lucifer!"

Both teams form up and are ready to fight as the referee presents the tag team belts to Omicron and Sigma, then to the Archangels, and then to the fans. The bell is rung and Lucifer starts things off by lying down on the mat. Nathaniel yells at his partner to get back up and fight, but to no avail. Omicron quickly makes a cover...1...2...-and Nathaniel drags Omicron off of his partner.

The two Archangels start arguing as their challengers blindsided Nathaniel by Sigma clotheslining him as Omicron speared him. All three then start stomping on him relentlessly until Omicron ordered the two to climb the top turnbuckle of their respective corners as she powerbombed Nathaniel. Lucifer jumped off first with an inverted 450 splash, quickly followed by a corkscrew shooting star press from Sigma.

Omicron then makes a cover...1...2...3!

"Here are your winners! AND NEEEEWWW! FIRE ZONE WRESTLING TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! OMMMMMMICRON AND SSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIGGGMAAAAA!"

Omicron and Sigma raise their belts up high and show them to everyone as the fans give them beyond nuclear heat.

"We've got new champions!" Killings yelled, ecstatic.

"Through sneaky and underhanded tactics, might I add!" Ross explained disappointedly.

"Well, up next is our main event, a champion versus champion winner take all between Ezekiel Myers, and Tomer Lami!"

 **The Vengeful One-Disturbed**

 _Ezekiel Myers walks to the stage with his barbed wire bat in hand and FZW World Televsion Belt on his waist. He then walks down the ramp and taunts the fans as he enters the ring._

 **Get Hyper-DJ Droideka**

 _Tomer Lami appears on the stage with the FZW Light Heavyweight Championship on his waist and his wife, Becky Lynch right beside him. He stares down at the ground, then raises his arms in an arc as smoke fills the arena. He then moves down the ramp as the crowd cheers him on. Once he enters the ring, he leans against the ropes and stares down his opponent._

"The following contest, IS A CHAMPION VERSUS CHAMPION WINNER TAKE ALL MATCH! INTRODUCING FIRST! FROM NEW HAMBURG ONTARIO CANADA! WEIGHING IN AT 112 POUNDS! HE IS THE FIRE ZONE WRESTLING WORLD TELEVISION CHAMPION! EEEEEEZZEKIEL MYYYYYEEERS! AND HIS OPPONENT! Accompanied by the lovely Beckly Lynch! From Dublin, Ireland! Weighing in at 200 pounds! THE JEWISH GUN! TOMER LLLLAAAAAMMMMI!"

The official presents both belts to Ezekiel, then to Tomer Lami, and then to the fans and calls for the bell. The two wrestlers lock up, and Tomer quickly grabs a hold of Ezekiel, and gutwrench suplexes him. This does not faze the little man, as he jumps right back up, and leaps onto his opponent with a Lou Thesz Press. He does not stop with just a couple of punches, but gives a full barrage and even strangles The Jewish Gun. The referee makes a count, and once that reaches five, the official took Ezekiel off forcibly and is given his first warning.

Tomer slowly gets back up, and tells his opponent to come at him, Ezekiel happily obliges, and tackles him onto the corner and assaults him with a series of shoulder barges. The World Television Champion then takes his opponent down with a snapmare, climbs on the middle turnbuckle, and hits Lami with a middle rope neck snap. He makes a cover...1..-and a kick out at one.

Ezekiel gets back up, and looks at Becky Lynch, and a something pops up in his head about what to do with her, but that will have to happen later as The Jewish Gun gets right back up, and german suplexes the hardcore fighter. He then climbs the top rope, and jumps off with a leap of faith, and lands successfully. He hooks the leg...1...2.-and a kick out at 2.

Tomer Lami then gets back at the top rope, makes his arms in an arc again, looking up to the sky, and gets thrown back onto the center of the ring by his opponent. Ezekiel then hits his opponent with a series of knee drops onto the temple, and continues his mean streak by grabbing The Jewish Gun's head, and hitting it over and over, until the official takes him off again. This only angered him, and made him want to keep the assault off with a merciless session of stomping. The referee tries getting Ezekiel under control, but he barks something at him that caused him to stay out of it.

"What was that all about?" Ross asked his partner.

"Ezekiel's learned how to handle refs, make 'em fear you!"

Ezekiel then leaves the ring and gets his barbed wire bat, but Becky gets in the way and tries to prevent him from using it, but that attempt was in vain as Ezekiel grabbed her by the throat with his free hand, and dropped his bat so he could use both to throttle her down. He then hit her with a knee to the midsection, and tossed her onto the barricade, and gets his bat again, but returns to her and puts the barbed wire end right on her forehead and eyes, and put her in a camel clutch.

"Why isn't the ref calling the match? That should be a disqualification!"

"Like I said Ross, Ezekiel took care of the official!"

"Well it appears Myers has Becky under control, but wait, what's this? Tomer Lami is back up, and out of the ring! He has Ezekiel in a headlock! Is he gonna take Ezekiel down with a Jewish Gun!"

He would have, had Ezekiel not have charged the both of them to the ring, hitting The Jewish Gun's ribs on the ring apron. He then grabs the Light Heavyweight Champion by the head, and bashes it onto the ring steps. The World Television Champion then gets his opponent back into the ring, drags him back up, and takes him down with a standing sitout shiranui. Seizing the opportunity, he climbs to the top rope, and jumps off with a shooting star press, and lands perfectly on Tomer. He makes another cover...1...2...3!

"Here is your winner! AND STILL FIRE ZONE WRESTLING WORLD TELEVISION CHAMPION! AND NEW! FIRE! ZONE! WRESTLING! LIGHT! HEAVYWEIGHT! CHAMPION! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL MMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEERRSS!"

"Of all things! The Weaponry have done everything to make sure they'd be on top! But I wouldn't expect them to actually have leeway with the officials!"

"Well Ross, it's part of how to get power in this business!"

 **Am I Evil-Diamondback**

Chris Weapon walks to the ring, giving his stablemate applause. He then enters the ring, and raises Ezekiel's hand for everyone to see.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Weaponry now hold every belt in this company," Ross informs the audience in a cold, melancholic tone in his voice. "I only hope somebody could dethrone them."

"It won't happen for a while Ross!" Killings Interjected as Chris and Ezekiel leave the arena and Tomer Lami looks over his wife. "THEY'RE ON TOP OF THE WORLD AT THIS POINT! Nobody's going to take them down now!"

"In any case," Ross pauses as he tries to keep a happy note with himself. "Hope you all have a wonderful evening, ladies and gentlemen. Goodnight."

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, sorry about the long time this took. I just had too many things going on in the summer, and I didn't have enough time to work on this show. But stay tuned for next week folks, for we might have something that will shock even Chris Weapon. What is it? Hell, if I know. But be sure to tune in and see what could become of the Weaponry's army and Brandon's Posse.


	18. Monday Night Mayhem-7

**Results of Thursday Night Insanity 8/03/17**

Tomer Lami started the night with a match for the debuting Yoltzin Barebones. Both he and the audience were bewildered by Yoltzin's over the top entrance. The match started, and Yoltzin wound up legitimately stabbing Tomer, causing him to go to the hospital, and Yoltzin to be blacklisted from the WFA.

There may be a feud going on with Lucifer and Nathaniel, The lighter Archangel has been trying to get his old partner back throughout the show, but only to be met with cold disdain from his former partner.

Jessica Batista broke into Booker Zane's office and forced him to make a match between her and Daria Kirchathaler. The booker obliges and has her match commence on the next Monday Night Mayhem.

Ezekiel Myers made another defense as World Television champion in his match against Brandon Elvidge. Granted he had help from his partners in order to do so.

 **And now for tonight's show!**

 _The show starts showing a highlight reel of all of the matches that happened in Monday Night Mayhem, all in tune and rhythm of Violence Fetish by Disturbed. After that, it shows Chris Weapon holding his International Championship up high, the camera goes to the arena as the pyrotechnics go off and we have the show to start._

The camera focuses on the commentators, Bob Ross and Randall Killings.

Ross starts, "Good evening Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Monday Night Mayhem! Broadcasted to you from Nashville, Tennessee!"

"Plus we've more erotic action for you tonight! We've got Jessica of the Knockout Queens, going up against Daria Kirchathaler to start us off! I can't wait!"

 **Criminal-Britney Spear**

 _Jessica rides in Jasmine's bike alone, and drives down the ramp. Once she gets to ringside, she parks the bike, and enters the ring in a Melina split, and climbs the turnbuckle to give a Brie Bella kind of pose._

"The following contest, is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first! From Washington D.C.! Weighing in at 120 pounds! She is one half, of the Knockout Queens! JESSICA BAAAATISSTA!"

"Jessica looks like she's ready to tear her opponent up, limb from limb!" Ross yells.

"I think that Daria's gonna find a way around it!" Killings says with a very sly grin.

 **Regality-Jim Johnston**

"And the opponent! From Vaduz, Liechtenstein! Weighing in at 150 pounds! Daria Kirkthaler!"

 _Daria comes to the stage with a loaded cane, she takes a slight glance at the fans with a look of disdain, but quickly focuses her attention to Jasmine. She walks down the ramp seductively and slowly, but graciously. She then enters the ring, and blows a kiss to the Knockout Queen she's about to fight. Then she grabs the cane, and strokes it up and down, tilts her head, and gives a sweet, sweat, smile._

The bell rings and the Knockout Queen runs and pushes her opponent, then assaults her with a series of punches. The official separates her and gets her to the other corner. Daria squats down into a sexy pose and motions her arm to Jessie, trying to goad her into losing control. Jessie sees through this, and proceeds carefully. Daria shrugs, and locks up with the younger Knockout Queen.

Daria pulls her in, and gives her a quick peck on the lips. Jessie, even more angered, knees her opponent, and is about to lift her in a gutwrench suplex, but Daria flips out of it behind her, and she gets groped from behind by the Liechtensteiner. Jessica tries to muscle out of it and even throws blind elbows behind her, but couldn't hit her assailant.

Daria takes the Knockout Queen down to the ground, and keeps a hand on Jessie's mouth and her other hand on the Knockout Queen's ass, caressing it. Jessica tries to get out of it, but Daria has her pinned down, and her caressing hand moved to an even more vulnerable spot.

"For Christ's sake!" Ross yells. "Does this need to happen again?"

"'Course Ross!" Killings interjects. "All in the name of good T.V.!"

While the two commentators were arguing, Jessie was able to grab a hold of one of the ring ropes, and used it to help get herself back up while Daria's still on her. Now up, She jumps into the air, and lands on her back, and her opponent. Now free, Jessie gets to the corner and measures her opponent. Daria gets back up, and the Knockout Queen runs to her and spears her.

"FIRE ARM!"

"Cover!...1...2...3!"

"Here's your winner! JESSICA BAAAATIIISSTA!"

Jessica grabs a microphone, and stands right over her fallen opponent, "Let this be a reminder to anybody who wants to mess with me or my sister! If _anybody_ has the intestinal fortitude and the _nerve_ to come and defile either of us! Then here!" Jessica then throws the said microphone on the ground, and put Daria into a sharpshooter. The hold is locked in for a few minutes, until a certain entrance theme was heard.

 **You're Gonna Go Far Kid-The Offspring**

A woman who stands at five foot eight, having an athletic build, olive skin, blue eyes, and shoulder long blonde hair appears on the stage, she makes a pose by throwing a "rock on" sign for everyone to see, then sticks her tongue at Jessica, revealing that she has a tongue ring. Jessica does not know how to react as the stranger giggles and runs off _._

"Who was that?" Ross asks.

"No clue, but she may have something in store with the Knockout Queens!"

"Maybe but up next-"

 **Am I Evil-Diamond Head**

"What on Earth?" Killings asks as the music keeps playing and the arena lights darken while some light up to the rhythm of the opening riff. After the first minute of the song, Chris Weapon walks to the stage with his FZW International Heavyweight Championship, and is met by distasteful boos and insults. Ignoring the masses, he walks down the ramp and enters the ring, takes the announcer's microphone, and orders him to leave the ring.

"As you can see, I'm here alone. No Weaponry, no Devil's Associates, no Hector Daniels or Jerimiah van Carson to watch out for me, just me to address you all properly. As you imbeciles know, The Weaponry hold all of this fed's belts! We are the unstoppable force to behold! NO ONE! I MEAN NO ONE! Can be able to withhold us! Not even the pathetic WFA! They have a system of their own belts that mean _less_ than nothing!" Chris pauses as he hears the fans chant Brandon Elvidge's name.

"Do you foolish people even hear yourselves! You really think one of your heroes, _Brandon Elvidge_ , could do something right now? He couldn't even keep one of his lieutenants to stay with him! I know you remember Azrael's change to becoming Lucifer! He fell right into the palm of my hand! And who says that there could be more people under his command won't succumb to my words? Could that be Jerry Buckler? Jason Sabre? The Jackals?"

 **11th Hour-Lamb of God**

Brutus Vicious appears at the stage and has his own microphone, "I've had enough of your talk Weapon! You keep taunting and taunting, until you have a match against whoever it is you've jeered! All you are is a paper champion! Just one defense!"

"Against The Fox, a man who could actually hit me!"

"Is that so?" Brutus is now walking up the ring steps, and enters the ring.

"Oh yes human slaughterhouse. And if I recall, you've had trouble getting through my own giant!"

Brutus laughs, "Your meat shield? The man that you made lie down just for you to hold that belt?"

"Nevertheless, I doubt you'd find me to be easy pickings."

Before either could make a move, Christopher Rogers, the owner appeared at the stage and said his piece.

"I believe this feud has run long enough! At the end of this month, We will have our second pay-per-view! And we will have Chris' entourage, against Brandon's, and once that match is over, the rivalry will be as well! But for tonight! We'll have our last match for the night be Brutus Vicious, against Ezekiel Myers, for the Fire Zone Wrestling's World Television Championship!" Rogers then leaves and has security go to the ring and force Chris Weapon to leave.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Ross exclaims in excitement. "Ezekiel Myers just might lose his TV title tonight!"

"Don't be too quick to judge Ross," Killings informs. "Chris always has a plan!"

 **The Vengeful One-Disturbed**

 _Ezekiel Myers walks to the stage with his barbed wire bat in hand, FZW World Televsion Belt on his waist, and FZW Light Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder. He walks down the ramp and passes by Chris Weapon, who passes something to the champion to use in his match. He enters the ring and points his bat at his challenger and readies it._

"The following contest is set for one fall! Introducing first! From New Hamburg, Ontario, Canada! Weighing in at 114 pounds! He is the Fire Zone Wrestling's World Television and Light Heavyweight Champion! Ezekiel Myers!"

Ezekiel hands his belt over to the official, who presents it to him, then to Brutus, the crowd, and rings the bell.

Ezekiel tries to charge and jump at his opponent, but Brutus saw this coming and took the champion down quickly with a big boot, the champion lands back on the ground from the devastating kick, and lands with a sickening thud. Brutus makes a quick cover...1..-and only a one count. Brutus then grabs Ezekiel's legs, and lifts him up into an alabama slam, but the champion escapes out of it, and hits the big man with a jumping enzugiri, followed by a dropkick.

All this pushes the challenger to the ropes, which the champion uses to his advantage and hits Brutus with a flying forearm smash. This only stuns him and Ezekiel tries to take him down with a dropkick to the knee, but the human slaughterhouse catches on, as well as his opponent, and lifts him into a powerbomb, Ezekiel tries to reverse it into a hurricanrana, but Brutus gets him back up.

Ezekiel then gets the object Chris gave him, a pair of brass knuckles, and hits his opponent with them, making him fall and the champion makes a cover...1...2.-and Brutus throws Ezekiel off. The champion hides the brass knuckles in his left knee pad, and hits his opponent with the same knee to the face and makes another cover...1...2...-and Brutus kicks out again.

Ezekiel decides that enough's enough, and climbs the top rope, then jumps off with a shooting star press. Brutus rolls out of the way just in time for the champion to eat the canvas. The human slaughterhouse then gets his opponent back up, and takes him down with a thunderous german suplex, gets him up again, and another german suplex with even more power. He continues the german suplex assault up for a little while longer, then grabs the champion by his hair, and drags him back up. Ezekiel elbows him in the gut, runs to the rope, rebounds back to his opponent, but Brutus catches him, lifts him in a military press, and drops his opponent behind him.

Ezekiel writhes in agony until Brutus grabs him by the throat, gets him back up, lifts him up, preparing for a chokeslam, but the champion maneuvers out of it, and gets on the big man's shoulders, locking him in a victory roll pin...1...2...-and Brutus somehow kicks out of that. Enraged, the Human Slaughterhouse grabs one of Ezekiel's legs and puts him in an ankle lock. Ezekiel tries to get out of it, but Brutus makes it clear that he wants to tear the champion's foot out of its socket. Ezekiel tries to flip out of it, but Brutus kicks him back down. He tries to crawl to the nearest ropes, but gets dragged back to the center and Brutus applies the grapevine ankle lock.

After about forty-five seconds of absolute torture, Ezekiel has his hand out, trembling in pain, as if he's about to tap. But uses the remainder of his strength to crawl forward until he grabs the bottom rope. The referee calls the rope break, but Brutus ignores it. The official then forces Brutus to let go of the hold and resumes the match. Ezekiel now has trouble moving around due to his ankle almost being torn off. Brutus wastes no time to pin his opponent to the corner to give him a barrage of punches, until the champion gets the brass knuckles back on, and strikes his challenger over the temple.

Brutus staggers back, and runs back at Ezekiel with a stiff clothesline. The Human Slaughterhouse then lifts the champion into a piledriver, and drives his opponent's head down to the mat, and makes a cover...1...2...3!

"Here's your winner, and NEW! FIRE ZONE WRESTLING WORLD TELEVISION CHAMPION! BBBBRRRRUUTTTUUS VICIOUS!"

Brutus holds his belt high for everyone to see and waits at his corner for his comrades run down the ramp and congratulate him on his victory. Brandon Elvidge and Freddy Escobar appear as well and shake his hand, then they all leave as The Weaponry and Devil's Associates walk down to the ring, and Chris gets into the ring to help his friend back up, but gives him a disgraceful scolding and his army leaves.

"Well, I can't believe this! BRUTUS IS OUR NEW TV CHAMP!"

"Yeah, but what does this mean for Ezekiel and the rest of group he's part of?"

"Questions that'll be answered as the weeks come by! GOODNIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"


	19. Events of the Month of August

Brutus Vicious has made six total defenses as Fire Zone Wrestling World Television champion against the likes of AMY, Hector Daniels, CJ Hawk, Austin Cutler, and Phil Vandal.

Omicron and Sigma have made one defense as Tag Team Champions against The Royals. Chris Weapon made it known that no one will ever beat these two for the belts. This prompted Ultra Bull and Brianna Gage to challenge the two for the belts at Bunker Hill. Omicron and Sigma accepted.

Health reports have notified that Jason Sabre might not be able to return to FZW until next year.

Chris has issued a number one contender's match between Kareem Young, Freddy Escobar, and Cristiano Dacosta. Kareem Young emerged victorious and will be facing Chris Weapon for the International Heavyweight Championship at Bunker Hill.

Ezekiel Myers has made one defense as Light Heavyweight Champion against James Ferris.

Two light heavyweights have made themselves contenders for Ezekiel Myers' belt and will be facing him at Bunker Hill in a triple threat match. These two are Wolf Hoxton and Paul Catapult.

Nathaniel has made every attempt to get Lucifer to turn back into Azrael, but it hasn't worked so far, and both are not permitted to be in the Bunker Hill pay per view.

Jessica and Jasmine Batista have continued their rivalry with Daria Kirchthaler, except, the run in was none other than Callula Runnels, Jessica Batista's wife, who has come in to aid The Knockout Queens' fight against their sexual assaulter.

Christopher Rogers has announced that the World Television match for the Bunker Hill event will be an interpromotional match with Strong Style Wrestling.

The war between The Weaponry and Devil's Associates against Brandon's posse have escalated to this, their last battle, at Bunker Hill, it will be a ten man elimination tag team match with Chris Weapon's side being Chris Weapon, Tiger Eye, JJ Hopkins, Damien Jordan, and Gabriel. Brandon's side will be Brandon Elvidge, Freddy Escobar, Wolfgang, Jerry Buckler, and they haven't notified who will be the fifth partner, or if there will even be one.

Remember to tune in for Fire Zone Wrestling's Bunker Hill. It will air on August 31st, 2017.

 **And here's the card:**

 **Daria Kirchthaler versus The Knockout Queens**

 **Ezekiel Myers versus Paul Catapult versus Wolf Hoxton for the FZW Light Heavyweight Championship**

 **Brutus Vicious vs Caesar for the FZW World Television Championship**

 **Omicron and Sigma versus Brianna Gage and Ultra Bull for the FZW Tag Team Championships**

 **Chris Weapon versus Kareem Young for the FZW International Heavyweight Championship**

 **Chris Weapon, Tiger Eye, JJ Hopkins, Damien Jordan, and Gabriel versus Brandon Elvidge, Freddy Escobar, Jerry Buckler, Wolfgang, and a mystery partner in a ten man elimination tag team match to be the end of their war.**


	20. Bunker Hill

**A/N:** I would like to thank theDarkRyder for helping me write this pay per view in spite of the hardships we both faced. I would also like to thank The Way of the Hawk for writing the light heavyweight championship match. You guys rock! So with that being said, I hope you all enjoy the show, and hope to see you guys next time.

* * *

 _The pay per view starts with a series of events that have occurred in Fire Zone Wrestling since it's first show, all to the rhythm of Lateralus by Tool. We see each person who has won a belt be presented and each looking victorious. Once the riff starts, we look at the action that has occurred in the company. We have glimpses of matches that were notably bloody and hardcore, over the top entrances, and the war between the Weaponry and Devil's Associates, and Brandon's army. The clip show ends with Chris Weapon holding his International Heavyweight Championship over a fallen Freddy Escobar. The camera cuts to the stage as the ring pyro goes off._

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Ross yells excitedly. "WELCOME! TO FZW'S BUNKER HILL!"

"We've got quite a card for you folks!" Killings adds as he takes a drink of water. "First we've got The Knockout Queens facing Daria Kirchthaler, then we have Ezekiel Myers facing off Paul Catapult and Wolf Hoxton for the Light Heavyweight Championship. After that, we have Ultra Bull and Brianna Gage against Omicron and Sigma for the Tag Team Titles. We also have Brutus Vicious going against an SSW wrestler..."

"No matter how much _some_ of our wrestlers are against..."

"You know, that's something I agreed with Chris Weapon, he knows how inferior the other brands are compared to us! We shouldn't need them to come over for anything!"

"Anyway, after that, we have Chris Weapon going against Kareem Young for the International Heavyweight Championship. And our main event, will be a 10 man elimination tag team match between Weaponry and Devil's Associates, versus Brandon, Wolfgang, Jerry Buckler, Freddy Escobar, and one mystery wrestler that will be shown tonight."

"We now go to Karey, our interviewer," Killings informs the viewers as the show cuts to the backstage, revealing the eye candy interviewer, accompanied by Jerry Buckler.

"Thank you Killings," Karey tells the commentator as she turns her attention to the wrestler. "I must ask you about your partner, Jason Sabre. How is he in rehab right now?"

"He's doing pretty well," Jerry tells her, looking a little uncomfortable about the subject at hand.

"Do you think he'll be able to come out 100% within this year?"

"I certainly hope so Karey, after what happened between him and Chris, I certainly hope he gets his comeuppance for his heinous acts towards his fellow wrestlers as well as to this company."

"We still don't have any word on your final partner on the elimination tag match, any comments?"

Jerry thinks about it for a moment, and tells her, "Our partner'll be here for the match, he just needs to get ready for it."

"Alright," Karey tells him. "Back to you guys at the ring!"

The camera cuts to ringside as the first match of the night starts.

 **Regality-Jim Johnston**

"The following contest...is a handicap match! And is set for one-fall! Introducing first! From Vaduz, Liechtenstein! Weighing in at 154 pounds! Daria Kirchthaler!"

 _Daria appears on the stage with a loaded cane, and wearing an outfit that looks like it belonged to an aristocrat from the 1700's. She walks down the ramp with a seductive sway of her hips and enters the ring very carefully. She then goes to her corner and blows a kiss for the camerawoman and to some of the fans in the front row._

"I just can't believe what's at stake for this match!" Ross yells as Daria leans on the turnbuckle. "If Daria wins, Jasmine gets to be her sex puppet!"

"With that being said, I hope she wins!" Killings tells his partner.

"I wish you had _some_ decency Killings."

"Yeah but then again, this is FZW."

 **Say Goodbye-Krewella**

"And her opponents! From Washington DC! Weighing in at a combined weight of 245 pounds! The team of 'Poppy' Jasmine and Jessica Batista! THE KNOCKOUT QUEENS!"

 _Jasmine comes out on a motorcycle with Jessica on the back of the motorcycle and they continue down til they get to the ring. Jessica does a Melina like split to get in the ring and Jasmine enters normally and helps Jessica up when she gets in. They both get on the turnbuckle and Jasmine just looks out into the crowd and Jessica does a Brie Bella like pose on the turnbuckle._

Before the bell rings, Daria strips from the aristocratic outift, revealing her in spandex pants, very stylistic boots, and skin tight latex shirt. Jasmine is the first one to be tagged in, and she slaps her opponent. Daria only responds by licking her lips. The two lock up, and Poppy elbows her in the face a few times. Daria retaliates with a northern lights suplex bridged with a pin...1.-and only a one count.

Daria quickly gets back up, and quickly puckers her lips to Jessica, then gets on top of Poppy, and starts gyrating her hips on top of her assailant. This provokes Jessica to jump in and assaults Daria with a lou thesz press and a barrage of punches. Poppy joins in and starts stomping and kicking her opponent. The official eventually gets the match back under control, and gets Jessica back into her corner. Jasmine grabs Daria's legs, and throws her with a slingshot to the turnbuckle. Poppy tags in her sister, and they both stomp on the Lichensteinian until she's on the ground.

Jessica grabs Daria's legs, and locks in a sharpshooter. Daria screams in agony as she tries to grab a hold of the bottom rope, but Poppy stomps on her hand, and uses her other foot to push the rope further away. The referee sees this, and orders the older Knockout Queen to stop. Daria then was able to grab the rope, and Jessica let go of the hold. The younger Knockout Queen then waits at the opposite corner, and measures her opponent. Daria gets up, but is aware about what's about to happen, she slowly uses the ropes to help her stabilize herself, and is right in front of Poppy, she turns around, and dodges Jessica's spear which caused her to hit her own sister.

Jessica is shocked by this, and is unaware that Daria's back up, and locks the younger Knockout Queen in a schoolboy roll up...1...2...-and Jessica was able to kick out in time. Daria then takes a few steps back, sees that Jessica's about to get up, and hits her with a running shining wizard. Seeing that both of her opponents are down for the moment, Daria decides to have some fun with Jessica. She begins fondling her fallen opponent's breasts, and even gets her hands under the crop top, and begins to kiss her very passionately. The referee sees it as a pin attempt...1...2...-and Jessica kicks out again.

Not missing a beat, Daria then gets her right hand inside Jessica's pants, her left hand on her mouth, and her right hand started rubbing vigorously. Jessica started to move around, almost spasming from the stimuli, until Jasmine got back in the ring, and superkicked Daria off of her little sister. Poppy helps get her back up,and they know how to finish the match. Jasmine gets back in her corner, and Jessica drags Daria closer to their corner and tags Poppy back in. Jessica gets on the top rope, and Jasmine lifts Daria up with a power bomb, and Jessica jumps on their opponent with a top rope spear, and Jasmine throws her down with a sitout powerbomb. Jasmine makes the pin...1...2...3!

"Here are your winners! 'Poppy' Jasmine and Jessica Batista! THE KNOCKOUT QUEENS!"

The two sisters hug each other, knowing that the rivalry is over. Callula Runnels runs down the ramp and enters the ring, she raises both girls' hands, and kisses Jessica.

"Well, looks like this was going to have a happy ending!" Ross says with some hope for the card.

"I really wanted to see what would've happened to Poppy though!"

"Maybe some other time Killings, in the meantime, up next we have Ezekiel Myers and Paul Catapult fighting each other for the Light Heavyweight Championship, but right now, we've got an interview with 'The Prince' Freddy Escobar."

The camera then cuts to Karey the eye candy interviewer and Freddy Escobar, holding all the belts he's won in the WFA right now in the locker room.

"What are your hopes for your match tonight champ?"

"Well you see beautiful, I would love nothing more than to have Chris Weapon broken, bruised and battered, bowing at my feet." Freddy says. "Last time we fought, he got the upper hand, but tonight, that sociopathic bastard will fall by my hand."

"You see all these belts I've won? You see all these belts, these Championship titles that I've defended throughout the past year? They mean the world to me...but tonight, they don't mean shit." He throws the belts to the floor. "The only thing that matters to me is making each and every member of the Weaponry and the Devil's Associates pay for every person they hurt and humiliated throughout FZW's history! Tonight is it. Chris, tonight, you , Tiger EYE, JJ Hopkins, Damien Jordan and Gabriel will alll...BOW!" Escobar smirks as the screen fades to black.

Then there was a snapping of fingers, "Hey, camera guy! We're not done!" Karey yells at the cameraman. "Anyway, is there any word on your mystery partner?"

"Karey, I'm not going to reveal too much. But I will say this...he is the only person who hates Chris Weapon more than I do."

The camera cuts back to the ring as the next match proceeds.

 **Psycho-Muse**

 _Wolf appears on the stage on an all black motorcycle (There seems to be a lot of bikers in this promotion) and rides down the ramp. He parks by ringside, and laughs maniacally as he enters the ring._

"The following contest is a triple threat match for the Fire Zone Wrestling's Light Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first! From Austin, Texas! Weighing in at 218 pounds! The Psychopath from Nowhere! WOLF HOXTON!"

"I can see Wolf having his challenge set for the prize tonight!"

"Remember Ross, this guy's a maniac! He's probably thinking of just killing his opponents!"

 **From a cage-Envoi**

 _Paul Catapult runs down the stage as the lights go crazy, he high fives the audience before jumping into the ring. He jumps on the turnbuckle and rips off his misfit mask, and lets out a scream of excitement._

"And the opponent! From Cali, California! Weighing in at 212 pounds! He is the Misfit! THE MASTER OF DISASTER! PAUL CATAPULT!"

"I can see he's excited," Ross tells his broadcast partner as Paul Catapult goes to his corner.

"Wouldn't you be?" Killings asked. "This is a championship belt we're talking about, and this is his opportunity to get a hold of gold that actually has some shred of prestige!"

 **The Vengeful One-Disturbed**

 _Ezekiel Myers walks to the stage with his barbed wire bat in hand, and FZW Light Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder. He walks down the ramp and enters the ring. He bangs the mat with his bat, then points his bat at both of his challengers and readies it._

"And their opponent! From New Hamburg, Ontario, Canada! Weighing in at 114 pounds! He is the FIRE ZONE WRESTLING'S LIGHT HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! EZEKIEL MYERS!"

"The champ sure has his work cut out for him!"

"You got that right Killings, he has to worry about not just being pinned or submitted, but for one of his opponents to do so."

"Let's see if he's still got what it takes!"

The official takes Ezekiel's Light Heavyweight Championship belt and presents it to him, then to Wolf Hoxton, then to Paul Catapult, and finally to the audience.

The bell rings and both Wolf Hoxton & Paul Catapult immediately Superkicked Ezekiel Myers out of the ring! Soon, Paul Superkicked Wolf out of the ring, and he landed next to Myers. Paul looked at the fans and ran the ropes before leaping over and landing on both guys! Paul high fived some of the fans before tossing Wolf back into the ring! He hopped onto the apron! When Hoxton stood up and Springboard off the top rope, but missed when "The Psychopath From Nowhere" Wolf rolled out of the way! He ran passed Catapult, ducking a Clothesline, and hit a Suicide Dive from nowhere onto the champion Ezekiel, knocking him back down!

Hoxton slowly rolled back into the ring as he & "The Misfit" Paul circled the ring. Paul went for a Roundhouse Kick, but Wolf ducked it and swept the legs of his opponent! Paul did fall, but he immediately kicked up and hit a Knee Strike to the side of his head! Wolf stumbled backwards, and Paul ran towards him. Wolf bounced him off the ropes and went for a German Suplex! Catapult landed on his feet, and Ezekiel rolled back into the ring and took Paul out from behind! He followed up by clotheslining Wolf over the ropes and out of the ring! Paul tried to stand up and the champion went for the Sunset Flip Powerbomb into a pin!

1...KICKOUT!

Ezekiel picked him up and delivered multiple forearm shots to him, knocking Catapult into the corner. The champion picked him up and sat him on top of the corner before climbing up as well. Paul fought back with multiple fists to Myers before kicking him down! Wolf climbed up to the apron and shoved "The Misfit" off the corner amd crashing to the outside! When the champion stood up, Hoxton Springboard off the ropes and into a Flying Knee! Myers stumbled and fell out, but Wolf did not light up by rolling to his feet and connecting with the Famouser into the pin!

1...2 KICKOUT!

"The Psychopath From Nowhere" lifted the champion onto his shoulders and hit the Green Bay Plunge! He followed up by bouncing off the ropes and hitting the Lionsault! He soon went for another pin attempt.

1...BREAKUP!

Catapult immediately slid back in and broke up the pin! He picked up Wolf, but his opponent popped up and gave him a wicked headbutt, stunning Paul! He followed it up with multiple Knife Edge Chops and tossed him across the ring! "The Misfit" countered and took him down with a Sling Blade! Paul climbed to the top rope and waited for Wolf to stand up, but Myers pulled his leg and sent him crashing on the turnbuckle! Ezekiel climbed up and started wailing away at Catapult over & over! When the champion hooked him for a Superplex, Paul fought to stay put and eventually slid past him! He went for a Powerbomb, but Ezekiel held onto the ropes. Until Hoxton stood up, springboard off the ropes, and he hit Myers with the Cutter/Powerbomb combination!

All three guys were down, until Wolf kicked up followed by Paul. Both guys looked at each other and started trading kicks and palm strikes with each other. Paul gained the upperhand by tossing Wolf to the ropes and connecting with the Spanish Fly! Wolf crashed down and Paul climbed to the top rope again! When Wolf stood up, "The Misfit" sat him against the top rope & went for the Shiranui! However, Hoxton held on and shoved Catapult to the ground crashing & burning! "The Psychopath From Nowhere" was about to go for the Spear from the top rope, but Ezekiel shoved him to the floor and tossed him into the barricades! He rolled into the ring and charged after his other opponent, but Paul responded by ducking & connecting with a Shiranui from nowhere! He soon went for the pin!

1...2...KICKOUT!

Myers was still stunned from the sudden attack, but managed to kick out! Paul climbed to the top rope and hit the Cata-Gun! However, Wolf immediately hopped onto the apron & hit the Springboard Frog Splash! He tossed Catapult aside and picked up Myers in the Psycho Drop! He soon went for the cover!

1...2...BREAKUP!

Catapult ran in and broke up the pin with a Double Foot Stomp! He stepped back to the corner and waited for somebody to stand up. Wolf made it to his feet first and "The Misfit" went for the Busaiku Knee Strike and connected! However, just as he was about to go for the pin, Myers grabbed him from behind and tossed Paul into the ring post before stealing the pin!

1...2...3!

"Here's your winner! AND STILL THE FIRE ZONE WRESTLING'S LIGHT HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! EZEKIEL MYERS!"

"That was an exciting match," Ross tells his partner as Ezekiel Myers leaves with the Light Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder.

"You got that right, even with the vanilla midgets...we can still have _some_ entertainment!"

"We now go to Karey for JJ's thoughts on the main event, so without further ado," Ross tells the audience as the camera cuts to backstage with Karey the eye candy interviewer.

"Thank you Ross," She says as she enters the locker room to find JJ Hopkins and Chris Weapon playing chess. "Am I, interrupting something?" She asks as Chris takes out JJ's rook with a bishop.

"Not at all gorgeous," JJ tells her as he moves a pawn closer to Chris' queen. "We're both captains of our factions, so it wouldn't hurt to go over tactics."

"What are your thoughts on the main event as well as well as the opposing team's mystery partner?" She asks as Chris uses his same bishop to get JJ's king into check.

"Whoever they have probably won't be enough to help them against the likes of my partner here," JJ told her as he uses his knight to eliminate Chris' bishop. "As well as Tiger Eye and the rest of The Devil's Associates."

"And you Chris?" She asks as Chris uses his queen to get rid of JJ's knight get him under check.

"Pretty much what he said," Chris told her as JJ moved his king to a safe position.

"Well, there you have it Ross."

"Oh and Chris," JJ said very slyly.

"Yes JJ?" Chris asked as Karey left the room.

"Checkmate," and a loud noise was made as JJ moved his last piece.

"God Damn it!" Chris yelled as the camera cuts back to the ring as the next match begins.

The camera cuts back to the ring, and the next match is underway.

 **11th Hour-Lamb of God**

Brutus Vicious walks down the ramp, wearing the World Television Championship on his shoulder. He gets on the apron and walks over the top rope, and then he raises his title up high.

"The World Television Champion defeated Ezekiel Myers for the title, and now he is set to defend it SSW United's Best!" Ross says. "What do you think Killings?"

"I don't know Ross, all we know is that it will be this guy'll be a great challenge for our champion!" Killings responds as the champion waits for his challenger. All of a sudden, a lion's roar echoes throughout the arena.

 **Hail Mary-Tupac Shakur**

The crowd begins to cheer as none other than "Brooklyn's Finest" King Caesar comes out, a stoic glare on his face!

"From Brooklyn, New York, weighing 292 lbs, representing SSW United-King Caesar!"

"And here he is! One of the most feared competitors in the WFA, King Caesar!" Ross says.

"This will be a fight between two big men. I can't wait to see who comes out on top!" Killings says with glee.

The bell rings, and both giants stare each other down. They slowly begin to circle each other, before locking up. King Caesar and Brutus Vicious try to overpower the other, but neither man budges. Suddenly, Caesar breaks the hold by kicking Brutus in the gut. Brutus recoils, and 'Brooklyn's Finest' takes advantage by hitting Brutus with a stiff headbutt, before following up with a Roaring Elbow! Brutus rolls out of the ring, trying to recover, but that turns out to be a bad idea as King Caesar quickly runs the ropes before nailing the champion with a Suicide Dive!

"Surprising agility by Brooklyn's Finest!" Ross comments, as Caesar picks up Brutus Vicious to roll him back in the ring, but the Human Slaughterhouse manages to take control of the situation as he nails Caesar in the head with an Elbow Strike before grabbing his opponent and throwing him into the barricade! Caesar crashes hard into the barricade and falls to the mat, as the champion rolls him back into the ring. Brutus lifts him up and puts Caesar's head between his legs, trying to finish the match early with the Piledriver, but King Caesar counters with a back body drop, throwing Brutus behind him. Brutus sits up, as Caesar runs the ropes and hits him with a boot straight to the mouth! Caesar covers, 1, - Brutus gets his shoulder up! King Caesar gets back to his feet, as he picks Brutus Vicious up into a Fireman's Carry, before dropping him with a Death Valley Driver! But that's not all as Caesar runs the ropes and hits a running senton! He covers, 1,-Brutus still kicks out!

King Caesar tries to lift Brutus back up, but the champion responds with a a stiff as hell headbutt, and this busts both men open. Both competitors are bleeding profusely, but they don't care, as King Caesar and Brutus Vicious begins nailing each other with fists and stiff forearms, neither man wanting to back down. The crowd is on their feet as both big men are brawling, and eventually, Brutus Vicious manages to stagger the King of Beasts with a stiff back elbow. King Caesar staggers backwards and Brutus goes for a Big Boot-but Caesar moves out of the way, gets behind him, grabs him into a Reverse DDT position before locking in the King's Clutch (Dragon Sleeper with bodyscissors)!

"This is it! We could have a new champion!" Killings says, as Caesar keeps the hold locked in. Brutus tries to fight out of it, and finally, after about a minute of being in it, Brutus manages to break free from the hold by grabbing Caesar's arm and lifting it away from his neck. Caesar gets up and lifts Brutus back to his feet. He signals for the end as he goes for the Lion's Roar (Vertical Suplex lifted and dropped into a Side Slam), but Brutus manages to wriggle free from the hold. He lands behind Caesar, and once he turn around, Brutus greets him with a Discus Lariat! Caesar falls to the mat, but Brutus picks him up and puts his head between his legs before dropping him into a Piledriver! Brutus covers, 1, 2, 3!

"I've got to say, that was one hell of a fight!" Ross yells as Brutus poses with his belt and exits the ring.

"Yeah, no kidding! And Brutus Vicious' still our World Television Champion!" Killings interjected as the reigning champion exited the stage.

"I can see him climbing up the ladder sometime soon! And now for our next fight!"

 **Force of Greatness-CFO$**

 _Brianna Gage appears onstage with her American Flag and Soaring Eagle Custom made 2009 Harley Davidson motorcycle. She revs up a few times, and rides down the ramp. She then circles the ring, parks it, and enters the ring. Once inside, she salutes the audience._

"The following contest...is for the FIRE ZONE WRESTLING'S TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS! Introducing first! From Carson, California! Weighing in at 183 pounds! BRIANNA GAGE!"

 **SWC-Murs**

 _Ultra Bull runs down the stage and ramp, slides onto the ring, and waits alongside his partner for their opponents._

"And her partner! From Detroit, Michigan! Weighing in at 241 pounds! THE ULTRA BULL!"

 **Tornado of Souls-Megadeth**

 _Omicron appears onstage with her dragon themed chopper with Sigma riding alongside her. She rides down the ramp and parks her bike alongside the barricade close to the ring steps. She and Sigma get off the bike and enter the ring. Omicron shows off her belt for everyone to see while Sigma just holds his and analyzes their opponents._

"And their opponents! From Dover, Delaware and Cuenca, Ecuador! Weighing in at a combined weight of 404 pounds! They are the FIRE ZONE WRESTLING'S TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! The team of Omicron and Sigma! THE WEAPONRY!"

"I certainly hope Brianna and Ultra Bull get the gold tonight!" Ross tells his partner.

"Me, I'm at a loss for words! I'm fine with whoever wins this match!"

"Of course you would Killings."

The official presents the tag team belts to both Omicron and Sigma, then to Brianna Gage and Ultra Bull, and finally, to the fans. The bell is rung, and Sigma and Ultra Bull come out first. The two lock up, and Sigma gets Ultra Bull into a wristlock. He locks it in, but after a few minutes, the challenger pulls him in for a forearm smash. Ultra Bull then hits the fallen Sigma with a knee drop, which hits successfully, and locks in a sleeper hold, which was quickly reversed into a snapmare and got an armbar locked in.

Sigma then transitions it into a dragon sleeper with bodyscissors. Ultra Bull is trapped, and looks as if he just might tap, but Brianna Gage was able to get into the ring and stomp on Sigma for him to loosen his grip on the hold. It was just enough for Ultra Bull to escape, and caught Sigma about to tag in his partner, he grabbed the champion from behind and belly to back suplexed him. He yells an insult to Omicron, who yelled one back at him. This prompted him to drag Sigma to Omicron and got Omicron to tag herself in. Omicron enters the ring, and is immediately hit by Ultra Bull with a running big boot.

"The Winner's Offense!"

"We might have new tag team champions! Cover...1...2...-and Sigma was able to break the pin in time!"

Enraged, Ultra Bull tries to hit Sigma with a stiff hook, but The Weaponry's ninja was able to reverse it into a judo hip throw. The referee gets the ninja back to his corner, and resumes the action between Ultra Bull and Omicron. They both slowly get back up and Ultra Bull tagged Brianna Gage in. She quickly gets in and hits Omicron with a lariat, drags her back to her feet, and german suplexes her that was bridged with a pin...1...2...-and Omicron was able to kick out just in time.

Brianna then gets Omicron's legs, and locks in a bridging figure four leglock. The champion is in utter agony, and reaches to the ropes, but to no avail. She then inches herself closer, and got a hold of the bottom rope. Brianna lets go, and waits in the corner, measuring her opponent. When Omicron gets back up, Brianna runs to her and is about to spear her, but The Weaponry's muscle was able to stop her momentum, and reverse it into a gutwrench powerbomb. Brianna was able to slip out of it and take her opponent down with a neckbreaker.

Brianna gets herself back up, and waits at her corner again, this time, Ultra Bull runs across the ring, and tries to hit Sigma with a running big boot. But the ninja ducked it and Ultra Bull's foot is stuck on the top rope. Seizing the opportunity, Sigma punched him in the nether regions, and pushed him back. The ninja quickly ran through the ring, and hit the running Brianna Gage with a superkick. Omicron comes back to reality and makes a cover...1...2...-and Ultra Bull was able to break the pin by hitting Sigma with a stiff clothesline, and landing on top of Omicron. He gets right back up, and kicks Sigma's head in, he then drags the ninja to the corner, gets him back to his feet, and throws him to the ring post.

Ultra Bull raises his hand in the air, for obviously gained the upper hand, and as he turned around, he gets speared by Omicron. She then gets to her opponent that was tagged in, and sees that she's getting up. Thinking quickly, she gets Brianna in a tigerbomb set up, and performs the move perfectly. She makes a cover...1...2...-and Ultra Bull was able to drag her off and punch her several times with stiff right hands. The third punch wound up cutting Omicron open, and Ultra Bull proceeded to crush her head with his foot, until he was hit by a superkick from a ninja.

Omicron and Sigma help each other back up, and get Brianna on the top rope, Sigma climbs up with her, and rana whips her to Omicron, who catches and pop up powerbombs her. She makes a cover...1...2...3!

"Here are your winners! AND STILL! FIRE ZONE WRESTLING TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! Omicron and Sigma! THE WEAPONRY!"

"Well," Killings said as Ross looked down on the announce table. "Looks like your guys didn't win this time."

"Yeah, yeah Killings," Ross told his partner as he looked back at the ring and saw Omicron and Sigma holding the tag team championship belts up high. "It's just that I fear that The Weaponry might win."

"Oh well, time for our next match! The International Heavyweight championship match!"

 **Yonkers-Tyler, The Creator**

 _Kareem walks down the ramp with a disgusted look on his face and gets in the ring as he wraps his wrists and waits for his opponent_

 **Am I Evil-Diamondhead**

 _The lights start to dim and a few extra ones start flickering on and off to the rhythm of the song playing. After about a minute, Chris Weapon appears on the stage, wearing the FZW International Heavyweight Championship on his waist, and flipping off the fans as he goes back behind the stage, and comes back out with a set of chains and shackles. He then walks down the ramp presents the bondage to the fans in the front row and gets in the ring with them in hand. He approaches his opponent, and gives them to him along with a bow._

"The following contest! IS FOR THE FIRE ZONE WRESTLING'S INTERNATIONAL HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP! AND IS A NO DISQUALIFICATION MATCH! INTRODUCING FIRST! From Montgomery, Alabama! Weighing in at 300 pounds! KAREEM YOUNG!"

Kareem leans on his corner, waiting eagerly for the match to start.

"And his opponent! From San Antonio, Texas! Weighing in at 225 pounds! He is the FIRE ZONE WRESTLING INTERNATIONAL HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! 'THE ANTICHRIST'! CHRIS WEAPON!"

The referee takes Chris Weapon's belt and presents it to him, then to Kareem Young, then to the audience, and calls for the bell. The two looked like they were about to lock up, but Chris faked his opponent out and kicked him in the groin. This causes Kareem to bend over, and be taken down with a neckbreaker. The champion then gets on the top rope, and jumps off with a leg drop in mind, but Kareem Young rolled out of the way just in time to not get hit. While Chris was down, Kareem got the shackles and chains, and used them to strangle his opponent.

While the Antichrist was being strangled, he got himself up, but is still losing oxygen. He tries to get out of his predicament by hitting his opponent with a couple of elbow strikes. Seeing as how this was unsuccessful, the champion then grabbed his challenger from the back of the head, and took him down with a jumping snapmare takedown. Chris got his breath back and without missing a beat, started stomping the life out of Kareem and looked like he was not stopping for a while. Kareem was able to catch one of Chris' stomps, and tripped him over, got a good grip on the champion's ankle, and stomped on the back of Chris' knee.

Kareem then decided to get out of the ring to get a weapon, he takes a steel chair, and throws it into the ring as he gets another. Chris was able to get the chair thrown in to be near him, waits for the right opportunity, and throws it at Kareem Young. But the challenger was able to use his own chair to block the attack, and then threw his at The Antichrist, hitting him dead center on the head. Kareem makes a cover...1...2.-and Chris was able to kick out.

Kareem Young then gets his opponent back up, and deadlifts him into a powerbomb, but Chris Weapon reversed it into a frankensteiner bridged with a pin...1...2.-and only a two count. Chris quickly gets up, and gets one of the chairs. He readies it, waiting for his challenger to get back up, and hits him over the head with it. The champion then unfolds the chair, runs and rebounds from the opposite ropes, jumps on the chair, then the top rope, and hits Kareem Young with a triple jump moonsault. But Chris isn't done, he then gets the chair, and wedges it on his opponent so it folds on Kareem's neck. The Antichrist flips off his challenger, and stomps on the chair, causing Kareem Young to writhe in agony and possibly have trouble breathing for a while as Chris made a pin...1...2...-and Kareem kicks out just in time.

Chris stares at the camera man, with a look that screams, "How much will it take?" He then waits for Kareem Young to get up, and sets up a DDT, but the challenger was able to collect enough his bearings to grab The Antichrist's legs, and reverses the move into a flapjack. Kareem slowly gets back up, and still feels the pain from the last chair spot he just went through. He massages his throat, and flips off the champion, followed by a devastating kick to the abdomen of the fallen Chris Weapon. Kareem then gets up and seizes the other chair, and waits eagerly for his adversary to get up. Once he does, Kareem Young tries to hit him, but The Antichrist was able to duck it and tried to hit the challenger with a spinning heel kick, but Kareem saw that coming and dodged it, then hit Chris over the head with the chair.

Kareem Young inspected the chair, and noticed that it was bent up pretty badly, and decided to wedge it in the corner. He then gets the champion back up, and lifts him in a shoulder powerslam, ready to throw him back on the mat, but Chris was able to use the momentum to reverse it into a tornado DDT. Both are down, but Chris was able to get himself back up, however, slowly. He then climbs the top rope, balances himself so he does not fall off unceremoniously, and he jumps off with a 450 splash. During all this time however, Kareem was able to recover and play possum and roll out of the way, the exact moment Chris jumped off the top turnbuckle. Chris landed on the mat and looked like he was out, Kareem makes a cover...1...2...-and Chris kicks out at two and fifteen sixteenths.

Kareem Young's patience has worn out. He starts pounding on the mat and starts arguing with the official over the count. Collecting himself, the challenger then drags the champion back up, and slams him back on the mat with a spinning sideslam. Making sure Chris would stay down for good, Kareem would get him back up, and sets up the underhook piledriver, but The Antichrist sandbagged him, and reversed it into a very weak back body drop, which the challenger was able to turn into a sunset flip roll up...1...2...-and another near fall.

Chris quickly crawled to the chair was still unfolded in the middle of the ring, folded it, and lied on top of it, keeping it away from view. The challenger gets back up, turns the champion over, and gets hit on the head by the chair. Chris slowly gets back up, and gets on the ring apron, then hits his opponent with a somersault legdrop. The Antichrist then gets his challenger back up, and drove his adversary's head through the chair and got him down with a schoolboy roll up while using the bottom rope for leverage...1...2...3!

"Here's your winner! AND STILL! FIRE ZONE WRESTLING INTERNATIONAL HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! CHRIS WEAPON!"

Chris staggers to get his belt, and walks backstage.

"That was certainly a good match, don't you think Ross?"

"I'll have to admit, it certainly was Killings. Problem's that I didn't like either competitor for this match."

"Anyway, we've got our main event for you folks! The 10 man tag match!"

 **This is Gospel-PATD**

 _The lights turn red as JJ Hopkins walks out, with Gabriel and Damien Jordan walking besides him. They glare at the audience as they walk down the ramp before getting in the ring._

"Here we have the Devil's Associates, who have recently allied with the Weaponry in order to form possibly the most destructive alliance in wrestling today!" Ross says.

 **Ten Thousand Fists-Disturbed**

 _Chris Weapon and Tiger EYE come out of the crowd, the current International Heavyweight Champion showing off his title belt with a malevolent smirk on his face as the Soldier stands behind him, a stoic look on his face. Both men make their way to the ring, and Chris Weapon stands on the top turnbuckle, raising his title up high. Chris gets down from the turnbuckle, as the Antichrist waits with his allies for their opponents to come._

"And here he is, Ross! The most vile, despicable, and hardcore champion is here, and along with his loyal Soldier, and the Devil's Associates, he looks to end this war once and for all!" Killings says.

 **Centuries-Fall Out Boy**

 _England's Most Hardcore Fighter comes out, casting a fierce glare at the men inside the ring._

 **Dove and Grenade-Hollywood Undead**

 _Jerry Buckler joins Brandon on the ramp, waiting for the rest of his teammates._

 **Disciple-Slayer**

 _The "Psychotic Animal" Wolfgang makes his way to the ramp and stands alongside Brandon and Jerry._

 **POWER-Kanye West**

 _The Prince walks out, forgoing his usual theatrics, instead opting to join the rest of the posse. Brandon, Freddy, Wolfgang and Jerry wait on the ramp, as the four wait for their fifth member._

"The posse is still one man short! Who could it be?" Ross wonders

…

 **All I Want-A Day to Remember!**

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Killings exclaims as JASON SABRE comes out! He stands next to his four partners

"Last we checked, he was still in rehab after Chris Weapon assaulted him and injected him with heroin! Now he has returned to claim his revenge on the Weaponry!" Ross says.

The five men look at each other and nod before rushing the ring and sliding in, and they rush the Weaponry! The Weaponry responds in kind as both sides begin to brawl! The referee rings the bell as Jerry Buckler and Wolfgang team up to take on Damien Jordan and Gabriel and all four men take their brawl to the outside. Meanwhile, Brandon Elvidge begins to target Tiger Eye's left leg, as he starts off by hitting a dropkick to the Soldier's knee, bringing the giant down to one knee. Brandon went for a roundhouse kick to the head of the kneeling giant, but Tiger EYE dodged it and got back to his feet, as he grabs Brandon, tossed him up high in the air, and connected with a Pop Up-Uppercut! Brandon lays in the ring, clearly out of it from Tiger's attack, but the Soldier's not done with him, as Tiger EYE lifts Brandon up into a Military Press. On the outside, Jerry and Wolfgang are still brawling with Damien and Gabriel, but they are interrupted when Tiger Eye throws Brandon over the top, sending the Englishman flying through the air and Brandon lands on all four men! However, Tiger EYE's not done, as he climbs to the top turnbuckle and waits for all five men on the outside to slowly get up. Once they do, the big man leaps off the turnbuckle and crashes into everyone on the outside with a Moonsault!

"HOLY SHIT!" Killings screams, as Tiger EYE slowly begins to get up. However, he seems to be limping on his left leg

"Is it me, or did Tiger EYE land wrong on that moonsault?" Ross asks.

"It's surely nothing." Killing says dismissively.

In the ring, JJ is brawling with Freddy and Jason is brawling with Chris. JJ staggers Freddy with a Discus Punch, and now tries for a Reverse STO, but the Prince counters with an STO Backbreaker, followed with a Reverse STO of his own! JJ rolls out of the ring to recover but that turns out to be a bad idea as Freddy runs the ropes and dives through the ropes to nail Freddy with the Moneymaker (Suicide Dive transitioned into a Tornado DDT)!

Now Jason and Chris are left alone in the ring as the referee manages to get everyone on the outside to get to their respective corners. The champion goes for a Lariat, but Jason ducks it and counters with a Sling Blade! Jason lifts Chris up to his feet, attempting a Dragon Suplex, but Chris Weapon hit several back elbows to the side of Jason's head, forcing him to release Chris, who takes advantage by kicking Jason in the gut and planting headfirst into the mat with an Evenflow DDT! Chris drags Jason to the Weaponry's Corner, where he tags in Gabriel. Gabriel then sets Jason up on the corner, where he begins hitting him with several Body Avalanches, before putting him in a headlock and hitting a Bulldog! Gabriel runs the ropes to hit Jason with a Running Senton before going for the cover, 1... - Jason kicks out! Gabriel then tags in his partner Damian, and both men attempt to get Jason into a Double Chokeslam, but Jason frees himself by biting Gabriel and Damien's fingers, and they are forced to let him go. Jason hits Gabriel with a Superkick to the face, sending him rolling to the outside of the ring as Damien Jordan attempts a Clothesline but Jason ducks and when Damien turns around, Jason floors him with another Sling Blade! Jason then tags in Jerry Buckler.

Jerry begins by attacking Damien with a Thesz Press followed by several repeated punches. Now Jerry lifts Damien Jordan up to his feet and slams him back to the floor with a Running Powerslam! Gabriel slides back into the ring to interfere, but Jerry ducks his lariat attempt and when he turns around, he hits him with a Big Boot! Jerry then lifts Gabriel up before dropping him with a Powerbomb! Now Jerry tags in Wolfgang, who climbs to the top turnbuckle as Jerry lifts Damian up, before dropping him with the Final Calling (Crucifix Powerbomb), and when Damian crashes into the mat Wolfgang dives off the turnbuckle to nail him with a Frog Splash! Wolfgang covers and 1, 2, 3!

 **"Damien Jordan has been eliminated!"**

Now Gabriel gets back up and Wolfgang gets on the top turnbuckle again before hitting a Diving Knee Strike to Gabriel's head. Wolfgang lifts Gabriel back onto his feet and grabs Wolfgang by the waist before slamming him to the mat with a German Suplex! But Wolfgang's not done as he rolls over to his feet while still having hold of Wolfgang's waist and slams him to the mat with another German Suplex, and rolls back with yet another German Suplex! Wolfgang bridges into the pin, 1, 2,-Gabriel kicks out! Undeterred, Wolfgang attempts to lock in a Cloverleaf, but Gabriel kicks him away. Gabriel gets up and grabs Wolfgang by the hair, before hitting him with several repeated headbutts before slamming him down to the floor with a chokeslam, and following that up with a Running Senton. Gabriel goes for the pin. 1...2. - No good, as Wolfgang kicks out!

Gabriel is starting to get angry, as he drags Wolfgang to one of the turnbuckles. He climbs to the very top, does a cutthroat motion and dives off for a Diving Headbutt-and he crashes headfirst into the mat as Wolfgang moves out of the way! Gabriel slowly gets up to his feet, as the Psychotic Animal waits behind him before nailing him with an Enzugiri to the back of the head! Gabriel falls to the mat, as Wolfgang locks in the Anaconda Vise! Gabriel tries to fight out of it, but as hard as he tries, within a minute, Gabriel is out cold.

 **"Gabriel has been eliminated!"**

Wolfgang celebrates as the crowd cheers-but he doesn't notice Tiger EYE getting in the ring behind him. Wolfgang turns around, and Tiger EYE lifts him up and drops him with the Cyclone! Tiger Eye goes for the pin, 1...2...3!

 **"Wolfgang has been eliminated!"**

Jerry Buckler now gets in the ring and he tries to rush Tiger EYE, but the Soldier shuts him down with a Big Boot to the face. Tiger Eye lifts Jerry Buckler up and picks him up before dropping him with the Cyclone! Tiger goes for the pin again, 1...2...3!

 **"Jerry Buckler has been eliminated!"**

"In the span of a minute, Tiger Eye eliminated two of the opposing team members without breaking a sweat!" Ross says, shocked.

"Why are you so surprised? This man was the inaugural FZW International Heavyweight Champion!" Killings responds.

Tiger EYE waits for his next opponent-who turns out to be Brandon Elvidge. Tiger Eye rushes Brandon with a big boot, but Brandon dodges that with a baseball slide, sliding between Tiger EYE's legs and before the Soldier can even turn turns around, Brandon takes him down with a Chop Block to his left leg, bringing the Soldier down to a knee, before taking advantage with a Running Superkick to the back of Tiger EYE's head! Brandon goes for the cover, 1...2..- Tiger EYE kicks out!

Undeterred, Brandon continues working Tiger EYE's leg, locking it in a Kneebar. Tiger yells in pain, but he manages to crawl to the ropes in time. Tiger EYE uses the ropes to get up, and Brandon rushes him, but Tiger Eye simply tosses him to the outside of the ring! Instead of diving to the outside, Tiger tags in JJ Hopkins, who gets on the apron and nails Jason with a Cannonball off the apron! JJ then turns his attention to the Englishman and lifts Brandon up on his shoulders, before hitting a Death Valley Driver onto the floor outside of the ring for good measure! JJ rolls Brandon into the ring and goes for the cover, 1...2...-Brandon kicks out!

JJ now begins stomping angrily on Brandon Elvidge for a while, before lifting him up and slamming him face first into the mat with a Wheelbarrow Facebuster. JJ now lifts Brandon up into a Fireman's Carry, but Brandon begins hitting elbows to the side of JJ's head, forcing JJ to release him. Brandon then fights back, hitting a series of left and rights to the face of JJ Hopkins, before knocking him down to the ground with an Enzugriri! Brandon then goes to the corner, and waits for JJ to get up, before rushing forward with a Superkick-only for JJ Hopkins to catch it! JJ quickly pulls Brandon to him and slams him into the mat with an Overhead Belly-to Belly Suplex! Brandon then finds himself being lifted by JJ, who runs forward and hits a Turnbuckle Powerbomb, and once Brandon rebounds from that, he lifts him and drops him into a Death Valley Driver. JJ goes for the pin, 1...2...- NO GOOD! Brandon kicks out! JJ is now positively pissed, and he sets Brandon up on the top turnbuckle so he can hit the Devil's Driver. He lifts him up, gives the audience a murderous glare, and dives off-but Brandon counters into a Cutter in mid-air! Brandon is in control now, as he waits for JJ Hopkins to get up, and when he does, Brandon kicks him in the gut and slams him down into the mat with Death Before Dishonor! Brandon covers, 1...2...3!

 **"JJ Hopkins has been eliminated!"**

Brandon gets to his feet, as Tiger EYE re-enters the ring and flips him inside out with a Lariat. However, he is limping slightly from his left leg from all the damage done to it. The inaugural International Heavyweight Champion deliberately keeps the pace slow, trying to ground him by stomping on him. However, Brandon manages to kick Tiger's left leg, throwing him off balance and bringing him down to one knee, before hitting his kneeling opponent in the face with a Superkick! Brandon goes for the cover, 1...2...Tiger EYE kicks out! Now Brandon keeps on working Tiger EYE's left leg over, as he goes to lock in a Single Leg Boston Crab. Tiger EYE is in pain, but he cannot reach the ropes this time, as he is too far. Brandon goes one step further and begins punching Tiger EYE's knee, further exacerbating the damage already being done to his opponent's leg. Brandon yells at Tiger EYE to tap, but the Soldier of the Weaponry begins slowly crawling to the ropes, and he seemingly has them in his grasp, but Brandon grabs his arm, turning it into an Arm Trap Single Leg Boston Crab! Tiger EYE looks like he's about to tap, but instead he manages to grab the ropes with his other arm! Brandon reluctantly releases him and Tiger EYE gets back to his feet. Brandon rushes forward for a Superkick-but Tiger EYE catches his foot, brings him forward, knees him in the gut, lifts him into a powerbomb, elevates him to be even higher, and drops him back down with a superbomb! (Last Ride) Tiger EYE covers, 1...2...3!

 **"Brandon Elvidge has been eliminated!"**

Tiger EYE then gets up to his feet and goes to the corner to tag in Chris Weapon, but Freddy Escobar rushes forward to nail him with a Chop Block! Tiger EYE falls to the ground as Freddy then begins stomping on his left leg further damaging it! Tiger EYE pushes him off and gets on to his feet with great difficulty, only for Freddy to hit him with a Pele Kick, knocking him back down! Freddy, with some difficulty, drags the giant to the turnbuckle, and he slides outside the ring, grabs Tiger's leg and slams it against the ringpost! Tiger EYE grabs his left leg in pain, as Freddy waits for Tiger Eye to get on his hands and knees before rushing forward to hit the Kingslayer (Curb Stomp)! Instead of going to the pin, however, Freddy quickly climbs to the top, where dives onto the prone Tiger EYE with the Coronation (Diving Elbow Drop) Freddy goes for the cover, 1...2...3!

 **"Tiger EYE has been eliminated!"**

Tiger EYE rolls to the outside of the ring. He tries to get up, but he cannot walk under his own power. Out comes OMICRON and Sigma, as they help the fallen giant to the back.

"Tiger EYE has been eliminated! Now only three men are left: Freddy Escobar and Jason Sabre on one team, and Chris Weapon on the other." Ross says.

Freddy taunts Tiger EYE as he leaves, but he doesn't notice Chris Weapon behind him. Freddy turns, and Chris nails him with a Superkick to the mouth! Freddy falls to the floor, as Chris looks to hit the Drive-By Kick! However, before he can hit it, Freddy rolls out of the ring. However, that turns out to be a bad idea, as Chris simply hits him with a Suicide Dive! Chris slides the Prince back into the ring, and he lifts him up to hit a DDT, but Freddy counters with a Back Body Drop! Freddy quickly then grabs Chris Weapon, locks in a Full Nelson, and drops him with a Dragon Suplex! Freddy bridges into the pin, 1...2.-Chris kicks out! Freddy then begins by waiting for Chris Weapon to get up, and when he does, Freddy goes for a Superkick-only for Chris to duck it and hit a Superkick of his own! Chris then lifts him up onto his shoulders for a Death Valley Driver, but Freddy wriggles out of the hold, lands behind him, and hits him with a Backstabber! Chris falls to the mat, as Freddy signals for the end. Freddy lifts him up on his shoulders into an Electric Chair position, but before Freddy can go for the Prince's Throne (One-Handed Electric Chair Driver), Chris counters with a Reverse Frankensteiner, spiking Freddy's head into the mat! Chris Weapon then waits for the Prince to get to his knees, before rushing forward and hitting the Drive-By Kick! Chris goes for the cover, 1...2...3!

 **"Freddy Escobar has been eliminated!"**

Chris taunts the Prince as he rolls out of the ring, and he turns around to see Jason Sabre glaring hatefully at him. Jason and Chris begin to brawl, laying into each other with stiff fists and forearms. Eventually, Chris Weapon gets the advantage, when he staggers Jason with a stiff headbutt that busts both of them open. Both men begin to bleed from their heads, but they continue to brawl as Chris kicks Jason in the gut, and lifts and drops him with a Brainbuster! Chris covers, 1...2...-Jason kicks out! Chris waits in the corner for Jason to get up, and once he does, he goes for the Drive-By Kick!—but Jason dodges it, and Chris falls to the mat. Chris Weapon gets up, only to be greeted with a Superkick that staggers Chris followed by a Bicycle Knee Strike that knocks him down to the mat! Jason lifts Chris Weapon up to his feet, lifts him into a Fireman's Carry-and drops him into the Midnight Special (GTS)! Jason covers, 1...2...-CHRIS KICKS OUT AT THE LAST SECOND!

Jason is in disbelief, and he waits in the corner for Chris to get up. Once he does, he goes for the Final Resolution-but Chris trips him up and locks in a Boston Crab! Chris wrenches the hold in for a minute, but Jason manages to crawl to the ropes and grab them. Chris keeps the hold on for 3 seconds before releasing him. Chris waits for Jason to get up before trying for the Drive-By Kick—but Jason moves ot of the way again! He lifts Chris up, and drops him with a Dragon Suplex! Now Jason goes to the top turnbuckle, and he signals for the Final Hour (Frog Splash) He dives off-and Chris moves out of the way! Jason crashes and burns into the mat, and slowly, but surely, Chris Weapon begins to climb to the top. He takes a moment to steady himself, before diving off with the 450 Splash! 1...2...3!

The bell rings and Jason has been eliminated, Chris Weapon and his army have taken over Fire Zone Wrestling

"Ladies and gentlemen," Ross sighs with discontent. "The Weaponry have won."

"I told you they were the dominant force in all of FZW!" Killings interjects excitedly. "And now, they've got more that'll come for them!"

Omicron and Sigma help Tiger Eye back to the ring as The Devil's Associates and Ezekiel Myers run in and celebrate with Chris Weapon. Even Lucifer climbs out of the stage, applauding his new leader. Damien Jordan and Gabriel lift the Fire Zone Wrestling International Heavyweight Champion on their shoulders, and raise him for everyone to see. Confetti and streamers are thrown everywhere, and we now see a new era for this company, one that might catapult it to new heights, or straight to the ground! Stay tuned for Fire Zone Wrestling's next show.


	21. Events of the past month(s)

Chris Weapon has made 1 defense as Fire Zone Wrestling International Heavyweight Champion against Cristiano Dacosta. He has also gone into a heated debate with The Knockout Queens in one of their talk shows that might be the start of a feud.

We have received word that Tiger Eye has gotten a leg injury and will be out of action for a few months.

Speaking of which, The Knockout Queens have started their own talk show called

Brutus Vicious has made 10 defenses as Fire Zone Wrestling World Television Champion against the likes of Austin Cutler, Cody Fireheart, Michael Banks, Lucifer, Brandon Elvidge, Paul Catapult, CJ Hawk, Chris McGeown, Wolf Hoxton, and Jerimiah van Carson.

Ezekiel Myers has made 1 defense as Fire Zone Light Heavyweight Champion against the likes of James Ferris.

Omicron and Sigma have made 1 defense as Fire Zone Wrestling Tag Team Champions against the likes of The Knockout Queens.

Nathaniel has continued to try to get Lucifer to come back and become Azrael, all of his attempts have proven to be unfruitful.

The Royals have resurged and made their own _unrecognized_ championship, The Royal Tag Team Championships. They have refused in giving anyone a shot, mainly because to them, their competition seems to be, rather, lacking.

Freddy Escobar has given a farewell to the FZW fans, and left giving his disdainful views of the fans and the promotion itself.

Trisha Pike and Violet seem to have gotten into a little blood feud, we'll see how far it goes.

Jerry Buckler and Jason Sabre have been climbing the ranks and are looking to possibly be contenders to The International Heavyweight Championship.

It would appear that The Weaponry and Devil's Associates have pretty much been in control of Fire Zone Wrestling. Even more so with Brandon's Posse dispersing and disbanded. Could there be anyone to end the reign of terror?

Will _deathdefier243_ actually keep up with a _fucking_ posting schedule?

Stay tuned for our next show.


	22. Updated Roster

_Just thought to do this so my profile would not be overfilled with text._

 **Updated Roster:**

 **Chris Weapon (Leader)**

Nickname: The Antichrist

Hometown: San Antonio, Texas

Age: 28

Height: 6'1

Weight: 228 pounds

Alliance: Heel

Gender: Male

Manager: Tiger Eye

Soloist

Ring Attire: Black spandex trousers, traditional wrestling boots, white knee pads, camo shorts above the tights, red elbow pad on his right elbow, Left forearm and hand taped up, bandanna worn backwards

Theme: Am I evil-Diamondback

Faction: The Weaponry

Psychology: Promo talker, Weapons Enthusiast, Brutal, manipulative

Fighting Styles: High Flyer, Cheater, Hardcore Fighter

Finishing Moves: Drive-by-Kick, 450 Splash

Signature Maneuver: DDT, Super kick, somersault legdrop

Entrance: The arena lights dim down and some light up to the rhythm of the opening riff of the song. Once the second one starts, the lights come back on, and Chris Weapon appears on the stage. He runs down the ramp, and slides into the ring, eagerly waiting for his opponent.

 **Tiger EYE (The Bodyguard)**

Nickname: The Soldier

Hometown: Pierre, South Dakota

Age: 25

Height: 7'5

Weight: 379 pounds

Alliance: Heel

Gender: Male

Manager: Chris Weapon

Soloist

Attire: Black Sneakers, Loose Jeans, Red T-shirt, Black Hoodie, Black fingerless gloves, dog tags

Theme: Click Click Boom-Saliva

Faction: The Weaponry

Psychology: Cold, Brutal, Drone

Fighting Styles: Powerhouse, High Flyer, Hardcore Fighter

Finishers: Superbomb (Elevated Powerbomb), Cyclone (Fireman's carry Facebuster)

Signature Maneuvers: Moonsault, Chokeslam, Springboard dropkick

Entrance: He runs down the ramp while shadow boxing, runs up the stairs, then jumps over the top rope and waits for his opponent.

 **OMICRON (The Muscle)**

Hometown: Dober, Delaware

Age: 23

Height: 6'2

Weight: 212 pounds

Alliance: Heel

Gender: Female

Manager: Sigma

Tag Team

Partner: (See Manager)

Attire: Biker Boots, Loose Leather Pants, Dark Blue Tank Top, multiple variations of Face Paint, Biker gloves

Theme: Decadence-Disturbed

Faction: The Weaponry

Psychology: Brutal, Biker

Fighting Styles: Powerhouse, Brawler

Finisher: Powerbomb

Tag Team Finisher: Clairvoyance (Sigma puts the opponent on the top rope then uses a frankensteiner to propel the adversary to OMICRON who powerbombs him/her)

Signature Maneuvers: Spear, Spine buster, Tigerbomb (Rarely used)

Entrance: Drives a motorcycle through the arena then enters the ring

 **Sigma (Strategist)**

Nickname: The Assassin

Hometown: Cuenca, Ecuador

Age: 29

Height: 5'10

Weight: 192 pounds

Alliance: Heel

Gender: Male

Manager: OMICRON

Tag Team

Partner: See manager

Attire: Black Ninja wraps (Includes Mask), White boots

Theme: Aerials-System of a Down

Faction: The Weaponry

Psychology: Cold, Quiet, Calculating

Fighting Styles: High Flyer, Martial Artist, Technically sound, Submission artist

Finisher: Benevolence (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press), Superkick

Tag Team Finisher: See OMICRON

Signature Maneuvers: Bear Hunter (Elevated Crab), Corkscrew Neckbreaker, Moonsault Splash

Entrance: Walks to the ring with an arm raised

* * *

 **Name: Ezekiel Myers.**

Nicknames: None.

Hometown: New Hamburg, Ontario

Age: 21

Height and Weight: 5'2, 112 pounds.

alliance: heel

Gender: Male

Ring attire: white wrestling tights with a circle that has a big E on it, white knee pads, white boots, taped hand on his left hand.

theme: Disturbed - The Vengeful One

psychology: Crazy, weapons enthusiast, mostly silent.

fighting styles: High flyer, submission artist, cheater, hardcore fighter.

finishing moves: Blood (camel clutch with a barbed wire bat) shooting star press

signature moves: batter up (a barbed wire bat to the head) Standing sitout shiranui

entrance: walks out with a barbed wire bat and when he gets to the ring he hits the bat on the ground

 **The Weaponry**

 **Members: Chris Weapon, Tiger EYE, OMICRON, Sigma, Ezekiel Myers**

 **Work: Revolutionary/work for hire team**

 **Theme: Ten Thousand Fists-Disturbed**

 **Entrance: Omicron enters first in her motorcycle with Sigma riding in the back holding on to her as Tiger Eye and Chris Weapon enter through the crowd**

 **Their Finish: Ezekiel Meyers whacks whoever their target is, which leads to OMICRON powerbombing them near the center of the ring as Tiger EYE performs the Moonsault, then Chris Weapon does the 450 Splash from a different turnbuckle then Sigma uses the Benevolence and they all leave sending their message. (Nuclear Radiation)**

* * *

 **Name: Pandora Pentagram**

Nicknames: InSaNiTy Incarnation

Hometown: Newark, Ohio

Age: 23

Height and Weight: 5'9, 232 pounds

Alliance: Anti-Face (Does Goood things in Horrible ways)

GENDER: Female

Manager: No one

TAG Team/Soloist: None

Ring Attire: White or Black sleeveless shirt, Always wears a White Trench Coat with Red Summoning Circles, Pentagrams, and The Seven Deadly Sins all over it no matter where she is, Custom made pink jeans with white and grey tennis shoes

Theme: Welcome to the show by Britt Nicole

Faction: None

Psychology: Insane/Crowd Pleaser

High Flyer, Technically Sound, Showman, and Hardcore Fighter

Signatures: A Backflip Diving Elbow (She does a Backflip off the top rope and lands her elbow in the opponents chest) and Dirty Deeds

Finishers: The Sacrifice (A Stone Cold Stunner) and Blood Drive (A Pop-Up Powerbomb)

Entrance: The entire arena is filled with a ominous red light, then Pandora starts laughing and suddenly white fire comes out of the stage. The lights come back to normal and Pandora is standing on the middle of the stage, the stage is also covered in Blood with dead bodies (Fake). Pandora then skips to the ring with a smile and slides into the ring from under the bottom rope.

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Red

Hair Style: So long that it reaches the floor

Accessories: She carries a Real Scythe on her back all the time, but has to give it to officials whenever in a match

Ethnicity: White

* * *

 **Names: Jessica and Jasmine Batista**  
Hometown: Both are from Washington DC

Age: Both are 28 (They're twins but Jasmine is older)

Height/Weight: Jessica is 5'7" and Jasmine is 5'8". Jessica is 120 and Jasmine is 123

Alliance: Both are Faces

Gender: Both are Females

Theme: Jessica's is Criminal by Britney Spear and Jasmines is Flesh by Simon Curtis

Psychology; Biker Chicks. Jasmine is VERY overprotective of Jessica (Tends to call her baby girl)

Fighting Styles: Jessica is a high flyer and Jasmine is a brawler

Signatures (For Jessica): Bang Bang (Spinebuster), Shots Fired (Lou Thez Press)  
Signatures (For Jasmine): Pool Hall (Chokeslam), Bar Stool (Superkick)

Finishers (For Jessica): Fire Arm (Spear), Wild Thing (Sharpshooter)  
Finishers (For Jasmine): Corona (Black Widow), Mississippi Queen (Batista Bomb)

Gimmicks: Inseparable twins with different personalities: Jessica as America's Sweetheart and Jasmine as "Princess of Bikers" or "Princess of Pack" (Maybe use a little more "Twin Magic", similar to what the Bellas use to do)

-Maybe changing Jasmines's name to Poppy Batista or just Poppy, you know, short for "Princess of Pack"

Ring Gear: Jessica having a red crop top with the middle cut out (similar to Maryse), dual colored jean bottoms (similar to Aj Lee) with red on one side and black on the other side, black belt, and black boots with fishnets (Still maybe with the leather jackets for both). Jasmine having the same ring gear except change red with blue and black with white or keeping the black (maybe have them have the same colors to REALLY pull of twin magic)

Theme Songs:  
Jessica: This Little Girl by Kady Groves (Nightcore)

Jasmine: Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin

Team Theme: Say Goodbye by Krewella

-Entrance:  
Jasmine comes out on a motorcycle with Jessica on the back of the motorcycle and they continue down til they get to the ring. Jessica does a Melina like split to get in the ring and Jasmine enters normally and helps Jessica up when she gets in. They both get on the turnbuckle and Jasmine just looks out into the crowd (possibly winking) and Jessica does a Brie Bella like pose on the turnbuckle.

Extra Info: Twin Daughters of Batista

Physical Description: Both have tanned skin, hourglass body types, hazel eyes, nose rings, and they both share the same stomach tattoo with their father. Jessica has long black straight hair, and Jasmine has long curly black hair.

Stable Name: Knockout Queens

Stable Theme: Freak of Nature by Chris Crocker

 **Name: Callula Runnels**

Hometown: Dallas, Texas

Age: 31

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 130

Alliance: Face

Gender: Female

Ring Gear: She wears a black vest that shows off a strapless pink bra underneath with pink bottoms, a black belt, pink sneaker hightops with white laces, and fishnets.

Theme: You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offspring

Gimmick: Jessica's seductive cheerleader. Meaning, she will either flirt with Jessica to give her motivation or her opponents to throw them off her game. However, if she does that, she always has to give her wife aka Jessica "reassurance" of her love for her ;).

Fighting style: Hard Core

Signatures: Forearm Smash, Backstabber

Finishers: Mick Kick, California Dream Submission

Entrance: Callie comes out similar to Ashley and even poses on the stage like her as pyro goes off. She then runs down the ramp towards the ring. Callie then does a Charlotte like front flip then does her split into the ring and comes back up on her hands. Afterwards, she poses in the ring like Charlotte.

Backstory (Her Extra Info): Callie has always liked Jessica but Jasmine has been skeptical about her ever since she became "The Golden Girl" of the WWE's Authority. After the twins father left, she was in charge of putting the twins in unfair match types, until the twins had to leave due to injuries, only for her follow shortly behind when The Authority betrayed her. Her and Jessica started dating, announced it publicly in 2015, got engaged to each other in 2016, and have been married since Valentines Day 2017.

-However through all this, there will be times when Jasmine and Callie shows hostility towards each other but quickly ends because of Jessica's presence, or to tolerate it to finish off people

-She is also cohost of Prowlers Den with Jessica being the actual host

Tag Entrance: She drives on an ATV, with Jessica alternating week after week with who's vehicle shes on the back of. Her entrance is still as planned after she gets off at the outside of the ring.

Physical Description  
-Blue Eyes  
-Olive Skin  
-Shoulder Length straight blonde hair  
-Athletic Body type  
-Tongue Ring

* * *

 **The Jackals**

 **Members: Kyle Stevens, Brutus Vicious, Wolfgang**  
 **Work: Sadistic, Remorseless, Psychopathic Thugs**  
 **Group Theme Song: "One Shot, One Kill" by Dying Fetus**  
 **Entrance: They emerge from the backstage area wielding weapons (random every week). They walk normally down the ramp.**  
 **They each have unique ways of entering the ring (Kyle Stevens slingshots himself over the top rope, Brutus Vicious walks over the top rope, Wolfgang rolls under the bottom rope).**

 **Name: Kyle Stevens**  
Nickname: N/A  
Hometown: Winnipeg, Manitoba  
Age: 28  
Height/Weight: 6'1"/234 pounds  
Alliance: Face  
Gender: Male  
Manager/s: Stablemates  
Tag Team Partner: Wolfgang  
Ring Attire: White tight pants, Red Knee Pads, Red Boots, Black tape wrapped around his fists  
Theme Song: "Through the Fire and Flames" by DragonForce  
Psychology: Weapons Enthusiast/Voice of Reason (Sensible, Optimistic, Focused)  
Fighting Style: Technical/High-Flyer  
Signatures: Superkick, Spinning Heel Kick, Moonsault, Huricanrana, Rolling Thunder, Standing Shooting Star Press,  
Knee Strike/Running Bulldog Combo, Canonball, Springboard 450 Splash, Codebreaker, Stinger Splash, Van Daminator  
Finishers: Sharpshooter, Figure-Four Leglock, Green Bay Plunge

 **Name: Brutus Vicious**  
Nickname: "The Human Slaughterhouse"  
Hometown: Milwaukee, Wisconsin  
Age: 35  
Height/Weight: 6'9"/298 pounds  
Alliance: Face  
Gender: Male  
Manager/s: Stablemates  
Tag Team Partner: Stablemates (Occasionally)  
Ring Attire: Black singlet with Black tight pants, Black elbow pads, Black boots  
Theme Song: "11th Hour" by Lamb of God  
Psychology: Weapon Enthusiast/Promo Talker/Big Bully (Rude, Vulgar, Has Intimidating Mic Skills)  
Fighting Style: Brawler/Powerhouse  
Signatures: Suplex City, Alabama Slam, Fallaway Slam, Diving Headbutt, Flapjack, Big Boot, Elbow Strikes, Scoop Slam,  
Chair Shots to the Head, Bear Hug, Electric Chair Drop, Military Press Drop, Chokeslam  
Finishers: Spear, Sit-Out Pildriver, Ankle Lock, Five Consecutive Powerbombs

 **Name: Wolfgang**  
Nickname: "The Psychotic Animal"  
Hometown: Minneapolis, Minnesota  
Age: 41  
Height/Weight: 6'2"/257 pounds  
Alliance: Face  
Gender: Male  
Manager/s: Stablemates  
Tag Team Partner: Kyle Stevens  
Ring Attire: Black T-Shirt with the words "Psychotic Animal" on it, Blue tight pants, Black elbow pads, Black wristbands, Black Boots  
Theme Song: "Disciple" by Slayer  
Psychology: Weapons Enthusiast/Mentally Broken/Silent Killer  
Fighting Style: Technical/Submission  
Signatures: Enziguri, Running Lariat, Suplex City, Spinebuster, Back Body Drop, Suicide Dive, Surfboard, Armbar, Triangle Choke, Crossface Chickenwing, Lasso From El Paso, Calf Killer  
Finishers: Frog Splash, Boston Crab, Anaconda Vise

 **Double Team Finishers:**  
 **Alabama Slam (Brutus Vicious) Spinebuster (Wolfgang) combination**  
 **Electric Chair Drop (Brutus Vicious) German Suplex (Wolfgang) combination**  
 **Grapevine Ankle Lock (Brutus Vicious) Anaconda Vise (Wolfgang) combination**

 **Powerbomb (Brutus Vicious) followed by a Moonsault (Kyle Stevens)**  
 **Sit-out Piledriver (Brutus Vicious) Missile Dropkick (Kyle Stevens) combination**  
 **Military Press Drop (Brutus Vicious) Superkick (Kyle Stevens) combination**

 **Van Daminator (Kyle Stevens) Enziguri (Wolfgang) combination**  
 **Figure-Four Leglock (Kyle Stevens) Anaconda Vise (Wolfgang) combination**  
 **Moonsault (Kyle Stevens) Frog Splash (Wolfgang) combination**

 **Triple Team Finishers:**  
 **Diving Headbutt (Brutus Vicious) followed by a Suicide Dive (Wolfgang) followed by a Springboard 450 Splash (Kyle Stevens)**  
 **Triple Chokeslam**  
 **Taking turns hitting their opponent/s in the head with various weapons**  
 **Crucifying their opponent/s to a wooden cross/table/cage wall**

* * *

 **Name: Brianna Gage**

Nicknames (Optional): Brie Gage

Hometown: Carson, California

Age: 24 years old

Height and Weight: 6'0 and 185 lbs

Alliance: Face

Gender: Female

Manager: None

TAG Team/Soloist: Soloist

Ring Attire: Black Long sleeve crop top with 'Brie Gage' in pink glitter cursive writing on the front with 'Carson, California Made' on the back. She wears black jean capris, and black Nike sneakers

Theme: Force of Greatness by CFO$

Entrance: She enters on her American Flag and Soaring Eagle custom made 2009 Harley Davidson motorcycle and once in the ring, she salutes the audience

Faction (Optional): None

Psychology (Promotalker, Crazy, Weapons enthusiast, Biker, etc.): Weapons enthusiast / Biker mix

Can have up to four Fighting styles (Powerhouse, High Flyer, Technically sound, Submission artist, Showman, Cheater, Brawler/Martial Artist, Hardcore Fighter): Powerhouse / Submission artist

Finishing Moves:  
\- Maximum Overdrive: Bridging Figure Four Leg Lock

\- The Brie Gage Special: Spear, followed by a Tombstone Piledriver

Signature Moves:  
\- Nightwish: Bridging German suplex

\- Barracuda: Octopus Hold

* * *

 **Faction name: The devils associates.**

 **Name: JJ Hopkins (The leader/Devil)**  
Nickname: The true devil.  
Hometown: Toronto Ontario Canada  
Age: 22  
Height and weight: 6'1 and 248 pounds.  
Alliance: Heel.  
Gender: Male  
Manager: His fellow teammates.  
Tag team/Soloist: Soloist  
Ring attire: Half Black and half blue shorts which down the left say the words made me do it and down the right it says the devil. He has red boots and on his left arm he has a black and blue elbow pad.  
Theme: This is gospel-PATD  
Faction: The devils associates.  
Psychology: The crazy member of the group and he also does the promos.  
Can have up to four fighting styles: High flyer and Powerhouse.  
Signatures: Powerbomb onto the top rope.  
Complete shot.  
Wheelbarrow facebuster.  
Choke power bomb.  
Finishers: The devils driver(He lifts them into a death valley driver on the top rope and then he DVDs them to the mat head first.  
Death wish (Inverted tombstone piledriver.)  
Entrance: Red lighting enters the arena and he and his faction will go out and glare at the fans and opponents.  
He has long blonde hair that goes in a Mohawk. He has a scar across his chest from a lot of hard core matches. He has a tattoo of a devil on his right arm and on his right leg because he believes the devil tells him to harm people. He's got almost black eyes and he is also Caucasian.

 **Name: Damien Jordan.(The muscle)**

Nickname: None.  
Hometown: Memphis Tennessee.  
Age: 25  
Height and weight: 6'9 and 350 pounds.  
Alliance: Heel.  
Gender: Male  
Manager: His teammates.  
Tag team or soloist: Tag team.  
Ring attire: Its like the Undertakers but its Dark red instead of Black. He also has a black and blue elbow pad on his left arm.  
Theme: Hail to the king-Avenged Sevenfold  
Faction: The devils associates.  
Psychology: Brutal wrestler.  
Hes a complete powerhouse.  
Signatures: Go home driver.  
Lariat clothesline.  
Falcon arrow.  
Chokeslam to the turnbuckle.  
Finishers: Reverse death valley driver.  
Pop up powerbomb.  
Tag finisher is a double chokeslam normally through a table.  
Entrance: Same as his partners.  
Hes got short black hair and its all shaved off. He has blue eyes and hes African american. He has a tattoo of a devil which is on his chest.

 **Name: Gabriel(Its just Gabriel. Hes the muscle along with Damien.)**  
Nickname: Just Gabriel.  
Hometown: Toronto Ontario Canada.  
Age: 23  
Height and weight: 6'7 and 300 pounds.  
Alliance: Heel.  
Gender: Male  
Manager: His teammates.  
Tag team or soloist: Tag team.  
Ring attire: He has dark red pants with a skull and crossbones on the back of them. He has a black and blue elbow pad on his left arm. He wears black wrestling boots like the Rocks.  
Theme: Hail to the king-Avenged Sevenfold.  
Faction: The devils associates.  
Psychology: Hes a brutal wrestler like Damien.  
He s a brawler and powerhouse. He also does high flying moves like Luke Harper does.  
Signatures: Diving foot stomp (Like Del rios finisher now in wwe.)  
Running body splash.  
Torture rack.  
Package piledriver.  
Repeating headbutts.  
Finishers: Diving headbutt.  
Beware of Gabriel (He drops them with a clothesline then he running sentons them.)  
Tag finisher: double chokeslam.  
Entrance: Same as teammates.  
He has medium sized hair which is in an afro and its brown. He has brown eyes and they can glare daggers at you. Hes Caucasian. He doesnt have any tattoos or piercings.

 **Faction credentials: They've dominated ROH for years. Brandon was a 2 time TV champion and 1 time heavyweight champion. JJ was a 3 time heavyweight champion. Damien and Gabriel were 5 time tag team champions. Damien was also the heavyweight champion in Lucha Underground when he wrestled there for 6 months.**  
 **Amount of members: 5. JJ hopkins, Brandon Elvidge, Damien Jordan, Gabriel and Sienna Sheffield.**  
 **Faction work: They do what they want when they want.**  
 **Theme: This is gospel-PATD.**  
 **Their entrance: Same as their normal entrances. They walk out in formation with JJ leading them as Gabriel and Damien act as bodyguards.**  
 **Their finish: Damien will hold the opponent after the match and let every one beat on him. Damien then drops him with the reverse death valley driver.**

* * *

 **Name: Brandon Elvidge (The all rounder)**  
Nickname: England's most hard core fighter.  
Hometown: Manchester England.  
Age: 22  
Height and weight: 6'1 and 240 pounds.  
Alliance: Heel  
Gender: Male.  
Manager: Either his team mate or Sienna Sheffield.  
Tag team or soloist: Soloist.  
Ring attire: Red shorts with the words Stay running down the left side. He has the word Dont down the right. He has red boots and like his partner has a black and blue elbow pad on his left arm.  
Theme: Centuries-Fall out boy.  
Faction: The devils associates.  
Psychology: Weapons enthusiast and hes kind of the quiet one in the group.  
Brawler and Powerhouse. He can also do high flying moves if he needs to.  
Signatures: German suplex.  
Running superkick.  
Power slam  
Glory before dishonor (He hits a neutraliser off of the top rope driving his opponent face first into the floor.)  
Finishers: Death before dishonor (He lifts them up into a suplex then elevates them down to the mat.)  
Koji clutch of the top rope.  
Entrance: Same as JJs.  
Long black hair in a Mohawk and he has both his ears pierced twice. He has piercing blue eyes. He has a tattoo of a snake running down his right arm. He has a dagger on the back of his neck. He's Caucasian.

 **Name: Sienna Sheffield (Brandon's girlfriend)**  
Nickname: The devil's girlfriend.  
Hometown: Cleveland Ohio.  
Age: 22  
Height and weight: 5'6 and 150 pounds.  
Alliance: Heel  
Gender: Female.  
Manager: She doesnt wrestle but she manages Brandon.  
Tag team or soloist: Neither.  
Ring attire: She doesn't wrestle but she goes out to the ring in a different colored dress every week and she always has heels on.  
Theme: Centuries-Fall out boy.  
Faction: The devil's associates.  
Psychology: Shes very smart and will cheat to help her man win.  
Signatures: N/A  
Finisher: Womens slap to the face of Brandons opponent.  
Entrance: Same as others.  
She has fiery red hair and she has blue eyes that can send guys into a trance. She always has a necklace or a lot of rings on to show off her power over people. She has a tattoo of a devil on her left wrist as she gets called the devils girlfriend. She's that attractive diva that gets involved in her boyfriends matches to distract his opponents. She likes watching Brandon dominate his opponents, after the match Sienna will slap his opponent or hold his foot down so that Brandon wins. Shes very tanned and she is the cousin of The Miz.

* * *

 **Name: Ender NightBlade**

Nicknames: The Shade

Hometown: End Remnant

Age: Technically 40989, but looks 16

Height and Weight: Unknown

Alliance (FACE/HEEL) Between

GENDER: M

Soloist

Ring Attire: Winding black full-body markings, black cloak

Theme: Song of Unhealing

Psychology: Weapons enthusiast

Fighting styles (Powerhouse, High Flyer, Technically sound, Brawler)

Finishing and Signature Moves: Finisher- Hyper tackle (A sweep kick, followed by a flip kick then a high-speed shoulder ram), - Frenzy smash (barrage of heavy punches)

Entrance: Drops from ceiling

* * *

 **Name: Avery Maryellen York**

Nicknames (Optional) AMY

HometowN: New York City

Age 23

Height and Weight: 5" 9 149 lbs

Alliance (FACE/HEEL) Face.

GENDER: Female

Manager -None

TAG Team/Soloist: Soloist.

Ring Attire:She wears a long coat to the ring, generally green, but white or pink for PPVs. For her ring attire she wears an ensemble like Trish Stratus (Unforgiven 2006 or Wrestlemania 22)

Theme: Tarantula- Pendulum

Faction (Optional) None.

Psychology: Lil' Miss Perfect, Wrestling Royalty (Face)

Fighting styles:Hard hitting submissionist

Finishing: Boma Ye! (Yorker) Bridging Chickenwing (Avering Surprise)

Signature: Argentine Cutter (Royal Slam) Lifting Inverted ddt (Turned down) Surfboard (NY Tan)

Entrance: Struts to the ring with a red carpet

Description:Blond hair with red and brown highlights, lean, yet muscular and fit, long legs. (Stacy Keibler)

* * *

 **Name: Katarina Love**

Nicknames (Optional)

Hometown: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

Age:24

Height and Weight: 5'8 125lbs

Alliance (FACE/HEEL) Heel

GENDER: Female

Manager (not needed)

TAG Team/Soloist (If tag team, it is advised that a tag team finisher should be added) Tag Team

Ring Attire: A black leather sports bra like top with studs to line it. Black leather shorts, fishnets, combat boots, fingerless gloves.

Theme: Amazing - CFO$ ft Trinity Fatu

Faction (Optional) Royals

Psychology (Promo talker, Crazy, Weapons enthusiast, Biker, etc.) Promo Talker

Can have up to four Fighting styles (Powerhouse, High Flyer, Technically sound, Submission artist, Showman, Cheater, Brawler/Martial Artist, Hardcore Fighter) Highflyer/Powerhouse/Dirty

Finishing and Signature Moves  
Finisher : Shooting Star Press DDT (Star Power) , F-5 (Purrfect)  
Signature:Explorer Suplex, Standing Phoenix Splash, Handspring back elbow, crossface

Entrance: Like Sasha Banks

(In case you need specifics, give an ethnicity, hair color, hair style, and any extra accessories) She's African American with a light brown complexion, her eyes are light brown and she has long black hair streaked wit purple & blue

 **Name: Shamera Wilde**

Nicknames (Optional) Wilde Child

Hometown : Staten Island, New York

Age:21

Height and Weight:5'2 110lbs

Alliance (FACE/HEEL) Tweener

GENDER: Female

Manager (not needed)

TAG Team/Soloist (If tag team, it is advised that a tag team finisher should be added) Tag Team

Ring Attire: Black body lace body suit with black shiney boots and black fingerless gloves

Theme: The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy

Faction (Optional) Royals

Psychology (Promo talker, Crazy, Weapons enthusiast, Biker, etc.) Strategist

Can have up to four Fighting styles (Powerhouse, High Flyer, Technically sound, Submission artist, Showman, Cheater, Brawler/Martial Artist, Hardcore Fighter) Technical/Showman/Highflyer

Finishing and Signature Moves

Finisher: Corkscrew Axe Kick (Wilde Style) , Phoenix Splash (The Phoenix)

Signatures:Rolling Kneebar, Tilt a whirl headscissor, jumping DDT, standing moonsault kneedrop, corner headscissor

Entrance: She saunters down the ramp , does a split on the apron before crawling under the bottom rope.

(In case you need specifics, give an ethnicity, hair color, hair style, and any extra accessories) She's african American with a complexion similar to Jojo's. She has long wavy black hair that's dyed Blue on the ends. Her eyes and grey and she's slim and slender without muscle

 **Name Nevah Maria**

Nicknames (Optional)

Hometown: Brasilia, Brasil

Age:25

Height and Weight: 5'8 125lbs

Alliance (FACE/HEEL) Tweener

GENDER Female

Manager (not needed)

TAG Team/Soloist (If tag team, it is advised that a tag team finisher should be added) Tag Team

Ring Attire: Black and pink triangle bikini styled top, black short shorts with pink & white boots, black kneepads

Theme: Irresistible- Fall Out Boy

Faction (Optional) Royals

Psychology (Promo talker, Crazy, Weapons enthusiast, Biker, etc.) Crazy

Can have up to four Fighting styles (Powerhouse, High Flyer, Technically sound, Submission artist, Showman, Cheater, Brawler/Martial Artist, Hardcore Fighter) Brawler/Technical/Submissiin

Finishing and Signature Moves  
Finishers: Headlock Driver (Nightlight), Shining Wizard (Shining Knight), Tilt a whirl Arm bar (Nevah Tap Out)

Signatures:Crossface, Snap DDT, Big Boot, Sit out face buster, Arm breaker,

Entrance: She'll saunter down the ramp twirling her hair, she goes around to the side of the ring and jumps onto the apron she'll then climb onto the turnbuckle and then into the ring.

(In case you need specifics, give an ethnicity, hair color, hair style, and any extra accessories) She's hispanic with tanned skin and a curvy but fit frame. She has dark brown eyes and long chestnut brown and blond curly hair.

 **The Royals**

 **Amount of members (3 minimum, 8 maximum) : Katarina Love(Leader), Nevah Maria( Crazy One), Shamera Wilde(Strategist)**

 **Faction work: N/A**

 **Theme: Amazing (Katarina's Theme)**

 **Their entrance : They just do their regular entrances together**

 **Their Finish (Name is optional) Katarina/Nevah will hit Codebreaker while Shamera hits a backstabber (Royal Flush)**

* * *

 **Name: Hector Daniels**

Nickname: the hick

Hometown: Philedaphia, Pennsylvania

Age: 27

Height: 6'7

Weight: 240 lbs

Alliance: tweener

Gender: male

Manager: bill the chicken (an actual chicken)

Attire: dirty overalls and mismatchesed shoes

Theme: the second coming by CFO$

Psychology: bipolar, scitznophrenic

Fighting style: grounded, weapons enthusiast

Signature moves: larynx crusher (mid air chokehold), triple powerbomb

Finishers: the crippler (pumphandle rib breaker), torture rack, paralyzer (neck breaker with crutch)

Entrance: walks down ramp holding crutch in one hand and carrying bill the chicken in the other

* * *

 **Name: Lucifer**

Nicknames: NONE

Hometown: Unknown

Age: Unkown

Height: 6'1

Weight: 219 Pounds

Alliance: Heel

GENDER: Male

Manager: none

TAG Team/Soloist: Soloist

Team Name: n/a

Ring Attire: Black overcoat, boots, elbow and knee pads, Tight Pants

Theme:Lacrimosa

Faction: None

Psychology: Cold, Calculative

Fighting Styles: High Flyer, Showman, Brawler

Finisher: Original Sin (Inverted 450 splash)

Tag Team Finisher: n/a

Signature Moves: Running Neckbreaker, Moonsault

Entrance: Climbs out of the stage, and slowly walks down the ramp and enters the ring

* * *

 **Name: Nathaniel**

Nicknames: None

Hometown: Unknown

Age: Unkown

Height: 6'0

Weight: 220 Pounds

Alliance: Face

GENDER: Male

Manager: none

TAG Team/Soloist: Soloist

Team name: The Archangels

Ring Attire: White overcoat with the 7 cardinal virtues on the back, boots, gloves, tight pants

Theme: Lacrimosa

Faction: None

Psychology: Nice, Helpful, Sportsman like

Fighting Styles: High Flyer, Showman, Technically sound

Finisher: 7 Deadly Sins (6 kicks to the abdomen area as an opponent is kneeling and the 7th being an enzugiri)

Signature Moves: slingshot moonsault, Inner Pain (Snapmare takedown followed by a front dropkick to the back of the opponent's head)

Entrance: Descends onto the ring from the rafters wearing prosthetic angel wings

* * *

 **Name: Jerry Buckler**

Hometown: Sacramento, California

Height: 6'8

Weight: 280 Pounds

Alliance: Face

GENDER: Male

Manager: None

TAG Team/Soloist: Soloist

Ring Attire: Red wrestling trunks with a phoenix on the back, three grey arm bands on left arm, black kneepads, white elbow pads

Theme: Dove and Grenade-Hollywood Undead

Faction: None

Psychology: Quiet, crowd pleaser

Fighting Styles: Powerhouse, Showman, Brawler

Finisher: Final Calling (Crucifix Powerbomb)

Signature Moves: Powerslam

Entrance: Slowly walks to the ring while flexing his muscles and roaring to the crowd

* * *

 **Name: The Ultra Bull**

Hometown: Detroit, Michigan

Height: 6'1

Weight: 248 Pounds

Alliance: heel

GENDER: Male

Manager: None

TAG Team/Soloist: Soloist

Ring Attire: Black and White Wrestling trunks, blue knee and elbow pads

Theme: SWC-Murs

Faction: None

Psychology: Brutal, Agile

Fighting Styles: Powerhouse, Brawler

Finisher: Winning Offense (Running Big Boot)

Signature Moves: Edge of the Victor (Clothesline)

Entrance: He enters by running down the ramp, usually starts the match prematurely

* * *

 **Name: Freddy Escobar**

Nicknames: The Prince

Hometown: Los Angeles, California

Age: 29

Height and Weight: 6'0, 225 lbs

Alliance: Face

GENDER: Male

TAG Team/Soloist: Soloist

Ring Attire: Black tights with gold accents, and a crown design on the back.

Theme: POWER-Kanye West

Faction: The Monarchy (not in FZW)

Psychology: His gimmick is that of The Prince, a rich, loudmouth b*stard who likes to flaunt his wealth.

Can have up to four Fighting styles: Showman, Cheater, Technically Sound, High Flyer

Finishers: Kingslayer (Curb Stomp), Prince's Throne (One-Handed Electric Chair Driver), Coronation (Diving Elbow Drop)

Signatures: Prince's Elbow (People's Elbow), Frog Splash, Royal Decree (Tombstone Piledriver; adopted from Kazuchika Okada ), Money Maker (Suicide dive transitioned into a tornado DDT), Pele Kick.

Entrance: The Arena lights darken, as POWER plays, and Escobar comes out wearing a crown, his light-up jacket and a scepter in hand( which can be used as a weapon). After posing on the stage for 6 seconds(the pose being Escobar standing with his arms spread out, and looking toward the sky), the lights turn on, the neon lights turn off, and Escobar walks to the ring, removing his jacket, and crown once he gets there, and gets on one turnbuckle, and poses arms spread out again, as pyro comes out of the other 3 turnbuckles. When the pyro ends, he rests on the turnbuckle, similar to Eddie Guerrero and Austin Aries. In big matches, he comes out wearing a red and gold long sleeved longcoat, while dollar bills that have his face on them rain from the sky

* * *

 **Name: Violet**  
Nickname: Hardcore Princess  
Hometown: Detroit Michigan  
Age: 26  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: 145  
Heel  
Gender: Female  
Soloist  
Ring attire:Black bikini top with black leather pants and steel toed boots  
Theme: Lies by Evanescence  
Psychology: Biker/Crazy  
Skin tone: Milk chocolate  
Hair: Black in a curly afro  
Eyes: Purple  
Style: Hardcore fighter, High Flyer,Powerhouse  
Signature: Devils Whisper (Superkick) Highway to hell (underhook piledriver)  
Finisher: Sweet Nightmare (gory neckbreaker) Headbanger (headscissors DDT)  
Entrance: arena goes black as she walks on stage bathed in purple light. When the bass hits, the arena lights up and purple pyro goes off. She makes her way down to the ring and slides in posing on the turnbuckle.

* * *

 **Name: Daria Kirchthaler**

Hometown: Vaduz, Liechtenstein

Age: 27

Height and Weight: 6'1'', 154 lbs

Alliance (FACE/HEEL): Heel

GENDER: Female

Manager (not needed)

TAG Team/Soloist (If tag team, it is advised that a tag team finisher should be added)

Ring Attire: Loose-fitting white dress shirt worn outside of black slacks and black brogues

Theme: "Regality" by Jim Johnston

Faction (Optional)

Psychology (Promo talker, Crazy, Weapons enthusiast, Biker, etc.): Villain/Snob

Can have up to four Fighting styles (Powerhouse, High Flyer, Technically sound, Submission artist, Showman, Cheater, Brawler/Martial Artist, Hardcore Fighter): Brawler, cheater, showman, submission artist

Finishing and Signature Moves:  
Finishers: Downcast (Curb Stomp), Dreamfall (Discus elbow smash to the back of the head), Utopia (Punt Kick)

Signatures: Liontamer, Tommyhawk, Shining Wizard

Entrance: Comes out with a loaded cane. Slowly goes straight to the ring, sometimes paying attention to the crowd and personnel

Daria is pale-white, normally built woman with neck-length raven-black hair. She has slightly muscular definition. Daria is lesbian

* * *

 **Name: Jason Sabre**

Hometown: Los Angeles

Age: 23

Height and Weight: 6'1, 231

Alliance (FACE/HEEL): Face

GENDER: Male

TAG Team/Soloist (If tag team, it is advised that a tag team finisher should be added): Solo

Ring Attire:Dark black jeans, A white wifebeater and Taped wrist. He wears some type of tennis shoes. He puts on a hoodie or leather jacket for his entrance

Theme: All I want by A Day to remember

Faction (Optional): None

Psychology (Promo talker, Crazy, Weapons enthusiast, Biker, etc.): Anti-Hero

Can have up to four Fighting styles: Technical. Brawler. High flyer. Showman

Finishing:Final Hour (High fly flow), Final Resolution (Boma ye), Bite the Bullet (Del rio style superkick followed by Brainbuster), Midnight Special (GTS)

Signature Moves: Half Nelson Suplex, Full Nelson Suplex, Tornado DDT, Double arm DDT, Lou Thez Press followed by punches, Snap Suplex, Boston Crab, Short arm Lariat, Elbow Strike, Knife Edge chops, Spinning Back Fist, Running Bulldog, Cattle Mutilation, surfboard stretch, Dragon Sleeper Flying cross Arm Breaker, Suicide Dive, Cross Body, Sling Blade

Entrance: He walks out to the ring, taping his wrist for the match. He enters the ring and takes his jacket off, before posing to the crowd with a Gun taunt

* * *

 **Name: Trisha Pike**

Nicknames (Optional): Trisha

Hometown: San Francisco, California

Age: 22 years old

Height and Weight: 5'11 and 187 lbs

Alliance (FACE/HEEL): Face

GENDER: Female

Manager (not needed): None

TAG Team/Soloist (If tag team, it is advised that a tag team finisher should be added): Soloist

Ring Attire: A combination of WWE Divas Charlotte and Paige's ring gears mixed together, with black combat boots

Theme: Meteor by Simon Curtis

Faction (Optional): The author has total discretion

Psychology (Promo talker, Crazy, Weapons enthusiast, Biker, etc.): Weapons Enthusiast meets Promo Talker

Can have up to four Fighting styles (Powerhouse, High Flyer, Technically sound, Submission artist, Showman, Cheater, Brawler/Martial Artist, Hardcore Fighter): Powerhouse meets Submission artist meets High Flyer

Finishing Move:  
\- Pike's Revenge: Bicycle Kick, followed by a crossface chickenwing with bodyscissors

Signature Move:  
-TFR (Trisha's Final Ride): Alabama Slam, followed by a Jumping Cutter

Entrance: She walks out with her pink Louisville Slugger in her left hand

(In case you need specifics, give an ethnicity, hair color, hair style, and any extra accessories): Her hair is long and black, but it has red, white, and blue streaks in it. Her eyes a deep reddish color, She has German-Russian American blood Running through her.

Trisha has the Lord's Prayer on both sides of her ribs, and she has a little girl, Annaliese Patricia Pike.

* * *

 **Name- James Ferris**  
Nickname- Inferno  
Age- 22 years old  
Height and Weight- 5"11'/175ibs  
Face/Heel- FACE  
Gender- male  
Soloist unless he's helping the other faces  
Ring Attire- Black muscle shirt with (pink for breast cancer awareness), Black pants with orange/red flames (Pink flanes for breast cancer awareness)  
Theme song- Inferno by Mick Gorden  
Faction- None  
Psychology- Wise cracking talker who can back up his words and loves to fight  
Fighting style- weapon master, hardcore, high flyer, martial artist  
Signature- Clothesline from hell  
Finishers- : Flames of Hell: kicks the gut,spins around, grabs neck, rolls off back, and slam opponent on the ground  
Blazing Slam: plants foot on opponent back, grabs Arms, jump up and slams his knees on opponent back  
Entrance: the arena glows dark. Inferno starts to play and after 23 seconds into the song pyrocrackers blast off and the arena glows orange/red and James is right there at the ramp near the sceen. he walks down the ramp and gives the "Rock On" symbol as he get to the ring. he jumps on the ring and enters in a regular fashion. he gives the "Rock On" again as he prepare for the match.

* * *

Ring Name:Chris Blade

Nick Name:The Hardcore Phenomenon

Gender:Male

Age:23

Hometown:Newark,NJ

Height:6'7

Weight:296 lbs

Weight Class:Heavyweight

Body Shape:CM Punk Build

Nationality:Asian American

Skin Color:Tanned

Hair Styles:Long ponytail

Hair Color:Dark Brown

Eye:Blue

Ring Attire: red headband,with black short sleeve shirt that says Blade Club with wrestling tights that are black and red with a X design on it wearing wrestling boots and long fingerless wrist sleeves with red kickpads

Tattoos:Phoenix tattoo on chest

Personality:ambitious, fearless, nice, small chance of being dark

Alignment:Heel

Wrestling Style:High Flyer/hardcore Brawler

Signatures:Sweet Blade Music (superkick), The Neck Recker (Pumphandle Neckbreaker), #KYS (Cutter then a double stomp to the chest)

Finishers:Dream Catcher (Pop-Up Powerbomb),Paroxysm (Jumping High Knee into a Discus Forearm)

Submission:Samurai Honor (Crippler Crossface)

Theme Song: Take Over - Dale Oliver plays

Entrance:Comes walking down the ramp as he looks up at the ceiling and smiles as he runs into the ring and and put one foot on the top rope, while the other is on the second rope and raise up both arms to be crossed and puts his arm down

Relationships:  
Best Friends:AJ Styles, Finn Balor, Luke Gallows, Karl Anderson, Kenny Omega, Matt Jackson, and Nick Jackson  
Girlfriend:Alexa Bliss  
Friends/Mentors to Bryan Danielson,Christian Cage, Edge, Chris Jericho, Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens,Eddie Edwards and CM Punk  
Friendly Rivals:Dean Ambrose, Tyler Black, Dolph Ziggler,Gangrel, and Adrian Neville  
Enemies:Homicide, EC3, Brock Lesnar,Bobby Lashley, Roman Reigns and Batista

Backstage Wear:Black Beanie that says Blade Club, a red shirt that on the front says Chris on the top, a huge X in the middle, and on the buttom it says Blade and on the back says "Dream Catcher" and Nike Shorts.

* * *

 **Name- Selena Lopez**

Nicknames (Optional)- Mexico's Greatest Gem

Hometown- Queens, New York

Age-25

Height and Weight- H: 5'2; W: 120

Alliance (FACE/HEEL)-Your Pick

GENDER- Female

Manager (not needed)

TAG Team/Soloist (If tag team, it is advised that a tag team finisher should be added)- Soloist as of right now

Ring Attire- Similar to AJ Lee's attire ( Jean Shorts, Chuck Taylors sneakers, Shredded Crop Tops) But the shirt is random T-Shirts

Theme- I'm So Sick by FlyLeaf

Faction (Optional)

Psychology- Adorably Crazy {Face}; (Still Crazy) Master of Mind Games {Heel}; Amazing Promo Talker

Can have up to four Fighting styles (Powerhouse, High Flyer, Technically sound, Submission artist, Showman, Cheater, Brawler/Martial Artist, Hardcore Fighter)- High Flyer, Submission Artist, Cheater {Heel}

Finishing and Signature Moves-  
Signatures: Matrix (When Dodging Opponents); Handspring Elbow Smash (Corner); Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors; Octopus Hold; Tilt-A-Whirl DDT  
Finishers; XOX (Sunset Split); Divina (Spinning Kick); Sweet Dreamz (Snap DDT); Dream Catcher (Modified inverted surfboard with double wrist lock)  
Entrance: Similar to Paige's  
Additional Facts: You can consider Selena as the female version of Dean Ambrose. She's Mexican-American, so she has the typical Latino Tan skin and bit curvacious body. Doesn't play nice with stuck up girls and does what's roght for her. Has long, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Oh and don't call her psycho unless you have a death wish. She considers herself smart and passionate...

* * *

 **Name: Kaitlyn Kirk**

Nicknames: Katie Kirk

Hometown: Riverside, Iowa

Age: 23 years old

Height and Weight: 5'11 and 160 lbs

Alliance (FACE/HEEL): Face

Gender: Female

Manager (not needed): None

TAG Team/Soloist (If tag team, it is advised that a tag team finisher should be added): Soloist

Ring Attire: Sonya Blade's outfit and gear from Mortal Kombat (2011)

Theme: Eye of the Tiger by Survivor

Faction (Optional): None

Psychology (Promo talker, Crazy, Weapons enthusiast, Biker, etc.): Promo Talker/Weapons Enthusiast mix

Can have up to four Fighting styles (Powerhouse, High Flyer, Technically sound, Submission artist, Showman, Cheater, Brawler/Martial Artist, Hardcore Fighter): Powerhouse / Submission artist / and Hardcore Fighter mix

Finishing Moves:  
1: The American Dream: Crossface chickenwing with bodyscissors

2: Resident Evil: Chokeslam, followed by a Inverted Frankensteiner

Signature Moves  
1: Raccoon City: Sit Out Facebuster

2: Brightstars: Twist of Fate

Entrance: A mixture of Melina's and The Bella Twins entrances mixed together

Additional information: Kaitlyn is the best friend of Brianna Gage. Kaitlyn is married to US Navy Captain James Kirk, and she has a 2 year old daughter, Hannah Marie Kirk

* * *

 **Name: jerimiah van Carson (the brains)**

Nickname: the most refined man in fire zone wrestling

Hometown: Manchester England

Age: 23

Height: 5'6

Weight:153 lbs

Face/heel: heel

Gender: male

Ring attire: blue wrestling trunks, traditional wrestling boots

Theme: hallelujah chorus

Psychology: snobby, pompous, bratty

Skin tone: Caucasian

Fighting style: submission speacilst, dirty, showman

Hair: blond curls

Signature: single knee facebuster

Finishers: grand finale (backwards facing anaconda vise), low blow into roll up

Tag team finisher: washing of the unwashed masses (double tiger suplex)

Entrance: ric flair style (robe and all)

Tag team entrance(with the hick) do there singles entrances together

* * *

 **Name: Paul Catapult**  
Nickname: The Misfit; The Master of Disaster  
Hometown: Cali, California  
Age: 27  
Height and Weight: 6'0; 212lbs  
Alliance: Face  
Gender: Male  
Manager: None  
Rung Attire: Random colors all over his wrestling tights. The Misfit logo is on both his Kickpads. Black elbow pads. Tape on his hands.  
Theme: From a Cage by Envoi  
Psychology: Promo Talker  
Fighting Style: High flyer; Martial Arts; Technically Sound; Hardcore  
Signature: Shiranui (Standing or off the turnbuckle); Catalyst (Chicken Wing GutBuster)  
Finisher: Busaiku Knee Strike; Cata-Gun (Red Arrow)  
Entrance: Walks out while the lights go crazy. He high fives the audience before jumping into the ring. He jumps on the turnbuckle and rips off his Misfit Mask and screams.  
Extra Info: Long brown hair; Brown facial hair. Entrances with a Misfit Mask and a black hoodie.

* * *

 **Name: CJ Hawk**

Nicknames: N/A

Hometown: Chicago, IL

Age: 24

Height and Weight: 6'3", 223lbs

Alliance: FACE

GENDER: Male

Manager: N/A

TAG Team/Soloist (If tag team, it is advised that a tag team finisher should be added) N/A

Ring Attire: Black training tights, black shorts with his initials "C" (on the right) and "J" (on the left) in blue. He also wears black knee pads and blue black boots with blue wings, one on each side. He also wears a black sleeveless shirt with a shield and a face of a hawk point the shield along with "CJ HAWK" above the logo all in blue. On the back of the shirt, he has a pair of hawk wings also in blue. Blue taped wrists, black gloves, and a black mask with blue pupils on the eyes and a blue tag flowing on the back of the mask(the mask only covers his eyes and nose).

Theme: Breaking Through by The Wreckage

Faction: N/A

Psychology: Non promo talker, wrestler, silent type, nonchalant

Can have up to four Fighting styles: Submission Artist, Technically Sound, High Flyer

Finishing and Signature Moves  
-(Signature): Backstabber, Flying Forearm, Double Spinning Heel Kick  
-(Finisher): Twisted Claw (Calf Killer), Low Knee (Running Shoulder Breaker), Cloud 10 (Shooting Star Press)

Entrance: Before the music, all of the lights will cut off. The intro will play, and a lone spotlight will shine onto CJ, who is crouching down on stage with his head down. He soon looks at the camera and stands up. He soon raises his arms and points his fingers in the air, then at the camera, yelling "BANG!" At the "BANG!", the lights the flicker blue and white. He walks to the ring, gets in, spins around three times, faces the camera, points to the camera, and yells "BANG!" one last time. At the last "BANG!" the lights turn normal. He then sits at the corner and stares at his opponent/the stage until the bell rings

* * *

 **Name: Kareem Young**

Nickname: None

Hometown: Montgomery, Alabama

Age: 28

Height/Weight: 6'8 302lbs.

Alliance: Heel

Gender: Male

Manager: None

Soloist

Attire: Tape running from fist to shoulders, Ripped dirty jeans, black boots, sloppy war paint covering face.

Theme: Yonkers - Tyler, The Creator

Psychology: Monster, calculating, weapon enthusiast

Fighting Style: Powerhouse, Hardcore Fighter, Technically Sound, Brawler/Martial Artist

Finisher: Dead Zone(Lifting Double Underhook Piledriver)

Signatures: Dominator, Spinning Sideslam, Deadlift Powerbomb

Entrance: Just walks towards ring with a lost look on his face then tie himself up with the ropes when in the ring.

Specifics: African American, Yellow slit eye contacts, sometimes wears fur coat.

* * *

 **Name: Wolf Hoxton**

Nickname: The Psychopath from Nowhere

Hometown: Austin, Texas

Age: 23

Height: 5'11

Weight: 220 lbs

Face

Gender: Male

Soloist

Ring Attire: Wolf wears a black and white sleeveless tactical outfit with MMA gloves, military boots, and he wears a black and red skull mask. Also, his entire outfit looks like it has blood on it (though it's just decoration)

Theme: Psycho - Muse

Psychology: Weapons Enthusiast, Biker, Unpredictable, Anti Hero

Fighting Style: Brawler/Martial Artist, Hardcore Fighter, High Flyer

Signature Moves: Spear, Clothesline, Snapmare, Collar Bone Slam, Moonsault, Muay Thai clinch, Hammerlock

Finishing Moves: Psycho Drop (Diving Tornado DDT), Crazy Splash (Splash cornered opponent), Nightmare (Standing Sleeper Hold, sometimes followed by a Skull Crusher)

Entrance: Enters the arena riding an all black motorcycle, then he laughs maniacally before entering the ring.

Others: He is half British, half American

* * *

 **Name- Cody Fireheart**

Nicknames (Optional)- Rising Phoenix, High Flying Hero

Hometown- Cleveland, Ohio

Age-24

Height and Weight- H: 5'10; W: 180

Alliance (FACE/HEEL)- Face

GENDER- male

Manager (not needed)

TAG Team/Soloist (If tag team, it is advised that a tag team finisher should be added)- Soloist

Ring Attire- Cody wears black pants with gold and red flames going down his legs, his shoes are red and gold. He wears a mask a lot like Robin's that just covers his eyes. The mask is black with red and gold wings at the corners of his eyes. He has Oriental Dragon tattoo sleeves on both arms as well a phoenix tattoo covering his whole back. His hair is cut short, but he spikes it up, with the tips being dyed gold and red.

Theme- My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark, Fall Out Boy

Faction (Optional)

Psychology- Promo Talker, Hero/Anti-hero

Can have up to four Fighting styles (Powerhouse, High Flyer, Technically sound, Submission artist, Showman, Cheater, Brawler/Martial Artist, Hardcore Fighter)- High Flyer, Martial artist, Hardcore, Daredevil

Finishing and Signature Moves-  
Signatures: Whisper in The Wind, Corkscrew springboard elbow, Shining Wizard (rarely uses)  
Finishers: Leap of Faith ( swanton bomb leg drop), Burning Ashes (Hell's gate), Phoenix Splash (rarely uses)  
Entrance: he lights go out and as his theme gets to the light'em up I'm on fire, fire rises from the stage showing Cody Standing on the ramp.

Additional Facts:  
Backstage Attire: Black Jeans, red Converse, red or gold t-shirt and a black leather jacket  
History: Cody fell in love with wrestling watching the high flying styles of Rey Mysterio, Eddie Guerrero,Rob Van Dam and Jeff Hardy. He started training to be a professional wrestler at the age of 14. When he was 18 he left home to train in Mexico and to get away from his family who did not support his dream. While training in Mexico he met Rey Mysterio, who he trained with to learn Lucha Libre. After training in Mexico, he wrestled in various independent shows as well as in Japan.  
Personality: Cody is a bit of a loner. He dislikes large crowds and prefers to let his actions speak instead of his words. Once he opens up he is a bit of a joker and loves to laugh. He has a strong sense of loyalty and honor to those who he considereds friends. While training in Japan he became enthralled with Bushido, which has lead to him adopt it into his wrestler character

* * *

 **Name: Austin Cutler**  
Ethnicity: Caucasian  
Hair color: Brown  
Hair style: flat top buzz cut  
Facial Hair: Full mountain man brown beard  
Nickname: The Redneck Brawler  
Hometown: San Antonio Texas  
Age: 27  
Height and weight: 6'2" and 245 pounds  
Alliance: Heel  
Gender: Male  
Manager: None  
Tag team/soloist: Soloist  
Ring attire: Black trunks with white Deer skull design on the front, black knee pads and black elbow pads with white skull design on it  
Theme: Game Up by It's a days inc  
Faction: None  
Psychology: Cocky, Prideful, Redneck, trash talker, promo talker  
Fighting style: brawler, powerhouse  
Finisher: Beer Smasher (Big Boot), Tex-Bomb (Powerbomb)  
Signature: German Suplex, Spike Piledriver, Longhorn Dropper (Reverse STO)  
Entrance: Comes out wearing a red denim unbutton shirt and red and black baseball cap. Walks down the ring mocking and dissing the fans

* * *

 **Name: Phil Vandal**

Nicknames (Optional): Savage Maniac

Hometown: Las Vegas, Nevada

Age: 23

Height and Weight: 6'6 285 pounds

Alliance (FACE/HEEL): Heel

GENDER: Male

Manager (not needed)

TAG Team/Soloist (If tag team, it is advised that a tag team finisher should be added): Soloist

Ring Attire: Short red and black tights with the red down the middle and the black going down the sides and black and red wrestling shoes and black wristape

Theme: Superhuman by CFO$

Faction (Optional): None

Psychology (Promo talker, Crazy, Weapons enthusiast, Biker, etc.) Crazy Weapons Enthusiast Monster

Can have up to four Fighting styles (Powerhouse, High Flyer, Technically sound, Submission artist, Showman, Cheater, Brawler/Martial Artist, Hardcore Fighter): Powerhouse, Brawler, Hardcore Fighter

Signatures: Triple Gutwrench Suplexes, Big Boot, Stalling Brainbuster

Finishers: Vandal Bomb(holds opponent across chest then pushes him up to his shoulders and slams them back to the mat), Reaper's Scythe(360 spinning chokeslam), Decapitation(Clotgesline from hell)

Entrance (be detailed): Superhuman by CFO$ starts and when the engines stop he holds out both hands and screams before turning the hands into a two fingers down shape and then walks to the ring laughing maniacly the whole way thorugh thn stops at the ring and stares maliciously at the ring and goes in and stares at the camera.

Look: Caucastion American with long Brown hair and blue eyes and tatoos of skulls, crossbones, and skeletons going down his arm

* * *

 **Name: Michael Banks**

Nicknames (Optional):

Hometown: Orlando, Florida

Age: 21

Height and Weight: 6'1 215 pounds

Alliance (FACE/HEEL): you can decide

GENDER: Male

Manager (not needed)

TAG Team/Soloist (If tag team, it is advised that a tag team finisher should be added)  
Soloist

Ring Attire: Long red Wrestling Tights with wrist tape on both arms and black elbow pads and regular and black wrestling shoes

Theme: Scorched Ops by Scott Reinwand

Faction (Optional)

Psychology (Promo talker, Crazy, Weapons enthusiast, Biker, etc.) Ice Cold Badass

Can have up to four Fighting styles (Powerhouse, High Flyer, Technically sound, Submission artist, Showman, Cheater, Brawler/Martial Artist, Hardcore Fighter)  
Technically Sound, Submission Artist, High flyer

Signatures: Super Kick, Shooting Star Press, Double German Suplexes then a back suplex

Finishers: Final Cut(Spinning Brainbuster) Lethal Consequence(Koji Clutch)

Entrance: His music plays as the arena lights dim then a spotlight is shown on the ramp as he appears then he outstretches his arms and walks to the ring and climbs the nearest turnbuckle as he points one finger into the sky

Body Shape: Muscular and Really Toned  
Race: African American  
Skin color: Brown skin  
Hair style: Hair is in a temp fade  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Brown

* * *

 **Name: Chris Mc Geown**

Nicknames (Optional) The King

Hometown: New York City

Age: 23

Height and Weight: 6'3 245

Alliance (FACE/HEEL): Face

GENDER: Male

Manager (not needed)

TAG Team/Soloist (If tag team, it is advised that a tag team finisher should be added)  
Solist

Ring Attire: Short all black wrestling tights with black elbow pads, and knee pads long black wrestling boots and white wrist tape

Theme: Let it Roll by Divide Day

Faction (Optional)

Psychology (Promo talker, Crazy, Weapons enthusiast, Biker, etc.) Promo Talker Smart ass

Can have up to four Fighting styles (Powerhouse, High Flyer, Technically sound, Submission artist, Showman, Cheater, Brawler/Martial Artist, Hardcore Fighter)  
Showman, Brawler, High Flyer

Signature Moves: Flying Elbow, Rebound Clothesline, Exploder Suplex into turnbuckle

Finishing Moves: Shadowbomb(Pop up Powerbomb), The Mc Geown Special(Shooting Star Press)

Entrance: The lights start flashing green and black as Chris walks on to the stage. He then yells out who's the king as he walks down the ramp. He slides into the ring and gets on to a turn buckle and points out into the arena.

Race: Caucastion  
Hair: Short brown hair  
Eye Color: Grey  
Has a tattoo of a crown on his left chest


End file.
